


The Sea's Serpent

by TheSonofTartarus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BAMF Percy Jackson, Bathroom Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Christmas Smut, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Dark Percy, Dom Percy Jackson, Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Food Sex, Groping, Latex, Leashes, Mount Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Multi, Ogygia (Percy Jackson), Oral Sex, Percy has a monster cock, Post-War, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexsomnia, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Artemis (Percy Jackson), Sub Athena (Percy Jackson), Sub Calypso (Percy Jackson), The Void, Titans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 50
Words: 146,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSonofTartarus/pseuds/TheSonofTartarus
Summary: Whatever it is, he's seen it all. From son to warrior, to lover, and the following fall, he's experienced it all. It doesn't get much worse than the Void. Maybe a particular Titaness can band together with two guilty goddesses to save Percy. [Percy/Calypso/Artemis/Athena]
Relationships: Artemis/Percy Jackson, Athena/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Percy Jackson, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 35





	1. Disclaimer

I am not Uncle Rick, so I don't own PJO/HOO, or anything. This book, yes the entire book, is dedicated to TheMuffinMan6969.

Keep calm and CR7!! Keep calm and LM10!!


	2. Prologue Part 1: The Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The start of a new dawn.

Percy Jackson was the firstborn of the God of the Seas, Poseidon. He was an Olympian; a very strong Olympian, and was the God of Time, Space, Matter, and Energy. Yes, veryyyyyyyyyy strong. And his sacred animal was the snake. 

He had many titles. Father of the Hunt. Because he started the group for maidens called the Hunt, who were seasoned warriors, and inarguably Olympus' best asset. They took oaths of maidenhood, and swore themselves to him. 

The Snake That Surrounds the World. When Zeus boasted that nothing could be larger than him when he was at his strongest, Percy assumed the guise of a much larger snake that absolutely dwarfed Zeus. To say Zeus was angry at being humiliated by his nephew, was seriously understating it.

The Olympian Rock. Initially, Typhon's punishment was to carry Olympus on his shoulders. When he was shifted to Mt. St. Helens, it was Percy who assumed the form of a gigantic snake and supported the mountain. The Base of Olympus, and the first line of defence is a massive snake that dwarves Typhon on a good day.

The Love of the Maidens. Percy got this title when he befriended Athena and Artemis, and later started dating the moon goddess. By that time, almost all of Olympus knew that the two maiden goddesses were fighting for Percy's eye.

But there was one title that Percy did not want. The Disgraced Olympian. And this is how it occurred.

**_Time: During the first Giant War_ **

"Lord Perseus, how much longer must we stay out here?" Achilles complained. 

The two were in a dimly lit tent, with several others. Everybody had a tried but serious look on their face as they leaned forward, in a heated discussion. 

The tent itself was nothing out of the ordinary. It only had several chairs spread along a long table, on both sides of which sat the Generals, the battle-hardened soldiers and tacticians who led each regiment to battle. In the middle, on a rainbow-like thing, a map was projected in 3D, and it changed every time someone made a recommendation. On the table, several miniatures representing their troops and regiments sat. 

At one head, sat Percy. He was clad in only a regular black chiton, and looked bored out of his mind. He was playing with one of the miniatures, and a deck of cards was spread in front of him. A white snake, with strange golden stripes, was curled comfortably around the god's neck, it's forked tongue occasionally slithering out as it snored, or hissed, whatever it is that snakes do.

"We should attack them head-on!" Someone shouted.

"We should divide our forces! Leave a bait in the front, along with Lord Perseus, while most of the army flanks them!" Heracles shouted.

"We don't even know where they will appear." The Hunters' lieutenant, a daughter of Atlas, Zöe, snorted.

"We should wait for them to strike, and put up a strong opposition. Zöe is right, and as such, it is the only thing that we can do." Achilles said, getting an approving nod from the god. Every time somebody spoke, the 3D map changed automatically, along with the dolls, to show the proposed strategy, along with the possible outcome.

"That's decided, then. We attack head-on." Percy said, getting some grumbling from the assembled generals, as he arranged his deck of cards. They made a move to get up and leave, but he motioned for them to sit back down. He waved his hand, and his deck of cards turned into a box. The box had a wrench in its side, and Percy slid it across to Achilles, who looked surprised at the god's actions. He looked at the god, who was inspecting his nails, for some reason. 

His snake, called Snow, had moved from his shoulders, and was now resting on Zöe's lap. She stroked her head with her delicate fingers, making the snake hiss. Soon, it again moved away back to Percy, who summoned a frog to feed it. The frightened frog hopped away from the snake on the table, but Snow was onto it in a flash, snapping it up in its jaws and delivering a good dose of a highly potent venom known only to Percy. As Snow slowly devoured its lunch, Zöe could just watch with sick fascination. 

Achilles slowly started turning the wrench, making a tune play. All heads turned towards Percy, who was humming along, and adding lyrics to the tune of a famous Greek nursery rhyme. Even Snow was waving her head. 

Suddenly, the box exploded, making everybody except Percy and Zöe jump in their seats, and raining confetti. By this time, the lieutenant of the Hunters was used to his childish pranks. Another deck of cards lay on the table in front of Achilles, where the box had been.

He slid it along to the god.

Percy shuffled the deck quickly with deft fingers, and spread the cards on the table, face down. "Wait, couldn't you have just summoned it out of thin air instead of those theatrics?" Achilles asked sceptically.

Percy grinned. "Yeah, but what's the fun in that?" The cards were all spread. "Now, let the tarot cards tell the future."

He picked four cards seemingly randomly, and lay them on the table, where everybody could see. 

The first card showed a picture of Rhea. Betrayal.

Next card. Aphrodite. Love.

Third. Fields of Punishment. Pain.

Fourth. Thanatos. Death.

Percy's expression was unreadable as he collected the cards back up. "Dismiss. The battle is tomorrow. Rest well tonight. Zöe, stay back. Let's play cards." His voice held a certain edge to it. 

And Zöe knew that it couldn't mean anything good.

**_Time: Next Morning_ **

It was the First Giant War's last fight. All the soldiers littered the battleground, like an endless ocean of black and silver. Every soldier was clad in armour that reflected his/her godly parent. Every regiment carried a banner that showed a godly symbol. 

The Hunters of Artemis; then the Hunters of Perseus, were at the very back, dressed in black and silver. They carried a banner which showed a snake curled around the moon, in gold, on a black background. Each held a bow, a quiver full of arrows on their back, ready to mow down the monsters. 

"Just a bit more," Percy said. They had been waiting since the morning. Percy had just returned from inspecting his troops, and now stood at the front of the army, beside his Generals. 

He looked dashing in his black armour, which was darker than Hades' eyes. Gold designs and borders made intricate patterns on the metal. Dark spikes protruded from the back of his legs, so that he could kick someone's head clean off. A golden snake was embroidered on his chest plate, it's hood spread and fangs bared, which looked like an Aegis 2.0. 

His face was........rather handsome to say the least. High, prominent cheekbones, sea-green eyes which seemed to bore into your soul, and messy black hair, darker than his armour. He looked back at his army. Three red stripes, suspiciously looking like blood, ran down his face, as if someone had drawn them on his face. It made him look even more fierce than he usually was. 

Percy raised his sword. Anaklusmos was a gift from his first Huntress, a Greek longsword made from Celestial Bronze. "Today, we fight, not for survival, but for our families, for Olympus. Show no mercy. If we win, they die, if we lose, then the fight goes on." He said, looking at his troops, who remained silent.

"WHAT HAVE I TAUGHT YOU?" Percy shouted, his face red, and veins bulging on his forehead. 

"TO DIE." The troops shouted, banging their weapons on the ground or on shields. It created such a loud noise that Percy was sure any army would tremble hearing them approach. 

"AND HOW DO YOU DIE?" 

"FIGHTING, WITH MY WEAPON IN HAND."

"WHAT IS DEATH?"

"GIVING UP AND GETTING DEFEATED." 

Percy smiled. He had taught them well.

He turned back to face the empty battleground, which would soon be filled with shouting soldiers and dying monsters.

The Earth erupted revealing a gaping hole, through which poured monsters. Percy felt as if the entire population of Tartarus had collected here to fight them. Monsters of all shapes and sizes, varying from the Minotaur, the Nemean Lion, or the Lydian Drakon, to commonplace hellhounds, Cyclopes, and empousai. 

Leading them were the Gigantes. Born of Gaea and Tartarus, they were ugly monsters, that could be killed only by a demigod and god working together. Each was born to oppose a god, all except Percy. He was exempted from the list simply because he was too powerful. 

Percy unsheathed his second sword. It was his symbol of power, Fang, another Greek longsword, this time made from Stygian Iron. The hilt was embedded with rubies and emeralds, and designed as a hissing snake. 

His muscles tensed, as he watched the approaching army with cold eyes. Not a muscle moved, not a breath was breathed.

"Charge." With that single word, all hell broke loose. The sky turned black with arrows; which immediately decimated a large part of the monster army. 

Percy's tense muscles relaxed, and he immediately burst forward with a sonic boom. Before the Giants had time to say ouch, Leon and Gration's heads were rolling in the ground, and they burst into golden dust, as they were already injured from the Hunters' arrows. Anaklusmos and Fang were covered with immortal ichor. The Giants' eyes widened as they realised what had happened, and they scattered, leaving the dumb monsters to rush the rampaging god. 

Percy waved his hand, and the line of monsters in front of him burst into dust. He looked around. The demigods were tangled with the monsters. None of them was injured or dead yet, and Percy was keen on ensuring that that remained that way. 

The Hunters were firing repeated arrows into the fray, sniping from a safe distance, and ensuring that no one got jumped. Achilles was an absolute beast, killing monsters left and right. The Athena and Ares kids fought with spears, while the Hephaestus kids swung their hammers blindly with great strength, creating huge dents in the army. 

The monsters were eating dust left and right. So were the Gigantes themselves. 

Percy was weaving in and out, occasionally killing monsters, occasionally decapitating the Giants. He would slash with his sword, then duck, block with a shield, meet Mimas' hammer with a hammer, roll, throw a knife at Periboa, swing an axe toward Poryphyrion, jab at Polybotes with a trident, before he would revert back to his sword. He would appear here, then disappear, only to reappear a mile away. 

In other words, he was just toying with them. 

Finally, it was just Poryphyrion left. The demigods were still killing the monsters, those seemed to be endless. They would kill one, and another two would take its place. Achilles had killed the Minotaur, while Zöe, had managed to fire an explosive arrow into the Nemean Lion's mouth. It had exploded, leaving behind a set of teeth, and an indestructible pelt, which was now draped over the newest member of the Hunt, a daughter of Nike, Cristiana.

Percy ran Poryphyrion through with a spear, stabbing his chest from behind. He went all the way, and the bloody blade emerged from the Giant's front. He drew it back out, reverting it back to its original sword form, and looked down at the deceased King of the Giants. 

Poryphyrion, the Bane of Zeus, was ugly, like all Giants. He had a face which was permanently contorted in a snarl, showing his yellow, blunt teeth. His matted red hair reached till his knees, and was braided with several golden and silver drachmae. A gaping wound bled ichor profusely on his chest. Several arrows of all kinds were embedded in his body, in various locations. His milky blue eyes had rolled up inside his head, and he lay limp, before he finally burst into golden dust.

The demigods were winning against the monsters, Percy noted. Slowly, but surely, their numbers were dwindling. And not one had a scratch anywhere. Percy raised his hand, so that he could just snap his fingers and end the fight, when a terrible booming voice tore through the battlefield. 

The voice was feminine, and felt like it had been beautiful once upon a time, but now, it was hoarse and exhausted, and raspy. Like your neighbourhood grandmother who takes away your football if it wanders inside her house by accident. (Trust me, I lost several balls that way.)

The earth melted into the beautiful, curvaceous body of none other than the Primordial of the Earth, and the Mother of the Giants, Gaea. Her face would have been beautiful, too, if it had not been directing crippling hate towards the god who had killed her sons. And it just so happened that Percy was the god in question.

Percy looked at Gaea in surprise. He had not expected her to rise so soon. 

Soon the surprise turned to hate as he saw her charging him, an earthen spear and shield in her hand. With her arrival, the existing monsters seemed to get a power boost; along with several new Earth-burns for the demigods to kill.

"Gaea, you do not need to die. Your sons were trying to overthrow Olympus. We can't have that happening, can we." Percy said, calmly sidestepping her amateurish attempt to run him through. 

Gas a was blinded by rage. She swung her spear in a deadly arc, making Percy duck to save his head. "You must die, godling!" The Primordial screamed. 

Percy's face was grim. "Then so be it." He raised his swords, batting away another swipe, and lazily jabbing his sword at her, making Gaea lean back to evade his attack. Before she could straighten, Percy had thrown a kick aimed at her head, which would have blown it clean off if she hadn't jumped back. 

Honestly, Percy expected better fighting spirit from a Primordial of her stature. 

Gaea again went for a stab at Percy's chest, apparently not having learnt her lesson. The god batted away her spear with Anaklusmos, before he jabbed at her with Fang, which was now a trident, making her jump back. In her moment of weakness , he smacked Gaea's hand with Anaklusmos, which was now a shield, making her drop her spear, where it melted into the ground.

Gaea looked genuinely surprised that she had been disarmed in such a short time, before it was replaced by rage. She raised her hand, making sharp earthen spikes rise from the ground, spreading across the battlefield like a shockwave with her at the epicentre. Percy waved his hand, lazily dispelling her attack with his power over matter. "We can't have dead demigods on our hands now, can we?" He mocked her.

Gaea's face was LIVID. Time after time she tried to attack; with melee weapons or her powers, but every time Percy could counter. He was all over the place, she jabbed at him, only to receive a kick from behind, telling her that he was now behind her. She would turn behind, and Percy was killing a hellhound which had threatened a Camper. She would charge him, and suddenly he was in front of her, sword in hand, delivering a deadly swipe downwards, towards her. 

This went on for an hour, and Gaea was getting angrier by the minute. She could tell that the god was just playing with her, because he would often leave her alone to help out a demigod in need. She was faintly aware that by now, all the monsters had been killed off, and the demigods had gathered round the two, enjoying the show where the proud Primordial of the Earth was humiliated like anything. 

Gaea batted away a slow strike from Percy, before she jumped back. She spread her arms, ready to burst into her immortal form and kill all around her but.....nothing happened. Percy's hand was balled into a fist, and he was suppressing her godly energy. As Gaea glared at him, attempting to make him break his concentration and ket her kill everybody, she did not hear the swoosh! of a silver arrow that pierced through the air; embedding itself in Gaea's head, and killing her instantly. The Primordial burst into golden dust. 

"Congratulations, Zöe, you killed Gaea by yourself, something which even I couldn't do!" Percy teased his unfortunate Huntress, who was impatient enough to kill her off.

"Damn you! You were waiting to say that!" Zöe accused, before lightly punching Percy on the shoulder. She immediately clasped her hand in pain, making Percy laugh as she had just punched his godly armour. He snapped his fingers, healing her. 

Zöe walked away, grumbling about stupid males under her breath. 

Now, it was only the Hunters picking off some struggling hellhounds, which had surprisingly not died despite all the wounds on their bodies, while the demigods tried to dig out their fellow demigods, or some trophy, from the sea of golden dust. 

Percy laughed at something Achilles had said, throwing his head back as he walked through the dust to the highest mound. His footsteps left imprints behind, which were soon swept away with the wind. The battle had been a sweeping success. The blood stripes had been washed off, from a stream that Percy had found nearby.

"VICTORY TO OLYMPUS!" Percy shouted, raising his sword when he had reached the height, making the demigods around to cheer, and bang their weapons on the ground. "I'm never doing that again!" Someone shouted cheerily, making everyone laugh.

Percy smiled. "Hunters, you accompany the demigods to Camp Half-Blood. Demigods, dismiss." Percy flashed back to Olympus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done! Keep calm and CR7!! Keep calm and LM10!! (Messi)


	3. Prologue Part 2: The Crucifixion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where from do you think the mortals got the idea that Jesus was crucified, huh? HUH? Anyway, hail Judas! Hail Satan!

**_Time: Same Time_ **

Percy flashed to Olympus. 

Mt. Olympus was eerily silent. It had never been silent since the First Titan War; when it was born. In other words, it had not been silent ever.

The wide streets were silent and deserted. The market was not crowded, and for once, the stalls were abandoned. A cold wind blew through the city, making Percy shiver, despite his thick layer of armour. For once, he could smell the natural air of Olympus, which smelled of flowers and incense, instead of the usual sweat and blood smell of every city. A nymph glanced at the god from behind her tree, before she too disappeared. 

Percy approached the enormous throne room in the middle of the city, like a fallen knight walking through a deserted city. 

The throne room was easily the largest structure in Olympus. It was a circular building, topped by an equally large golden dome. On top of the dome was a small statue of the Big Three, in gold for Zeus, silver for Poseidon, and obsidian for Hades. The marble walls were carved with inscriptions of the achievements of the gods.

Percy took a moment to admire the oaken doors. For some reason, he was noticing details that he had never bothered for before. 

The wooden doors swung open on silver hinges, noiselessly granting access to the throne room. Most of the doors were just carved with images of Zeus and his achievements of which the most prominent one was a picture of Zeus facing Typhon, his master bolt raised. Percy snorted. In the picture, Typhon was portrayed as a snivelling coward begging for mercy at his oh-so-great Uncle's feet. 

Was it supposed to create a sense of terror and intimidate all those who entered? 

**_Time: An Hour Earlier_ **

All the Olympians flashed in one by one, at Zeus' call. All except Artemis and Perseus, that is.

Zeus, the King of the Gods sat at the head of the council; beside his wife, Hera. 

Zeus thundered. "Let the meeting begin!"

Apollo looked around, as if noticing that Artemis was not there. He voiced his opinion. "Father, Artemis is not here."

"We know. Aphrodite, have you given my daughter the potion?" 

"Yes, Lord Zeus. She should be coming here in a while, when the potion finally takes effect." Aphrodite said, looking up from inspecting her nails. 

Apollo stood up, angry for her sister. "Father what is happening? Why don't I know about it?"

Zeus raised his hand, silencing his son, and telling him to sit down. 

"Lord Perseus is currently fighting against the Giants. And apparently", he checked something internally, "He has already defeated Gaea." 

"Then shouldn't we celebrate?" Apollo asked. He was seriously worked up. 

"Wait a minute. It has been brought to my attention that Perseus has become too powerful. All the Olympian armies are loyal to him. But according to some evidence unearthed by my daughter, Athena, he is a traitor, who was planning to sell us to Kronos." 

"Then why would he defeat the Giants, if he planned to betray Olympus?"

"He has saved Olympus from the Giants, so that the Titans can take it over later on. Also so that we become dependent on him." 

"Athena, you can't seriously think it true?" Apollo screamed, desperate. 

"It is," Athena replied coldly. "Or else, why would I give the evidence? I have checked and rechecked it, but the fact is undeniable."

"I think that it is just some massive farce that Zeus has planned because he sees Perseus as a threat." Hades snorted.

"Brother, you seriously don't think that your son will do anything like this!" Hestia pleaded, looking at Poseidon.

Poseidon looked down. "I thought he couldn't. But it seems as if I'm wrong." The Lord of the Seas stood up. "I, Poseidon, King of Atlantis, hereby disown Perseus Jackson, the Fifteenth Olympian, as my son. May he never find shelter in my domain." 

"Brother! You seriously can't..." Hades started, only to be cut off by Zeus. "And I, Zeus, hereby revoke his status as an Olympian, and charge him as a traitor. He shall be tortured and executed!"

"Father, you can't do this! Artemis won't allow it!" Apollo shouted, angry. 

"Sit down, Apollo, before I make you!" Zeus retorted. "And that is why I gave the potion to Artemis. So that her memories of him are altered."

"You can't do that! You can't alter an Olympian's memories just because she might disagree with you!" Apollo shouted back.

"I can! I'm the king!" Zeus replied.

"If you are king, then I'm your elder brother! Listen to me, Zeus, you're making a massive mistake!" Hades stood up from his throne, worried about his nephew.

Hestia joined in. "Yes, and for all we know, you most probably tampered with Athena, too, and all the evidence is fake!"

Zeus huffed. "Athena, is it true?"

"No, Father. As I have stated earlier, the evidence is a cent percent true and reliable. Perseus is a traitor to Olympus, and must be executed." Athena spoke up from her place. 

"Father, this is unjust!" Apollo shouted. 

Zeus stood up. "We must have a vote to decide what we shall do with Perseus. Olympians, cast your votes!"

Hera was the first to raise her hand. "Execute!" She said.

She was followed by Ares, Dionysus, Aphrodite, Ares, Hephaestus, Hermes, Demeter, Poseidon, and Zeus, all of who wanted his head, and marked him as a traitor. 

Apollo, Hades, and Hestia, the only three Olympians who had sided with Perseus, looked shocked as they looked over at their fellow Olympians. "Y'all will regret this!" Apollo said, his gaze directed mainly at Poseidon, his father, and Hermes, whom he thought would always have his back. Hermes, Apollo, and Perseus were the three Musketeers, who acted like Olympus' Robinhoods, always helping the needy. 

The door swung open, revealing the Fifteenth Olympian in his black armour. All eyes were drawn to him, his beautiful face and regal posture. 

Such great timing. Note the sarcasm.

"Oh, Perce, if only you knew," Apollo muttered under his breath, while Hestia was crying her eyes out, being held up by Hades. Percy seemed to ignore all this, and went to kneel before Zeus, declaring, "Lord Zeus, the Gigantes and Gaea have been taken care of. Olympus has triumphed." He spoke, in his powerful voice. He seemed to ignore the fact that his throne had disappeared. 

Zeus snorted. "You mean you have triumphed. You have been marked as a traitor Perseus, what do you have to say in your defence?"

Percy bowed his head. "Lord, if the Council has voted on it, then I have nothing to say against the Council's decision."

Zeus stood up, pointing an accusing finger at the kneeling god. "See, the traitor doesn't even try to refute us! You are unfit of Olympian garb, traitor!" 

Ares, and Hephaestus went down and relieved Perseus of his armour and clothes, leaving him only in a loincloth. All the other Olympians stayed on watching coldly. Aphrodite was drooling lustfully, and she would have jumped the god if Hephaestus hadn't chained her to her throne, as he had with Hades, Hestia and Apollo. 

Percy still managed to look regal in his loincloth, standing proudly like a fallen knight in the middle of the gods. 

"You shall be tortured!" Zeus declared, snapping his fingers, and Percy was chained to two poles in the middle of the throne room. "While we are dealing with him, Hermes, spread the word among all of Olympus and its allies that the Fifteenth Olympian is a traitor!" Hermes knelt to his father, the king of the gods, before he disappeared. 

"Now let all the Olympians take their turn at torturing the prisoner."

First was the king of the gods. Zeus. 

He summoned a whip. It ended with three lashes, each embedded with horrific spikes, each splattered generously with poison of the worst kind. It was the same whip used to torture the Hundred-Handed-Ones in Tartarus.

Lash after lash rained down on Percy's back. Never did he cry out. Never did he disgrace himself. The spikes dug into his shoulders and back, and ichor splattered all around him. At one point, Percy even felt a particularly large spike come off the whip and remain stuck in his shoulder. The poison hurt even more. Burning. Percy wasn't sure one could feel so much pain. It hurt even worse than the Styx, he should know, he had been there. However, he had no doubt that his back was a mess. Worse than his room in his palace, he thought, wistfully.

Hera came up next. She said nothing, only showed him his worst nightmares, though she didn't know what it was that Percy saw in his nightmares. 

Next was Demeter. She cursed Percy for not eating enough cereal, and as punishment, made his liver burst from inside his body. Percy coughed up blood, but remained silent.

Hestia. She was crying too much to come up.

Athena. She stabbed him all over the body with her spear, cursing him for choosing her sister over her. Percy had silent angry tears flowing down her face at this point. Athena had been her sister. 

Apollo. He offered Percy some intoxicated nectar, as an aperitif. Percy shook his head, gently declining, saying, "Don't rob me of a warrior's death, brother. Let me face the pain like a man." 

Dionysus. He made all of Percy's blood boil, and turned it to acid. 

Ares. Directed by Athena, Ares tore out all sorts of organs and blood vessels, putting them back in their incorrect places once he had finished.

Hermes had not yet returned. Aphrodite took no part in the torturing. Poseidon would not stain his hands with a traitor's blood. Hades was too busy helping Hestia for anything.

It was Hephaestus' turn. Aphrodite dumped a load of Styx water on the god, healing him painfully. Now was time for the punishment that all the traitors were given. Crucifixion.

Hephaestus had already got the cross ready. The only thing it lacked was the bloody, fallen god on it. 

Hestia helped Percy limp up to the cross when all she wanted to do was to hide him away from the rest of Olympus. Another punishment from Zeus. 

Amphitrite was probably consumed with loathing for her son, too. 

As soon as Percy reached the cross, Ares, Dionysus and Hephaestus pinned him to the cross, literally. They held his arms out, pinning his palms to the cross by driving Celestial Bronze nails through his palms. The same with his feet. Ichor dripped from the extreme edges of his body. All the previous wounds on his body had reduced to nothing but scars as he hung limply on the cross, held up by nothing but the nails through his palms and feet. Hades had no doubt that those scars would be reopened soon. 

Hera stepped up, placing a crown of thorns on his head. "Let everyone look at the king of demigods!" She declared pompously. 

The thorns cut in deep on Percy's scalp, drawing even more ichor. It flowed down his beautiful face, covering his cheeks and eyes with the immortal blood. He could no longer see. All the pain had turned to a dull throb. 

He could easily break out of here. He didn't have to endure this shit.

No, honour.

No honour.

Percy lay limp on the cross. He wouldn't break.

"Its time for you to die," Zeus said, looking at the fallen god. 

Percy laughed drily. "None of my loved ones have betrayed me. I'll have you know, my father is a bloody bastard. And Athena had already drifted away when I chose Artemis." 

"Oh, really?" Zeus sounded surprised, before he smirked. "We'll see. She should be arriving anytime soon."

Just then, with flawless timing, the door swung open, followed by the putter patter of feet in the marble floor of the throne room. Percy's ears perked up at the sound of the footsteps, a sound that he had come to love. Unfortunately, him being tied to the cross, facing the middle of the throne room, he could not turn and look at the newcomer.

Artemis, the Eighth Olympian, goddess of the moon, was the newcomer. She was wearing a modest silver chiton, which was a bit large for her small frame. Her lush auburn hair fell past her shoulders, and her silver eyes were as alluring as ever. Her full lips, however, were curled upwards in a frown. She was accompanied by her usual forest-y scent. 

Artemis stormed in front of the cross, glaring at the bound and bleeding Percy. He looked down at her, "Artemis...." Before trailing off at her death glare and Zeus' smirk. 

Apparently, Apollo didn't notice it, as he approached her. "Sis, look what they have done to Percy. Say something!" He screamed, seeing that his sister had remained silent on seeing her lover tortured and executed in such a horrific way. 

Artemis turned to glare at him, before she shouted. "What should I say? I thought he was my friend, and if Aphrodite hadn't given me that antidote to the love potion he had given me, I wouldn't even realise what I was doing! He spiked my drink at some social event, and that's why I went out with him! All those times he had sex with me, it was raping! He raped me, not once, not twice, but innumerable times! You hear me?!" Artemis screamed, hot, angry tears flowing down her face. 

"Artemis, they..." Apollo was cut off by Artemis, who screamed, and drew her knives.

Artemis first stabbed her silver knives into Percy's arms, and sliced them open. She then stabbed Percy's tones stomach, drawing out her knives so that all his guts spilt out in a bloody mess on the floor. Artemis' knives and her chiton were soaked in golden ichor, which dripped down to the floor beneath her as she continued violating Percy's body. Percy screamed as he was sliced open, by his lover, with the knives that he had gifted her. 

Apollo was being held back by Zeus as his sister rampaged. Finally, he was able to break free, but it was too late. Artemis stabbed her knives deep into Percy's chest, piercing his heart. The fallen god slumped forward, unable to fall because he was pinned to the cross. His ichor covered most of the floor around him. 

Apollo choked in a sob, pulling back her sister and shoving a cube of ambrosia down her throat. Immediately, it seemed as if a weight had been lifted from Artemis' shoulders. Her eyes cleared, and her shoulders relaxed. 

"What...what happened, Apollo? Why am I here?" Apollo broke down even further, seeing her sister's lost and confused state. And all because of his own bastard father. His blue eyes filled with emotion, he pointed a shaky finger behind her. 

Artemis turned around, and gasped, seeing a bloody Percy limp against a cross. "Percy!" She screamed out in horror, rushing towards him, before he burst into golden dust, covering the goddess with a fine layer of the dust, while the rest lay piled on the floor.

It was then that Artemis realised two things. Her silver knives clattered to the floor, covered with ichor. And she was covered with the same ichor from head to toe. She realised the sickening truth. She had been the one to do it. She had killed her lover. 

Artemis seemed to be in permanent shock. She could not cry, she could not move nor speak. She uttered only a single word, "Percy....", before she was flashed away by Apollo, and accompanied by the other two who had sided with Percy. Hades and Hestia. 

Percy Jackson was dead. 

Zeus checked something internally, again, before he spoke aloud. "Hermes, if you have finished your job, then please flash in the Hunters and yourself to Olympus."

After five minutes, the messenger god flashed in, and sat on his own throne, while the Hunters knelt in the middle of the throne room. 

Zeus declared, "Hunters, you must know that your previous patron turned out to be a traitor to Olympus. However, we do not hold you responsible for his actions. You will be given a second chance. Your Lady Artemis will be your new patron. You must swear loyalty to her, and Hermes will send you back to your Cabin at Camp Half-Blood!"

Slowly, the Hunters, one by one, swore loyalty to the absent Artemis, each insulting and disowning Perseus as their patron. Finally, it was Zöe's turn.

After she had sworn the new oath, Zeus narrowed his eyes at her. "Daughter of Atlas, you were his first Huntress, how do we know that you are completely loyal to Olympus?"

Zöe bowed her head. It is true that she was still loyal to Percy, but they didn't need to know that. After all, she needed to be alive to do anything about Percy's death and the allegations levelled against him. "I must hasten to assure you, Lord, that the traitor was nothing but an unpleasant memory to me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, My Lord. He holds none of my loyalty."

"I am still not convinced," Zeus said; still suspicious. 

"I said I'm not loyal to him!" Zöe all but screamed, our of fear for her life. 

A rooster crowed from somewhere, showing that morning had turned to night, and morning again. Zöe's eyes widened.

Time: When all the Generals were dismissed, before the battle

Percy's expression was unreadable as he collected the cards. "Dismiss. The battle is tomorrow. Rest well tonight. Zöe, stay back. Let's play cards." His voice held a certain edge to it.

And Zöe knew that it couldn't mean anything good. 

After all the Generals had filed our one by one, Percy snapped his fingers. Automatically, the table and chairs that had been there were replaced by a king-sized bed. There were cabinets and drawers and a cupboard on the side. Percy's two swords were hanging from a hook in the wall, sheathed. Snow was curled up on one of the cabinets. 

Percy sat down heavily on the bed, and said in a tired tone. "Zöe, I just want to go to sleep one day without worrying about the next."

Zöe remained standing. "I know about all the burdens that you carry. You can talk freely with me."

"Very soon, Zöe, very soon."

"The tarot cards were purely coincidental," Zöe reassured.

"Coincidental is just a more scientific term for Fate." Percy seemed to be hell-bent on sealing his Fate. "Very soon, most probably within next week, I'm going to be captured, tortured, and executed."

Zöe turned pale at his words. "Then we should tell the Olympians about it. They will assure your safety." 

Percy snorted. "They will be the ones doing the capturing, torturing, and executing."

"What?" Zöe seemed to be shocked. "Lady Artemis will not allow them to!" She exclaimed.

"Your Lady Artemis will be the one to finally kill me." Percy seemed ready to go to bed.

"Don't worry Perce, the Hunt will always be by your side. I'll be by your side."

Percy snorted again. "The Hunt will swear loyalty to the Olympians."

"I'll still be there."

Percy laid down on his bed, drawing his blanket up to his neck. "You will have denied your loyalty to me thrice before the cock crows on my death day."

He turned to face the wall, showing that the conversation was over.

Zöe exited the tent, with more questions than answers. Oh, what she would give to turn time and have a card game, where she would lose, instead of this grim conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep calm and CR7!! Keep calm and LM10!! (Messi)


	4. The Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dudes, how much sugar do you like in your drinks? Also, here, Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, and Athena as kids lived on Olympus.

**_Time: When the second-generation gods were nothing but mere kids._ **

Artemis ran through the bushes, chased by the angry minor goddess. She didn't know who she was. All the goddess saw was an auburn-haired child, most likely a minor godling, steal from her stall in the market. 

As she navigated through the bushes, as she had done a hundred times earlier, she fell in the market square. 

The market square was the busiest place on Olympus. It was almost always congested with people, gods and demigods alike, who came there on business, or merely to trade. The clinking of drachmae was a permanent sound one could hear in the square. There was a variety of smells, perfumes of the most expensive kind, sweat, blood, rotting fruits lying in the drains, freshly baked bread, ambrosia and nectar, all came together to form a hodgepodge which was sure to mess up your nose permanently. 

It didn't help that at the centre of the square, taking up most of the space; was a statue of Zeus. Those things were a genuine pest. They popped up everywhere you went on Olympus, and didn't seem to stop.

Artemis weaved expertly through the legs of all the tall men and women, making a face at some prostitutes making their way down the streets, but never did she lower her speed. Ever since she was an infant, Artemis was gifted with ungodly speed and agility. 

The goddess chasing her was left behind, swept away with the ocean of godkind. 

Suddenly Artemis was pulled by a strong, firm, hand, into the shadow of a temple. She turned, surprised, to face her attacker; her small fists raised in a defensive position. 

However, she immediately relaxed seeing who her attacker was. Looking at her, hands raised in a surrendering gesture, was her best friend, Perseus, or as he liked to be called, Percy. Around his neck; his faithful pet, a white and gold snake, called Snow, was curled. It hissed in greeting when it saw Artemis. Behind him, giggling, was her other best friend, Athena. 

"Why do you need to bring Snow everywhere?" Artemis asked. 

"That's what I asked him," Athena said. 

Percy looked at the two, before he kissed his snake's forehead, making the two gag. "What?" Percy asked. 

"You don't see me going around kissing Barney. Nor does Artemis kiss Chomps." Barney was Athena's pet owl, while Chomps was Artemis' pet wolf.

Artemis rolled her eyes, before she hugged Percy, sticking her tongue out at Athena. "Look what I found." She opened her small palm to show a golden drachma. It was an irregularly shaped piece of metal, stamped with a picture of Mt. Olympus on one side, and Zeus on the other. 

Percy stifled a laugh, while Athena straight broke out laughing. Snow only hissed again. Artemis huffed. "What's so funny?" 

She brought out several drachmae from the pockets of her shorts. Artemis' jaw hung open, before she felt sad that she had not been able to get so many. 

Percy hugged her comfortingly, before saying. "Stop teasing her, 'thena. Don't worry, Arty, owl-head also got only a single one. These are mine, Apollo's and Hermes' drachmae mixed."

Athena blushed as she was caught, and Artemis glared at her. "Where are the two, anyway?" She asked.

"They are serving detention because they painted Hades' helm in rainbow colours day before yesterday," Percy said, making Artemis giggle. "They told me to get something for them, too," Percy added. 

"Now, where is the place you talked about, Percy?" Athena asked. 

Percy grinned his crooked grin at the two, before he grabbed their hands, and dragged them down the shadowy alley. 

They crossed several temples, crossed Demeter's garden, and destroyed her plants, and crossed several more buildings. Percy turned a corner to another shadowy lane. It was behind the blacksmith's forges, at the edge of Olympus. He stood there, and spread his arms, dramatically.

"So where's it?" Artemis asked, while Athena completed the unspoken part. "And if you brought is here just to see this, then I'm going to beat you to crap." 

Percy's eyes widened. "No. No. Look there. There it is." He pointed to a cave on the edge of Olympus, on the side of Zeus' enormous statue, which was engraved on the side of Olympus. It was barely visible, and Athena had to squint to see it properly. A dim light seemed to come from the inside of the cave. 

"So, how do we get there?" Athena asked, while Artemis had already begun her trek down the slope. 

"Artemis!" Percy cried, grabbing her hand, and pulling her back to the ledge, despite her protests. Artemis huffed. "If we don't climb, then how are we going to get down there?" She asked. 

Percy disappeared into some bushes, leaving the two sisters to stand alone for a few minutes, before he reappeared, a rope in hand. Or no, it wasn't a rope....it was a thick vine!

"Is that..." 

Percy completed Athena's question, "Demeter's favourite grapevine? Yes." 

The two giggled even more as they saw that the thick vine had been carefully cleaned of leaves and twigs, leaving only the green, rope-like stem.

Percy tied the vine to a thick tree close by, pulling on the knot to see if it was tightly secured. He then threw the remainder of the vine over the ledge. He was quite pleased to see that the vine reached the cave quite easily, and then some. He slid Snow off his shoulders; letting her slide into a small hold in the trunk just above where he had tied the rope. "Don't let anyone near the rope, Snow." He whispered, before he returned to the girls.

Percy looked at the two. "I'll go first. You follow me."

He slid down the vine easily, swinging to reach the cave. He looked out, and shouted, "Artemis!" 

Artemis huffed, before she followed him with no problem. She slid down the vine smoothly. Percy caught her when she reached the cave, holding her bridal style before he set her down on the cold rock floor of the cave. 

"Athena!" He shouted again. 

The procedure was repeated with no change, and the three godlings stood in the middle of the cold, dark cave, with no idea where to go and what to do, except to follow the dim light inside. 

They navigated the cave system with relative ease, until they reached the central chamber. 

In the central chamber, there were several stalactites on the cave ceiling, dripping water down on the floor, where it created a splashing sound which seemed too loud in the deserted chamber. There was a wooden table at one corner, where a lamp sat atop it. Several tunnels led away from the central chamber. 

But what had prompted them to come down there in the first place. The floor was piled high with swords, bows, knives, spears, shields of all kinds. 

But it was empty. Percy had told them that someone lived here, and they had hoped that they could buy the weapons from whoever lived here for some drachmae. "Should we just take the weapons? Then we can buy sweets with the drachmae." Athena asked.

Percy frowned. "That's not honourable." He said, though his mouth watered at the thought of sweets. 

Artemis frowned. Percy and his honour shit. She thought. But that's what she liked about him. "That's what Hermes would do." She said, aloud.

Just then, they discovered who lived in the cave. A Cyclops lumbered out of one of the several tunnels, catching the godlings off-guard and red-handed in his cave. He was wearing only a loincloth. His teeth were yellow, and his body was the dirtiest thing that any of them had ever seen. 

"Who goes there?" He roared.

"Godly children of Olympus!" Percy shouted bravely, standing protectively in front of the two girls. 

The Cyclops smiled a sickening smile. "Then you'll make a nice snack." He said, before his fist came down in a punch. 

Percy only had enough time to push the two girls out of the way, taking the brunt of his monstrous punch. He flew across the cave, hitting a wall, and sliding down to the floor. His head was slick with ichor where he had hit the stone wall, and his arm was bent at an odd angle. His vision was hazy. 

"Percy!" Athena and Artemis screamed in unison. 

"Hey one-eye, look here!" Artemis screamed; throwing a knife she had found in the dump towards the monster. He turned towards her, lumbering slowly towards the goddess, knowing that it had all the time in the world, and she was cornered. 

Athena grabbed a particularly large stone and threw it with impeccable aim, hitting the monster in the back of its ugly head. The Cyclops roared, turning over to chase the blonde.

Meanwhile, Percy had managed to stand up on his feet, and grab a sword from the dump. It seemed like it had been a beautiful sword once, with a golden handle embedded with precious jewels. The sword itself was Stygian Iron, and the handle was shaped like a snarling snake. It was completely rusted over and dull as fuck, but it would still cut and stab.

He loved it. 

Finding a sudden burst of strength, the black-haired godling rushed the Cyclops, jumping up to stab the Cyclops in its back as it stalked towards Athena. He pulled the sword out, before stabbing it in again. After that, he pulled the sword out, and collapsed.

The Cyclops roared in pain, before it stumbled, and fell forward. Athena had just enough time to rush out of the closed space before the Cyclops fell, taking a good portion of the cave wall with it. 

She rushed to the unconscious Percy's side, kneeling beside Artemis. She was trying to stifle the bleeding on his head with her skirt, and now, it was all bloody. Her face was pale as she tried to help her friend.

Athena whispered. "Artemis. We need to get someone. The cave is collapsing." 

"And how?!" Artemis screamed. "We can't flash away! We haven't learned how to flash yet!"

Hestia appeared just then, saving the three godlings from sure death. She grasped their hands and flashed them away to her palace, her face grim at Percy's condition. 

**_Time: A few hours later_ **

Percy woke up on a soft comfy bed he knew very well. His head was throbbing, and he noticed it was bandaged, and his arm was in a sling. 

The bed was warm, with a red blanket covering him. He looked around the familiar room. Nothing had changed. There were family portraits of the Olympian gods with their children hanging from the walls, the desk was still messy; with the lamp on. The faint smell of baking goods wafted through the open door.

Athena and Artemis were cuddled up with Percy on the bed. They seemed to be fine, and each was with their own book. Artemis was reading a book on ancient monsters, but she had fallen asleep, and the book was now on the floor. Her mouth was slightly open as she softly snored. As for Athena, well, she was wearing a sweater which had an owl embroidered on the front, and was too absorbed in her own book to even notice that Percy had woken up. The book's title was too long for Percy to read. 

Percy shivered. To be fair, it was cold, and he was wearing only his boxers. 

Wait, back up a bit. 

Percy blushed a furious golden as he realised that he was in bed in only boxer's, with his two best friends, who also happened to be of the opposite sex, and very pretty. 

He was not stupid. He knew about sex, after all, he was nine years old and a godling.

He laid back down, and pretended to sleep. 

However, he couldn't lie any more after Hestia walked in, and called Artemis and Athena to the next room. Artemis, who had awoken a few minutes prior, jumped out of bed, and promptly disappeared through the door, while Athena took her time, reluctantly setting the book down on the bedside table. 

Once she had gone, too, Hestia sat on the bed, beside Percy. "Percy, I know you are awake, child, now get up before the cookies I made get cold." 

Percy jumped up, fully awake, at the mention of cookies. He threw on his shirt and shorts, eager to get up before the others devoured all the cookies. It was difficult with only one good arm and his throbbing head, but nonetheless, he managed it on his own. 

Percy almost ran through the door to the next room, which happens to be the living room.

It was a spacious room, with an enormous couch, which was hardly used. Everybody who came here preferred to sit, eat and drink on the floor, which was covered with plush cushions and an equally comfortable carpet. On one wall, there was an enormous plasma TV, which showed some mortal sport which would not be invented for several more millennia. The TV itself was a device from the future, it was available to them because they were gods. 

But then, Percy's eyes were drawn to the middle of the floor. He joined in the others as they devoured the blue cookies sitting on the plate on the floor. Even Apollo and Hermes were there, as they had finished detention. 

Apollo looked at Percy with wide eyes. "Dude, thanks for saving my sister. She told me how you defeated a Cyclops on your own. That's like, so awesome." He said through a mouthful of cookie, so all that came out was a muffled gibberish. 

Hermes was stuffing his pockets and his mouth alike with the baked goodness. He would bring them out later when he was serving another detention with Hera. 

Athena was eating in a more civilized manner, taking one cookie, eating it slowly as she had been taught to eat, before reaching for another. Artemis was almost as bad as Percy, she devoured the cookies like a hungry pack of wolves tearing into a rabbit. Soon, between the two of them, they were down to the last cookie. Percy eyed Artemis, and she eyed him back as they stood on opposite sides of the plate, as if standing in a duel for life.

Apollo, Athena and Hermes watched on with excitement because they knew how heated these showdowns tended to be. 

However, this time, it was different. Artemis took the last blue cookie, and broke it into two equal pieces, offering one to Percy, as she nibbled on the other. He smiled, accepting his half, making Apollo and Hermes groan. 

Percy laughed, looking at their deflated expressions. "Don't worry, we still have the drachmae that we collected. We can buy sweets with that." All of them perked up at that.

Hestia walked in, making all the children turn to her as she held a serious look on her face. Hestia was never serious. 

"We need to talk." She said grimly, making all the godlings hide behind Percy to escape her wrath. 

Percy's legs were shaking as he stood in front of the goddess of the hearth. She could be a frightening mother when she wanted to be. "I..I promise that this will not happen again." He managed to squeak out, stuttering profusely. 

"Do you know what would have happened if Snow didn't warn me?" Hestia scolded.

"We were just there to get ourselves some weapons. You know, Aunt Hera would not allow us to have weapons. They don't even let us take our practice swords outside of Hera's palace." Percy said.

"We were just there to play," Apollo spoke from his hiding place behind his cousin. 

Hestia sighed. She could never stay angry with them for long. They were just too cute. Her face broke out into a smile, which all of them were familiar with. They inevitably relaxed at her smile. Hestia clapped her hands. "On that matter, I almost forgot!" She said, before she snapped her fingers summoning a black and gold scabbard. It was beautiful. 

"Percy managed to rescue his sword." She said, making all the children rush forward. All of them took turns holding the scabbard with the sword, before it finally returned to its rightful owner, the Son of Poseidon. 

Snow was back, curled up around Percy's neck, hissing contentedly. Percy unsheathed his new sword. He couldn't believe it. He was actually holding a sword. And it was not dull and rusted anymore. Percy could see the clear steel-grey colour of the undeniably sharp Stygian Iron blade. The hilt was glinting, the gold no longer tarnished, and there were several rubies and emeralds embedded in the hilt. The snarling snake looked lifelike.

Percy's mouth hung open. "What will you name it?" Hermes asked excitedly. 

"Fang," Percy replied, and without thinking, he sheathed his sword, and crushed Hestia in the tightest hug she had ever received. "Thank you; thank you, thank you," He kept repeating, tears of joy running down his face. 

Hestia knelt down, and rubbed his tears away; kissing his forehead. "From now, I'll keep the sword for you. Whenever any one of you does anything good, I'll let you swing it around for a few minutes. And from now on, at all social events, Percy, you'll be expected to wear your sword at your hip like a gentleman." She taught them. Everyone nodded eagerly; happy that they too got to hold the beautiful sword. 

"Now, it's time for dinner!" Hestia called, making all the children rush to the dining room, and take their seats. As always, Percy sat at the head of the table, Athena and Artemis to the seats next to him, and Apollo and Hermes next. 

Dinner was over in a flash. It was venison pasta with an entire bowl of ice-cream for desert, what did you expect?

After dinner was over with, Hestia warned them. "I'll be going out for some work, behave yourselves. Don't stay up too late." She warned, before she went out.

Apollo and Hermes were immediately on the couch, fiddling with the TV remote. "There's an El Clasico, today!" They shouted, before they were absorbed back in the mortal game called football. It would not be invented for many millennia, and the game they were watching would not come for another few millennia. 

Percy went up the stairs. He stayed in the room on the roof, because it was peaceful there. A pleasant wind was always there, and it brought with it the sweet smell of some unknown flower. The stars always calmed him.

In the background, Percy could hear Apollo and Hermes fighting over who was better, Lionel Messi, or Cristiano Ronaldo. While Apollo was with CR7, Hermes was with La Pulga. Frankly, Percy did not care. He supported Liverpool, and they were not playing today.

He lay down on his bed, staring through the open window at the night sky. All the lights were off in their immediate neighbourhood, and the market was silent. However, Olympus was never asleep. The lights were twinkling in the distant Throne Room, and the Forges. A tall tree swayed in the wind, it's rustling leaves soothing Percy. He had left the door open, and again, the sweet smell of the unknown flower came wafting through the night. Faintly, Apollo and Hermes could be heard cheering for their team downstairs.

Percy had almost fallen asleep, when he was alerted by the pitter-patter of feet climbing up the stairs to the roof. 

Percy groaned. If it was Apollo and Hermes waking him up again, in the middle of the night to know who was better, Messi or Ronaldo, he would kill himself.

He sat up, leaning against the headboard of his bed, looking expectantly at the door. Soon, two dark figures emerged, clutching their own pillows and blankets, easily visible as they blocked out the light from the throne room. 

No, it was not Apollo or Hermes. 

Artemis and Athena silently crawled into bed next to him; laying down, clutching their own pillows. 

"Why are you still up?" Artemis grumbled, squinting up at him.

"Apollo and Hermes are making too much noise," Athena explained before she added under her breath. "And it's cold, too." 

Percy laid back down between his friends. Almost immediately both of them ditched their pillows, and hugged him, snuggling into his side. While Artemis' head was resting on his chest, her auburn hair spread out, Athena hid her face in the crook of his neck, her blonde hair in his face, and her scent in his nose. 

It was several years before Percy knew that the flower which he smelled every night was moonlace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got so emotional writing this after the last chapter. And I am sure it would hurt even more to read this after having read the last chapter. Also, Liverpool won the EPL, though I guess you knew it already. It was obvious since the start of the season. Also, my money's on Man City, if you know what I mean.
> 
> Keep calm and CR7!! Keep calm and LM10!! (Messi)


	5. The Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Why do I have a feeling that this chapter will be shit?

**_Time: Twenty years before the Second Titan War, about the time the cannon Percy was born_ **

Artemis entered her Camp, a deer carcass on her shoulder. 

The Hunters were as lively as ever. Not all of those who joined Percy's Hunt, remained, and none of the new Hunters knew about their original patron. 

Hades, none of those born after his death knew about him. They just thought that he was a legend, a bogeyman created to scare the children. And what saddened Artemis, even more, was that the Romans had made him into an evil deity, darker than Saturn.

She shook her head. Percy had been dead for years. Perhaps he had faded. It was for the best, she thought bitterly, as he would be hellbent on eradicating the Olympians.

Yes, she still loved him. No, she wouldn't stand by his side if he decided to kill the Olympians. Even though they had betrayed him, they were the best rulers around. 

Artemis knew that Percy would not rule. He would most likely ally himself with the Titans, seeing as the Giants were still bitter about him killing them in the First Giant War. The same day he met the same fate.

Artemis hauled the deer carcass off her shoulders, and immediately some Hunters came to collect it, dragging it over to the cooking tent. They didn't know about Percy. He would be sad. 

Artemis shook her head. No use getting these thoughts. Percy wasn't the same person that he was. 

'You made him into this. You killed him.' A small voice in the back of her head reminded Artemis. 

She dropped her bow and arrows in the armoury tent, where some Hunters were sharpening the dull arrows. They groaned as they saw the new arrows they had to sharpen. 

Artemis stifled a laugh. 

Atlanta was teaching the newest recruits archery, while Zöe and Phoebe were in the arena, teaching them hand to hand combat, and how to defend against too eager males. The twangs of bowstrings and shouts echoed from the background.

Artemis entered her tent, dropping her hunting knives on the desk beside her bed. It had been a tiring day, and the goddess knew that she wouldn't be getting any sleep that night.

You see, it was a new moon night. The reason Artemis didn't take out her chariot on new moon nights was that she was under a curse. She had been cursed by the Fates when she had killed her lover. Every new moon night, she would see Percy. And no, not the old happy memories. She would see him as he was at that point in time. How much of his body had reformed, and where he was.

But it was a blessing in disguise for Zeus. The knucklehead had enough sense to know to keep tabs on Percy, knowing that the god would be out for his blood as soon as he reformed. It didn't matter that it hurt his daughter. All he cared for was his throne. He had even forced Artemis into an oath on the Styx. She would tell him always, truthfully, and with every detail, what she saw in her dreams about Percy, so he could keep a record on him.

Artemis stood in front of the mirror, examining herself. Percy had always loved her body. Percy had always loved her. He enjoyed playing with her auburn hair. She hadn't changed it. It was still the same length as it had been the day he had played with it last. Her silver eyes were still the same. However, they held a broken, incomplete look within them. She would only be complete when she was with Percy. 

The day after Percy had died, Athena had come to talk with her. She admitted that she had loved Percy, too, and was jealous of Artemis when they had been together. She also admitted that Zeus had drugged her too, and that there was actually no evidence. That's why she did everything she did. 

Artemis had hugged her sister, promising her that they would share Percy from then on. Doesn't matter that it was only an imaginary Percy. It still helped deny the pain. The truth.

There had been no funeral. No burial. There was no body to bury. 

Instead, those who had supported Percy watched with dismay as his temple, palace and Cabin were pulled down. And he was erased from the history books. 

The General who led the Olympian Armies to victory against the Giants, who had single-handedly fought and defeated Gaea was Ares. Not the traitor. 

All who sided with Percy had shouted, letting everyone know the truth. Ares was a captive held in a bottle at the Giant's base when Percy had led them to victory.

The only thing that Artemis had to remind her of Percy was his armour. The black and gold armour that Percy had worn to battle that fateful day, always stood on a stand, in her tent. Right beside her bed as she slept, Percy's armour stood watch. Watching, and waiting for when it would be reclaimed by its owner. The suit still had Anaklusmos and Fang sheathed at its hips. 

Speaking of Fang, Snow had disappeared the night Percy died. It filled Artemis with even more guilt. Chomps and Barney had been fast friends with Snow, quite inseparable, and it hurt both sisters to see their pets' eyes filled with sadness as they searched for their missing friend, sniffing and flying all around the palace.

A lot had changed since Percy had died. Maybe for the better, maybe for the worse. One could never say for sure. But Artemis sure felt that it was the latter. So did Athena.

Artemis walked out of her tent an hour later, at dinnertime.

All the Hunters were already in the dining tent, bar some lazy ones, who were sleeping, and didn't want to wake up. If Percy was here, he would laugh at them, and say. "I can't believe any hunter would be late for dinner! They are like... hungrier than you when you see blue cookies!" He would tell Artemis.

Artemis turned sad at the thought. 

She entered the crowded tent. 

There was a big table in the centre, lined with regular wooden chairs. A chandelier hung from the tent ceiling. What did you expect? It's magic. The tent walls showed the various constellations on the night sky. Normally, it was illuminated by moonlight (magic, again), but today being the new moon, they had to light the lamps hanging from hooks on the wall at the four corners. 

The Hunt and Artemis got closer over the years. It helped that none of them knew about Percy. She remembered a time when the Hunt only tolerated her because she was their patron's girlfriend. 

The Hunt was a bunch of rowdy girls, to tell the truth. They sat in the chairs along the table, shouting over one another, throwing small pebbles at someone, insulting males in general, and the like. No matter how many times Artemis told them, they insisted on bringing their hunting knives to dinner. They just wouldn't use cutlery. 

Eventually, someone got tired of waiting, and banged their knives on the table. Everyone fell silent at this, before an uproar went around the tent. Artemis watched, a faint smile on her face, as all the girls started banging their knives on the table, chanting, "Food! Food! Food!" And on and on.

Incidents like this tended to put the Hunters on kitchen duty under great pressure. 

Soon, the two unfortunate Hunters Wales in with platters laden with food of all kinds. Soup, venison seasoned with some herbs, steak and sausages with gravy, mashed potatoes, and freshly baked bread, with melting butter. And for dessert, there was lots of ice cream, of all possible flavours, courtesy of Hestia. 

The Hunters waited patiently for the chefs to serve them. The food was still steaming hot. After everyone had been served, the remaining food was kept on the table in case somebody wanted seconds. After that, the chefs joined their sisters at the end of the table. 

Artemis watched the Hunters eat like a pack of ravenous wolves. Zöe was sitting next to her. She looked up at her patron's sad eyes as she examined her Hunters. Zöe looked back at the table, before she looked at Artemis, again. "Thinking about him?" She asked.

Artemis sighed. "Today's the new moon. You know. I have a bad feeling. Probably nothing." She swirled the nectar in her glass around, before she downed it in a single gulp. She had not eaten much. 

Artemis pushed her plate away before she left the tent, all eyes on her. The Hunters waited for a moment, worried about their patron, before they went back to eating, as Zöe signalled them to continue. She continued eating herself. 

Artemis was like that. As if not eating would bring him back. 

Zöe felt queasy, as if there was something moving about in her stomach. Artemis' words, "I have a bad feeling.", did not sit well with her.

Artemis zipped the flap of her tent once she was in her tent. It was magical too, and kept away all the immortals or mortals from her tent, even her Hunters. Only some elder Hunters like Zöe, Phoebe or Atlanta could enter. 

Artemis sighed as she undressed slowly, bone tired. She kept her underwear on, before pulling Percy's old shirt over her head. It was so large that it went down to her knees, and fell off her shoulders, revealing her smooth skin. His scent had faded, and Artemis only remembered to cast a spell on it, so that it would never fall apart or get damaged. It was no armour, but it would not get damaged.

Artemis flopped down on her bed, making sure that there were extra pillows and blankets. She had found out the hard way that she tended to thrash around in her sleep on new moon nights. The first time, she had woken up on the cold floor, in a tangle of blankets, with the entire Hunt waiting outside her tent, sleep-deprived, claiming that they had come here because she was screaming in the middle of the night. After that night, Artemis had turned her tent sound-proof too. 

Artemis flopped down on her bed, going out like a light as soon as her head hit the pillow. 

She dreamed the same dream. 

At first, she would see Percy reforming in his pod in Tartarus. The first time he had reformed, during the Roman times, she had been forced to inform Zeus about that. Percy had not broken out of his pod yet, and Zeus commanded the entire Olympian army to go down there, break his pod and capture him in power-draining Celestial Bronze chains.

Whenever any immortals reformation pod is broken externally, their power gets sapped, and they are pushed back into sleep. So, the soldiers did not face any opposition as they carried the bound god and flung him into the Sea of Chaos.

Now, let's talk about the Sea of Chaos. Anyone who is thrown into the Sea gets a direct entrance to the Void. And not the good Void where all faded immortals go. The 'bad' Void is like a prison cell, just impossible to break out of. And it saps your power until you fade. 

When Zeus had commanded Percy to be flung into the Sea, he was met with quite a strong opposition. And he had hoped that Percy would fade forever once he was in the Prison of the Void. However, Artemis was still having her dreams. Percy was still alive. For how long? No one knows.

It was the same place that Artemis had been visiting in her dreams on new moon nights since that fateful day. How could she see into the Prison of the Void? No one knows. Fate just works like that.

Artemis was in her immortal, twenty-foot tall form. She was in a dimly lit room. The room should not have been so dimly lit. A fire, triple the size of the Flame of Olympus; was blazing brightly in the centre of the room. And the room wasn't even that large. The Flame had the power to illuminate the entire City of Olympus. This room wasn't much larger than that. 

No, it was because of what lay behind the cage doors.

Water lapped at Artemis' chiton, reaching till her knees. It was water from the sea of Chaos, and even in her dream, Artemis could feel it sapping away her powers, leaving her as powerless as a mortal.

The cage doors were a blood-red in colour. Where the two met, the opening was sealed with a talisman, written in the ancient language of the Primordials. Through the bars of the cage, Artemis could see a great beast in the infinite darkness that lay beyond. The beast, an animal, inarguably, had such a dark aura that it sucked in light. The shadow reached into the room, sucking away all the light from the fire.

Artemis had the queasy feeling the beast was not the one caged. It was free, in the infinite darkness that was its home. No, Artemis, on the other hand, couldn't leave the small room, the only habitable patch of land in this realm, where the darkness would fade her puny presence in the blink of an eye. The beast was enormous, it's presence dark and equally enormous, that Artemis felt like she was under the sky again. Every second that passed, felt like a year under that oppressive aura.

This was Percy. It hurt Artemis to think that this was what they had made him into. 

The beast's body shifted slightly. Not much, it's chest just rise and fell slightly as it breathed.

Artemis' eyes widened. This was not supposed to happen. He was supposed to remain dead. She stepped back, causing a splash in the water.

Immediately the beast's muscles tensed, and its eyes snapped open. Artemis' breath hitched as she stared into the sea-green eyes that she had fallen for. 

Percy grinned, revealing sharp teeth that glowed white. It was as sharp as the Nemean lion's maw. His eyes and teeth were the only parts visible on his body, which seemed to be made out of the dark itself.

Artemis shook her head. This was not Percy. This was the beast.

"Oh, look who it is. The puny moon goddess, who comes to laugh at my misery every month." Percy, no, the beast, spoke in its deep, booming voice, sending shockwaves and ripples through the water. Artemis had difficulty standing up. 

"You knew?" She tried sounding regal, proud and brave, but couldn't. Her voice was like the timid cry of a newborn deer compared to his.

"Of course. Of course." The beast said. 

Suddenly, a chessboard materialized in front of Artemis. The pieces were already in their position, and each piece was as large as Artemis in her twenty-foot tall form.

"Let's play a game." The beast spoke, motioning for Artemis to make the first move. 

Artemis chuckled as she made the first move, moving a pawn forward. "You always win." It was almost like they were back in ancient times, playing chess. 

Percy spoke. "I did lose eventually in the Big Game, didn't I?" He moved a knight forward; jumping over his pawn. It was always his favourite first move. 

Artemis did not see it first, but then she noticed. He had easily moved his arm through the bars of the cage to move the knight. The arm left a trail of darkness in its wake, and dimmed the fire. The hand itself was so large that it just had to use its claws to hold and move the twenty-foot tall chess piece like it was nothing. He could crush Artemis with a finger.

They played and played for the better part of an hour. There were several pieces lined up along the opposite sides of the board, pieces that had died. For once, Artemis seemed to win. She had to. 

Well, she thought so. After she had made a move, to remove Percy's bishop with her rook, Percy tutted, like he did every time she lost. He picked up him knight, and slowly, dramatically, he moved it over to knock over Artemis' king. 

Almost immediately, the board disappeared. Percy grinned again. "Looks like I won, Arty. Time for my reward." 

Percy's arm reached out again, and ripped off the talisman like it was nothing. He laughed at Artemis' open mouth as the cage doors swung open. 

To say Artemis was shocked was a serious understatement. He had broken free of the 'Alcatraz' of the immortal world in under an hour, and after that too, he had enough time for a game of chess with her. And now, nothing stood between her and this.....this monster.

"Sweet revenge." The beast spoke, before he lunged towards Artemis.

The millennia of hunting kicked in, and Artemis jumped back just in time to dodge his outstretched arm. 

Percy crashed into the water from the Sea of Chaos. The fire had been overturned and was put out, leaving the entire room in darkness. 

An enormous wave that rose from his massive torso crashing into the water, crashed into Artemis. She was pulled under. She could not breathe, the water burned her eyes. Her lungs were full of the water. For a moment, Artemis was not the immortal man-hating goddess. She was the timid child learning how to swim, and drowning in the water. 

She flailed her arms, and rose to the surface long enough to gasp in a breath, and see the beast. The waters from the sea of Chaos seemed to be a poison, burning worse than the Styx. The beast writhed in pain, clutching various parts of his body as they seemed to burn away. 

By still the dark aura did not go. It flickered and dimmed, but it did not go. And it was still enough to fade Artemis if she was exposed to it for too long.

Then again, Artemis went under. 

And she woke up in real life. 

Zöe, Phoebe, and Atlanta were sitting at the foot of her bed, watching her worriedly. Artemis we faintly aware of the beads of sweat rolling down her forehead. 

The three were the only ones still alive from Percy's Hunt. And a few centuries after Percy's death, Artemis has found out that they had sworn an oath not to speak about him. And they had promised Percy that they would swear loyalty to the Olympians and Artemis if necessary. And protect her with their lives if need be. Even in death, he was watching over her.

And in life? An annoying voice reminded her. He is free, but will he still protect you?

Artemis shook her head to free herself from all these thoughts, and concentrated on answering the three's unasked question. "Percy is free." She breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? And this piece of shit @QuarkLad just flamed me. So I'll be off for some time.
> 
> Keep calm and CR7!! Keep calm and LM10!! (Messi)


	6. The Tags

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a challenge on Wattpad, so you can skip this I you want to. I dunno why I'm putting this here.

Despite so many warnings and threatening, I was tagged by Dalpxx, Paige_9900, and TheMuffinMan6969. So, let's do this.

1 and 2 I did.  
3\. 10 things about yours truly.  
I SIGNED KDB IN PES!!!  
Also, I ditched PES.  
I am a CR7 fan, and cried when they lost yesterday. Doesn't matter, we've already won the Serie A.  
I have 16 story ideas waiting to be written down.  
I just installed SimCity. (Again)  
I'll uninstall SimCity. (Again)  
Does anyone know of a mod for SimCity that actually works?  
I also support Liverpool, because of, you know, CORNER TAKEN QUICKLY ORIGI!!!!  
.............I collect the skin which my snakes shed, to gift to the relatives whom I don't like.  
Currently, I'm obsessed with making an army of golden, mechanical, militarized llamas.

4\. I dunno 28 people. I won't tag even a single one because I've experienced first hand the distress that it causes to people.

5\. The title for the tag is-....'A Pathetic Tool for Torturing People to Death By Sheer Boredom'.

6\. The joke-  
When your opponent elbows you in the eye in front of the referee, and he shows him only a yellow card. You shout, "YELLOW?! HE SHOULD BE SENT OFF!! THATS A DIRECT RED!" But then, you remember that your teammate is Sergio Ramos.

Mo Salah's son, several years from now: *Playing FIFA* Dad, come look, I packed an AWESOME icon.  
Salah: Which icon is it, son?  
Son: Dad, it's 93 CB Sergio Ramos! He's..like..legendary!  
Salah: *Breaks his son's arm* Thats how legendary he is.

Zinedine Zidane: *Trying to sell Gareth Bale* Gareth, would you go to Wuhan FC? They're paying a fat load of money for you.  
Bale: Wuhan? No can do, bud. I won't go to Wuhan, especially with the coronavirus originating from there!  
Zidane: They have an international level golf course in Wuhan.  
Bale: Oh, why didn't you say that earlier? Come on, COVID, let's go home.

Ok now, for the last one. The spoilers!!  
Later in this book, there will be sex blitzkrieg!! Obviously, what did you expect from me? But there's still some time, and lots of...quests till the Titans take over and Little Percy gets some action. 

See ya!

And my next update will be after the 5th of August.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep calm and CR7!! Keep calm and LM10!! (Messi)


	7. The Chains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to actualizar, you old perverted fucking motherfucker. The other old, perverted fucking motherfucker, (my palaeontology Prof.) was going all out with the exams.

**_Time: Same time_ **

Artemis immediately flashed to Olympus; seeing that it was already quite late. She was most probably going to be the last god there. 

Like every month, she was indeed the last god there. Artemis shrugged. Suspense is good.

All chatter stopped the moment she stepped into the Olympian Throne Room. 

It had quite changed since Percy's time. Now, the entirety of the oak door was covered in Zeus' achievements. No engraving of any hero remained. The hearth burned low. The entire throne room reeked of expensive perfume and wine, like the courtrooms of any gluttonous emperor. 

Each of the other thirteen Olympians held the same expression they had this time, every month, for the last four millennia. Those who had condemned him to death looked scared out of their lives. Hestia, Apollo, and Hades looked hopeful. Athena caught Artemis' eye as she looked up from her book briefly to smile at her. Her eyes were wet with tears. 

Artemis gulped down the lump in her throat. She shifted from foot to foot as she stood in front of her father, head down. She glared at the foot of his throne. She could feel his frightened stare that bored deep into her head. His chiton was crinkled, and still reeked of mortals. And for once, Hera did not notice. She was too scared for her own life.

Then, there was Dionysus. The god of wine was asleep. He didn't care. 

The agitation had laid a cloak of dread over the entirety of Mt.Olympus. The market was silent and deserted, as it had been that fateful day. Apollo's light had been blocked out by some dark clouds, plunging Olympus in darkness. Inside every house, every immortal that had been there when he was executed, stared into their televisions; as they were shown a live telecast of the Olympian Council Meeting.

It began to rain, along with thunder. At first, it was only a drizzle, before it began a torrential downpour. Puddles collected in the empty streets. The few godlings who had been playing football in the rain had to rush for cover. However, it was not the rain that was seen as a blessing that provided the crops with water. There was thunder, and Artemis could tell from experience that the rain would not stop until the next day, when almost all lands were under at least six feet of water. The day was grey. The plants wilted, the trees battered by the strong winds. 

A streak of lightning illuminated the dull and drab day. It darkened Zeus' face, so Artemis had no way to see his expression. There were enormous French windows behind him, through which she could see the overcast sky. A peal of thunder tore through Mt. Olympus, making Artemis cringe. The sound hadn't even receded yet, and its echoes still reverberated through the Throne Room. Zeus spoke, "Artemis, what is his status?"

The King had hoped that once he had the thrown the Son of Poseidon into the Void, he was free of him. He was in for a nasty surprise. 

His hair was grey, he hadn't had time to trim his now scraggly beard. His eyes were sunken, and cheeks were hollow. He seemed to suffer from a terminal disease that would make him fade. His face held the countenance of a long-dead and wilted flower. 

Artemis took a deep breath, steadying herself for the chaos that she knew would invariably follow her declaration. The gods leant towards her in anticipation. 

"He is free." 

With these three words, all hell broke loose. The Olympians all shouted out together, most in terror, three in joy. Several gods were shouting at Zeus, each presenting him with their own opinion. Athena smiled at Artemis as she retook her throne, and the two sisters watched the almighty gods make complete fools of themselves. Apollo had already cracked open a cooler full of beers, and he and Hades clicked bottles, while Hestia sipped contentedly from her pack of orange juice. All over Olympus; all immortals were planning how to commit suicide. 

The book, 'A 101 Ways to Commit Suicide and Assisted Suicides', never sold more copies on a single day. 

Zeus slammed his fist down on the armrest of his throne. All the Olympians stopped to stare at him. Hades and Apollo had already left to party. Wives and husbands stopped on their way to pull the trigger to assist their spouse's suicide. Gods stopped on their way to kick the chair away from under themselves. 

"We'll discuss this like civilised Olympians! Perseus is free from the Void, is that right, Artemis?" Zeus boomed.

Artemis contemplated her answer for a moment. "No, father, he has only broken free of his cell in the Void. He has yet to return to this realm."

"See?" Zeus spread his hands. "There is still hope." 

He stood up, pacing up and down the length of the throne room deep in thought. "Athena.." He started, before remembering that she wouldn't help them. He turned to his brother. "Poseidon, have your scribes scour all the scrolls in Atlantis, Olympus, and the Underworld for a scroll that will allow us to visit the Void like Artemis. Report back to me when they are done."

Poseidon smirked, snapping his fingers. "I knew your worthless blonde bimbo of a daughter would let us all down when it really mattered." A scroll materialized in his hand. "So, I've already had it ready for all these years."

Zeus frowned at his brother insulting his daughter. He looked at Athena, to find her engrossed in her book. Sighing, he took the scroll from Poseidon. Zeus just skimmed over the first few lines before he handed it to his wife. "Hera, get the necessary materials for the ritual ready."

Hera and Demeter opened the ancient scroll fully, and after some time, both flashed away somewhere with the scroll. 

They returned a few minutes later, with their arms laden with various materials of all kinds. 

The live stream to the TV had already been stopped. Hephaestus had moved all the thrones to the side so that the ritual could take place in the centre of the throne room. 

Hera started, taking a piece of chalk and drawing a pentagram on the floor, while Demeter mixed various herbs and chemicals. She poured the resultant concoction into a bowl, and lit it up. The fluid caught fire immediately, burning with a bright green flame, and producing volumes of purple smoke that billowed through the Throne Room. It carried with it the scent of blood and incense. 

All the Olympians stated at the two preparing the ritual with solemn eyes. Zeus gestured Hermes to go and fetch Apollo and Hades, and the god flashed away silently. 

Hera piled salt generously all along the chalk lines that marked the pentagram, before Demeter placed candles at the five points of the star. Each candle burned with the same green flame, and was engraved with Percy's full name and titles in Ancient Greek. Hera carried a separate candle with her, as she placed various symbols of power along the four cardinal directions. Several plates and goblets, piled high with ambrosia and nectar, as offerings, sat in the middle.

Hermes flashed back in with Apollo and Hades. Demeter gestured all the Olympians to stand in a circle with joined hands, just inside the pentagram. Zeus looked at her questioningly, before he saw why the two goddesses were not speaking. All the while, the two had been muttering a prayer under their breaths. Once all the Olympians had assembled, Apollo albeit reluctantly, the Queen of Olympus placed the candle that she was holding at the centre of the circle, before she pricked her thumb with a knife, letting a drop of ichor fall in the candle flame. She stepped back to hold hands with Demeter. 

Hera opened the scroll and started chanting. She invoked Chaos, the Void, Tartarus, all those beings that guarded the entrance to the Void. The entire Olympian Throne Room was silent, save for Hera's melodious voice as she chanted. Barely a breath was breathed. The Queen's voice reverberated off the walls. The smell of incense and blood were in every nose. Everyone looked at everyone else as Hera continued with her incessant chanting.

Suddenly, the chalk and salt along the pentagram started glowing, and with a bright flash, the gods were transported to the same cell that Artemis had visited so many times. 

Only this time, there was no cage door. 

The fire had righted itself, filling the cell with light. Just this time, instead of the centre, it sat at the side. Behind the light lay the endless darkness that the occupants called their home. The water from the Sea of Chaos was still there, lapping at their feet, and making the extreme edges of their chitons wet. Even Poseidon was not spared. His control over water seemed to have gone. 

In fact, every god seemed to have been rendered mortal, though they were in their twenty-foot tall immortal forms. They struggled to remain on their feet. A dark, oppressive force seemed to sit like the weight of the sky, on their shoulders. The weaker gods like Aphrodite, Hestia, Hera and Demeter had already collapsed. Hermes, Dionysus, and Apollo were on their hands and knees. Ares and Hephaestus were breathing heavily, before they too gave up, and joined the others on the ground. Only the Big Three, Artemis, and surprisingly, Athena, remained on their feet without any trouble. Although everyone was breathing heavily at this point. They felt the darkness gradually eat away at their very presence, and everyone agreed that this meeting should be as short as possible. The power-sapping energy that Artemis had felt here had increased a thousand-fold.

At the centre of the cell, the prisoner that they had come to visit lay. Only Percy's head and upper arms were visible. The rest of his torso still remained shrouded in the darkness. Enormous, blood-red, wooden omega symbols pinned him down, holding his neck, arms and head down so that he could not escape. At the point where his body met the Sea, the water sparked with green sparks, and seemed to eat away his body painfully. However, as soon as a bit was eaten; it was replenished. Percy didn't even seem to register all the pain from those points.

But that bit was enough to intimidate anyone. If Zeus was twenty-foot tall, Percy's head was at least a hundred foot high. 

He flickered rapidly between various forms. Once, he was the Percy they all knew. Then, he was a man with pale skin, black hair, and red eyes, which Athena realised was his Roman form. Then he was the shadowy beast that Artemis had seen on her previous visits to the Void. Then, he was a writhing blue snake, before he was back to Percy. This whole cycle did not take longer than two seconds. 

No sooner had Zeus completed his observations than Percy opened his jaws wide and mindlessly snapped at the gods, attempting to just kill them off with one bite. Fortunately, he could not reach them, or Zeus would just have had to check the sharpness of his teeth the hard way.

After that little debacle, Percy seemed to regain his intelligence, and his eyes shone with recognition and anger.

"Zeus." He growled, making the entire room shake.

"Perseus," Zeus spoke in acknowledgement. His voice sounded like some firecrackers in front of the full force of his master bolt. 

"I know why you are here. Go on, laugh at me." 

"No, Perseus. We are only here to seek your loyalty. Then maybe we can free you of your current predicament." It was Poseidon this time.

Percy sneered at the gods. "You held my loyalty once. Now, once I escape, I will tear down Olympus with Kronos!"

Zeus raised his eyebrow. "How did you...?"

"News reaches even these remote areas." Percy boomed with laughter. "I'll be free, and I'll have my revenge."

Zeus opened his mouth to speak. "Let's keep this conversation short.." He was cut off by Percy, again. 

"I've dilly-dallied for this long, only so that I could do this." An ear-splitting crack resonated through the cell, before Zeus could make out Percy's arm moving in the darkness. His eyes widened, and he jumped back with Poseidon, his daughters and Hades.

Where he had been a mere half a second earlier, an enormous arm swept past, before disappearing in the darkness again. Zeus heard the resonating clang with satisfaction; knowing that Percy was chained back again. 

But this had him worried. It meant that these wooden chains would not hold him. 

"I sense your hero is just outside the Throne Room in the real world. Bye for now." Percy spoke, before, with another flash, all the Olympians had been transported to wherever they were supposed to be, before anyone had any opportunity to talk to the prisoner. Artemis with her hunt, Athena in her library, Hades and Apollo to some nightclub for a party, Zeus and Poseidon in the throne room. The throne room was back to its original state. All the materials for the rituals had gone. 

Artemis and Athena gritted their teeth. They had missed their chance to prove their innocence to him. 

However, this had Zeus even more worried. He was powerful enough to flash the entire lot of them back to the real world, and had the power to bring the Olympian Throne Room back to its original state. How long before he escaped?

The King turned to his brother worriedly. Poseidon himself looked pale and deep in thought. 

The door to the Throne Room swung open, revealing Poseidon's demigod son, Theseus. He had been on a quest to retrieve Zeus' master bolt and Hades' helm of darkness. 

Theseus bowed to his father, who smiled at him, before he turned, and knelt before Zeus. The two gods masked their worry behind an expressionless mask.

"Theseus.." Zeus boomed, looking at the demigod before him in distaste. This weak, lanky, twelve-year-old son of Poseidon seemed to be almost no resistance against that.......being.

"My lord, I, the greatest demigod to ever live, through my sheer strength and brilliance, have managed to retrieve both your and Lord Hades' symbols of power within the limited time I was given." He laid Zeus' master bolt, a metal canister a few inches in length, at the king's feet. Zeus looked at him, disgusted, before he reached out with his hand, and the master bolt flowed into his hand. As soon as he touched it, the master bolt grew into a pale blue streak of lightning a few feet in length.

"Great..." He spoke sarcastically, "Now I have to go purify it in the holy lakes."

"Milord, I just defeated Ares, the Olympian god of war himself to get your bolt. He was the thief. Now I believe we can safely say that I am the greatest demigod to ever live, and deserve godhood." Zeus wrinkled his nose in disgust at the smirking boy, before he snapped his fingers, sending the blabbering boy back to Camp Half-Blood.

"Such an arrogant, weak demigod...against the Commander. Our odds don't look so good." Poseidon spoke, referring to Percy as he was called during the First Giant War. The Commander was the nickname given to Percy by Achilles.

".....We have to make do. But, what worries me is that he said that he had fought Ares. Ares was with us. And I don't think that he has the brain cells required to lie, nor the skills required to defeat Ares. The last time he was defeated was by the twin Giant bane of Dionysus." Zeus spoke after a short silence.

"Do you mean..?" Poseidon trailed off.

"Yes. Perseus is after our symbols of power, and he has the power required to replicate Ares' form and aura from his prison in the Void." 

Poseidon looked as pale as Hades. "Look after your trident, Poseidon. Percy deliberately gave up this attempt after our symbols of power. And the only reason I can think of is that he wants my bolt and your trident, not the helm of Hades." Zeus continued.

They were in for a tough ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's the memes? And again, sorry for the late update. 
> 
> I JUST SIGNED LOTHAR MATTHAUS IN PES!! AND MY TEAM STRENGTH IS 4990. JUST 10 MORE !! So, this Sunday, I'm going for 101 rated Joao Felix card.
> 
> Keep calm and CR7!! Keep calm and LM10!! (Messi)


	8. The Stirring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Stoptheracism #Blacklivesmatter

**_Time: During the Titan's Curse_ **

Theseus Jackson, aka the self-proclaimed greatest demigod to ever live, was dancing with Annabeth at the party in Westover Hall. More often than not, his hands would wander, and Annabeth would have to snap at him to keep him in check. Truth be told, he wanted to dance with the daughter of Zeus, Thalia Grace, but ever since she had shattered his right arm, he learnt to keep his distance from her. Now, he was stuck with this daughter of Apollo. (Yes, Annabeth is a daughter of Apollo. A really smart daughter of Apollo, but Apollo, nonetheless. This is because of two reasons, 1. Athena loves Percy, so no children or even brain children with other men. And 2. Percy will have an uncle-niece relationship with Annabeth, as he hates Athena and Artemis right now, but Apollo is still his bro.)

Grover, the satyr, and Thalia were the only two really concentrating on the mission. Annabeth was preoccupied with keeping Theseus in check, and said son of Poseidon, well, he is said son of Poseidon. 

"Grover, where are they?" Thalia whispered to the satyr as they swayed to the slow music like all the other couples there. 

Grover was clearly fidgety, as he would forget that he was in the mortal world, and would take big bites out of his cold drink bottle. "I've got them. They are sitting by the drinks table." 

Thalia turned to see where he was pointing. The daughter of Zeus was relying on the Mist to hide herself. In reality, instead of the fancy dress that the other students thought she was wearing, the Thalia was wearing nothing but a t-shirt and jeans with combat boots. 

Thalia turned to call Annabeth, but saw her dancing with Theseus. She thought better off it, and rolled her eyes, walking off to deal with the demigods on her own. Grover was left chewing bottles on his own in the middle of the dance floor.

She slid into the seat next to the black-haired boy, watching his sister pull him against her protectively. She eyed Thalia out of the corner of her eye, unaware that she could see her. The boy did not notice anything, he was busy shuffling the thick deck of cards in his cards. 

Thalia reached out to grab another glass of punch from the table, leaning against the table to drink. She spread her arms lazily, and cocked one foot over the other like she owned the place. Her eyes were fixated on the nervous satyr she had left behind, who looked lost, confused, and scared. However, she was painfully aware of the scrutinizing stare she was receiving from the black-haired, black-eyed girl.

"'Sup." She greeted, sipping her drink, and turning over to meet the girl's black eyes with her own blue ones. 

"You have come to this dance wearing only a shirt and jeans." The girl observed. 

Thalia decided to ignore her unasked question. "I'm Thalia. Nice to meet you." She shook hands with the girl. 

"I'm Bianca. Bianca di Angelo." The now christened Bianca di Angelo said. "And this is my brother, Nico. Neeks, say hello to her." She pinched her brother's cheek, making Thalia smile and Nico to look up.

"Ouch! What was that for, sis?" He shouted indignantly, rubbing his cheek, before he seemed to register that Thalia was with them. "Oh, hello! Nice to meet you! I'm Nico! I don't know who you are, but do you want to play..."

The boy was cut off by Bianca, who said, "Nico, why don't you count your cards again. See if you have everything. We don't want you to lose one now, do we?" Nico's eyes widened at his sister's words, and he immediately set to the task with dogged determination. 

Thalia looked at the other girl questioningly. Bianca sighed. "You see, he is obsessed with this card game. It's about the Greek Gods...."

Thalia's eyes twinkled with something. This just made her job easier. "You don't know one of your parents, do you?" 

Bianca looked stupefied. "Yes, my dad, but....how did you..." She seemed to struggle with her words. 

"Nico, come here," Thalia called, and the ten-year-old obediently walked over, and stood before the daughter of Zeus. 

"Do you have the Zeus card in your deck?" Thalia asked.

Nico's grin threatened to split his face. "Yes! Zeus has...." Thalia tuned out his chatter, instead concentrating on the deck. He pulled out a card, which revealed a photo of Zeus, holding his master bolt. Along with the photo, there were several stats printed on the card. 

"This is my dad." Thalia dropped the bomb, watching Bianca and Nico's jaws drop.

"Nico, can you just go somewhere?" Bianca said, and once her brother was out of earshot, she practically shouted. "ARE YOU MAD?" 

Thalia smirked. She had expected this kind of reaction. "No, you see, the gods are real. I am a demigod daughter of Zeus. And you are a fellow demigod. Your dad is a god."

"Thalia!" She was drawn by Grover's scream. "Nico has been taken by a monster!"

"What!" Thalia shouted, and stood up, to see that Bianca, displaying superhuman speed and agility, had already woven through the crowd, and was running out of the door to rescue her brother. She slapped her forehead. "You couldn't warn me earlier that there was a monster in here." She stated, before she followed Bianca through the crowd, summoning her spear and Aegis on the way. Annabeth and Grover were right behind her, wielding their knife and reed pipes respectively. Theseus, as usual, was the slowest, taking his time to finish his drink and flirt with a girl for one last time before he joined the others, leisurely strolling through the crowd. 

Thalia rushed out to see that Bianca had already disappeared. She knelt on the ground. It had rained that morning, so there should be tracks. And there was. Small feet, placed at some distance from each other as if the person had been running, followed larger footprints. At one point, there was a depression in the mid, which said that there had been a struggle. The surrounding shrubs and bush had been broken.

Thalia rushed after them, running through the forest. Theseus, who had been keen on returning to the party, followed her reluctantly, after he was jabbed by Annabeth's knife. Grover ran alongside her, breathing hard as he was playing on his reed pipes as he ran. Grover seemed to be getting stronger over the years, as he found that he could track them perfectly through the forest. Every now and then, he would break off playing to shout, "Right!", "Left!", or "Straight forward!"

The forest composed of various trees. Pines, cones and fir, which were common in these parts. The trees loomed overhead, reaching all their leafy arms out to form a roof over their heads. The tree trunks seemed to be contorted in horrifying faces, like the screaming faces of tortured souls. Not a beam of Apollo's life-giving light penetrated the thick foliage, making the naturally formed tunnel plunge into the darkness of Nyx. And due to the lack of light, no shrub or herb covered the ground, making it easy for the demigods to run. And for the same roof, this area was bone-dry, which made Grover's tracking essential.

The entire forest reeked of poisonous plants, like the parasitic poison ivy, or hemlock. It made Theseus feel light-headed, which resulted in him falling even behind. Annabeth had to stay back to help him forward. Their clothes stuck to their skin, drenched with sweat. Beads of sweat rolled down their foreheads. The sweltering heat of summer made everyone dizzy, and crave for the cool drinks that they had left behind. Thalia's spear and shield were tiring her, so she turned them back to their mobile forms, ready to whip them out in a moment's notice. 

A flock of birds flew out from a cluster of trees in front of them, creating a racket on their way to freedom, in Zeus' domain. 

Thalia ran along on untiring feet. Grover, Annabeth and Theseus had been left behind long ago. She could tell that she was nearing the end of her chase, for she could see Bianca up ahead. The protective older sister ran along as if her own life was at stake. The shadows seemed to draw towards her as she ran, and to Thalia, she almost seemed to be gliding over the shadows. She turned a corner, and Thalia could not see her any more. 

The sea could be seen in the gaps between the trees, the crystal clear blue water shimmering in the hot sun. However, where Thalia was, chasing a monster in a forest, it was still pitch dark. 

The shadows seemed to be playing tricks on Thalia's mind. She could see...shadow figures. At first, she saw soldiers fighting in a war, their screams and the clanging of metal and metal ringing in her ears. Then everything blended together, until Thalia could hear some people shouting, indistinct voices......was that her father's voice? She saw another tall shadow figure being mounted on a cross by two others. His scream still rang in her ears as a fourth figure, female this time, stabbed her knives into his torso.

Thalia snapped out of her visions once she reached a clearing by the cliff. The sea stretched out in an infinite expanse behind the cliff. The tree line has ended a few yards behind her, and she faced the cliff edge. There, standing in front of her, with the two sibling di Angelos behind him, was Dr. Thorn, or as he is more popularly known, the Manticore. He snarled at the daughter of Zeus. "You won't take the two away from me! The General commands it!" He raised his tail threateningly, ready to make Thalia a pincushion. 

Thalia slapped her bracelet, making Aegis appear out of thin air. And not a second too soon, for the next moment, spikes were embedded in her shield, and the trees around her. Her feet dug deep into the soil as she was thrown a few yards back. Her breathing was heavy as she summoned her electrified spear. 

She stepped towards the Manticore, her shield held in from of her. Dr. Thorn snarled, making another futile attempt to pierce her with his spikes. Seeing his attacks were not working, he proceeded to lash out with his spiked tail. Thalia batted his tail with her spear, before she jabbed her spear at the stunned monster. 

Dr. Thorn's eyes widened as he was electrified. He barely managed to evade her jab, instead attempting to push her away with brute strength. Thalia held her shield close to her body in case of a surprise attack, but was pushed back. Her muscles were cramping from all the running.

Suddenly Dr. Thorn howled in pain, and backhanded an invisible figure. Annabeth was flung back, visible as her Yankees cap slid off her head. Her knife, slick with black monster blood clattered away, coming to a stop a few feet away. The daughter of Apollo was unconscious.

From the tree line, Theseus strolled out leisurely, a panting and out of breath Grover close behind. He opened his mouth to say something silly and arrogant, before the Manticore raised his tail, preparing to turn him into a pincushion. Thalia pulled up her shield to protect herself while Grover dived behind a tree, leaving Theseus in the open as the spikes came sailing through the air. Bianca cowered at the cliff edge, holding a terrified Nico behind her as she cringed, waiting for the boy before her to get turned to a pincushion.

Suddenly, a volley of silver arrows came sailing out of the tree line, hitting and deflecting the flying spikes with pinpoint accuracy, and one hit the manticore in the tail, slicing its tail off completely. 

Dr. Thorn howled in pain. "This is direct interference!"

An auburn-haired, silver-eyed twelve year old stepped out of the trees, followed by several silver-clad girls. She spoke, "As much as I want that make scum to die, Olympus needs him. And try to say anything, and your mouth will be sewn shut, stupid pig!" She snarled at Theseus. The son of Poseidon nodded his head rapidly, his face pale. Satisfied by his reaction, she turned to the Manticore. She opened her mouth to speak, before she was cut off by the Manticore's howl of pain. It gripped its face, trying to tear the skin off. It doubled over, it's face contorted in pain. 

Suddenly, everything stopped, surprising everyone present, and the Manticore staggered back, before it fell backwards. Bianca's eyes widened, before she dived to the side with Nico. And in time, too. For a stone throne erupted from the ground where the two siblings had been earlier. It cushioned the Manticore's fall, making it so that the monster was now sitting on the stone throne. Dr. Thorn emitted a groan, and his head lolled back. He looked paralysed. His legs rested immobile on the ground, and his arms dangled from the sides of the throne. He appeared dead, had it not been for the laboured breaths that he took. His eyes were closed shut.

Dr. Thorn then spoke, without moving. Only his lips moved. His eyes were still shut. "Ah, damn this weak body! Artemis I sense you are there." He pointed his finger straight at the twelve-year-old, before his hand fell limp again. "Come on, I'm helpless. Kill me." He taunted her in a voice Artemis knew only too well. Not only her, but Zöe, Phoebe and Atlanta, too, dropped their bows, making their sisters look at them in surprise. 

Theseus chose that moment to interrupt. "Now, I, the greatest demigod to ever live, will kill the Manticore!" He strode forward, sword in hand.

Dr. Thorn tutted, and pointed a finger at him. Then he waved the finger away, and Theseus was sent flying to gods know where. He went over the trees, over the school, and disappeared. 

Thalia hefted her spear, before stopping at Artemis' raised hand. The Hunters lowered their bows. Grover was attending to the unconscious Annabeth. 

"Percy?" Artemis spoke slowly, afraid that her throat would close up. Her eyes were glossy with tears. 

"Oh. Yes." The Manticore spoke in Percy's voice. "And Bianca, Nico, stop. No use trying to get away." The two siblings stopped dead in their tracks. 

"The Great Stirring is at hand. I'll rise, soon." Percy spoke. "Imagine, the Commander and the General fighting side by side." He mused.

"Artemis, Olympus will fall." 

A chopper came flying over the trees, revealing the mortal backup that the Manticore had called.

Percy raised his hand. "Mortals." He spoke. "Are not allowed to witness my Hunt." He waved, and the helicopter burst into a black mass of writhing snakes, that glided through the air, and disappeared among the trees. 

Naomi, a member of the hunt who had joined after Percy, shouted, "What do you mean your Hunt? We are the Hunters of Artemis!!" She snarled.

Percy ignored her question. Thalia had gone to kneel beside Grover as he worked on Annabeth. She could not do anything as long as Artemis did not give her permission to attack. She respected the feminist goddess. 

"Nico, come here," Percy ordered, and Bianca reluctantly let her brother go. Even she recognised that this being was far more powerful than any god. Nico stood in front of the limp body on the throne. 

"Here." Percy pulled a Hades figurine out of his ear, making Nico's eyes widen. "I did not have this! Thank you!" He shouted excitedly, looking over the statue thoroughly to see if he was dreaming. 

"Bianca." She went to stand beside her brother. "Take this amulet. It'll come in handy." Percy spoke, handing her a silver locket on a chain. The locket showed a picture of her with Nico. She smiled. 

"You are the children of Hades, greatest of the Big Three. Act like that." Percy encouraged, and the two stood straighter, now knowing that their father was the god of the underworld. 

"That's better," Percy said, finally opening his eyes to glance at them out of the corner of his eyes, before he shut them again.

"I bless you two with the Gambler's Luck. May you be the best and the most fortunate where ever you go." Percy raised his hand again, and a sea-green glow covered the two siblings. They suddenly felt lighter, and they could see everything. How the Hunters were uneasy, and shifted, how Artemis was close to tears, Theseus lying on the ground a few miles away. They saw Grover move before he did, Thalia stand up and walk towards Annabeth's knife before she did. They could see things before they happened.

"Nico, once I call for you, you'll come to me. For now, you'll go to Camp Half-Blood with Thalia." He weakly pointed at the daughter of Zeus. 

"And Bianca...." He struggled with the words. "You'll join the Hunt."

Tracy, a daughter of Hermes, and another one of those who had joined the Hunt after Percy's era, shouted, "We don't need you to advertise us, boy!" She snarled. 

This brought a smile to Percy's face. "Oh really? After all, the Hunt was originally..." 

Before he could finish his sentence, he was gone, and the Manticore was back. The monster looked confused for a moment, before it burst into golden dust. 

Artemis looked frustrated and confused. She had lost her opportunity to prove her innocence. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to update this yesterday, but as luck would have it, the Professor called at a strange time, and I forgot. See ya!
> 
> Keep calm and CR7!! Keep calm and LM10!! (Messi)


	9. The Memories: Part 2

**_Time: The Day when the godlings finally got godhood_ **

"Rise, Perseus, god of time, matter, space and energy!" The Fates chanted. Percy rose from his kneeling position in front of them, glancing at Artemis and Athena, who were cheering. Apollo was busy admiring and customizing his new throne. 

It was the day when the Olympian godlings finally became gods. Artemis became the goddess of hunting, virginity, moon, forests, and patron of maidens. Athena became the goddess of wisdom, strategies, and war. Apollo was the god of the sun, music, prophecies, and healing. Hermes had several domains which Percy did not feel like recalling at the moment. All he remembered was that he was given the position of the Messenger of the gods. 

And....Ares. That pampered bastard who was always shielded by Hera, and kept aloof of the suffering of the people and the other godlings. He was the God of War. To say his mom was proud of her son would be an understatement. 

"Hail!" The Fates chanted, before they flashed away. A new Throne rose between Apollo and Hermes, just across Artemis. 

It did not look comfortable at all. They showed stars and galaxies moving across the black surface of his obsidian throne. The armrests of the throne were designed as snakes. An enormous cobra, hood spread snarled at the others from the back of his throne, where it was emblazoned into the stone. Snow hissed, looking at the cobra, mistaking it for a real snake. There was an hourglass on the top of the throne, which resembled his domain of time. 

As soon as Percy took his throne, his nose was assaulted with a mixture of the most delicious smells. Roasted steak, stewed beef, nectar, ambrosia, and incense, everything blended together to form a hodgepodge of smells which was not supposed to go together, but did anyway. His ears rang with all the prayers people across the world offered him, and all the snakes praising their lord. Every demigod who sacrificed their food, sacrificed a bit to him, for he was the patron god of demigods, too.

Percy had been dressed for the occasion quite carefully by his mother, Amphitrite. He even had to wake up early that morning because his mother wanted him to look impeccable for his ascent to godhood. The day before, his swords had been sent to the forges to be sharpened and polished. Yes, swords. Fang he already had, but his close friend, a Hesperide daughter of Atlas, Zöe had gifted him another sword, Anaklusmos. He was clad in black armour that the Cyclops armoursmiths of Atlantis had specially made for him. 

He did not know it then, but he would be wearing that armour even when he walked into the Throne Room for the last time. 

He stared at Artemis and Athena who were looking at him intently. As they met his gaze, the two new goddesses turned away, blushing, making Percy extremely confused. 

He tuned out Zeus' chatter as whatever he said had nothing to do with him and his domains. He was just welcoming all the new gods to Olympus. Apparently, there would be an official welcoming party the next week. They would have to wisely utilise this time to get their domains in order and to get the hang of immortality. 

Percy thought about what his mom would be doing. She would most probably be watching the proceedings on live television, and would be crying and gloating over how her son was so strong and mighty. He then thought about Hestia and smiled. He had two moms. No, not only he, but every citizen on Olympus had two moms, Hestia being the second. She was motherly to everybody, even her own brothers and sisters. 

As soon as the meeting was dismissed, all the gods crowded around the new godlings to congratulate them on ascending to godhood. Ares was already on his way to the arena. 

Poseidon clapped Percy mightily on the back, making him choke on air. "Son, I'm so proud that you have become a god! And such powerful domains, too! You can easily beat any of us in a duel!" Poseidon shouted over all the others.

Percy rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Um...dad, please...." He tried to calm down the pompous god, but he was having none of it. As Poseidon continued to steamroller on, Percy caught Apollo's eye, glinting mischievously. The two turned to look at Hermes, who nodded his head, smiling evilly. The three flashed away, leaving behind the rambling sea god. Only Artemis and Athena noticed the three. They merely shook their head exasperated. 

The three young gods appeared outside of a mortal brothel, surprising the mortals around, before they were covered by the Mist. Shaking their heads and muttering under their breath, the mortals who had accidentally seen them, turned away to do whatever they were doing. 

"What are we doing here?" Percy asked, bewildered. "You know I won't sleep with a whore and lower myself to your standards." He admonished the other two. 

Apollo groaned. "We did not come here to sleep with mortals."

Hermes grinned, before he stepped away from Apollo. "You did." He spoke, standing beside Percy.

Apollo's ears turned golden. "We came here just to get flat out drunk, and so that Aunt Hestia doesn't see us drinking! Come on Percy, don't be such a killjoy! A drop won't hurt anyone."

Percy looked around nervously. "Maybe....a drop won't hurt. But just a drop." He warned Apollo threateningly. In response, the sun god grinned from ear to ear, and steered the reluctant son of Poseidon in. He winked at Hermes, before the messenger followed them in. 

It obviously wasn't 'just a drop', as Percy so eloquently put it. 

As soon as Percy entered the brothel, something he severely regretted doing, he was assaulted by a vicious barrage of various sights and smells. The intoxicating smell of various alcohols and musky scent of sex and sweat invades their nostrils. Everyone was shouting, so that no one could be heard. Almost all the people there were male, with a glass in hand. In the corner, some people were playing cards, and the stripper there would go to anyone who won. A man, who had fallen unconscious from alcohol overdose, was being dragged out. A few men had got into a drunken brawl, and had to be subdued by some guards. Amidst all this, the rickety wood that composed the wood over their heads creaked and groaned as some people were going at it in the private rooms on the upper floor. There were moans aplenty. And there were scantily clad strippers, of all ages and looks, who continued to wander from one table to another. Here, a man would toss a coin and would cop a feel, while someone who was feeling particularly rich or lucky, would toss a small bag of coins, and would get sex, in the middle of the public, or in the private rooms.

Percy, Hermes, and Apollo drew all eyes as soon as they stepped into the brothel, and a mob of aroused strippers immediately rushed the three. They fought each other in the way, and immediately pressed themselves to the three males, rubbing themselves brazenly, or running their hands over their chests. 

"Ummm....free sex for the three of you." One of them moaned sultrily and immediately all the others agreed. 

Percy's body was tense as he felt the hands running over his muscular chest. He was aware of all the jealous stares that he was receiving from every other male in the room. He shoved his way through the crowd of females, shouting, "Please don't do that!", or, "I only want a drink!" 

After a lot of shouting and struggling, the three gods managed to get their seats in front of the bartender. Apollo ordered the man to get the hardest stuff he had, before he slumped in his seat. Percy had managed to keep his dignity. Hermes' shirt was missing; while a few of Apollo's buttons were met with the same fate. 

The bartender returned a few minutes later, three bottles in hand. He opened them, and handed them to the three gods, receiving a drachma in return. The bartender accepted the gold coin with wide eyes, before he rushed to make sure that the three were comfortable, and offering them as many drinks as they wanted. This drachma would last him for a year at least if he managed to redeem it. He would live like a king.

Back with Artemis, she had just waved goodbye to Athena, who had gone to inspect the library at her new palace. Once all alone, she wondered where Percy was. Maybe she would be able to confess her feelings for him. She looked up to see that the moon was already up. How long had the meeting gone on for?

She used her new powers as the goddess of hunting to try and sense Percy. He was....down in the mortal world. In a brothel.

Artemis felt her heart break as she imagined her love dishonour himself by sleeping with some whores, just like her father. Tears welled up in her eyes. The goddess angrily wiped them away, silently swearing to herself that she wouldn't cry over some boy. Had she been wrong in judging Percy as the honourable warrior she had made him to be?

Nonetheless, she flashed down to the brothel to investigate, using the Mist to hide herself from any mortal. 

Artemis saw Percy at the bar counter, drinking. At least he still had his clothes on. He was still a virgin, too, which was more than what could be said for her brother, who was at the corner. She could sense if he was virgin or not using her domain of virginity. She felt a load lifted off her chest as she approached him. 

An hour after Percy had entered the brothel, he was black out drunk. Everything was hazy. His ears rang. Immortality had done nothing to increase his alcohol resistance. Or had it?

The bartender was now in possession of a small bag of drachmas. And at least twenty empty bottles of the hardest alcohol known to mortals lay around the god. Hermes had already disappeared with several whores hanging onto his arm. Apollo was at the corner, groping a naked girl riding him, while taking massive gulps from the bottle held in his free hand. Around him, a multitude of other girls pleasured themselves as they awaited their turn. A few laid unconscious around him, already having had their turn. 

Through the haze, he could make out a girl approach him. Even he had to admit, she was beautiful. Her silver eyes seemed to pierce into his soul, and her fiery auburn hair seemed to form a halo around her head. She was no whore, she was wearing good clothes, fit for a princess. Percy glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, as he opened his twenty-second bottle. 

He did not register that she was approaching him, until the girl shouted in his ear. Percy jumped out of his seat, and the now empty bottle flattered to the floor, where it broke to a thousand pieces. 

"Percy? What are you doing here?" The girl asked worriedly. 

Percy opened another bottle. "I'm...hic.....here to...hic.....drink.....Apollo......hic.....don't tell....Hestia...hic..." He slurred and hiccuped, before he downed his bottle. "Hic....whosh...arse....you?" He slurred.

"I'm Artemis, remember? Arty?" Artemis asked worriedly.

"Artemis...hic....weeee!!" Percy giggled, throwing away the empty bottle, and ran around her, arms spread. He was drinking like crazy. "Weeeee, I'm a plane....hic....looking to...hic..." He crashed into the table, and crumpled into a drunken heap at Artemis' feet. "Hic....crashed." He said, dejected. 

Artemis smiled at him. She had once read that for all immortals and mortals, alcohol could alter their minds, so that they slipped into another part of their mind. So, this was Percy's childish side, she reasoned. 

Percy opened another bottle and downed it, before he suddenly became serious. He stood up straight, and sat down in his chair, without speaking a word. He opened and downed two other bottles, leaving Artemis standing. "Percy? What happened?" Artemis asked worriedly. 

Percy gripped her arm. "You must not tell Artemis what I'm about to tell you." He whispered to Artemis, making her eyes widen. She briefly entertained the idea of reminding him that she was Artemis. In this short period of time, he had already forgotten that she was Artemis. But then, her curiosity won over. "What is it?" She whispered back.

Percy giggled, and sat back, drowning another bottle as if he was drinking only a shot. "I love her. I love Artemis so much!" He stated dreamily, making Artemis' eyes widen. She briefly wondered if it was only his drunken rambling, but dismissed the negative thought. 

Artemis touched Percy's arm, flashing back to her bedroom at her new palace. "Really?" She whispered. 

"Yes!" Percy giggled, before he looked around. He seemed to notice that he was no longer in the brothel. He started to sob and cry and shout, making Artemis jump in fright. "Boo-hoo!" He cried. "No more happy juice! I want happy juice!" He shouted, making Artemis scurry downstairs. Every god had received a bottle of Olympian level alcohol with their palace. She grabbed the closed bottle from where it lay on the table, and rushed back upstairs. 

The moon goddess handed the bottle to the crying god. If possible, Percy started crying even more. "Boo-hoo!" He sobbed. "Why do the fates hate me so much? I don't want more happy juice!!" He shouted at the sky, confusing Artemis, before he ripped open the seal and cap in one go, and downed the entire bottle in seconds, chugging it down. 

Artemis' eyes widened. Percy had just.......downed an entire bottle of Olympian grade alcohol. 

When the bottle was finished, Percy flung it out of the window, smacking his lips. He flopped back down on the bed. 

"Percy?" Artemis asked, worriedly.

"Artemis." Percy returned, looking at her hungrily, making her back away nervously. His gaze sent tremors through her spine, and Artemis felt her panties soak through as juices leaked from her virgin womanhood, as she stared at her crush. She ground her thighs to suppress her sudden arousal. 

Percy pounced upon her, pinning her to the wall, and holding her small hands above her head with one of his larger paws. He kissed her with unbelievable passion, and each touch sent sparks flying through Artemis' skin, and enlarged the heat at her core. His gaze smouldered into Artemis' soul. The intoxicating scent of the ocean and the alcohol made Artemis feel light-headed, as she kissed him back with equal passion. Her tongue met with Percy's in a battle for dominance. Eventually, though, she had to submit to him. 

Percy used his free hand to undress himself, and finally freed her. Instead of shying away, Artemis joined him in shedding her clothes, and the two tumbled towards her bed.

(Not know, you old perverted fucking feckety fuck fuck.)

**_Time: Next Morning_ **

Percy awoke in a strange, unfamiliar bed. The room still reeked of sex and alcohol. He briefly tried to recollect what had happened the night before, but was met with nothing. A throbbing pain in the back of his head made it difficult to concentrate. What he could register was that he was naked, his skin exposed to the cold air, and someone warm was pressed against his side, their face pressed in the crook of his neck. His first impulse was to draw the girl closer, before his sense returned, and he shoved her away, wrapping a blanket around his waist. 

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and sat up. The girl who was in bed with him stirred, before she sat up too, rubbing her eyes. "Percy?" The girl asked.

Percy's eyes widened at the familiar voice. "Artemis.....what happened last night?" He asked, gripping his head as the pain intensified. 

Artemis hugged him from behind. Her breasts pressed against Percy's back, making him painfully aware of how her hard nipples were poking his back. "We had sex, silly," Artemis spoke, running her hands across his chest. 

"You took advantage of my drunkenness?" Percy asked cautiously, aware of what he was accusing her of. 

"No," Artemis spoke, turning away from him to dress herself. "I....love you. And when you attacked me, I couldn't control myself. You wanted me too." Artemis spoke softly. All the worry from her previous evening was coming back. Maybe it was only the effect of his drunkenness, and that he didn't actually love her. She would lose him as a friend, too. She mentally chastised herself for being so rash. "I'm going to make breakfast. I'll be in the kitchen if you want me." She spoke awkwardly, and left.

Percy frowned as he saw the tears in her eyes. He didn't want to make her sad. And this was the perfect opportunity to confess his feelings for her, too. And he could be sure that she loved him too. 

He went to take a shower to clear his head. Water always helped rejuvenate him, perks of being a son of Poseidon. 

As Artemis flipped the pancakes she was making, she made sure to add some blue food colouring to one stack. She set the table, sliding the plates onto the table, before she turned around and attended to the nectar machine, waiting for the nectar pot.

As she was waiting, Artemis felt arms wrap around her waist, hugging her from behind. And before she could react, she was pressed against the counter and kissed. She just closed her eyes, enjoying the salty ocean taste of her lover's lips. So, he had decided to stay.

Percy broke the kiss a few minutes later, when the nectar pot was ready, and pinged. He rested his forehead against Artemis', and whispered against her lips. "I love you, too, Artemis." And he took delight in the way her lips curved upwards in a smile. 

He took his seat at the breakfast table as Artemis poured the nectar into the two glasses and joined him in devouring the pancakes. "You look so sexy," Percy said as he ate breakfast, making Artemis' face light up in a golden blush. 

"Is it because I'm wearing only your shirt and an apron, and nothing else? Not even underwear?" Artemis interrogated.

Percy snorted. "You look sexy even when you are sniping monsters with your bow, covering me as I rush into battle." He took a sip from his glass of nectar, before he turned back to her. "And interrogation, seriously?"

Artemis' ears turned golden as she realised that she had been caught.

"Also", Percy took a bite from his pancakes. "How can you be the goddess of virgins if we just had sex?"

Artemis looked up at him. "You seriously don't remember anything?" She stood up to set her plate in the sink. "You took my behind."

"And here's a question to jog your memory." She whispered into Percy's ear, smiling at how he got goosebumps as she breathed hotly on his neck. "How do I like it?"

Percy didn't need to think twice to answer. Just like wielding swords comes naturally to sons of the sea, the answer came naturally to Percy. Almost as if he was meant to be there with Artemis, as if it had been predestined by the Three Fates themselves. He answered her immediately; without hesitation. "Rough and hard."

Artemis just smiled at him. "There you go." She said in a mocking tone. "And you tell me that you don't remember anything?" 

Percy kept his now empty plate in the sink, too, and nibbled on Artemis' ear. Much like the same way she had done to him, he whispered in her ear, "And would you.....like to see how much I remember?" 

Artemis squealed as she was slung over his shoulder and carried back to the bedroom for another lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I just pulled a FanoftheHunt! So, long, losers!
> 
> P.S: Lothaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrr Matthaaaaaaauuuuuusssss!!!!!
> 
> Keep calm and CR7!! Keep calm and LM10!! (Messi)


	10. The Commander

**_Time: The Titan's Curse_ **

The Erymanthian Boar had just dropped them off in Arizona. 

Bianca looked at Zöe. The quest consisted of her, Zöe, Annabeth, Thalia, and that....arrogant boy, who had sneaked out of Camp to come to join them. To say Zöe had been angry and disgusted was seriously understating it. It was only after Zöe had held him in a choke-hold, and he had passed out, did he stop making advances at the girls. 

Bianca stood beside Zöe as she surveyed the area. To the side, Thalia sat on a rock, sharpening her spear on a whetting stone she had found out of nowhere. Annabeth was trying to awaken the unconscious son of Poseidon. The satyr, Grover, had joined them for a while, but had broken off again when he sensed Pan.

Zöe gave the binoculars to Bianca. "We proceed forward." She said, keeping it short. 

By that time, Theseus had awoken. Thalia had left the whetting stone behind as she trudged beside Zöe and Bianca at the head of the group, making small talk with the two. Behind them, Theseus and Annabeth were walking slowly, and all the while, the daughter of Apollo was scolding the son of Poseidon. 

The place was a barren desert. Nothing but dust and sand for miles around. In such a situation, visibility was low. Strong winds buffeted the questers as they continued their trek. Zöe had wrapped her parka around her head to form a makeshift veil to keep the dust out, and Bianca had followed suit. There was not a tree nor a bush in sight. All they had was some dry, brown leaves on the ground from some underground plants or miss of some kind. 

"So...." Thalia broke the silence. "Who is this Perseus guy? Your Lady Artemis seems to fear him." From behind them, Annabeth shouted at Theseus, though her voice was muffled by the wind. 

Zöe didn't respond for some time. "He's...the Commander." She replied vaguely, making Thalia raise her eyebrow. She looked at Bianca pleadingly, hoping that the Hunt's lieutenant would listen to a fellow Hunter. 

Bianca took the hint, and said, "Come on, Zöe, please say something. He even gave me this." She lifted the locket which she had kept close to her heart. 

Zöe glanced at her out of the corner of her eye. "If he gave you that, you better watch out. It'll save your life." She said, making the two frustrated. 

"Just who is he?!" Thalia shouted at her, frustrated. "Even some of the Hunters didn't seem to know him!" She argued. 

Zöe remained silent. She stopped suddenly, making her two companions stop and look at her weirdly. The lieutenant pointed at a pillar, and said. "From here, starts the Junkyard of the Gods." She read out the inscription on the pillar. "Be careful, and don't take anything." She warned her fellow questers. 

"Let's wait for Annabeth and Theseus before we proceed forward," Thalia suggested, and sat down on a rock. She hummed slightly, tapping her foot with the rhythm. Bianca sat down on the ground, and drew her knees to her chest, looking around. Zöe leant against the pillar, drawing out her hunting knife, and examining it.

Finally, Zöe spoke. "Perseus...." Everyone fell silent at the word. "Almost nobody nowadays knows of him. Who led Olympus to victory in the Gigantomachy?" She asked Thalia. 

Thalia looked stunned for a moment. "Ares." She replied after a bit.

Zöe chuckled. "Perseus commanded the Olympian armies to victory. I was there. I was the one to finally kill Gaea." She said, making the others' eyes widen. 

Zöe continued. "Ares was at Olympus, busy plotting against Perseus. After he returned to Olympus, the Commander was wrongly executed. Now he works for the Titans." She said. 

"Woah." Thalia looked overwhelmed by the information. "That's....just wow." She spoke.

Bianca asked, "Why was he executed?" 

Zöe smiled to herself, as if reminiscing a long lost memory. "Nothing. Just remember.....don't fight against him, and you'll be fine. Also, don't try to butter and flatter him. He would prefer to be called a jerk than someone showering him in falsehoods."

"See this knife?" She held out the knife she was holding, and Thalia took it from her. She and Bianca examined the knife. 

The knife was silver, but the metal formed patterns of silver, gold, and black. The Hephaestus kids would know more of the knife, but Thalia could just gasp at its beauty. It was perfectly balanced, and fit perfectly in Thalia's hand. The wooden handle felt warm to her touch, and it was designed like a snarling snake, wrapped by a vine of moonlace. There was a snake-head pommel, so that she could bash some heads, too. The edge of the knife was so sharp, that Thalia felt that she could slice even godly metals like butter. 

She returned it to Zöe. "He gave me this." She said. 

Zöe would have told them more, but she was cut off by the arrival of Annabeth and Theseus. Thalia noticed this, and mentally filed it away to ask her later. 

"Let's proceed." Zöe just said, eager to get Theseus out of her air as soon as possible. 

The Junkyard of the Gods was....massive. Almost as large as the Throne Room on Olympus, Thalia noted. As soon as they entered the Junkyard, the dust and sand had gone away, and they were greeted with clean fresh air, which should not be at a junkyard as large as this. Mountains upon mountains of various junk pay here and there. Broken swords, broken statues, useless garbage in general. Thalia had a sudden urge to pick up something...anything, but she refrained from doing so, remembering Zöe's warning.

Apparently, Theseus didn't. He shouted joyously as he picked up a glittering golden sword, and swiped at an imaginary opponent. 

Thalia turned back just in time to see Zöe's pale face, before she picked up Bianca and started running towards the entrance. The lieutenant of the Hunt ran faster than the nymph instructors back at Camp, and she ran as if carrying no extra weight. Bianca was too surprised to say anything. Before Thalia registered what was happening, Annabeth was before her, tugging her along as she ran, following Zöe lead. Thalia felt her legs begin to move on their own, before she was the one tugging Annabeth along. 

Theseus was long left behind as the four approached the exit. It was getting almost close....just a stone's throw away. Suddenly a massive bronze hand slammed down, cutting off their path to the exit. Zöe and Bianca would have been crushed immediately if the Lieutenant hadn't dived backwards, showing her superhuman reflexes. The bronze hand was attached to...was that a fifty-foot tall Talos?

The statue was a solid bronze. Its face was misshapen, its features having corroded into nothingness long ago. All along its body, there were dents, hammer marks, and burns. It's cogs whirred, making unimaginable noise as the unoiled mechanism ground against each other. Its eyes glowed a solid red, and on its chest, emblazoned in the metal was the symbol of Hephaestus. 

The statue raised its foot, raising a cloud of dust, prepared to turn the four into minced meat. "Bianca!" Zöe cried, frightened for all of their lives. 

As if remembering suddenly, Bianca tugged hard on the enchanted locket that hung around her neck. Annabeth looked behind them to see Theseus, bravely, or stupidly, run towards them, waving the full sword. His muffled words were cut off by the ringing in her ears. Thalia hugged her tightly, her sister in all but blood, and shut her eyes tight, waiting for the crushing blow. 

But it never came. 

There was a blinding white flash, which made everyone turn away.

When the flash died down, the four girls found themselves in a railway platform, the Junkyard and Theseus nowhere in sight. To be precise, they found themselves before two haggard homeless people with unkempt beards and ragged clothes, as they played cards. They stood like that for a minute, watching the two play cards, and couldn't help but wonder where they had seen the two. 

Annabeth was the first one to break the silence. "Dad?!" She cried out in surprise. 

The beggar on the right, who seemed to be the one losing, threw down his hand in frustration, and shouted, "I'M NOT PLAYING THIS ANYMORE!! THIS IS THE FIFTIETH TIME I'VE LOST!!", before he turned to the group. "About time! I thought you couldn't recognise your own dad!" The beggar said, snapping his fingers to dress and clean himself. Suddenly, it was Apollo, in all his godly glory, sitting on the platform in front of the questers. 

"And who is that?" Annabeth asked curiously. 

The second beggar turned to Zöe, who's eyes narrowed as she tried to rack her brains. Suddenly she gasped as she realised his identity. 

"Yes, Zöe. I am Perseus." The beggar spoke, pulling away his wig and fake beard, and stuck his tongue out at the Lieutenant. 

Suddenly there was another flash, and the four found themselves in a different room. Thalia, Bianca and Annabeth looked around for Zöe, only to find the usually stoic and composed Lieutenant of the most bad-ass group of feminazis, crying into Percy's chest as he held her close. 

"Where are we?" Annabeth asked, eyeing the plain black walls of the unfurnished room. There were no windows, nor doors. 

"We're in my pocket dimension," Percy said, wiping away Zöe's tears once she was done crying, and kneeled in front of Annabeth. "Niece." He finished, flicking her forehead. 

Annabeth's ears turned pink, but she managed not to say anything sarcastic. Percy turned to Bianca, holding out a familiar locket. "I think you miss this." He said, and was crushed into a hug by the crying daughter of Zeus. "It is not enchanted anymore, but..." Percy explained, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Bianca pulled away from him, and put the locket around her neck.

Percy turned to Thalia, and summoned a spear. "I can literally feel how much you want to run me through." He spoke bluntly. Thalia gritted her teeth, summoning her own spear and Aegis. "Since I don't have my swords, I'll be using this spear. Draw your weapons!" He shouted to the four girls surrounding him. 

All of them drew knives and bows. Thalia was the only one using a spear. Percy shrugged. "You can use powers. I can't. First one down wins." 

Thalia grinned, thinking that it'll be an easy fight. The four of them, against this one god, who couldn't use his powers. How difficult could it be?

As it turned out, very difficult. 

Within five minutes, Bianca and Annabeth were on the ground, unconscious. Thalia and Zöe together had held out a bit longer. That is until, Percy feinted towards Zöe. She anticipated this, and covered Thalia's exposed side, as the daughter of Zeus jabbed at Percy. He dodged, putting himself in between the two, effectively separating them. 

Percy tutted, holding his spear loosely. "Game over." His grip tightened, before he slammed the butt of the spear into Thalia's stomach, making her double over in pain. It was quickly followed by a hit to the back of her head with the same, making her fall to the ground. With that single movement, he batted away Zöe's knives, too, and Spartan kicked her, sending her flying across the room, and crash into one of the walls. 

"First mistake." Percy made his spear disappear, "Just because the blade is facing away, doesn't mean I can't hurt you. And the second mistake, just because I'm attacking another, doesn't mean I can't attack you at the same time. You of all people should know that I dual wield, Zöe." Zöe just smiled sheepishly, while Thalia groaned in pain, clutching her stomach. Annabeth and Bianca were beginning to stir. 

"Come on. Theseus will proceed on his own to Mt. Tamalpais. It should take him a few hours. And when he is there, I'll just flash you there. In the meantime, let's train some more." 

As if for the first time, the girls seemed to notice that their self-proclaimed evil trainer was clad in a dressing gown and pyjamas. Zöe pointed at his dress weirdly, making Percy frown and look himself over. "Oh, right." He smiled sheepishly. "I was sleeping, and then I forgot to change." He snapped his fingers, and his dress turned to a chiton. "Umm....outdated," Percy said, and snapped again. His dress turned into a frilly dress from the medieval age nobles. 

"Dude." Percy snapped again, and his dress turned into the leather garb of some American tribes. "Noooo!" Percy cried in frustration, making all of the girls giggle. He then appeared in a clown's clothes from one of the several circuses mortals attend, complete with rainbow hair, and a red ball for a nose. "Noo!!" Percy cried, "Wrong place, wrong time, wrong costume!" Finally, he changed to a costume that he seemed to like. "This will do." He was in a WWII Nazi officer's uniform. 

Annabeth giggled. "You still have the red nose."

"But do I?" Percy questioned. "Look at yourself." 

And indeed, Annabeth was the one with the red nose. Thalia seemed surprised, and turned back to Percy, only to see him holding a knife at Bianca's throat. She raised her spear immediately, frightened for the Huntress.

"One. Never get distracted by the magician." He motioned for the others to lower their weapons. "Now, how do you escape when I'm holding you like this?" He asked Bianca, who was clearly uncomfortable by the closeness of the knife. "Kick me in the balls. Come on, you are a Hunter, you can kick Chaos in the balls." 

Bianca looked unsure, but anyway, she attempted to ground her heel into Percy's sensitive male spot, making him jump away. "Good. Remember, no male wants to get hit there. I should know. Zöe once headbutted me there. Luckily, I was wearing a frying pan as protection." 

Thalia winced at the thought. "Second. Don't let your opponent get any reaction out of you." He suddenly appeared before Thalia, and kneed her in the stomach, making her double over in pain. 

"Oh, Annabeth!" Percy said, slowly, as if he was sympathizing with her. "Abandoned by her dad! Bianca there is her father's favourite!" Percy pointed at Bianca. "And you are here, fending for yourself in the streets, while she spends a luxurious life in the lotus casino." Annabeth's mind played back the images of her torture and humiliation, as if responding to Percy's provoking words, and she seemed to lose it. She charged the off-guard Bianca, and would have pierced her with her knife, if Zöe hadn't intervened, and pushed her aside. The lieutenant turned just in time to meet Percy's kick in her face, and she flew into the wall. "Bad reflexes Zöe. You are getting rusty." He examined the girls. "Don't let the enemy crawl under your skin. And don't ever forget that your enemy is there in the first place." 

By this time, Thalia had recovered, and charged Percy blindly, shouting in rage. Percy simply sidestepped and tripped her, making her crash into the ground, without even glancing at the daughter of Zeus. "Just because your enemy isn't looking at you doesn't mean that he doesn't know where you are. Don't lose the element of surprise by shouting like that. Jeez, my ears are still ringing." 

And they continued like that. For what seemed like hours, the five fought, and Percy would correct their mistakes. He taught Thalia how to dual wield her spear, and how to fight up to four opponents at once with a single spear. He taught her how to increase the damage caused by her lightning bolts, and how to draw lightning from Zeus' master bolt itself. He taught Annabeth how to shoot like a Hunter, and the secrets of stealth and sight. How she could use her father's domain of prophecy to her advantage in a battle. He sparred with Zöe, and chatted with her about how the Hunt was doing. He taught Bianca all the dark secrets of the gods and the dark arts of Hades. 

By the time they were done, the four knew things that Athena herself didn't know, and each could defeat a minor god easily, and an Olympian, too, if 'they put their back into it', as Percy said. And all in the span of a few, or several hours. Time wasn't really a thing in this alternate dimension. Thalia felt like she couldn't have been here for more than an hour, and yet, she had done and learnt things that she would not have learnt if she spent a few millennia at Olympus.

At the end of it all, the four stood in front of Percy, weapon in hand, as he surveyed them. Finally pleased with how they were holding themselves, he clapped his hands, announcing cheerily, "Your training is complete! I'll just send you to California! You have to find your way to Mt. Tam." The four cheered, but stopped when they saw the one hundred and eighty-degree change that Percy's mood had made. His eyes seemed to assume a mad glint, and the lights dimmed, the pocket dimension reflecting the mood of its creator. Flashes of lightning lit up the room occasionally, and Bianca could swear she saw blood dripping from his teeth. He was holding....was that the raw carcass of a dead rabbit? It made her stomach churn.

Zöe had stiffened, her face pale, and her posture straight. 

Percy stepped close to Thalia, and licked his bloody lips. She unconsciously took a step back, horrified. Percy tutted.

Suddenly, the rabbit carcass fell to the ground with a sickening crunch and wet splash of blood. Annabeth couldn't move her eyes from the carcass, fearing what she would see, but when she tore her eyes away from the sight, she was met with an even more horrifying one.

Percy was holding Thalia by the neck, his one hand enough to lift her four feet off the ground. 

"The moment you step out of this pocket, you'll be back to being my enemy." Percy snarled, showing his unnaturally large canines, dripping with hot blood. "And I expect a good fight. Don't disappoint." 

He moved her closer to his face. Thalia felt his hot breath on her face. "You need to hate me to be able to finally kill me. Drive your spear through my heart and stop my breaths. Don't disappoint me."

He turned to the others, Thalia still held in his hand. A red welt was beginning to appear around her neck. Her legs were swinging wildly, and her face was red as she struggled to breathe. Her vision was beginning to dim.

"Remember....the most important lesson I taught you today is how to hate."

There was another flash, and the four girls appeared in front of a surprised Theseus. Thalia finally gasped in air, as she felt the constricting force around her neck disappear. 

To this day, Thalia wears a tattoo around her neck, to remind her how insignificant she was. It was a tattoo of a hand around her neck, in blood red.

What people don't know is whose hand it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Twisted ending much? 
> 
> Keep calm and CR7!! Keep calm and LM10!! (Messi)


	11. The General

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn. I had hoped to hold back myself from updating so soon. But I guess, some habits never change.

**_Time: Same time_ **

Theseus looked scared shitless as the four girls appeared in front of him. 

He was in what seemed to be a bar, trying to get the bartender to give him some alcohol by using the mist. He had failed miserably, and was lying out in the trash when they appeared.

Zöe's eyes narrowed, and she snarled. "Get up, boy, now is not the time for needless dilly-dallying."

They walked out to the main street. Percy just had to drop them off on a beach. From where they stood, the beach was just a stone's throw away. They could see all the tanned swimmers finishing up swims in the ocean, or just lazing around, flirting with girls, surfing board in hand. 

The entire road was sandy. The wind blew the sand into their eyes and mouth, and they had to squint to prevent it from getting it into their eyes. 

Bars, casinos, and nightclubs lined both sides of the road. It was almost evening, and the sun was on the horizon, turning the sky into a blood-red colour. From the direction of the wind, Zöe could tell that they were in for a chilly night. Don't ask me how, Hunter knowledge. The lights were just coming on, flooding the road in yellow light, which drowned the bright neon lights in the shops. Some well dressed old gentlemen smoking pipes walked down the pavement, as well as some shirtless blonde boys carrying surfing boards. The smell of the sea was in every nose, and every nose itched with the sand. Eyes burned.

Zöe glanced around the neighbourhood with distaste, before she suddenly whipped out the binoculars from her pocket, and looked somewhere. Bianca tried to squint and look where she was seeing, but even with her enhanced sight, she could not make it out in the dark haze of dusk. 

Zöe finally put down the binoculars after a few minutes. 

"Thalia, hail a cab, I've found Mt. Tamalpais," Zöe spoke softly, making everybody's eyes widen.

A few minutes later, Thalia came back, a yellow cab in tow. Zöe snapped her fingers in front of the driver's face as soon as he looked out of the window. The driver immediately seemed to go into a trance, and slumped in his seat. The girls tumbled into the back of the cab, leaving Theseus to find his place in front, beside the smelly, dirty driver. 

"Take us to Mt. Tamalpais." Zöe ordered, and was met with a quiet, "Yes, ma'am." The driver started driving, weaving through the crowds with expertise, and he floored the accelerator to the point where they were zooming along at a hundred miles an hour. 

Thalia looked uncomfortable though. "Do you think that it is safe?" She asked.

"Don't worry." Zöe waved her aside. "I just used the Mist to scramble his brain. Right now, he is a thoughtless automaton which will obey my orders. He should be back in an hour or two." 

They only took a few minutes to reach Mt. Tamalpais at that pace. Once everybody had got off, Zöe ordered. "Now go off to whatever you should be doing." And the cab sped off.

The four made their way up the mountain to a familiar garden. At least, it was familiar to Zöe.

Seeing this, Annabeth just couldn't control her curiosity anymore. "Where are we?" 

Zöe replied. "We are at Mt. Othrys. It is the base for the Titans. After the fall of the Titans, it was the site of Atlas' punishment, and the Garden of the Hesperides. Ladon, the dragon, guards the Apples of Immortality." 

"You seem to know this place quite well," Thalia noted.

Seeing that Zöe didn't respond, Bianca answered for her. "In case you forgot, Zöe was a daughter of Atlas, and a Hesperide." 

Thalia's face burned red with embarrassment. "Sorry." She mumbled. 

The garden was truly a beautiful place. The soil itself was a dark red, and moist. They were walking along a gravelled path, lined with obsidian stones. There were flowers, bushes, herbs, and unnamed exotic trees all along the garden. The smell of moist soil and flowers hung perpetually in the humid air, invigorating anyone who entered. Annabeth felt as if she had died, and this was the Isles of Blest. 

Then, the true nature of the place swung into view. 

Blocking their path, curled around an enormous apple tree, was the guardian of this place, Ladon, the dragon. 

The tree was larger than anything they had ever seen, larger than some of the redwoods. It's girth alone was a few metres wide. The leaves softly rustled in the gentle wind. Hanging from the branches, covered by thick foliage, but still visible, were several bunches of the most delicious apples anyone had ever seen. Their golden skin just seemed to draw you in, wanting you to take an enormous bite into the succulent, juicy flesh of the fruit.

But they hung just out of their reach. And a fate worse than Hades awaited anyone who dared to venture any closer. 

Ladon, the dragon, looked like an enormous hydra on steroids. It had a hundred heads, each with a pair of slitted yellow eyes, and equipped with a mouth full of sharp, curved fangs, dripping with deadly poison. It looked frustrated, as if someone was holding it back from turning them into minced meat. Ladon snorted and pawed the ground, leaving deep scratch marks. 

As the group approached closer, Zöe mentally steeled herself for what she was going to do. She was no longer a Hesperide, and as such, she did not have immortality, nor immunity to Ladon's poison. However, she reasoned, Ladon should still remember her, seeing as she was the one that fed him back in the ancient days. 

Apparently, there was no reason for her to worry. As soon as the group came closer, Ladon snarled at them, before he suddenly fell silent, cocking his head to listen, as if someone invisible was telling him what to do. Obediently, the dragon scooped the girls up with his tail, and dropped them off to the other side, leaving Theseus to somehow scramble through. As soon as all the five questers were safely on the other side of the tree, Ladon went back to his post, curling up comfortably around the tree, and resumed snoring. Hot steam curled up from his nostrils. 

Zöe had certainly not expected that they would be allowed to pass without any resistance. Anyway, she shrugged, and continued trudging forward. 

Soon, they reached their destination.

It was a circular clearing without any trees or rocks to get in the way. Soft grass crunched under the quarter's feet as they walked by. It was almost as if this place had been specially cleared for fighting. In front of them, a hundred yards away, stood a grey wall of swirling clouds, which Thalia realised was the sky. And it was rested on the shaking shoulders of a certain moon goddess.

Artemis was clad only in her tattered hunting clothes. Her lush auburn hair had started to turn silver. Her shoulders were shaking, as already stated, and her silver eyes had lost their lustre. Her already lean body seemed thinner than ever, as she held up the sky without food or water for days on end. Most probably, the only thing that had kept her from fading was all the sacrifices everybody had made to her in her absence. 

"Pitiful, ain't it? This was me for the last four millennia. Now that I'm free, however, it's time to wreak havoc." A rough voice, sounding like a thousand explosions together, rang out. 

Zöe's eyes widened as she recognised that voice. 

"Who is it?" Bianca asked, worriedly.

Zöe couldn't speak. All she could do, however, was point a shaky finger forward, and mouth, 'Father'. For the first time in her entire life, Zöe's legs shook with fright.

As if on cue, Atlas, the titan of strength, strolled out from some bushes, where he had been waiting to make his entrance.

Atlas looked like Ares had somehow managed to lay his hands on Hephaestus' strongest automaton. His dark onyx eyes glowed with bloodlust underneath deep set eyebrows. He had a shaved head, which made all the tattoos on his scalp visible. Muscles bulged from his arms and chest, looking as if forged by the Hetatoncheires (spelling, anyone, please?) themselves. A crooked smile contorted his face, promising pain.

The titan held a blood-red spear in his hand. Its tip gleamed in the blood-red light of the setting sun. As for armour, he was wearing the same WWII camouflage that Percy had donned earlier that day. A Nazi armband was there in his right bicep, and looked like it would be ripped apart any moment, as his biceps involuntarily flexed, every time he lifted the spear.

It sickened Zöe to think that this was her father. 

Still, she couldn't face him alone. Her legs were shaking uncontrollably. She had no doubt that the others were faring worse than her. 

Suddenly, a figure which she realised as Theseus stepped impossibly close to her. Zöe could feel his warm breath on her neck. For once, it was not obnoxious, rather, it soothes and relaxed her tense muscles. Theseus whispered right in her ear, but in a melodious voice that was not the Son of Poseidon's. No, it belonged to a different Son of Poseidon.

"Don't worry Zöe, I'm here. You can use my powers. Draw upon my energy." Theseus, or rather, Perseus, in Theseus' body, spoke.

Suddenly Zöe felt the all but forgotten rush of adrenaline and energy in her veins. She gripped her knives tighter, comfortably twirling them in her hands. If Perseus was behind her, then she could take on Chaos himself. 

Thalia wondered why Zöe hadn't yet elbowed Theseus. When the Son of Poseidon turned around, she realised why. His muddy-green eyes had turned to a brilliant sea-green shine, which Thalia had seen only twice before. Almost involuntarily; her hand clasped around her neck protectively, making Percy smile wickedly. He turned to Bianca and Annabeth. "Fight." He spoke; and almost as if possessed, Annabeth and Bianca stepped up to fight beside Zöe. Thalia gritted her teeth, before she too stepped up to them, walking past the fallen god.

Atlas grinned as he saw all the four girls step up to face him. Zöe and Thalia held melee weapons for close combat, while Bianca and Annabeth stood behind, bows out, and arrows notched. "You can't defeat me." He snickered. "Four puny demigods."

"And a goddess." Atlas' eyes widened as he whipped around, to see Artemis free from her prison. Instead that...that good for nothing demigod was under the sky. He should have been crushed immediately, but somehow, he was still holding out.

Unbeknownst to him, all but he had recognised that Theseus' body had been taken over by Perseus. Why he had done that, though, remained a mystery. 

Atlas screamed as he saw the knives held by Artemis. He hefted his spear, and charged her. Artemis rolled out just in time as Atlas barrelled past. Once she was clear, Thalia shot him with a bolt of lightning, followed by two arrows. Although he had just been electrocuted, Atlas' reflexes remained top-notch. He turned around, deflecting the arrows with his spear. 

Again, he charged blindly. 

Seriously?! Thalia wondered. If he continued to fight like this, then he would be defeated no doubt. 

She tensed her legs, ready to jump aside....had Atlas not skidded to a stop right in front of her. Thalia's eyes widened, and she tried to jump backwards, but Atlas would have none of it. He gripped her foot in his massive paw, and flung her into some rocks, before whipping around to bat away some more arrows. 

Thalia crashed into a mountainside, and fell limp as she hit her head on a rock. 

Annabeth's eyes widened as she saw Thalia taken down so easily. She tried to edge her way towards the daughter of Zeus, always facing Atlas, and firing arrows at him. Bianca joined her, covering her while she made her way to Thalia.

In the middle, Zöe, Artemis, and Atlas were just a flurry of limbs and metal on metal. Clashes rang out constantly, as Atlas held his own against the two warriors. Even at that speed, however, Bianca had been able to get some shots away, and a few arrows stuck out of some bleeding wounds on Atlas' back. Although she wouldn't have been able to pull off the stunt without Artemis's blessing, Gambler's Luck, and Percy's training. 

Of course, Zöe or Artemis herself wouldn't have had held out for so long without Gambler's Luck. Apparently, Atlas was too thick-headed to see the sea-green glow covering the two Hunters, and how they could predict all his moves, or their sudden increase in speed and strength. 

Or he couldn't actually see.

Eventually, though Bianca ran out of arrows as Atlas had managed to bat away most of them. Bianca pulled out her knives, but she saw her foe's speed, and thought better. She ran off to help and cover Annabeth as she treated the unconscious Thalia.

Zöe felt as if she was back in the ancient times. Fighting an impossibly overpowered immortal, another Hunter by her side, while Percy stood back and commented. Of course, he would be ready to step in, and dispose of their foe if anything seemed to go wrong. 

Zöe jabbed at Atlas, which he batted away, only to have Artemis nick his other arm. She would then feint, and slash at his stomach while Zöe covered her side. 

Atlas was pushed on the defensive. Even though he was still fighting at top speed, not even him could keep it up for long after being electrocuted, shot, and made to face two of the fastest Olympian warriors together. He would bat away a jab here, and would get cut there. He would attempt a kick there, but then would have to retract his foot to cover his stomach. Whenever he aimed at one of them, the other would get a shot away at his blind spot, and then the one he had aimed at would block his attack. He would realise that he had been tricked yet again, and would have to start again. 

It almost seemed as if the elements themselves were against him. The earth seemed to sink beneath his feet, slowing him down, the air pressure had suddenly increased, his spear didn't seem to obey him all of a sudden, and the wind carried sand particles that burned his eyes. He also felt as if Artemis and Zöe could read and predict his next move before he knew what he was going to do next. The titan narrowed his eyes, and shook his head. He was just slowing down, and they were faster than him.

However, Atlas refused to be sent back to that horrible punishment.

However, he hadn't realised that during the fight, he had been pushed back and back until his back was pushed against the sky. 

Again, however, Fate seemed to favour Atlas at the last minute. Artemis' knives shattered, and taking advantage of the situation, Atlas backhanded Zöe, sending her flying. He raised his spear, ready to impale the moon goddess, relishing in how she screamed out in fear in the face of death.

However, Artemis' scream had triggered something.

There seems to be too many however's. 

A hologram of a snarling snake materialized in front of the unarmed moon goddess, standing protectively in front of her. The snake hissed, revealing its sharp curved fangs dripping with venom. Its hood was spread, and it's head by itself, stood almost at large as Atlas himself.

Atlas smirked again, thinking that it was some kind of illusion that the goddess was using to trick him, as she was weaponless and powerless.

He thrust the spear in an impaling motion, not expecting the hologram to actually be solid. His spear shattered, and almost immediately, the snake lunged at him, making the titan step back involuntarily, within grabbing distance of the kneeling Percy.

Atlas' eyes widened as he was grabbed from behind, and wrested back into his original position beneath the sky. He realised that the good for nothing demigod had done the impossible. What even he himself couldn't do, nor imagine doing. 

The demigod had stood up, holding the sky with one hand, and had grabbed him with his other hand. 

Or at least, Atlas though that the demigod had done that. 

Once Percy was free, and Atlas had been imprisoned again, he strode forward, dusting his hands. He stopped in front of Artemis, snapping his fingers so that a barrier formed between the six of them, and Atlas. He could neither see, not hear what was going on on this side of the barrier. 

Zöe had just returned to the circular clearing. Thalia had also come around, and was currently walking towards them, supported by Annabeth and Bianca on each side. 

Artemis panted, and fell to her knees as the burst of strength provided by Gambler's Luck disappeared. "Why?" She managed to croak out. 

Percy knelt in front of her, caressing her face gently, lovingly, like he had done so many times before. "Why, what, my moon?" He cooed lovingly, but Artemis knew better than to fall for his tricks. She had seen the same sadism many times before, but had never been at the receiving end of it. Maybe, there was a first time for everything. 

"Why did you help us? You work for the Titans, don't you?"

"Oh, moon." Percy ran his hand through her auburn hair, making Artemis' heart ache as she involuntarily leaned towards his touch. "But I have my own agenda at stake here. I'm tired of being bossed around, and plan to make Kronos my angry little puppet on strings." Percy stopped, before he continued his rant, "And for that, the Commander needs to be released before the General, so that Kronos learns to rely and become dependent on me."

Percy's hand moved from her cheek to tighten around her throat. "And moon", he started softly, before his voice turned cold and harsh, and his eyes assumed a wild; murderous glint. "I need to be the one to squeeze your throat, and watch as the life drains from your beautiful silver eyes."

Percy stood up, leaving Artemis kneeling before him. He dusted himself, before greeting the others with a raised hand. "'Sup. I haven't seen you in a few hours!" He exclaimed like he hadn't just threatened the entirety of Olympus, making Zöe facepalm and Thalia to grit her teeth as she remembered his words and actions. Honestly, Annabeth and Bianca didn't know how to react, as they were still confused over this characters, who was their uncle one moment, and in the next moment, he was a psychotic killer out for Olympian blood. 

"Percy....I was innocent." Artemis wheezed out. "Zeus....potion....Athena, too." She managed to say.

"Oh, sure, I'm sure your innocent and all. Nevertheless; you're going down." Percy stated, kneeling before her, and putting on an emotionless mask. He stood up again, and gestured towards his, or rather Theseus', body.

"I love this body. Sons of Poseidon are more compatible with my powers." He looked up to the questers. "Okay, but every good thing has to come to an end. Someone get this guy a doctor!" He exclaimed joyously, before his sea-get eyes turned to a muddy colour, and Theseus fell back, unconscious, his eyes rolled back into his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got some free time, so here. 
> 
> Keep calm and CR7!! Keep calm and LM10!! (Messi)


	12. The Plans

**_Time: Night, just before The Battle of the Labyrinth_ **

Artemis fucking hated her dreams.

However, there seems to be no end to them.

The day had been tiring, more so than usual. They had just returned from Yellowstone, all the way to the north, to Long Island, in just two days. All the Hunters had cramps after so many hours of running. They had run for at least fifteen hours at a stretch without stopping. Why Artemis couldn't just flash them away? 

Fucking ancient Laws. 

At least the younger ones had it easy. They just climbed up on their sisters' shoulders, and then the elders had to carry extra weight. 

Why the fuck did Percy need to wage war on Olympus? It was so much easier when he was with them. 

Well, at least, thanks to him, Artemis had gained a new sister. Thalia, a fellow daughter of Zeus, had joined the Hunt, for 'reasons', which only she and Zöe seemed to know. 

And Zöe. 

She was doing everything she could to stop Artemis and the Hunters from fighting Percy. She had even gone so far as to tell the other Hunters about the fallen god, with Phoebe, Atlanta, and Thalia by her side. 

She had argued that it would be an absolute massacre. 

Yes, Artemis still loved Percy dearly, and it made her heart ache to see him gone down the dark path. But no, she would not stray from Olympus' side. Neither would Athena. The Olympians might not be perfect, but they were the best options anyone's got. 

Percy would be a perfect ruler. A nagging voice reminded her in the back of her mind, Artemis tried denying it by saying that her feelings were biased, but even she knew it was true. 

The new close combat instructor at Camp was the sinner and cold-blooded murderer, Quintus. Or as most knew him, Daedalus, the inventor. A son of Hephaestus. 

Artemis wrinkled her nose in disgust.

He was incompetent, as all had been before him.

Recently, with Zeus going into total war mode, the number of demigods coming into Camp had increased significantly. And with the recent influx of demigods, the present teaching system was hugely inadequate. Chiron was doing as much as he could, but he couldn't help anybody with close-combat. The only one who was deserving of any such position was the one and only, original close-combat teacher at Camp Half-Blood. The now fallen god that was now waging war against them. 

Artemis knew that there would be a battle the next day. The campers that had been sent on the quest had just returned a few days before, carrying news that a mass attack was to be there on Camp, using the Labyrinth's entrance to transport such a large number of troops. 

And that's why the Hunters had been recalled from their hunting mission. Everyone was bone-tired, but needed rest for the big battle the next day. 

And here she was, dreaming. Not an ounce of sleep. 

Nevertheless, Artemis' only consolation was that she was dreaming of something actually useful. Not like all the nightmares she had of Percy.

Not that this was any less than a nightmare, of course.

She was with the Titans, listening to their planning. 

The son of Hermes, who was currently possessed by the Titan King himself, Kronos. He had sandy blonde hair and mischievous brown eyes like all the sons of Hermes. A scar ran down across his face, resembling a dragon claw. He was wearing a Nike sports jersey, and his sword was strolled to his back. His sword was half Celestial- Bronze and half mortal iron so that it could hurt both monsters and mortals. Backbiter, it was called. When Kronos wielded it, it shifted to a golden scythe. 

Before him lay a map of...was that the Labyrinth?!

Artemis' eyes widened as she saw an intricate map of the Labyrinth, marked with every entrance. She could even recognise the Camp. 

Kronos muttered something, and measured something with a compass. He drew a red line on the map, measured it again, and consulted the compass. "North by northeast." He muttered to himself, before he continued to scribble on the map. Sometimes with a white pencil, sometimes with blue, sometimes with white. 

Artemis soon lost interest in what he was doing, and looked around the room. He was alone. A brazier flickered slightly at a corner of the room, it's dying embers red hot in the burning coals. A gas lamp sat by the table where Kronos was working. They seemed to be underground, for there were no windows, and the air was stale. The only ventilation was a wooden door, which stood slightly ajar. It led to a dark tunnel.

Soon, there was laughing in the tunnel, and one could hear shouting. Kronos sighed, putting away the instruments, and assumed his seat at the head of the table. 

Artemis' eyes widened when she beheld the Titan brothers emerge from the tunnel. 

Krios strode into the room with an air of confidence, followed by Koios, who was pouring over a thick book. Hyperion was next, his armour and spear bright as ever. He was polishing his already bright helmet. Oceanus, who was next, was looking at another map. Then Iapetus entered the room. The tall, silver-haired Titan of the Underworld, wielded a silver spear, but what shocked Artemis most was that he was joking with someone, a grin on his face. And that someone was a demigod, who was a mere five foot, a dwarf in front of all the ten-foot titans. The black-haired, dark clothed demigod, who had an eye patch over one eye seemed oddly out of place among this congregation of Titans. 

After everyone had assumed their seats, Kronos was first to speak. "Ethan Nakamura, son of Nemesis, I hope you bring good enough news to sit in this Council. For your sake." The King of the Titans spoke, eyeing his lazy demeanour. The now christened son of Nemesis, Ethan, had cocked up his legs on the wooden table, leaning back on the chair. 

"Oh, really, you don't recognise me?" Ethan spoke for the first time, making Artemis gasp as she recognised his voice. He looked up, and her suspicions were confirmed when she saw that his good eye was a bright sea-green. 

"Perseus.....Percy." She breathed, involuntarily, before she collected herself, clamping a hand over her mouth, and hoping desperately that they did not hear her.

Thankfully, they did not seem to, for the Council continued uninterrupted. 

Kronos started. "What's the status with Atlas?" 

Hyperion spoke up. "Freeing him has gone down. Somehow, the son of Poseidon managed to free Artemis. Atlas couldn't take it with two Hunters and a goddess." 

Percy snorted. Iapetus voiced his thoughts. "How incompetent. If Atlas loses to that, it is clear that he is growing rusty, and cannot be trusted." 

Kronos seemed deep in thought. Iapetus' response made Artemis think, too. Was the Titan of the West in on Percy's plan?

"Then what is our next course of action?" Krios asked. Kronos replied. "The Labyrinth has been already mapped and the basic attack plan chalked out. Since Atlas is out of the picture, our next objective is to revive Perseus. And make sure that he can use his powers." 

Percy nodded in agreement. "Y'all should keep your head down low. The Olympians wouldn't think twice before smiting you down. I have an advantage, both militarily and politically." He stopped for a moment, looking around the table for any dissent. Finding none, he motioned towards the Titan of the North. "Brother Koios, how fares your research?" Percy asked, surprising Artemis as to how casually and easily he referred to the ancient Titan as 'Brother'.

"I have managed to discern something I salvaged from the Primordial Libraries back at Othrys. But for the ceremony to be successful, a demigod needs to be sacrificed. The more power in the killing weapon, the better." Koios replied, making Kronos shift uncomfortably in his seat. 

Percy however, looked indifferent, making Artemis wonder as to how much he had actually changed. "I'm sure the demigod whose body I'm currently occupying will love to volunteer." He stopped, and for a moment, his sea-green eyes turned to black, signalling Ethan Nakamura had arrived. The boy doubled over in pain, and stuttered out a response, "Yes....yes...milord. Anything for you." Before he was gone again, replaced by Percy.

"So...that's out of the way..." He said awkwardly, not use to suddenly shifting bodies. "Where and when should the ceremony to resurrect me be commenced?" 

"The ceremony should be conducted in Camp Half-Blood, by Hestia's hearth." The Titan of Wisdom spoke, making everybody's eyes go wide. 

"What?!" Iapetus shouted, slamming his fist down on the table, making the lantern shake. Percy moved to steady it, before he spoke. "Koios, please elaborate." 

"You see.." The Titan continued, "He needs to be resurrected at the place where his domains are strongest. Seeing his domains, anywhere in the world should be okay, but seeing as he is the patron god of demigods and the Hunt, Camp Half-Blood is the logical choice for maximum efficiency. As to when....I'm sure Kronos wants it as soon as possible." 

Kronos seemed deep in thought. "And what you were saying about the powerful weapon....do you mean my scythe?" 

"No. More like some...Olympian's weapon." 

"What? How do we get an Olympian weapon?" Krios asked.

"I've not finished yet." Koios held his hands up in a surrendering motion. "Wielded by an Olympian who actually holds hatred to Perseus." 

Iapetus threw his hands up in despair. "This is a mad goose chase." 

Percy held his chin, pretending to think. "Will I gain consciousness before the weapon bit?" He asked. Koios nodded in the affirmative. "Then...I think I will manage. You don't need to worry about that." Percy spoke, relaxing back into his chair. 

A silence descended upon the meeting. After a few minutes, Kronos broke the eerie silence, moving to place the map of the Labyrinth before them. "Now, gentlemen, I think we all agree that we need to attack Camp Half-Blood to revive Perseus. Here is the map of Camp Half-Blood, and here is the entrance of the Labyrinth, through which we can march two legions side by side." He pointed to a red cross on the map. He continued, "If we can manage to mount a surprise attack, we'll be to get them pants down. It'll be a massacre." Kronos spoke, thinking strategically, while Hyperion licked his lips at the thought of a good bloodbath. 

Artemis' heart was racing a mile a minute. Resurrecting Percy.....surprise attack...It was all becoming a bit too confusing for the goddess. Too overwhelming to comprehend. However, she knew one thing. She had seen and heard this conversation. It was going to be a massacre all right. But they were the ones getting killed. Her mind was made up.

Artemis steeled her heart as Kronos gathered the maps. "Now, if there is nothing more to add, meeting dismissed." The Titans stood up to leave, but were interrupted by an Iris Message popping up on the table. Kronos grinned in a sinister manner upon seeing the hooded figure in the message. "If it isn't my favourite little spy." He said in a sickly sweet voice, making the person visibly flinch. 

"I don't have much time." The person was female, if her beautiful feminine voice was anything to go by. "Theseus Jackson and a son of Hephaestus, Charles Beckendorf are going to attack your ship with Greek Fire." After that short sentence, the person swiped through the message, ending it abruptly, clearly uncomfortable to talk to the Titans. 

But that was devastating news to Artemis. They had a spy at Camp, and it had to be a girl of all people. 

Kronos hummed with agreement. "Attack with Greek Fire, huh? I'll personally make sure he has a warm welcome." He laughed lightly at his own pun, though the others were clearly unimpressed. Seeing the looks they were giving him, Kronos deadpanned. "What?"

"Please don't make any more puns." Percy pleaded on their behalf, making Kronos laugh slightly as he strode out of the room, sure of his victory. He was followed by the other Titans. Oceanus, who had remained silent throughout the entire meeting, Koios, who was being ridiculed by Hyperion and Krios. Artemis could hear their loud laughs reverberate off the walls of the dark tunnel. 

Iapetus laid a hand on Percy's shoulder. "Atlas may have let me down, but I'm sure that my other son, won't." He said, leaving the room before Percy could respond. He was left all alone in the room, and went to stand before the lamp, examining the flame flicker. 

Artemis' eyes widened as she managed to connect the dots. She held in a gasp as she realised who Iapetus was referring to. Percy was Iapetus' son! 

She was brought out of her thoughts by Percy's voice. "A moth....can't help but be attracted to the flame." He said to no one in particular as he watched as a moth fluttered around the lamp. "And then...this happens." The moth was caught in the flame, and fluttered to the table, dying, it's wings burning up.

"Now.." Percy turned to face Artemis. He couldn't see her, could he? 

Percy stretched out his hand towards Artemis' face, making her eyes widen as she realised that she could not move, and was rooted to her spot in fear. "I believe that spying isn't very nice." 

The last words that Artemis registered in her brain before she blacked out, was, 'How hypocritical.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep calm and CR7!! Keep calm and LM10!! (Messi)


	13. The Memories: Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FORZA JUVE!! MESSI 2021!!
> 
> Also, the first genuine lemon is being brought with Athena!! And like my signature style, it is obviously a female masturbation scene. KIDS BEWARE!!!!!!! THIS IS R-RATED!!!!

**_Time: Same time as last Memories chapter_ **

Athena looked at her sister's retreating form as the moon goddess walked down the deserted road, leaving the newly crowned wisdom goddess alone in the middle of the road. 

Athena looked up at the night sky.

The sky was overcast with dark, shadowy clouds. A light breeze blew her blonde hair across her face as her grey eyes mirrored the dark sky. Trees swayed in the wind, the pleasant sound of rustling leaves reached her ears. The streetlights were only coming on right now, as the sun had already set. They flickered to life, illuminating the grey paved road that lay on Athena's way as she walked to her new palace, mentally recollecting the map and outline of her palace. 

Athena turned down the street to Olympian Court. It was by far the richest and largest neighbourhood in the entirety of Olympus, being exclusively available to the Olympians. All the Olympians, and only the Olympians lived here. It was outshone only by the Throne Room Square, which lay at the heart of Olympus, and led to the Throne Room. 

Athena stood before her palace. 

She had submitted its design herself, and it was built by Poseidon's Cyclopes. In less than a week. Whatever doubt Athena had over its accuracy and quality were wiped immediately from her mind as she beheld the enormous golden gates. 

The gates themselves were made of pure Imperial Gold, and swung open on Olympian Silver hinges. They led to a gravelled driveway, lined by enormous stones. Her garden rivalled that of Demeter herself. After all, all the plants and saplings had been brought from her. Oak and olive trees bent over the driveway, their leafy arms providing her shade from the sunlight, if it was day. A bench placed under another tree, allowed her to read in her garden, regardless of whether it was day or night, as there was a light near it. The smell of wet earth filled her nostrils, and her feet crunched on dry leaves.

Athena's breath stopped when she saw her palace. It was....magnificent. She had never thought that what she had designed would be so....awe-inspiring. It sure as Hades did not look so good in her mind. The Cyclopes did a good job.

Her doors were massive oak, engraved with various pictures of monuments, and various popular sayings. They were vaguely reminiscent of the Throne Room doors, but Athena brushed that thought aside. From the outside, her palace looked like the Hanging Gardens of Mesopotamia. Her palace was a ten storeyed building, and each floor was smaller than the previous, making it look like an enormous wedding cake. However silly that might sound, in person, it was more beautiful than the other palaces. Each floor had a balcony, which in turn, had a couch so that she could read while enjoying the weather outside. There was also a television on each floor, and a smaller garden, with small potted plants and bonsai plants. 

The top floor had no roof, so that it was open to the sky. Percy had really been rubbing off on her..and now, she couldn't sleep without the open sky. You got that right, the top floor was Athena's bed chambers, which were open to the sky. No walls, no roof, no curtains. Windy, and sunny, so that Athena could sunbath in her bed with a book. If she needed, there was an enormous umbrella which covered the entire bed, to protect her from rain or sun. 

The bed itself was queen-sized, softer than the clouds, with grey blankets and bedsheets. Her full body sized Percy pillow was already there, on the bed, making Athena blush unconsciously. She and Artemis, had been extremely angry when the sexy body pillow of Percy wearing only boxers had been made publicly available by Aphrodite. However, their protests had been shot down when Zeus found that the pillows were rampant in the market. He had given Percy sole rights to sell them, and Percy had become filthy rich just by their sale alone. Right now, almost every female on Olympus possessed one. 

Athena shook her head to get rid of those thoughts, and looked around the rest of her 'bedroom'. There were several shelves full of books of all shapes, sizes and languages. There was another television by the foot of her bed, so that Athena could watch the news, any movies or documentaries in her bed. On her bedside table, beside a nightlamp, there was a bound picture of the five of them, along with Hestia. Athena smiled, remembering the day when it was taken.

They had gone for an outdoor camping session, as Hera has given them the week off. The five kids, then only twelve years old by godly standards, and Hestia, went camping in a forest down in the mortal world. Apollo and Hermes had tried to get a beehive with their bare hands, and had been badly stung. By the time they reached where they had Camped, their hands and faces were swollen as fuck. Neither of them could open their eyes, nor move their fingers. Hestia has given them the scolding of a lifetime, and had bandaged them all over after applying a paste of ambrosia and nectar. 

In the photo, the two mischief-makers looked like mummies. Athena was smiling at the camera, her arms draped around the two mummies as she made fun of them. Percy waved two sticks at the camera, showing off the two fish that he had caught, impaled on each of the sticks. Artemis had a frown on her face, as she glared at the camera. Athena giggled as she remembered why Artemis was so angry. She had not been able to catch a single fish, and had blamed and fought with Percy as he had apparently 'scared the fish away from her with his loud antics'. Hestia stood behind all of them, smiling at the camera as she patted Apollo and Hermes, with Artemis trying to hide herself within Hestia's embrace. 

Athena smiled at the old picture, keeping it back where it belonged on her bedside table. 

She looked around the rest of the room. She could feel the magic barriers cast by Hecate around her room, so that no one could peep inside her bed chambers. To the outside world, it was as if there were walls around her room. It was also soundproof. 

Athena felt bone tired. Transitioning into godhood has been physically demanding. She had already had dinner at Hestia's, and had had her fill at the party. Now, she only craved sleep. 

(LET'S BEGIN!!!!)

Athena undressed slowly, till she was as naked as the day she was born. The goddess slid into the grey covers of her enormous and comfy bed, unafraid of prying eyes, mainly because of the protective spells. She trusted Hecate, and she could herself feel the strength of the magic barrier. Athena cuddled into her Percy pillow. 

Suddenly, everything grew quiet. Athena glanced at the pillow she was cuddling, and felt a heat grow between her legs, accompanied by wetness. Her hips involuntarily snapped towards the pillow. 

Athena bit her lip, a heavy blush descending over her face, but her eyes were clouded over with lust as she took in the sight of her Percy pillow. She wondered if all the females who possess this pillow felt the same, and felt slightly jealous. But then she remembered that they had not felt Percy's warmth or his muscular chest, or breathed in his scent, which she had. 

The picture of Percy which accompanied his pillow showed him rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, trying to hide his body, which made her all the more lustful. His eyes were half-lidded, and he sported a golden blush, as if embarrassed. It made the picture feel all the more real. His black, messy, raven hair was the same as ever, and his sea-green eyes sparkled with mischief. His high cheekbones were accompanied by an aristocratic nose. 

His collar bones were prominent, and his body, though muscular, was lean and slim like a swimmer. Not overly bulky. His strong, muscled arms, and his chest had matching scars. His abdomen did not have an ounce of fat, looking like they had been carved out of Celestial Bronze by the Hetatoncheires themselves. Every inch of his tanned skin just exuded strength, dominance and firmness. He would take you and ravish your body, and you would enjoy it. That's what the pillow seemed to scream at whoever looked at it. 

Athena's eyes moved further downwards as her blush deepened. Her body was already covered with a slight layer of sweat, making it shine slightly. Her grey eyes were clouded over and hazy with lust. Her pink, cherry nipples were already hard, standing like small pebbles of flesh. The grey covers had slipped from her body, revealing a perfect hourglass figure. Legs that seemed to go on forever, a delicious and supple ass, and plentiful melons on her chest. A flat, toned stomach, yet soft thighs with just the perfect combination of fat and muscle. 

Athena ground her bare thighs together in an attempt to suppress her raging arousal as her eyes wandered. However, the attempt was futile, and juices continued to leak from her virgin cunt, drenching the bedsheets around her crotch, and darkening the grey cloth. 

Percy's muscular abdomen led to a 'V'-shape formed by his hips, that teased at a greater reward below. Percy was wearing his regular navy-blue boxers, which Athena had seen so often in person. However, his crotch was covered by his arm, and Athena felt oddly sad at the fact that she could not see his bulge to assess the heat that he packed. Instead, she had to satisfy herself with his slightly scarred, well-muscled, iron thighs.

Athena unconsciously let a moan slip from her mouth as she saw his private parts. Well, not exactly, but Athena didn't mind. She blushed a furious golden colour, but then she remembered how she could satisfy her own urges. Maybe....just this one time wouldn't hurt. The day was special, after all, and the room was soundproof. 

Athena's small, soft and tender, hands reached up to gently tweak her nipples. Immediately Athena's body was hit by pleasure, and she snapped her hips even further at the pillow. Immediately, as if drunk with pleasure, the goddess of wisdom started groping her own tits with no shame. She tweaked her hard nipples, occasionally pinched them, and squeezed her breasts together. She wondered how Percy's cock would feel sliding between her hot boobs, but set that aside for another time. Athena continued her ministrations. 

Her nipples were red, and Athena was almost sure that she would be sore the next day. Didn't matter right then. One of her hands snaked down her toned stomach of its own accord, and rubbed her slit. Athena felt ashamed at how wet she was. Her thighs were slick with her juices, and the corresponding area of the bed was absolutely drenched. 

However, all that was secondary to the amount of pleasure she was giving herself. Athena slipped a finger inside her tight pussy, making her feminine fluids gush out. She used a thumb to rub her clit. 

As her two hands worked hard at her feminine areas, Athena had thrown back her head, generating moan after moan, which were soon lost in the night sky. The cold air did not matter then. Her hot body was covered with sweat, and her pink lips were parted as she emitted erotic sounds from her throat. Only the moon bore witness to the heat and passion of the wisdom goddess, whose body glistened in the moonlight. 

Athena's tits were red from all the groping, and her pussy was already sore. Yet, it had barely been a few minutes of pleasuring herself. Athena finally made the decision to pinch her clit as she had pinched her nipples. Almost as soon as her fingers had touched the little nub of flesh peeking from its hood, Athena's back arched as her hips snapped up towards her wrist. The pleasure of the wisdom goddess' first orgasm hit her like a rampant chariot. 

Athena felt as if she had left the mortal plane and was in the blissfulness of the Void as she orgasmed. Her entire body shook with pleasure, as she squirted her juices, dampening the bed further. Finally, her legs gave way as Athena collapsed back into her soft bed. Her boobs jiggled softly with every breath she took, as she lay there, enjoying the aftermath of her lewd actions. 

Then reality hit Athena. She had been the one to pleasure herself, and yet, had lasted only a few minutes. Then, she paused, what would happen when Percy touched her? And would she even get to touch him? 

At that point, Athena felt like a vulnerable teenager, hopelessly crushing on someone far out of her league. 

However, that was a problem for another day. For now, Athena would catch up with her much needed sleep. As she felt her eyes close as she drifted to the realm of Morpheus, Athena strangely, did not regret her actions. The only thing that she regretted was sleeping in a cold and damp bed. She should have ordered a warmer blanket, or a heater.

**_Time: Next day, afternoon_ **

Athena did not see Percy or Artemis for the whole morning, which worried her. She felt an uneasy feeling sit in the pit of her stomach. They weren't even there when Apollo and Hermes were being scolded by Hestia for passing out drunk in a mortal brothel, and having impregnated around fifteen mortal whores between the two of them, that too on their first day of godhood. It hadn't even been twenty-four hours, and they had already made their first fifteen demigods. 

"Congratulations," Athena said, sarcastically, as she walked out of Hestia's palace in search of Percy and Artemis. Apollo and Hermes rubbed their heads sheepishly as they flashed away to make sure that the mothers of their demigods were comfortable, and to have them settled down. Then, they were to clean the entirety of Olympian Court with two toothbrushes. Good luck with that. 

Athena walked out to the main street that led to Percy's palace. It was just beside her's and Artemis'. 

The day was already in its second half. The sun was right overhead, but the sky was still overcast. It was not so hot. Athena remembered that during days like these, Percy, Apollo and Hermes would sneak out of Hera's classes to go and play football with the elder minor gods in the field.

The green trees that lined the two sides of the street seemed to be as green as ever. Their leaves had the healthiest shade of green that Athena had ever seen. The entire street was deserted. There was not a speck of dirt anywhere. Everything was squeaky clean, to the point that it seemed like a sterilized hospital. Not a leaf was out of place. Not a branch moved. To Athena, it seemed as if the entire street was abandoned and dead. It was artificial, not natural. Nobody smiled. Everyone was cold and indifferent. Even her own father. The only ones who understood Athena's troubles were Artemis and Percy.

And beyond the confines of this clean patch of land, lay the real utter chaos of Olympus. Athena did not like that either. It was too loud, too congested and dirty. Also, there were far too many statues of Zeus glaring down at her for Athena to feel comfortable.

Finally, Athena reached Percy's palace. It looked like a regular house, as Percy had modelled it after Hestia's palace. The two of them did not want anything out of the ordinary, or flashy. They were happy to have regular, ordinary lives. 

Athena steeled her nerves. She had made up her mind. She was going to confess to Percy today. 

But her heart shattered as she saw Percy come out of Artemis' palace, holding her hand. He gave the moon goddess a quick peck on her lips, before the two walked onto the road, coming face to face to Athena. 

Percy was going to say something oblivious and silly, of course, but luckily, Artemis recognised the shocked and heartbroken look on Athena's face. She pinched Percy's arm, and he picked up on the hint, looking embarrassed and ashamed. 

Athena couldn't help but see the similarities between her pillow and the real Percy. 

Artemis cleared her throat, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had descended upon the three. "To my palace." She started awkwardly, and Athena could only nod numbly. She did not even notice the brilliant architecture or exotic plants in Artemis' garden. 

Athena only registered something when she was seated in a chair at Artemis' palace, at the dining table. A plate of pancakes and glass of nectar before her. Artemis was sitting in Percy's lap, and he was hiding his face in Artemis' auburn hair. 

Athena was sure that her childhood friends were only doing that to break the ice, or in Percy's case, because he was too ashamed and sorry. But to Athena, it seemed that they were only doing that to rub the fact in her face. 

Artemis started, "Athena, I'm sorry. I know your feelings, but I....I love Percy too....we're dating now. But..." Athena had heard enough. She flashed away to her open bed chambers in her palace. 

Suddenly, she resented the open sky and the oppressive clouds. She opened up her umbrella and spread it over her bed, blocking the sunlight. 

Athena buried her face in her pillow, her eyes already blurry with tears. She resented everything. The Percy pillow that she had masturbated to the previous night suddenly did not look so hot as she kicked it away from her. The pillow went flying, coming to a stop as it hit the invisible wall. It lay at the edge of the room, under the open sky.

Athena continued crying. Her nose was already red and puffy, and her eyes were bloodshot as hot, angry tears streamed down her face. She was wrapped in a grey blanket, and hugging a regular pillow. 

It finally began raining, as if the sky itself was crying, seeing Athena's state. The first raindrop that came down hit the Percy pillow, and rolled down its cheek, which was strange, as the pillow was made of cotton. Anyway, it looked like the pillow itself was crying. Percy's image was crying seeing Athena's state. She had forgotten all about it. 

As the pillow was drenched in the rain, Athena was dry, though her face was wet with tears. The raindrops just bounced off the umbrella that covered the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little celebration for my tests finally getting over. However, bad news....I have another set of tests for college, starting from the 1st of September. I think I can get another update squeezed through. Also, did you get the pun that I sneaked in during the *cough* scene?
> 
> Little question, who can guess the song?-  
> "As darkness falls and Arabia calls  
> One man spreads his wings as the battle begins..." 
> 
> Keep calm and CR7!! Keep calm and LM10!! (Messi)


	14. The Resurrection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many of you are fans of SCP-049? Let me know....cause...it's the Doctor we're talking about. Come on. Wait....is Arsenal actually winning against....LIVERPOOL?!!

**_Time: The Battle of the Labyrinth_ **

Artemis felt more and more agitated with every passing minute. She loved Percy, yes, but she won't go against Olympus. Especially with the Titans. The Titans were the cruellest rulers the Earth had ever seen. Well, that would be the Giants....but they never ruled. She could only hope that Percy would be the one sitting on the throne. But given his mindset, she thought not. 

So what remained was for Artemis to stand toe to toe against the fallen god, and hope that she survived the ordeal. 

She gripped her bow tightly as she waited for the Titan assault. They were in for a surprise when they discovered their welcoming committee. All the fourteen gods of Olympus stood in full battle armour in front of the Entrance of the Labyrinth at Zeus' Fist at Camp Half-Blood. The delta symbol of Daedalus glowed in the rocks. The inventor himself in his bronze body was nowhere to be seen, having been sent back to Hades. 

Behind the fourteen immortals, the cobbled together and not well trained Olympian army stood in imperfect formation as they awaited the inevitable slaughter. The fact that soldiers on both sides would die seemed to be their only consolation.

The army's command system was faulty, and there was an intense atmosphere of distrust and partition in the various groups. While the most well trained and stoic Hunters of Artemis stood in perfect formation, they were distrusting and violent to any male. At least that hadn't changed. The Amazons bearing the banner of the peacock were constantly insulting the males, but maintained their distance from the Hunters. Meanwhile, the Campers themselves, while being the largest group, were divided into the various Cabins. On top of that, the well trained Romans were violent and reluctant to fight alongside the Greeks, despite orders from the gods themselves. Apart from them, there were several nymphs and satyrs, which were there mainly to add to the numbers. 

A skeleton army from Hades stood on standby as back-up and could be summoned at a moment's notice. At the Lake, all the mermen and Cyclopes from Atlantis, wielding tridents and clubs awaited Poseidon's orders to charge. The well trained Atlantean army did not care who they fought if they were commanded by the sea god. They were absolutely fearless. But the most striking feature was the enormous Kraken they had managed to tame. The monster towered over everyone else, like the Washington monument. 

Zeus shifted uncomfortably as he awaited the opponent. The Fate of the entire Olympus was resting on his shoulders. His command. 

The army was ill-equipped. All the forges available with Olympus had worked double shifts to produce weapons and armour for the soldiers, but they had come short with just a few days' notice. 

Everywhere, the demigods could be seen agitated. After so long a peace, nobody knew how to fight properly. Most of them hadn't even seen a monster in their entire lives. Even the younger ones, who couldn't even tie their own shoelaces yet, we're forced to fight. Chiron was snorting and pacing up and down the Camp, agitated as Hades at fighting his old colleague. Everyone was afraid of fighting Percy. Zeus could just feel it in the air. Hestia had told them his story, against his wishes, and from then, doubts had been placed in the demigods' hearts. 

Everywhere, sisters could be seen comforting brothers, Generals and higher-ranking officials like the Praetors comforting and instilling hope and discipline in their soldiers. They were giving inspiring speeches, but no one could speak and lead as well as Percy. Everyone who had seen the final battle at the Giant War agreed. Granted, he was prone to frequent outbursts of madness and anger, but he never hurt anyone he was close to. Everyone still held his killer one-liners and Zeus roasts as a legendary thing. He had become a great leader, and he deserved the position and the trust of his soldiers. Something which Zeus could only dream of doing.

All the children of the Big Three stood out as leaders. Well, maybe all except one. 

Jason Grace, praetor of New Rome and son of Jupiter stood beside his girlfriend, Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano, daughter of Bellona. On his other side, wielding her electrified spear and brandishing Aegis, stood his sister, Thalia Grace, who as the co-lieutenant of the Hunt should have stayed with them, but she had chosen her long lost brother over her sisters. Theseus, the most disgraceful son of Poseidon ever, did not stand out at all, and could not be seen. In front of the Campers were their new leader, Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, standing beside his sister, Bianca, daughter of Hades. 

"......Always cover your blind spots, and don't try to play hero. And don't..." Bianca droned on and on. Nico rolled his eyes. "Calm down, sis. Remember, I'm the best fighter Camp has got and their leader, okay?" He didn't mention the fact that the very person they would be fighting against, had visited him regularly in his dreams to teach him sword-fighting and greater control over his powers as a Son of Hades. 

Bianca glared at her younger brother, before she slapped the back of his head. "And I am your sister." She went back to the Hunters, ignoring Nico's angry cries. 

Everyone seemed to be treating it like that. Instead of being a fight against the Titans, it had become a fight against Percy. 

Such was his influence. 

The day was well on its way. The sun was directly overhead, and it was becoming stifling in their armour and tight formations. Not a leaf rustled, not a stray breath was let. Nobody said anything, instead each reflected on their own sins and virtues. 

They were shot out of their thoughts rather abruptly and violently by an explosion towards the back of the army. Zeus turned around and his eyes widened to see that the barrier protecting the Camp had shattered, and thousands upon thousands of monsters were pouring into the fields, setting the buildings on fire, and marching towards their unprotected archers at the back. The new Hunters were not so good at close range. 

"We have been ambushed!" Ares stated the obvious. 

"How did we get ambushed at our own Base?" Demeter cried, but everybody ignored her as always. 

"Hades!" Zeus called, ordering him to summon his skeleton warriors to protect the archers and buy them time. Hades had a look of intense concentration on his face, before he looked up with wide eyes. His face was pale. "Somebody has already killed our back-up soldiers." With his short statement, all hell broke loose. 

The Hunters drew their knives and charged, leaving the younger ones behind to cover them. Artemis shouted for them to fall back, but nobody heard her. The Campers followed close on their heels. Artemis was going to jump into the fray, but was held back by Apollo. "You can't fight. This is not a hunting mission. We can't participate until and unless a Titan turns up." 

Artemis gritted her teeth as she realised her brother was right. 

Zeus' face was grim. There was a very slim chance that they would be able to survive this, and even if they did, there was going to be a lot of losses. They had counted on at least a single titan being there, so that every Olympian could jump in to overwhelm them. 

But to their surprise, they seemed to be in a stalemate. Either the Campers were better than what they had anticipated, or the monsters were holding back. 

The Hunters were killing machines. With every monster killed by an elder's knife, two more would fall to the youngsters' arrows. They had formed a circle around the younger ones, who were standing back to back as they sniped at impossible speeds. Not a single monster broke through the Hunter's tight formation. 

The Romans had already gone into their legendary testudos formation, and were repeatedly slamming against the frontlines, leaving golden dust in their wake. However, they were careful not to push too deep so that they would not be stranded. (Look in the comments. @Powerseeker7545 told me that the Romans had the testudos formation.)

The Amazons were fighting like crazy, cocaine-high primates with nothing to lose. They went on the complete offensive, not caring about defence. Their forklifts served as tanks which would just blitz over any opposition. Even when they received cuts, they would continue as nothing had happened. If they received some serious cut, they would stop, slap a makeshift bandage over the wound, and get back up in less than two minutes. 

But what was a sight to see really were a few demigods. 

Bianca, who was the newest and least trained member of the Hunt, left behind her a trail of golden dust as she sliced monsters left and right like a hot knife through butter as she tried reaching to her brother. Every time some monster would manage to get close, they would be pulled away with shadowy hands, which would rip them from limb to limb, and then use those bloody limbs to beat up others. At one point of time, when she seemed to be overwhelmed by the sheer number of monsters, enormous grey skeleton hands rose out of the ground, and dragged all the monsters in a twenty-metre radius down into the ground. 

Hades' eyes widened as he recognised his signature move. One thing Artemis was infamous for was her lack of training in each demigod's powers. So, that left only a single possible teacher who could possibly teach his daughter his signature move. Hades internally smiled at the fact that his daughter had received training from the best fighter and teacher to ever live. 

Nico was faring the same way. He did not even need to use his demigod powers as a son of Hades. He sliced through monsters as if that was what he did every day for training. Their numbers did not seem to phase him at all. He was faster than any of them, even rivalling some of the elder Hunters. Sometimes, around him, monsters would randomly burst into dust. Everyone took it as a son of Hades thing, but for Hades himself. The god of the Underworld was on Cloud 9 as he realised that Nico was using Percy's powers directly. And since he was not an elder Hunter, that left only a single possibility. Hades' grin grew even further as he realised that Nico di Angelo was the Champion of Perseus. 

Well, however good Nico might be, the elder Hunters were still better than him. Zöe, Phoebe and Atlanta had broken free of their formation, instead going on a killing rampage on their own. Between the three of them, they could even brag that they had taken down half of the monster army, though the di Angelo siblings and the Grace siblings were not far behind. 

Thalia and Jason fought in perfect tandem, each covering the other's blind spots. In the siblings' dangerous dance of death and flurry of blades, Reyna had been left behind long ago. Instead, while Jason went on a killing rampage, Reyna commanded her army. Thalia and Jason brought down enormous lightning bolts rivalling Zeus' master bolt itself. In the course of the fighting, they had realised that the other was taught by Percy. They had bonded over that, each sharing their own view on the god. 

Jason, having seen Percy's Roman form, Lord Ragnarok, was surprised to hear that his Greek form was funny and a happy-go-lucky kind of guy. He felt better when Thalia told him of his occasional bouts of anger and madness. On her part, the daughter of Zeus had been surprised to hear that Percy's Roman form was cold and indifferent. Also, the fact that Ragnarok has white hair seemed to contrast Perseus' jet black hair. 

But, a nagging thought was always there in the back of Zeus' mind. He just couldn't shake the fact that there was not a single major monster, or anything like that. The entire army consisted of empousai, dracenae, hellhounds, and lesser Cyclopes and Giants. 

Hardly had the thought crossed Zeus' mind, than he got his answer. The lesser, yet, larger army was just a decoy. 

The massive stones making up Zeus' fist moved aside, revealing the entrance to the Labyrinth. The Olympians, who were standing right in front of the Labrinth, were caught off guard, and did not have time to say 'ouch', as several hundred demigods, most, if not all minor gods, accompanied by the original Titan brothers. ALL OF THEM. 

Kronos, Koios, Krios, Hyperion, Iapetus and Oceanus. 

Each hefted his symbol of power, and donned the most perfect and strongest armour. 

Zeus' shoulders drooped as he realised that he was caught off-guard, and completely overwhelmed. Even all of the Olympians together would not be able to take them on. They had been literally sandwiched between two flanks of the army. 

How had he not seen it coming? Zeus slapped his forehead. It was always Percy's favourite strategy. 

The gods collided with the minor gods and demigods with a flurry of blades, and clanging metal on metal. However, even as the duel began, Zeus knew that they would lose. They were sorely outnumbered, and overpowered. Poseidon was tangled with Oceanus, Hyperion with Ares, Iapetus with Hades. Zeus turned around to see Kronos levelling his scythe at the King of the Gods. Zeus gritted his teeth, summoning his master bolt for a close duel. 

By that time, the monster army had been wiped out, and the demigods were entangled with the other demigods, and the extra minor gods. Hestia and Iris, being the two most peaceful goddesses, were chatting, sitting on a rock nearby while the battle stormed around them. They seemed unbothered by the fact. 

Zeus swiped at Kronos as he felt time slow down around him. He immediately broke free of the bubble, instead trying a Spartan kick at Kronos' chest, making the Titan step backwards. 

None of them had landed a scratch in the other yet, but slowly and surely, the Titans were being pushed back by the Olympians. 

Gaining a new boost of confidence, Zeus continued battling his father. Kronos blocked or dodged every attack, occasionally going on the counter. However, Zeus would bat him away, and push forward. 

That was, until, Zeus hit a barrier separating him and Kronos. As if on cue, all the minor gods and rogue demigods disappeared. Zeus' eyes widened as he saw that during the match they had turned around, so that now, Kronos and the other Titan brothers were gathered around the Hearth, protected by a ceremonial barrier, which could not be broken according to the Ancient Laws. Not even Chaos himself could intrude upon a ritual. 

Zeus looked around. They had had no casualties. Some injuries, sure, but they would survive. 

"What do you want to do?" Zeus growled at the King of the Titans. 

"Only resurrect your oh-so-faithful warrior," Kronos spoke, before he turned around, completely ignoring the gods. "Koios, how fares the ceremony?" 

"Everything set up, now we just need our power and chanting." 

The Titans joined hands, and Koios started chanting, reading from a scroll that floated in front of him. His gravelly voice sounded oddly soothing as it blurred and muffled through the barrier. 

Zeus looked at Poseidon. "Once they finish, they'll be trapped. Hephaestus, set up some anti-flashing spells around the area. And we'll kill them off." He gritted his teeth at how foolish and daring they had been. Such a strong attack, his chest puffed with pride, had been repelled by the forces of Olympus.

Inside the dome, Kronos was having the same thoughts as Zeus. What if they had overestimated Percy's power? Everything now hinged on what he had planned out, and how powerful he actually was. Kronos had never seen him in person, but he trusted Iapetus' judgement, who had gone to the extent to adopt the fallen god as a son. 

He turned his attention to the ceremony at hand, channelling his power through his hands, which connected the Titan brothers. The power of Kronos manifested itself in a slight white glow, as compared to Hyperion's harsh golden or Iapetus' silver. At the centre of the circle, laying on a raised platform floating above the Hearth, was the demigod son of Nemesis, who had *cough* volunteered to sacrifice his body. 

Percy could already possess somebody's body to enter the mortal plane. However, the point of this ritual was to anchor him to the mortal world permanently, and to make it sure that he could use his powers without any backlash. 

Koios' voice drowned out everything else. Just after a few minutes of ceaseless, chanting, Ethan Nakamura's body started glowing a steady sea-green, accompanied by his shrieks of pain. In response, Koios started chanting even louder, strengthening his grip on his brother's hands, and channelling even further power. 

However, they did not have to endure it for long. 

Ethan's body was limp on the platform. Koios stopped chanting, and promptly collapsed, his legs giving way. He would have hit the ground hard had Hyperion not held him up by his arms. Iapetus looked at the body worriedly. "Did....did it work?"

Kronos had no idea. 

Ethan lay limp on the platform, his chest rising and falling as he drew laboured breaths. Kronos was becoming increasingly aware of the weakening barrier, and all the soldiers standing around him. At the lake where Poseidon's army stood, the chained Kraken roared, making the ground shake beneath their feet. 

The King of the Titans was jolted out of his thoughts by Ethan lifting his body and swinging his legs over the side to stand on his own feet. He tottered for a moment, before steadying himself. Kronos felt a weight being lifted off his chest as he saw his sea-green eyes. Perseus was here.

Artemis felt an immense pain in her chest as she saw Percy hug Iapetus, before turning to them. He sneered, and she felt her heart constricting. Artemis could bet her entire bow and arrow collection that Athena was feeling the same way. He didn't believe that they were innocent. And right now, he didn't seem too interested in those he liked, either. By which she meant Apollo, Hades and Hestia. 

"I'm here." He spread his arms dramatically at the gathered Olympians. "And I can use my powers." To demonstrate, and to spite Zeus, too, he made lightning flicker and dance along his arms and body. 

Well, it wasn't enough. No sooner had the words escaped from his lips, than the barrier shattered. And Zeus and Poseidon, who were closest to the barrier, were onto him in a flash. Before anyone had the time to blink, Zeus' master bolt, and Poseidon's trident were embedded in his chest. And that, whoever you were, meant sure death. 

Percy had a look of shock on his face, and his eyes were wide; an expression which the Titans mirrored. Kronos took a step backwards unconsciously. Even Artemis, Athena, and several of the Olympian soldiers had a look of shock. For the two maiden goddesses, their love, and for the rest, their idol and leader, had just been killed as soon as he was resurrected. 

Not a breath was let, not a leaf rustled as Percy burst into golden dust. For a moment, everything stood still. Nobody could believe what had happened. The Titans were shocked that they had put so much work into this, while Zeus and Poseidon couldn't believe their luck. 

However, that tranquillity lasted only a second. 

For, in the next moment, a booming voice shook the very Earth, reaching to Olympus' core, and striking fear into everyone's hearts. It made the Kraken's voice sound like the cry of a newborn deer before a tiger. No, scratch that. Before a....a.....Spinosaurus Aegypticus. 

Those who had fought in the First Giant War found it more terrifying than Gaea herself. 

The voice was one which everybody knew only too well. It belonged to everyone's favourite homicidal joker. Artemis and Athena felt a wave of relief wash over them as they realised that he was still alive. 

However, that soon changed. For what he said was: "It's time....for REVENGE!! BOOM!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to give the boom at the end, just to spite Jürgen Klöpp. He lost against Arsenal, and now the Gunners are the top team in the entirety of England.
> 
> Keep calm and CR7!! Keep calm and LM10!! (Messi)


	15. The Champions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: HALLELUJAH!! I SIGNED DIEGO MARADONA!! THAT RHYMED!! I'M HYPED!! THAT RHYMED TOO!!

**_Time: Same Time_ **

Kronos' eyes widened as he heard the proclamation, and he stepped backwards involuntarily on hearing the voice. The gods scattered, afraid of facing Perseus, now that they had seen his true form, the darkness that inhabits his soul, right before their eyes. Zeus and Poseidon looked at each other in confusion, and slight fear, noticing for the first time that their symbols of power were no longer in their hand. 

The ground shook, and Iapetus cried out in horror. "He's stuck!"

"He's going to break out of the ground!"

"Run!"

"Go back!" 

Amid such cries and shouts, the Campers, the gods, the Titans, everyone sprinted away from the Lake, which seemed to be the epicentre of the quakes. Enemies ran together, their rivalry forgotten in the face of a greater danger. 

The danger that the Olympian Rock posed.

Percy lived up to his name. 

Within a minute of shocking tremors spreading through the ground, the ground split apart, revealing the writhing coils of an enormous green snake. The snake straightened, hissing to the sky. It made the Kraken look like a stunted dwarf. Its head was covered with dirt and green grass, but it soon cleared itself. Enormous slabs of rock and dirt fell from the snake's body as it rose, uprooting trees, and creating an enormous crater in the middle of Camp Half-Blood. 

The snake was a bright green in colour, greener than the greenest leaf in Demeter's garden. It's slitted pupils gleamed red in its yellow eyes. The inside of its mouth was stained red as blood, and pale yellow venom dripped from its curved fangs, which looked like it could chew through solid Celestial Bronze. It carried with it the sickly sweet smell of poison, and involuntarily created a hissing sound as its scales rubbed against each other as the snake coiled and uncoiled on itself. The snake's reared head and its spread hood were almost as large as the entire Olympian City. And it hadn't even emerged completely yet, from the ground. 

And as if that wasn't bad enough, instead of one, the snake had three heads. Each head seemed to possess a separate consciousness of its own, writhing and snarling independently from the original head. The second head had a golden mane like a lion, and jaws like a crocodile. Oh no, it was a crocodile's head, attached to a snake's neck. The spiky osteoderms stood up like a sail on the back of the crocodile's head. And the third head had the curved horns of a bull, and a shark's head. The shark's head seemed oddly out of place, stocky and bulky on the graceful neck of a snake, but managed to look fearsome nonetheless. It's gill slits gaped, as it struggled for breath, revealing armour plates beneath. However, it did not seem to be suffocating. 

Guess Percy took the idea of a bull shark too literally. 

But the most striking feature of the snake was the figure attached to the head of the snake, that is the first and original head. 

The figure had tanned copper skin, long black hair darker than a new moon night. He was slumped forward, his body limp, so that his face could not be seen, hidden by his hair. However, his chest had been ripped apart. Ichor covered his entire torso. And protruding from his chest were the master bolt of Zeus, and the trident of Poseidon. 

It did not take a genius to guess who he was. 

Everyone stood petrified at his appearance. The Titans had splitting grins on their faces. The Atlantean armies stood stupefied as they saw their old Prince, the one everyone liked, sometimes even more than their own King. 

Percy's limp figure stirred, as if awakening from a deep sleep. As he raised his head, he seemed to ignore the fact that the two strongest weapons of the gods were buried in his chest. The long black hair fell to the side, revealing his bright sea-green eyes, which had been lost in the darkness. Slowly, the light came to his eyes as he realised that he was free. 

Percy straightened his back, and looked around. He seemed so small on the enormous head of the snake, yet, he seemed unfazed by the great height. 

The fallen god took a deep breath, letting out a sigh. The sound cut through the silence that had descended upon the gathering, like a knife through paper. Everyone heard the slight sound even from the great distance. Percy raised his hand, as if examining himself. 

"Myself....my body....my powers..." He spoke quietly, yet everyone heard him. "I AM BACK!!" He roared triumphantly, and then noticed the master bolt and the trident like they were thorns pricking his finger. With a grimace, he pulled out the weapons, and the gaping wounds closed automatically. 

Everyone there had a heart attack. Imagine a fallen god, his body atop a monster taller than Olympus, with three heads, and wielding the master bolt of Zeus, and the Trident of Poseidon in each hand. 

Percy waved his hand, and suddenly, Hyperion had Zeus' master bolt, while Oceanus had Poseidon's Trident along with his own. "Time to wreak havoc!! And you don't do anything, it's my turn to have some fun." He added in afterthought, warning the Titans.

Before the Titans could say anything, Poseidon shouted, "Release the Kraken!" And before the soldiers knew what they were doing, the Kraken was free, and hurtling towards Percy. 

It collided with the snake's body, wrapping its tentacles around him in an attempt to strangle him. Percy just winced, before he straightened as if nothing had happened. 

Then, the snake's body started uncoiling itself, revealing its true length. With a single coil around the sea monster, the Kraken had been incapacitated, the immense strength crushing whatever internal organs the monster might have had. Immediately the three heads dove in for a feast, each tearing away a piece of the monster, and swallowing it down whole. Blood and guts dripped from their jaws, enormous drops, that drenched a demigod at once, and created large puddles of red on the ground. 

It was made even more disgusting when Percy said, "Its tentacles are sticking in my throat." And he then retched drily. 

In a sudden flash, everything was gone. The rip on the ground, the enormous monster, and of course, the Kraken and the hopes of the Olympian gods. 

Percy was indeed healed, and physically there in his own immortal body. He was clad only in a loincloth, and everyone could see his well-defined muscles which made every female go weak in the knees. His entire body was littered with scars, which, Artemis realised, horrified, was from his crucifixion. His long black hair was let down, and he was kneeling in front of Iapetus. 

What he said next shocked everyone even further. "Father, I'm alive." He stated solemnly, as if that was something new. Everyone turned to glare at Poseidon, who was squirming in his place, looking oddly out of place without his trident beside him.

To everyone's surprise, Iapetus smiled at him, motioning him to stand up. Once Percy was on his feet, the titan of the West hugged him tightly, as if he was going to go away. Percy choked, weakly patting the titan's back, and wheezing. Immediately Iapetus let go, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry, my son. I was just excited to see you." 

Percy coughed, waving his hand to show that it was alright. He then stepped in front of Kronos, not kneeling or showing any sign of respect. Kronos seemed totally fine with it, though, and he shook the fallen god's hand. "Looking forward to fighting by your side, Commander. Tales of your bravery reached even the darkest parts of Tartarus. Mother even praised you." 

Percy seemed totally unfazed by the fact that he had killed the Titans' mother. He stood in front of them. "Please, you all go forward, and prepare our base for my transition to Titanhood. I.." He glanced sideways at all the forces of Olympus, and everyone took up on the hint. "Have some catching up to do." 

The Titans flashed away, leaving Percy alone on the field. Iapetus albeit with a last hug, and some worried words, which Percy waved aside. 

He then turned to the Olympian army, which had stood still observing the exchange between the fallen god and the Titans. He dusted his hands, and spoke casually, "Honestly, Iapetus worried more than my own mother sometimes. It's a wonder how he could father someone like Atlas." He stopped for a moment, before he broke out laughing. "Oops. Scratch the earlier statement. My mother doesn't worry about me at all." He started laughing, making several of them turn sad. 

"Now." He turned serious all of a sudden, and his eyes grew dark. "Time to have a little chat." Almost immediately, all of those gathered at Camp Half-Blood kneeled, feeling a crushing force on their bodies. Everybody, even the gods themselves, were on their hands and knees before the deity, their noses almost touching the ground as they were humiliated. 

"Pathetic," Percy spoke, examining his hand. He was still unbelieving of the long-forgotten feeling of his own flesh and bone. "I do not need to lift even a single finger to incapacitate your entire army. Now, it is just a matter of going around slicing your heads off. Or even better, I can just snap my fingers and you all turn to dust." He paused for dramatic effect. "But guess what? I'll have you suffer a bit more."

Zeus grit his teeth, attempting to speak, but found that he couldn't even move his jaw under the tremendous pressure. 

Percy walked among the prostrate people and gods without a second glance at any. He stopped before the now deserted Lake. All the forces of Atlantis had disappeared, the force sending them back to the very depths. Percy peered down into the water for some time, before he turned back towards the rest of the army. 

"Zeus, Poseidon, and the others are going to die anyway, no need to talk to them. A few special Olympians to talk to." 

The first stop he made was before Apollo, Hestia, and Hades. "Why are you three down there along with these scum?" He spoke, and the three gods rose up, feeling the pressure disappear. 

"We were afraid that you had forgotten us in your bloodlust," Hades spoke solemnly. 

Percy snorted. "I never forget my friends." In response, he pulled the three in for a hug, and whispered something to them, which no one else could hear. Hades nodded and flashed away with Apollo and Hestia, but not before the overprotective goddess could kiss Percy's cheek motherly, and make him promise to visit her again. 

Now left alone, again, Percy grinned to himself. "Never forget my friends, heh? What do you say, Hermes?" He laughed, placing a foot over Hermes' head, and pushing his face deeper into the dirt. Hermes gritted his teeth. 

Everyone was horrified when Percy retracted his foot, before bringing it down with greater force on the messenger's skull. There was a horrifying crack of crunching bone, Hermes' body gave a jolt, and he fell limp. "Don't worry, he's not dead. More like with permanent brain damage." Percy said in consolation to all who appeared horrified and shocked. 

"Who's next? Try to remember.." Percy feigned, tapping his forehead, and wandered through the prostate Olympians. Athena's eyes widened when she felt his foot stop right next to her head. "Athena..." Percy hissed, kneeling by her head. "I would have done the same to you, but you seem close to Annabeth.....I would never have imagined that you would take a daughter of Apollo to be your champion." He spoke with feigned fondness, making Athena's eyes water as she heard the same tone he would always use for her, but it held none of the earlier warmth. 

Percy let out a deep sigh, scooting over so that he was kneeling in front of the figure next to her. The lush auburn hair covered the figure's face. The earth beneath her face was wet with tears. 

Percy gripped Artemis' face harshly, jerking her face up so that she was eye to eye with him. Her silver eyes watery, darting anywhere but his sea-green ones. "Look at me when I'm talking!" Percy screamed, making Artemis make a pathetic whimper in the back of her throat as her body gave an involuntary jerk and she stared up at him. "WHY DO YOU CRY NOW?!" Percy continued to scream. "DID YOU CRY THEN?! NO!!" His voice softened, but still held the cold edge to it. "I gave you a potion, huh? Raped you, huh? Well, then, let's see how you fare against my true wrath when I really do those things." Percy again looked at her, and shouted. "SEE!! SEE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!!" He jerked her face harshly, bringing along her body and make her neck ache. He held her face close to his scarred chest, where two unmissable star-shaped scars marked the spots where once the moon goddess had embedded her knives. 

Artemis' body was wracked with a new wave of tears, and she hiccuped, trying to stifle her pathetic sobs and whimpers. Percy seemed unfazed, instead, he just let her drop to the ground. Artemis lay where the god had dropped her, staring up at the sky with watery eyes, her body limp. She did not even try to resist the force weighing down upon her, instead wishing that it would just crush her to oblivion. 

Percy ignored the goddess behind him, instead he stood in front of all the satyrs and nymphs. He gestured them all to rise, and they stood shakily on their feet, having witnessed what he had done to the gods. "Nymphs and dryads go wherever you belong. You do not belong to the battlefield. Go to the forests, and protect Mother Nature from the encroachment of mortals." He spoke, making all the nymphs and dryads look up at his words. They nodded and ran back to the forest, where they disappeared in the darkness. 

Percy snapped his fingers, summoning a compass, which he handed to the satyr he had seen at Westover Hall. "Grover, take this compass, and lead all the other satyrs. Ignore the Council of Cloven Elders. Take all the satyrs, and use this compass to get to Pan. He is dying. Go as fast as your hooves carry you. All animals and monsters and minor gods you meet on your path will aid you in your quest. When you get to Pan, give him this letter. Make haste." He handed the bewildered satyr a rolled up piece of paper, and before the satyr knew what had happened, he was on his way, all the other satyrs hot on his hooves. 

Percy turned towards the demigods. "Rise." He commanded, and all the demigods rose as the nymphs and satyrs had done before them. Well, all except one. 

Percy kneeled in front of the only demigod who was still lying in the mud. "Eh...Theseus, can't get up?" He asked with mock worry. "Don't worry, I'm sure you won't want to get up after what happened at our previous meetings."

Without waiting for his answer, he turned around to face the Hunters. They seemed queasy and reluctant, and he could see them gripping their knives and bows tightly. Percy chuckled slightly. "Want to kill me? Don't worry, you would have plenty of time to do that later on." Hardly had the words got out of his mouth, when he was tackled by three females, all of whom cried openly on his bare chest. Annabeth, Phoebe, and Atlanta each clutched some part of him, and sobbing. 

"What happened?" Percy asked kindly, patting Atlanta's head. 

"Don't ever leave us like that again." Phoebe managed to get through her tears. 

"And will you still let me redesign Mt. Othrys?" Annabeth asked, at last, making Percy burst out laughing. Seeing that, the daughter of Apollo started sobbing even harder. Seeing that, Percy hastened to console and assure her. 

Zöe, Thalia and Bianca were more composed, and were trying to hold back the openly raging Hunters, who had gone berserk seeing two of the oldest Hunters cry openly on this enemy male's bare chest. Percy laughed, and put a hand on Naomi's head. Surprisingly, the second most violent Hunter calmed down instantly, and with a flash, all the Hunters were transported back to their old Camp at Yellowstone, which had magically re-erected itself. 

Percy then walked up to a certain son of Hades, the demigod crowds parting to give way to the god. Nico di Angelo puffed out his chest, trying to appear strong and brave before him. Percy merely laughed and patted his head, making Nico pout. Then he turned sober. "You fought awesomely! I'm a big fan!" He stated in a fangirl voice, making Nico laugh and puff out his chest further with pride.

Percy turned to everyone else, resting a hand on Nico's head, with his other hand raised dramatically. "All hail Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, champion of Lord Perseus!" He announced, making several jaws drop. Nico kneeled at his feet, before he was flashed away to somewhere by the god. 

Percy's form flickered. Now with white hair, pale skin and red eyes, his appearance had made a one-eighty degree change. All the Romans kneeled as they felt the unmistakable Roman aura exuded by the god. They knew to respect a leader and a warrior, even if he was their enemy. 

Lord Ragnarok seemed to be a lot less cheerful than Lord Perseus. He did not even tell the kneeling Romans to stand, leaving them on their knees before him. He only regarded them with a lazy side-glance. 

Rather, he was more interested in the Praetor of New Rome. Reyna tensed as she felt the god stand in from of her boyfriend. However, she just gritted her teeth as she knew she couldn't do anything. 

"Rise, Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, champion of Lord Ragnarok!" He declared, flashing the blonde away, and making Zeus' eyes go wide. The cold Roman god didn't even bother to acknowledge that he had fought as well as Nico had. 

He then stepped in front of Reyna, making her look up. Ragnarok was not even looking at her. "Daughter of Bellona, your job is to rule. Rule. Do what you do best, and you'll get your boyfriend back soon enough." Reyna looked up to see that the usually cold god was staring wistfully at the sobbing Diana and Minerva. 

However, the emotion cracked through his stone-cold facade for only a moment, and the next moment, the ever-composed, ever-emotionless Lord Ragnarok flashed away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! I had honestly not thought that I would get to update this so soon. Also, I'm beginning to feel more and more disappointed in this book as the chapters go by. Meh, you are the judge.
> 
> Keep calm and CR7!! Keep calm and LM10!! (Messi)


	16. The Greek Camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we start reading/writing (for me) this, let's all stop, and observe a minute of sincere, heartfelt silence for Fanofthehunt. May they be well where ever they are. Good news for you, I've managed to salvage 16 of Fanofthehunt's books as a series of more than 3000 screenshots in my gallery. YESSSSSSSSSSSSS!!! And TheMuffinMan6969 has proof, too. WOOHOO!!! OLIVER KAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHNNNNNN!
> 
> ON WITH THE STORY!!

**_Time: Next Month_ **

The fact that Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, had turned out to be a Champion of Perseus, and had turned over to the other side, was a heavy blow for the morale at Camp Half-Blood. The only thing that pulled them through their day was the memory of Theseus being humiliated in front of everybody. Said son of Poseidon was nowhere to be seen. 

And the fact that the elder Hunters were reluctant against fighting him did not seem to be much of a consolation. 

Connor woke up in the Hermes Cabin. His twin, Travis, was still snoring above him. The Twins slept in a double-bunk bed. They shared everything. 

Connor took some time to readjust to the light, and rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes. Even after so many years, the thought that he was living in Camp Half-Blood sent shivers down his spine. It was the only place in the world where he ever felt safe. 

He lay in bed for a moment, clutching his blanket. The cool morning air tingled against his skin. He stared at the poster of his favourite footballer, Cristiano Ronaldo, which was pasted on the bottom side of the upper berth.

The poster showed the Portuguese superstar with his shirt off, in the classic 'Si' pose, celebrating, facing the crowd. At the bottom of the picture, beside a logo of FC Juventus, was a quote. "When they say I'm lucky, they do not see all the hard work that I have put in." Connor read quietly to himself. In this chaotic world, the same words helped him to get up from bed day after day. 

The son of Hermes sat up in bed, mindful to keep in a crouching position, so that he wouldn't bang his head on the upper berth. 

He looked around the Hermes Cabin. 

The Cabin reeked of old. The distinct old wood smell wafted through the air. The paint was peeling off the walls, and the foot rug was barely held together with duct tape. The eyepiece on the door had collected grime to the point that it was no longer usable. All over the Cabin, random blotches of paint covered various parts of the wall. 

In short, Hermes Cabin always came last in cleanliness. 

Connor stood up, looking over at Travis once he could peer over the top. The son of Hermes was not surprised to see a Minotaur mask staring back at him. Travis was still sleeping, and he wanted to scare his brother when Connor woke him up. Said son of Hermes rolled his eyes at his brother's antics, before he grinned to himself. 

The previous day, he had planted water balloons at the head of each bed, so that at the click of a button, each of his siblings would wake up, their heads drenched. 

Connor pressed a small, inconspicuous looking red button, and the effect was magical and instantaneous.

Travis banged his head on the roof of the Cabin, the Minotaur mask went flying, to land in his sister's lap, who screamed, and fainted right back. The scream jolted another out of his bed, and the unfortunate demigod landed on the floor. 

It was met with similar reactions throughout the Cabin. Slowly, after everybody had come to, they broke out applauding together, at Connor's ingenuity. They had an excellent sense of humour, and always loved a good prank, doesn't matter who was on the receiving end of it. 

Connor rubbed his hands, grinning devilishly. "Which Cabin should we do today?" He asked mischievously. You see, the Hermes Cabin always woke up before everyone else, so that they could prank the other Cabins. Today was no exception. 

Travis consulted a clipboard, and flicked through the pages. "We did Apollo Cabin last week, Ares Cabin the Week before, then Aphrodite Cabin, so...today is Demeter Cabin."

Connor looked towards his sister. "Mode of attack?" He asked. 

The girl produced a clipboard of her own. "Demeter Cabin's plants we already destroyed a few weeks back. So, today, we should dump their pesticides and fertilizers in the fountain from the Poseidon Cabin. However, if we find any stray plants or flowers....well, they got to go." She hid the clipboard beneath her mattress. 

Connor grinned. "COME ON, HERMES CABIN!" He shouted, and the entire Cabin of fifteen made their way to the unfortunate Demeter Cabin. 

Connor stood guard while Travis and a few others stood at the windows, trying to peer into the dark Cabin with binoculars in an attempt to find whether anyone was awake or not, and where their targets were kept. 

The day was still young, barely a few hours old. The sky was still dark, and overcast with dark grey clouds. It has been that way ever since the fallen god had made his appearance the previous day. The sea was restless, the waves choppy. There was a faint smell of wet earth in the air, all pointing towards an approaching storm. A faint light shone through the windows of Big House, telling Connor that Dionysus was watching a game, or Chiron was still up, studying. 

The Camp was eerily silent. Somewhere, that did not bode well with Connor. 

"I got it." Travis' whispered words cut through the silence. He had been hard at work trying to pick the lock, and now, the door swung open. 

The demigod children entered the Demeter Cabin. Apparently, the children of Demeter had not learnt their lesson. Or else, they wouldn't have kept all their gardening tools so close to the door. It took all of them to move all of it. 

Travis had left the youngest of them, a girl of mere seven years, outside to keep watch. 

Once all of them had collected whatever they could, they turned around, slowly making their way to the door. It was quite difficult, trying to be stealthy with all the stuff.

Suddenly, Connor, who had been bringing up the rear, felt a water balloon burst against his back, drenching his shirt. 

He turned around to see a horrifying scene. All the Demeter children were up, water balloons clutched in their hands, and many more hidden beneath their blankets. 

"Travis. Save me." Connor squeaked out, attracting the attention of all his siblings, who had been somehow too engrossed with trying to remain quiet, to notice all the demigods sitting up in their beds. 

They immediately dropped whatever they were carrying, and bolted for the door, bowling over each other in the process, tumbling to reach the door. All the while, they were pelted by water balloons from behind. To their horror, the demigod children of Hermes realized that the balloons contained dirty, muddy water. 

Once they had managed to rush out, they were met with an even more horrifying sight. All the Children of Ares, Apollo, Hephaestus and Aphrodite stood blocking their way, wielding different items. Guitars, spears, lipsticks, and hammers and tasers included. 

The seven-year-old whom they had assigned as a guard was struggling against Clarisse's iron grip. 

All of Cabin 11 immediately dropped to their knees, sorely outnumbered and overpowered. They put their hands up in the air in a surrendering gesture. 

Travis smiled weakly. "Charles...we did not even do anything to your Cabin." His voice came out a few octaves higher than usual.

Charles Beckendorf, the Councillor of Hephaestus Cabin shrugged. "We got certain privileges. It was going to be fun, too. And....she was the one convincing me." He jerked his thumb to his girlfriend, Silena Beauregard, the Councillor of the Aphrodite Cabin. Silena was impeccably dressed with flawless make-up, even at that time of the day. She was brandishing a neon-green eyeliner pencil like it was a spear, a demonic look on her face. 

The four Cabins closed in on Cabin 11, obscuring them from view. 

Back in the Big House, Chiron looked up from all the scrolls scattered on his table, hearing shrill screams coming from the direction of the Cabins.

These were peaceful moments in the middle of a raging war. 

Connor stood in the rickety old Camp Bathroom, washing the last of the make-up off his face. His arm was roughly bandaged, as the Apollo kids had refused to heal him after Clarisse snapped his arm like a twig. His siblings had already washed theirs off, he was last. 

The son of Hermes sighed, turning the tap off. 

He stepped back outside.

The day was well and truly on its way. The sun was up in the sky, though the clouds blocked it out. Thunder rumbled across the clouds. The sea was as restless as ever. The air smelled slightly of ozone mixed with the salty breeze of the sea, and the smell of wet earth. The nymphs were frolicking about, while some were in the race track, teaching the younger ones how to run fast. The archery range was already alive, some children of Apollo were at it already. The forges were all fired up, resounding with the clangs of metal on metal as the Hephaestus kids worked away hard at forging their weapons. 

The environment excited Connor. The whole prospect of war seemed surreal. And the adrenaline rush of the previous day, the unexpected monster attack, and the stranger, and meeting the Titans....it still seemed a bit out of this world. However, he felt sad for his dad, and wondered what the fallen god meant when he ridiculed Hermes....before he gave the messenger god permanent brain damage. 

Connor sighed again as he joined the steady stream of demigod making their way to the dining hall. 

The dining hall was nothing out of the ordinary. You see plenty of Greek-style dining halls wherever you go for some wedding or occasion. 

Marble pillars held up a marble roof, which was extensively engraved with various images. It was always some image of Zeus fighting this bad guy or that bad guy. One had to search for some time to see some other character, and when they did, it was either Poseidon battling Oceanus, or Ares fighting the Giants. There were several tables arranged in a U-shape, in the same order as the cabins were arranged. Some demigods had to cram together at a table, because of the sheer number of demigods present for each godly parent like Apollo or Aphrodite. On the other hand, some tables like the Hera table or the Artemis or Athena table, remained empty. 

A brazier for food sacrifices smouldered at the centre. The head table at the head of all the various tables could sit fourteen easily. However, the only one having breakfast at the table was Chiron, who did not sit at all, but the trainer of heroes nervously trotted and pawed at the ground beside the table. A horn lay slung at his waist, and a bow and quiver across his shoulders. Dionysus was again out drunk. How he managed to get high on diet coke, no one knew, or will ever know.

The vacant Hades table served as a blow and reminder to everyone.

Connor joined his miserable-looking siblings for a miserable breakfast, which precluded an equally miserable day.

The nymphs were running here and there, their small arms piled high with plates and dishes of bacon, bread and butter, French toast, pancakes and boiled eggs. 

And a lot of green vegetables which no one cared for. 

The day passed simple enough, nothing outstanding. One would easily mistake it for any regular day at Camp Half-Blood, except the fact that everyone seemed to work harder than usual. The Hermes Cabin, who were the ones to usually bring smiles and laughs on everyone's faces, were listless as they cradled their injured limbs. The younger ones severely missed Nico, his gentle way of training them, and his Mythomagic Card collection. 

It was during dinner that anything worth mentioning happened. 

The Camp never saw rain or any bad weather. Never. 

However, during dinner, when all the tried and exhausted Campers war back at the dining hall for their dinners, the first drops of rainfall began to fall.

The rain was quite a welcome break after the quiet and oppressive day. The sun was completely blocked by the dark storm clouds, and it was almost as dark as night. The pitter-patter of raindrops on the marble roof of the dining hall, provided a lulling song that made them sleepy as they gorged themselves on their hot, warm food. Outside, puddles were already beginning to form on the muddy ground. The leaves of the trees bent under the heavy onslaught of the showers, and they groaned. Branches drooped to the ground. The sea level began to rise, and overflowed the docks. Nymphs revelled in the rain, while the satyrs rushed for cover under the Big House, or the dense forest, hoping they would be protected by the dense foliage.

After dinner, everyone was in the mood for a story. Annabeth, ever curious, stood up to ask Chiron. That's why she was Athena's favourite demigod. "Chiron, can you tell us more about Perc...Perseus? I have met him, and yet, I don't know anything about his past." 

Chiron smiled kindly at the blonde, a fatherly smile, but he was interrupted by a female voice. "I'll tell you the full story of what happened." Everyone's eyes were drawn to the brazier, where an eight-year-old was poking the flames. "He just stood there accepting of whatever Zeus had to say." 

Chiron looked ashamed of himself, and his front legs reared on their own. Without a word, he galloped away in the rain, until he was lost in the grey haze.

"Lady Hestia!" The demigods called out synchronized, bowing. The goddess of the hearth waved them back to their seats. 

Once everyone was back in their seats, Hestia continued. "Look up."

As all the demigods looked up at the roof, expecting to see the familiar images of Zeus on the white marble, they were met with an abrupt sight. The old, and slightly eroded marble seemed to grow younger before their eyes. A purple bougainvillaea creeper, laden with beautiful flowers, crawled along the roof, filling the room with their sweet fragrance.

Gone were the images of Zeus, instead each god, even the minor ones, had their own engravings. However, slowly, as they watched, all the engravings faded out, and their sights closed in on a single god. 

It showed the god as a child, standing with Poseidon, who was holding a trident. Then, a teenaged god tangling with the Giants themselves, and Gaea. The god ran along the Hunters, recognizable from their uniform and bows, urging them forward. However, the most striking engraving was an image of Olympus. An enormous snake, the same one they had seen the previous day, wrapped around the base of the mountain, it's hood spread and fangs beared as it snarled at Typhon. The shark head was entangled with Kampe at the same time as the crocodile clamped its jaws down upon a struggling Echidna. 

Then a gasp from Silena drew everyone's attention to a separate engraving. It showed the same god in an intimate position with a goddess. Both of them were as naked as the day they were born, with only a blanket covering their privates. They struggled to recognise who the goddess was, at least until a daughter of Hephaestus noticed the crescent moon on her hair. 

"Is that Lady Artemis?!" Drew, a daughter of Aphrodite, asked, shocked.

"Sit back down, sit back down." Hestia motioned them to calm down. "His name is Perseus, and he was one of the strongest immortals ever born, with a strong sense of righteousness and justice. He could literally snap his fingers and make a god fade. If he did not want it, then you wouldn't be here right now listening to this." Everyone's eyes widened. 

Hestia continued. "He was the firstborn son of Poseidon, and was a great leader from the beginning..." 

The light from the brazier illuminated the roof, casting long shadows on the marble. It might have been only an illusion, but the shadows seemed to form shadowy figures, who acted out the tales that spewed forth from the Hearth goddess' lips. Shadow swords clanged on other shadow swords, and the ringing of metal on metal reverberated off the pillars. The faint screams and shouts of dying soldiers, as well as the roars of dying monsters, wafted through the grey haze of the rain. 

It was midnight before the rain stopped, and even longer before the demigods made their way to their respective Cabins. Hestia had given them enough material to think over in bed. 

Connor groaned, knowing that all the sleep that he had been hoping for after the trying day, would be riddled with dreams of the fallen god and his feats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might be some days, maybe an entire week before I update next. Sorry. (I still think that I update faster god most authors, though.) Now, I'm going to have a sneak peek at Andrea Pirlo's new plans for FC Juventus. Bye!
> 
> Keep calm and CR7!! Keep calm and LM10!! (Messi)


	17. The Hunters' Camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just changed the 'About' and 'Location' shit on my account page. Also, the vaccines for my anaphylaxis aren't so bad. Just...tolerable. Also, Cristiano Ronaldo scored two absolute BANGERS yesterday for his 100th and 101st international career goals. So long!

**_Time: Same Time as Last Chapter_ **

Artemis woke up that day in Yellowstone National Park. The fact that she managed to wake up at all with all the emotional trauma, was a miracle in itself. Seeing Percy again, in the flesh, reopened old wounds which had never really healed. 

Artemis took a moment to dress herself, and stood in front of the mirror. 

Being a goddess, it was extremely difficult for Artemis not to look enticing and beautiful. Her pale, ivory skin contrasted beautifully with her lush auburn hair, which formed a fiery halo around her face, and cascaded down the sides of her face. She had a sizeable rack, which Percy had loved once upon a time, and had to wear a bra a few sizes smaller to make them not look so large and bouncy. That is why she spent so much time in her twelve-year-old form. However, since seeing Percy the previous day, her body had automatically readjusted itself to match his age. 

Finally, after some struggle against her hormones and love, Artemis managed to get down to her twelve-year-old age which everyone was familiar with. 

She grew much shorter in height, and now stood one-fourth the height of her full body mirror. 

Artemis turned around to check her room. 

Her bed was a mess of pillows and blankets. She could snap her fingers and right it, but preferred that it stayed that way. Then it was warmer when she returned to her tent after a hard day's work. Right beside the head of her bed, Percy's armour stood guard, like a lonely sentinel in the darkness. It was something that they should have guarded with their lives up at Olympus, under maximum security, but Artemis was reluctant to part with her only remembrance of the old Percy. And Zeus didn't even know that it existed in the first place. He had completely forgotten about it.

Artemis stepped outside, greeted with the sight of her Hunters already at the breakfast table, gorging themselves with food. 

'When did they not gorge themselves with food?' Percy would say in the old days when Artemis asked him to teach them how to eat properly at least because it could endanger them. 'And who are you to complain?' Percy would at that point turn around with a teasing grin on his face, and Artemis would blush, looking away with mock indignation. Then, she would ignore him for the rest of the day, while Percy would attempt to get her attention in every way possible. Finally, she would kiss him, to shut him up. 

Artemis seriously missed the old days, when things were not so complicated, with few rivalries, and even fewer politics.

Artemis joined her sisters at breakfast. Some of the elder Hunters must have known about the emotional pain Artemis was going through, and wisely remained quiet. The innocent youngsters weren't so forgiving. "Why is Lady Artemis up so late today?" They asked. 

Artemis winced, not answering the question, while the elders tried to quieten them down. 

Unlike dinner, when they would eat at the dining tent, the Hunters had their breakfast sitting around the Campfire under the rising sun. A habit which had been tradition since Percy's time. He had been the one to start it, claiming that the day was always better if you started it with a hearty breakfast under the open sky and trees. 

The day was young, and carried with it the promise of a storm. The wind was blowing quite strong, and the sky was overcast with dark clouds. The birds were fluttering overhead, all in a rush to return to their nests before the storm struck. The trees swayed softly in the breeze, reminding Artemis that this was just the kind of weather that Percy loved most. She suppressed the thought down into the darkest depths of her heart, and looked at her sisters.

Most of them had finished breakfast, and were talking amongst themselves. A few were lazily pecking at their empty plates with their knives, while others were still nibbling contentedly on the last piece of bone. A few youngsters were sharing their biscuits, which was a precious commodity which they got only when they were in the city. The Ancient Laws prevented Artemis from just snapping her fingers and summoning the most delicious biscuits the world had ever seen. Fortunately, she could at least summon the money to buy them with. 

Thalia and Zöe, the two lieutenants, were NOT morning people. Both of them snored softly, their backs leaning against their respective trees. Their clean plates were resting by their feet. Some crumbs of bread were still on both of their faces, making Artemis laugh quietly, before she stood up to make the daily announcements. 

"Hunters!" She called, making everyone turn to her. Zöe jumped awake, sitting straight as a rod, with black rings around her eyes. Thalia tumbled to the ground in surprise, and lay there, having found a comfortable rock to use as a pillow. 

"We shall all be sticking to the Camp today. There will be a storm. I'm sure there are scraps of meat still in the lockers, and will feed you today. No one should wander far from camp, and no need to hunt today. You all should train hard today. We will have dinner at sunset, and retire early. Zöe, wake up Thalia, and wake up yourself." Artemis turned, and marched to the archery range, followed by some others. 

The day passed without a hitch.

Artemis was in the forest when the first drops of rain began to fall. The forest had gone silent completely, the sky was dark, and the sun had just gone down. The air smelled of wet earth and ozone, a familiar and reinvigorating smell. The leaves rustled as the wind blew through the forest. The birds had gone completely silent, and the only signs of life, apart from the goddess herself, were the shouts from the Hunters' Camp and a few rats and squirrels that scampered along the forest ground. 

Artemis sighed, looking at the small rodents that populated the forest. 

She kneeled, checking the trap for the last time, and covered it with green and brown leaves. Hopefully, the storm will help to conceal it even further. 

And no, this trap was not for any animal. It was for their patron. 

Artemis was sure that Percy would come for his armour. The only question was, when? Artemis wanted to be prepared for his arrival. She knew that mere traps wouldn't hold him. She knew that even if they did, they would only serve to piss him off more. That nothing less than the entire Primordial council working together would be able to stop him once he was on a bloodthirsty rampage.

Artemis knew that Percy wouldn't stop until he had managed to make her repent. Either by killing her, or by something worse and humiliating. Artemis had a very bad feeling that it would be the latter. At least, she would like to know when she would die. 

It offered the goddess little consolation.

Artemis trudged through the leaves covering the forest floor, skipping over roots, keeping an eye out for the traps she had laid out. The light drizzle which had slightly dampened her clothes was coming down hard and fast now, and she took off at a sprint, straining to reach her tent before the rain really came. 

Not a Hunter was to be seen at the Camp. The campfire was out. 

Artemis entered her tent, and zipped up her flap, preventing any stray raindrops from entering and dampening her stuff. She snapped her fingers, instantly drying herself, and turned around.

Artemis nearly had a heart attack.

Cramped in the close space of her tent, all the thirty-two Hunters were sitting in various positions, each clutching a bowl of soup in her hands. Phoebe leaned against her full body mirror. Thalia and Zöe were sitting side by side by the tent flap. All the youngsters were on her bed. Atlanta had found herself a cosy nook at the feet of Percy's armour. 

Ember, a daughter of Apollo, jumped up and down on her bed, making Artemis wince. "Lady Artemis! Zöe told us that you would tell us a story about Perseus." 

Artemis froze at that, turning around to glare at Zöe, who was looking in the opposite direction, her finger pointed at Thalia. The daughter of Zeus had found something extremely interesting in her bowl of soup. 

Artemis sighed, flopping down on the edge of her bed. Atlanta handed the goddess her own bowl of warm soup. Steam curled from the bowl, and pieces of meat and bone floated in the stew, with half a boiled egg, and crumbs of bread and vegetables, all coming in the same soup. A piece of butter was floating about, too. Made from deer milk, it was half-molten, and left behind it a trail of delicious yellow fluid. 

Artemis sighed, feeling all the younger ones cuddle up to her. They snuggled against her for warmth, and for protection, every time thunder cracked outside. Artemis patted the youngest girl the Hunt had taken in, a daughter of Demeter, Ruby. She was resting her head in the goddess' lap. 

Artemis sighed again, knowing that there was no escape from her predicament. She spooned a bit of soup in her mouth, relishing its taste. The warm vegetables and crumbs of bread melted in her mouth. 

"Percy made the most amazing pancakes and cookies I have ever eaten," Artemis said, looking down at her soup. 

"Percy?" A small seven-year-old daughter of Aphrodite called, confused. She was cuddled up against Artemis' pillow. 

"Its a nickname for Perseus, stupid." Her twin sister giggled, making Artemis smile. 

"Percy was the one who founded the Hunt. And then....he gifted the Hunt to me." Artemis spoke after a short pause, unsure whether the knowledge of Percy being betrayed and murdered would be appropriate for the younger ones. The elder ones, however, seemed to understand, and nodded knowingly. 

"He personally taught Zöe, Phoebe and Atlanta. He was very scary when he was angry!" Artemis said, setting down her bowl, and waving her arms for added special effects. It had the desired effect as all the kids giggled and laughed at her antics. The three elder Hunters, however, just nodded, agreeing to her, along with Thalia. 

And that is how Artemis came to tell Percy's story to her Hunters. Well, she tried to tell everything she could, apart from the murder and betrayal, and the parts which she could not say without breaking down and sobbing. 

After the rain had relented for a bit, and all the Hunters had returned to their own tents, Artemis sighed, as she realised that she could finally sleep. 

No sooner did Artemis' head hit the pillow, than she fell asleep, tired out by the hectic day and the mental stress.

As I have previously stated, Artemis hated dreams. 

And now, here she was, back in the room where she had first seen the Titans congregate. 

At least, this time, she and Kronos weren't alone in the room.

No, this time, it was her alone, and all the Titan brothers and Percy. Much FUCKING worse. 

Her only consolation was that they couldn't see her. Although Percy could sense her, she was confident that he wouldn't outright blow her cover. He would wait so that he could be the one to finally kill her. 

The room was not as dark and dimly lit as before. The air though, was still as stale, and even worse, for Hyperion has recently got into the habit of chainsmoking. He was puffing away at a half-burnt cigarette, emitting smoke clouds like a steam engine, which seemed to bother everyone else. Kronos had an endless coughing fit, while Oceanus looked sick, and Koios had blacked out, a manuscript spread over his face. Krios was sitting in the far corner, as far from Hyperion as possible, while Oceanus was holding some exotic underwater flower close to his nose. Iapetus and Percy, though, seemed to be unaffected. Upon closer inspection, one could see that they had pegs closing their nasal cavities, so that they could keep the horrifying stench away. 

Artemis gagged. 

All the males in the room, at least those who were awake, were absorbed in a card game. They had switched the lamp for a miniature sun, which remained suspended in the middle of the room like a glowing ball of fire. 

Everyone had a look of intense concentration on their faces as they clutched the cards close to their faces. Occasionally, they would peep over their cards at others, to check if they were peeping, or to peep at others themselves. Confusing? Yes, the card game was very confusing. 

Occasionally, someone would break off to go outside for a stroll, and enjoy the fresh air. Oceanus would change his flower for a fresh one, every time the current one wilted. Everyone cursed at Hyperion with the most violent language that Artemis had ever heard. 

At one point, Kronos shouted, "Hyperion! If you don't stop smoking that at once, then I will...I will..." He went on to promise his death, then he would kill his wife and children, and anyone he had ever loved, and he would burn down his palace, then he would burn all the cigarettes in the world at his funeral, set fire to his coffin, and then go and play the harp jumping over his grave. 

Artemis found it odd. 

That is, until she saw the horrified look on Hyperion's face. Everyone else agreed, saying that if Kronos played the harp on Hyperion's grave, then his soul would commit suicide in the Void. After that, the smoking stopped for a few minutes; till Hyperion opened another packet, and everything was the same as before. 

And it was justified, as well. 

The door had been the own wide open, and a ventilator was hard at work trying to refresh the room's air so that its occupants wouldn't suffocate. But still, the room stunk horribly of tobacco, with the white-grey smoke hanging like a veil over them. 

At one point, a nymph carrying glasses of nectar entered the room to offer refreshments to her lords. One breath, and she had gone reeling, slumping back unconscious against the wooden door. Two more nymphs had to come to take her away and give the Titans their drinks. The nymphs wore gas masks. 

All through the chaos, Iapetus and Percy chatted, showed each other their cards. Artemis had a feeling that they weren't supposed to do that, but nobody seemed to care. 

Right now, the last round of bidding was going on. 

A pile of haphazard cards lay at the centre of the table, beside the now empty bottle of nectar. Each one had a stack of cards by their side, and another deck lay at the centre of the table. Hyperion's, Iapetus', and Percy's stack of cards seemed to be the thickest. Each one of them, nevertheless, held a single card in their hands, casting each other dark glances and evil glares. 

Krios nodded from his corner. "I won the last round, so I'll go first." He approached the table, and tossed a two of spades from his hand. Kronos went next, tossing over a two of clubs. The king of the Titans flung his hands in desperation, and slumped back in his seat. Oceanus tossed a nine of diamonds. Krios was winning this one so far. 

Then Iapetus laid a ten of spades on the table in a civilized manner, and Krios slumped in his seat. The Titan of the West looked questioningly at Hyperion, and tapped his card impatiently. 

"Hah!" Hyperion shouted joyously, rising from his seat. "I win this one!" He tossed a queen of hearts onto the mess. 

Percy said nothing, he just turned around to reveal his card. His was a joker, a wildcard. 

Hyperion looked like he had popped a vein. His face was red, and veins bulged from his forehead. "YOU BASTARD! YOU HELD THAT FUCKING CARD TILL THE VERY END!" 

Percy's smirk couldn't be wiped off his face as he collected his hand, and expertly shuffled his deck. With a movement of his fingers, all the cards that had been held in his thick deck went flying, coming to rest in a perfect stack on the table. 

Iapetus merely sighed. "I had been wondering where that card went." 

Kronos sighed too, and he left his seat, going out the door. Percy followed him, a hand lazily resting on Iapetus' shoulder. Oceanus and Krios dragged out Koios, holding his arms, finally relieved to get fresh air. Hyperion looked furious, glaring around the empty room. He flung the table, sending it flying. It crashed into the wall, and shattered into pieces. Hyperion's boots crunched over wood and glass as he stomped out, slamming the door behind him. The door groaned, but held together miraculously.

Two cards fluttered down to rest at Artemis' feet. With a jolt she recognised them to be Hyperion's queen of hearts and Percy's joker which had conquered it. 

The joker had the standard-issue Hermes on it. Artemis stared at it, disappointed, as if she had been expecting something else. Suddenly, right before her very eyes; the card shimmered. The image on it changed to show a man wearing a black suit, and a cobra mask. He was in the process of removing his cobra mask, revealing his slitted pupils, and evil grin. His lips were red with blood, which stained his neck and lower jaw.

Artemis had a sick feeling in her stomach as she looked at the queen of hearts. 

There, looking back at her with dead, glazed over, silver eyes, was the unmistakable beauty with auburn hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done! I wrote the ending first for this chapter for a change. And this chapter was written and published in a single day! Cheers! Also, I have been reading Three Men in a Boat (again, that shit never gets old), and that has rubbed off on my writing. Extra points if you can guess which parts.
> 
> Keep calm and CR7!! Keep calm and LM10!! (Messi)


	18. The Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My rat snake (the gravid one), has just laid her eggs. The vet said I can take three of them. I'm thinking I should name them Diego, Leo, and Figo. They should hatch in some weeks (?) but the vet is keeping them for now. Also, on with the chapter!

**_Time: Same Time_ **

Nico didn't regret it at all.

Ok, maybe he was not fond of the rigorous training so much. 

But, in any case, it was better than the crap they taught at Camp Half-Blood. He was developing rapidly.

And his quarters were also nice. 

Nico flung the blanket aside, and sat up on his bed. It was 4:00 in the morning. Normally, he would have been in dreamland right now, but Percy insisted that he should be up and about so early for his training. 

Nico looked around his room. 

The blankets were all bunched up at a corner of the bed from a fitful night of sleep. At the head of the bed, a book rested on his bedside table, beside a glass of water. All the curtains were drawn, but beyond them, Nico could see the first rays of the rising sun. His bedsheets were black, and carried small caricatures of skulls, which was Percy's idea of a joke. An impressive collection of Mythomagic Cards, complete with each and every figurine, occupied most of the space in the room. Each card was coupled with its figurine in a glass box in the middle of the room. There were separate boxes for each and every card. They were arranged according to their stats. The walls were all painted black. The room changed itself to suit the needs and preferences of its occupants. 

There was a knock on the door. "Nico...are you coming or not?" Jason's voice called out. Nico felt himself blush involuntarily. He may or may not have had a small crush on his fellow Champion. Well, he may have had a crush on Perseus, too, but he was off-limits. 

Nico flung some clothes on, and jumped into the corridor, suddenly in a rush to get to breakfast before everybody. The son of Hades slinked into the corridor, heading outside. Percy always insisted that they should have breakfast outside.

He stopped once he was outside. The island was beautiful. 

The day was barely on. The sun was still not up, and a slight mist hung on the air. The sky towards the east was a tinge of red, with the first rays of the sun, and it gradually turned to purple, before merging with the darkness of night. The stars were still twinkling, and the moon was setting in the west. The moon was a waning crescent, the stereotyped sickle shape. 

The sea lapped against the sands on the beach, and waves crashed onto the sand. A slight breeze was blowing perpetually, and all the trees swayed slightly. The leaves rustled, and created a sound which was pleasing to the ear. Combined with the sounds of the sea, the briny breeze, and salty smell, it completed the beautiful picture. A lamp glowed at a slight distance, by the sea, illuminating the area around it. 

Nico approached it, and sat down on a rock, awaiting Jason, Perseus, and breakfast. 

He did not have to wait for long. 

For soon, the two males, who had gone for an early morning swim, returned. The son of Hades felt his cheeks heat up as he beheld the sight in front of him. 

Both Jason and Percy were shirtless. 

The son of Jupiter completely contrasted the dark appearance of the fallen god. He had pale, smooth skin, much like Nico's own, and piercing blue eyes. His blonde hair stuck to his chiselled, aristocratic Roman face. Water cascaded down his muscular build, all the abs and muscles flexed involuntarily as he walked and strained through the receding tide to reach the shore. 

Percy was a similar picture, though his appearance was a one-eighty degree change. He had tanned skin riddled with scars of all shapes and sizes. His black hair, which was darker than the night, dripped water. It had been styled up haphazardly, and tufts of hair drooped down in front of his face. He had an oh-so-sexy stubble growing on his face, which matched perfectly with his sea-green pools that you could comfortably drown yourself in. Water cascaded down his sculpted body, leaving trails on his otherwise dry skin. His signature navy blue boxers clung to his waist.

"Eyes off my boyfriend." Calypso suddenly whispered in his ear, making Nico jump a foot in the air. He immediately looked away, having experienced Calypso's wrath earlier. 

Oh, and they were on Ogygia. Did I forget to mention that? 

Nico turned back hearing Jason's voice. 

"Um...Nico, your nose is bleeding?" It came out as a question.

Nico did not hear it at first. The muscular body and smooth skin were so close in front of his eyes, and he was drying his hair with a towel. After some time, Nico realised that he had been staring too hard, and looked away, wiping his nose with his sleeve. 

A moan drew him back to reality. Percy was kissing Calypso's soul out of her. The two had dropped to the sand, and Calypso seemed to wither under his ministrations, as he ravished her lips. Her slender arms and tender hands were shamelessly running up and down his body, groping and massaging his iron muscles. 

Jason coughed nervously. "I think we should leave them alone for now." He laughed awkwardly, making Nico blush and look at him. He was now fully clothed, sitting on the sand, with a strawberry milkshake in his hand. Nico joined him on the sand, taking his own chocolate milkshake from the tray that lay abandoned beside the smooching couple. 

"When will you think those two will break out of it?" Jason asked, not looking at him. 

Nico turned to see Jason's electric blue eyes staring into the sunrise. He looked away, too, feeling his cheeks redden. "Most probably after we finish breakfast." He said in a quiet voice.

Nico was right. After the two had finished breakfast, Percy of his own accord, broke off the hungry kiss that had lasted almost twenty minutes. To Nico's surprise, and slight disappointment, he found that he was fully clothed. 

Quietly, Percy started jogging away along the shore. Jason followed him unquestioningly. Nico looked back for a last time at the Titaness who was lying limp in the sand. She had a pleased look on her face, as if she had died and gone to Elysium. Her chest heaved with every breath she took. 

Nico shrugged, before following his teacher and crush. He only had to follow their footprints on the sand. 

The jog lasted for an hour. An entire FREAKING hour. 

By the time they were done, Jason and Nico were collapsed side by side on the sand. Percy did say it was a jog, maybe to him, it was, but the two had to sprint at full speed to keep up with him. 

Percy laughed, throwing his head back. He clapped Jason on the back. "You'll get it eventually. Take a few minutes of rest, and meet me in the dojo." He jogged off into the dark gloom. 

Nico, unconsciously, held Jason's hand as the two Champions of Perseus rested on the sand. He stared at the sky. It was beginning to turn red as Apollo finally stopped lazing around in his chariot. The stars were still twinkling, but the moon was no longer visible. The breeze had changed direction some time ago, but no one noticed. 

Finally, Jason seemed to come to his senses. "We must go. Perseus will be waiting. And I think we are already late." He stood up, taking his hand away from Nico's, and limped slightly into the house. 

Nico suddenly felt cold and empty as he felt Jason's hand leave his own. Perseus wouldn't punish them or anything if they were late. 

Nico was right, again. Perseus wouldn't, but Ragnarok would. 

And the two Champions found themselves bowing so much that their noses touched the ground. They were in the dojo, and didn't waste another second the moment they caught sight of the white hair. 

Nico was terrified. He knew of the short temper that Perseus' Roman form, Ragnarok had. However, that didn't scare him alone per se. No, it was the fact that Jason had an absolutely terrified look on his face, and his legs were shaking too much. His shirt clung to his broad chest as he sweated profusely in fear and nervousness. 

"You are late." A cold, indifferent voice came floating through the air, and Nico made the mistake of looking up. 

Ragnarok's stone-cold face was mere centimetres from his own. They were so close that Nico could feel his warm breath on his face. If it was any normal situation, Nico would comment on how his breath smelled pleasantly of summer and wet earth. And he would then blush. But, as the conditions would have had it, Nico let out a shrill, strangled scream, on seeing the pure anger and hatred burning silently in Ragnarok's red eyes, which made his cold facade even more terrifying. 

Jason would have facepalmed if he himself hadn't been so terrified. 

The day was painful and long.

By the end of the day, Nico found himself being unable to move. He was lying on the cold floor of the dojo, while Jason smeared some healing paste (Calypso's secret recipe) on his (Nico's) chest. Meanwhile, Percy was kneeling behind the son of Jupiter, applying an ice pack to the Roman's back. 

"What did you even do to anger him so much?" He sighed. 

Jason could only wince as the cold ice-pack was pressed against his sore back. Nico found himself unaware to answer, merely because the memories made his body ache even more. 

Percy sighed on being met with silence. "Well, at least we are gonna have steak and pork cutlet tonight." Nico was extremely happy to hear that. He postponed his idea to commit suicide.

"And after that, maybe we can rest tomorrow. I think it was a very big trouble to introduce you to Ragnarok this soon. Nico, you can visit your dad tomorrow. Jason, we'll work some more on your endurance. You aren't as tired as Nico." Percy stopped. On seeing Jason's horrified face, he chuckled, and continued. "Don't worry, I'll be the one training you." 

Tomorrow came quickly. 

Nico was back to waking up at 12:00 pm in the morning. 

And even then, he was sleepy by some miracle. He dressed himself in a long black hoodie. It was comfortable. 

Nico stumbled into the kitchen, where he found Calypso doing the dishes. "Where is Percy?" He asked groggily. 

"Why?" Calypso hummed, sliding his own plate of pancakes into the table before the drowsy demigod. 

"I need to strangle him. He kept us all up till 3 yesterday night. Can't you scream less?" He asked the Titaness. 

Calypso blushed, looking away as she realised that they had been caught. She had repeatedly told Percy to soundproof the rooms, but he was always occupied with the war. "After we win, after we win." He promised.

Eager to change the subject, she pointed at Nico's hoodie. "You are going to wear that?" She chuckled. 

"Why, what's wrong with it?" Nico stopped in the middle of eating his third pancake. 

"Nothing.." Calypso giggled, making Nico's suspicion grow. "I just think that Lord Hades would have a heart attack if his son turned up in his palace wearing that in front of all his subjects." 

Extremely suspicious, and apprehensive, Nico took the black hoodie off, and turned it around to examine. There, stuck to the back of his favourite hoodie with industrial duct tape, was a picture of Barbie, with a handwritten message in pink lipstick. "I like playing with Barbie dolls." 

Nico nearly died as he realised that he would have turned up to Hades' palace wearing that. After thanking Calypso profusely, he went out to hunt Percy down. And he would have almost killed the god, too, had he not been held back by Jason and Calypso working together. As for the fallen god himself, he was too busy rolling in the ground clutching his stomach, laughing his immortal ass off at Nico's expense. 

"Hahaha....I think...I'm going....to die." Percy managed to get through his laughing fits, before he started laughing again. Suddenly he screamed with pain. "Ow! I think I just broke a rib!" He stopped laughing with a pinched expression on his face. Everyone stopped, hearing the evident pain in his voice; and for the first time, Nico even felt worried for him. 

But soon it was past. For the next moment, Percy's serious, pained face had dissolved in a new fit of laughter, and he managed to gasp out. "Imagine you turning up to Hades' palace....the Ghost King..loves to play with Barbie dolls." He continued laughing. Jason had resigned himself to his fate as he restrained the raging son of Hades. 

After some time, Nico finally managed to shadow travel himself to his father's palace in the underworld. 

Being extremely powerful, and thanks to Percy's training, he was able to skip the Styx and Charon altogether. 

He stood in front of the gates of Hades. Made purely of human bones and skulls, the door swung open on silver hinges shaped after some vertebrae. Skulls were impaled on the spikes on the top of the gates. Each skull had a different precious gem embedded in the cranium, and obsidian for makeshift eyes, that seemed to follow Nico wherever he went. Greek fire burned in torches by the side of the gates. 

Nico pushed them open with ease, and strolled down the path, travelled with all the precious stones the world has ever seen. Diamonds and rubies larger than anything lay cast aside like mere stones on the side of the path. 

The garden of Persephone took his breath away. Every tree had silver fruits of all kinds, leaves made of emeralds, and rubies and diamonds embedded in the golden trunk. However, among them, the flowers stood out. The flowers were very much real, with delicate and tender petals that drooped, heavy with pollen and nectar. The air was thickly laden with the sweet fragrance of the flowers, roses, lilies, lotuses, daffodils, and many others, some of which Nico had never seen. 

Nico entered the throne room directly, without knocking on the door. The skeleton soldiers just let him pass as he was a son of Hades. 

Hades was alone in the throne room. He seemed surprised to see Nico there. 

The di Angelo took the sights in for a second. 

The hall was almost as large as the Throne Room on Olympus. Its ceiling was so high that Nico could not see them. The only thing he could see of the ceiling were the enormous, colourful chandeliers made purely of precious stones and metals hanging down from the ceiling. The air smelled of incense and flowers. All the flowers ever offered at the graves of lost loved ones, came here. The inside walls were engraved with scenes of death, some heroic, others gruesome. Skeleton soldiers wearing Templar armour lined the sides of the room, leading all the way to their lord's throne. 

Hades himself sat on an obsidian throne, designed like the skeleton of a dead person. His back rested against the ribcage, while his head leaned against the man's skull. Two horns curled upwards from the throne's top, and from his spot, Nico felt as if the horns were originating from Hades' own head. His hands rested on silver armrests, which ended in golden skulls. Behind the throne, a brazier burned with Greek fire, casting long shadows all across the hall, and making Hades look even scarier.

The Lord of the Underworld immediately came down from his throne, decreasing himself to regular mortal height as he neared his son. Once he had recovered from his initial shock, he hugged Nico tightly, making him gasp, and pat his father's back weakly. Hades realised that he was strangling his son, and instead opted for holding him at arm's length, thoroughly examining his son.

Hades had the first genuine smile on his face for almost more than a century. Well, except for the time that he discovered that both Bianca and Nico were being taught by Perseus. 

"Come, son! We have a lot to talk about!" Hades smiled, steering Nico into another room. 

"This is the room that I decided to have for you, whenever you come to visit the Underworld," Hades spoke, excitedly, in a behaviour unlike him. Maybe he was just high on all the adrenaline, and would go back to being his usual, moody self once Nico had gone back to Ogygia. 

Nico's breath caught when he saw the room. 

It had the same bed that he had back on Ogygia, and Nico knew that Percy had talked his father into everything. Inside, he could not but feel grateful for him. There was a faint smell of roses, the flower that both Nico and Bianca loved, because it was their mother's favourite flower. A vase of black roses sat on the bedside table, beside a photo which Nico did not know even existed. 

It was a photo of Hades, and their mother. Nico and Bianca were mere infants, Nico couldn't have been a year old, and was in his mum's arms, while Hades held the one-year-old Bianca. It had been clicked with a coloured camera during the Second World War. How, Nico didn't know. He could only guess that it was some godly thing. 

"Dad..." Nico's eyes brimmed with tears. 

And that is how Nico came to tell Hades about everything, even his struggles with love. 

Hades merely laughed on hearing that his son had a crush on Perseus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit rushed? I dunno. I just know that right now, I'm updating a chapter a day, at Fanofthehunt speed. So long! And the secret to the fact that I'm updating so fast? Sheer sheer joblessness. Also, Calypso entered in this chapter. I had not planned for her to enter. I guess she just popped up. And yes, there'll be Jasico. Reyna will join the Hunt. And no, no Percico. 
> 
> Keep calm and CR7!! Keep calm and LM10!! (Messi)


	19. The Memories: Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second last chapter in the Memories chapter chain. This chapter may be a little sad. That is, if I'm even capable of writing anything remotely sad, being a happy-go-lucky kind of guy, though I'm prone to the occasional, unpredictable burst of rage. We are off!

**_Time: Just after the Crucifixion_ **

"Sis, sis, just breathe. Calm down, and breathe slowly." Apollo coaxed, trying to make Artemis calm down. 

She was anything but calm. 

The moon goddess was hyperventilating, and sweating profusely. Her auburn hair stuck to her face, and her silver eyes were hazy and unfocused. Her skin was pale as paper, and her red lips were parted as she panted and gasped for breath. 

Her brilliant white chiton was stained golden with her lover's blood. It hugged her body, and left trails of golden ichor down her legs. The air stank of copper. 

The cold hard truth slowly dawned upon Artemis, like the sun shining through the fog that clouded her mind. Her breathing stabilized, and she slumped back in shock, still in denial of the truth. 

"There, that's better," Apollo spoke, patting her back. He summoned a cube of ambrosia, making his sister eat it. Artemis felt the familiar taste of Hestia's blue cookies on her tongue, but did not taste it. It felt like paper as it went down her throat, creating a dent in the fog that clouded her mind, and choking her. 

The sun god himself did not look any better. 

His shining blue eyes were brimming with tears, but he stayed strong for his sister. His nose was red and runny. His golden blonde hair stuck up in clumps where Apollo had torn at it. His shirt clung to his body, drenched and almost transparent with sweat. His cheeks were puffy, and every now and then, a stray tear would run down his red cheeks. 

It was not a look suiting the god of the sun. 

Hestia returned, having drawn up a bath for Artemis. 

Surprisingly, she was the one who had least broken down. Apollo had no doubt that she was being strong for them, but inside, she was nothing but a collection of shattered shards of her heart. 

The goddess of the hearth was in her forty-year-old form. Her hair had turned slightly grey, strands of white running down her brown hair. 

Apollo silently handed Artemis over to her. 

Gently, Hestia lifted Artemis to her feet, holding her by her arms. She had to resort to her godly strength for holding the other goddess up, as Artemis seemed to have lost feeling in her legs, and leant heavily on Hestia for support. 

The hearth goddess struggled under her weight, guiding her towards her bathroom to wash the blood off her. Her lover's blood. 

Apollo sighed, looking around the now-empty living room. 

It was Hestia's living room, where the five of them had lived all those years ago. The table was the same, where Percy and Artemis would fight over the last cookie. The couch was the same, where Percy, Apollo and Hermes would watch football. They would shout and argue about whose team was better. And then Hestia would come around clumping them around the head for making so much noise, and Athena and Artemis would giggle. The crack in the wall was the same, where Percy had punched in anger once, when Hermes had been almost raped by Aphrodite. The posters of all the footballers and teams were the same, in the same positions. Even the carpet was the same. The cushions and blankets had not been removed from the floor, and remained scattered, in the same position as they had been the last time the five of them had got together in Hestia's palace. That had been before the Giant War. 

And in the midst of it all, a golden puddle of blood, which was rapidly coagulating, lay smeared across the red carpet. It was thick and seemed to be soaking into the carpet. It was an angry and cold accusation that made guilt eat up Apollo inside. His heart choked and constricted, memories from the torture flashing into his mind. Every time Percy cried, every time he screamed. Percy did not ever cry or scream when he was in pain, or in the battlefield. Ironical, considering that it was his family that had made him cry first. 

Apollo recalled a line he had read once. 'The ultimate sin is betrayal. You are hurt most by those you love.'

He choked back another sob, and snapped his fingers, cleaning the room. He did not feel like staring at Percy's blood again. 

Then, with all the blinds drawn and doors closed, the god of the sun broke down and sobbed. 

When Hestia returned half-an-hour later, Apollo was gone. And so was the bloodstain. 

Artemis had been thoroughly cleaned, and her pale skin had turned pink with all the scrubbing. She was still listless, and struggled to stay on her feet. She stumbled into walls, as if she did not know where she was going. The tears had not come yet, and that worried Hestia more. 

She sat Artemis in a chair at the dining table. "Eat this. And drink. After you eat, I'll drop you off at your palace." She ordered, knowing that Artemis would not eat or drink if she was left alone. Artemis regarded the cube of ambrosia with cold disregard. 

"I don't want to eat." Her sentence was short, her voice raspy. 

"You have to." Came Hestia's equally short and strict answer. Suddenly, Artemis flipped. Angry at everything, angry at herself, at Zeus, Athena, Aphrodite, even Hestia and Percy.

"WHY DID HE HAVE TO GO?" She screamed at Hestia, ready to flip the table and go on ranting. But she stopped when she saw Hestia's own broken expression. She instantly felt guilty, knowing what she had done. Even Hestia had lost him. She had lost her the person she treated as a son. And now, her daughter was screaming at her.

Artemis quietly flopped down in her chair, and obediently nibbled on the ambrosia for some time. It tasted like paper. She washed it down with a glass of nectar. 

Quietly, looking away from her with tears brimming in her eyes, Hestia flashed Artemis away to the bed-chambers of her palace. She only whispered, "Percy's loss has been hard for everybody. I miss him as much as you. If screaming at me gives you some relief, then so be it."

It made Artemis feel even more guilty. 

Back in her palace, Artemis looked around her room. 

It was dark, and the rays of the sun barely penetrated her room. The blinds being drawn. The curtains completely contrasted with each other. Some were visions of the forest or battle. There was one of a pack of wolves hunting in the snow, and another of Camp Half-Blood. And amongst all these, the bright red Liverpool Crest stood out like a sore thumb. Artemis smiled weakly, remembering Percy's lame sense of humour. 

The room smelled of roses, reminding Artemis of Percy's favourite flower. She had prepared their room for his arrival, ready to seduce him after he had taken a shower. She was ready to give her virginity to him. And then, that happened. 

Birds chirped outside, and nymphs giggled and frolicked under the sun. This angered Artemis even more, and she jumped into her bed, covering her head with a pillow to block out the noise. It was deafening to her. It seemed as if the entire world was laughing at her. At her dead lover.

Percy's sea scent reached Artemis' nostrils, and she noticed that the pillow she was clutching was Percy's. Tears leaked from her eyes, and for the first time in forever, the man-hating maiden goddess of the moon broke down and sobbed, drenching the sheets and pillows.

Artemis cried herself to sleep for that night, and several others to follow. 

One day, Artemis climbed out of her bed. 

It had been a week since the incident, and she had not gone outside even once. She woke up, took a shower, ate some breakfast, and returned to her bed. She did not get out of bed for the rest of the day, nor eat.

By then, Artemis' skin had turned paler than ever, and dried tear stains marked her cheeks permanently. 

Artemis wandered back to the breakfast table, eating her regular breakfast of an ambrosia cube, and a glass of nectar. That day, Artemis finally remembered the bottle of alcohol she had been saving for Percy, and fished it out from the kitchen cabinet. 

Artemis popped the cork open, and caught a sniff of the obnoxious fluid. It stank, but made her feel light-headed. Artemis did not like the smell, nevertheless, she held the bottle to her lips, and took a swig.

The pale yellow fluid burned her throat and lungs as it went down her gullet. Warmth bloomed in her heart as she took another swig, and Artemis felt better than she had felt that past week, which was not saying much. She still felt like crap. 

Artemis waited for a minute, but when she saw that nothing else was happening, she took another big swig, constantly sipping from the bottle in anger and frustration until it was half-empty.

Suddenly, the ground tipped from Artemis' feet, and she toppled to the ground. She felt the ground shake as if Poseidon was angry, and it tilted to a forty-give degree angle. Artemis felt herself slide down, coming down, and she would have laid off the floor of she had not caught herself at the wall. Artemis giggled, loving this strange experience, and took another sip. Suddenly the roof caved in, and felt as if it was crushing Artemis. She raised her hand to protect herself, and found that she could do everything. She was strong, omnipotent, she could finally save Percy. Artemis giggled again. 

Suddenly, everything cleared, the truth and reality came back, and Artemis felt herself being hit with it like a cold sledgehammer. She found herself in front of a mirror, looking herself over.

Without prior warning, Artemis cut her lush auburn hair off with a knife, creating a jagged cut. Now, it ended at her shoulders. Artemis reasoned that Percy wasn't there to love her and her hair. If she couldn't feel his fingers stroking her long hair, it was not worth it to have it. She held the remnants of her auburn hair in her hand, and flung it down onto the floor, where it lay forgotten. 

A brief thought crossed Artemis' mind; about how cliche that would have been if this was a book. 

Unfortunately, it wasn't. 

On a drunken whim, Artemis slammed her head into the mirror, but felt nothing. The mirror was now some shattered glass shards at her feet. Although Artemis wasn't surprised when she saw golden smeared against the wall, and dripping down her face. Artemis loved the feeling of her cool blood against her face. 

She picked up a shard of glass, and wiped the ichor on it, looking into her own reflection. Damn, she looked like crap. Her eyes had lost their lustre, and her skin was paler than ever. Golden ichor trailed down her face, coming from a jagged cut on her face. Yet, Artemis felt nothing, and could have been bothered less. 

She held the mirror shard close to her face, examining its jagged, sharp edge. The moon goddess pressed it into her wrist, watching with sick fascination as ichor bubbled from the cut, painting her wrist golden. It felt warm against her body. 

Strangely still, Artemis did not feel any pain. Yes, she felt a stinging sensation, but it was too far away for her to bother. She watched the immortal blood bubble forth from the cut she had inflicted upon her own wrist, as if she was watching a deer bleed to death from an arrow in its chest.

Later still, Artemis found herself staring down at a noose. 

It was rough and crudely fashioned out of a thick Celestial Bronze wire, tied around the chandelier in her living room. 

The day was bright outside. The sun was up and blazing down. The trees were greener than ever, and a slight breeze swayed their leaves. The air smelled of honeysuckle. The nymphs and dryads frolicked around in the lush green grass, soft under their feet, and heavy and drooping with dew. 

It would be difficult, and painful, yes, but Artemis felt like it was worth it. A minute of pain against joining Percy seemed like an impassable offer. 

Artemis struggled to get the noose around her neck, and it fit snugly. She was prepared to kick the chair out from under her. She had already tested the noose, it was strong, and the chandelier would not break. 

The moon goddess took a deep breath. Beads of sweat rolled down her forehead. 

And she kicked the chair out from under her. 

Immediately, Artemis gasped; feeling her air supply being cut off. The wire pressed painfully cool against her burning throat. Her legs kicked out as she struggled, swinging down freely from the wire. The chandelier groaned. Artemis gasped again, feeling saliva build up in her mouth as she tried to gasp in a breath. A painful pressure on her neck made her feel like her neck would snap at any moment. Her hand itched to take the noose off, to save herself, but Artemis' mind and determination to join Percy overpowered her instincts to live. Cleverly, Artemis had chosen a Celestial Bronze wire, so that she could not use her godly powers. 

And all would have gone well, Artemis felt her visions blacken around the edges, and was beginning to numb.

But at the last moment, Zöe turned the corner, looking for Artemis. "Lady Artemis, you are supposed to be the new...ARTEMIS!" She screamed, and immediately held up her legs, supporting Artemis and preventing her from dying. And she was doing a damn good job. Artemis couldn't kick her away, as the Hunter overpowered the goddess, who couldn't use her godly strength. 

Zöe continued screaming as she held the other up. "LORD APOLLO, LADY ATHENA, LADY HESTIA, SOMEBODY HELP!" 

And the other gods arrived, horrified by what they saw. 

A few minutes later, Artemis was lying limp on the floor, tears streaming down her face, being hugged tightly by Zöe.

"I...wanted...to join...Percy...let me DIE!" The goddess screamed between sobs, and started a new fit of hiccuping and sobbing. 

Apollo was being consoled by Hestia. Athena was sobbing by herself. They could not bear the sight nor the thought of losing Artemis within one month of losing Percy. 

Zeus was only upset seeing his daughter try to kill herself over the death of 'a waste of space'.

Zöe hugged Artemis tightly. "Remember, Artemis, you will never walk alone." She tried to comfort her. 

Artemis smiled weakly through her tears. "Wasn't that the slogan of Percy's favourite football club?" 

But the truth remained startlingly clear to everyone. 

Artemis had just tried to commit suicide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Breaks down sobbing* BOOHOO....this chapter was short(er) because I couldn't handle it any more. Sorry! And I will not even go through it again, to check any spelling mistakes. Damn! I hate this. 
> 
> But still, I feel like it was not angsty enough. Anyway, I'm off. 
> 
> Keep calm and CR7!! Keep calm and LM10!! (Messi)


	20. The Roman Camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder.....Yesterday, I had a dream that I was one of the 40 French soldiers at the Ardenne, trying to stop the Nazis from blitzing through France, and I had several cans tied to my foot, that rattled wherever I went. I took shelter at a cave, but there was a Panzer waiting for me at the entrance, and I went deeper into the cave, and there.......the Indominus Rex was waiting for me. It was wearing a Nazi armband.

**_Time: Same Time_ **

Reyna had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach even as she woke that day. 

As Praetor of New Rome, she was given a spacious palace-like residence in the City. 

The daughter of Bellona looked around her room, drawing the blankets up to cover herself. 

The room never ceased to surprise her. An enormous queen-sized bed with the softest mattress and blankets, occupied the centre of the room. To her left, was a full-body mirror beside the walk-in closet. And to her right, upon the bedside table, was a framed picture of Jason and her, taken when the two had first become Praetors. 

Reyna wondered what Jason was doing or how he was. The Perseus fellow seemed amiable enough. And if he was the original patron of the Hunters of Lady Diana, then he was someone to be respected, surely, even if he belonged to the other side. Reyna had always admired the Hunters of Diana, and she would have joined them too, had she not discovered Jason's feelings of her. She stayed, and then came to reciprocate his feelings. 

Reyna stood up, drawing the blanket around herself, and went to take a shower. 

She stepped out fully clothed, her long black hair tied up in a bun. She wore a standard-issue purple SPQR shirt with pale blue jeans, as she went to take breakfast. 

Aurum and Argentum were automatically turned on as she awoke, and were sitting outside her bedroom door patiently, like bodyguards. They followed the slender legs of the daughter of Bellona as she made her way to the breakfast table, silently. 

Reyna always attended to her two automaton dogs first, setting out their bowls, and slopping oil into them. As the two dogs made of purely precious metal noisily slurped their breakfast, Reyna shifted through the cupboards, wondering what to make. Eventually, though, she settled for the simple cereal with warm milk. 

She flopped down into her chair, and the dogs immediately came to sit beside her, having finished their breakfast already. She spooned a bit of cereal into her mouth, the crunchy bits melting into her mouth and the warm milk feeling sweet and honeyed as it ran down her throat. She stared out the window, thinking what a nice day it was. 

Birds were chirping through trees, and a gentle sweet smell of roses came wafting through the morning air. The nymphs giggled, and ran around in circles, chased by the fauns. The demigod residents of New Rome were just stirring, a few were already up and finishing up their morning jog, while others were just going out. 

Maria, who was the resident shade of the Praetor's Palace (the residents had affectionately named it that), glitched through a wall (lol), appearing in front of the eating female. "Good morning, Praetor." Her ghostly voice greeted her politely, and Reyna returned the small gesture. Maria assumed a seat across the table from her, that is, if ghosts could sit. She went on commenting on how bright the day was, and asked Reyna what she would be doing that day. 

Reyna shrugged. "I don't know. Drills and stuff I guess. Lord Jupiter has issued an order for going into total war mode, the children of Vulcan are forging double time, all the elders and legacies have been called back into service. The Senate will meet tomorrow for a meeting, and we will be receiving the retired ones today." She spoke, setting the empty bowl into the basin, cleaning it with a wet rag. 

Maria looked at her pointedly. "Do you think that we can win this war without Jason?"

Reyna stayed silent for some time. "I don't know....This Lord Ragnarok seems honourable enough, even though what he did to Lord Mercury and Lady Diana was despicable. Did you know that he was the original founder of the Hunters of Diana, and Camp Half-Blood?" 

Maria merely hummed in agreement, looking out of the window. Reyna returned to her bowl, drying it and setting it on the shelf. "I just hope the gods know what they are doing. We are in no position to question their direct orders." She wiped her hands on a towel, and slung her bag over her shoulder, whistling for Aurum and Argentum, who had been sitting obediently all that while. "Bye Maria." She waved to the ghost, who reciprocated the gesture, before Reyna closed the door, and made her way down New Rome. 

New Rome was the only safe place for all Roman demigods. There were several who had grown old and died here. Children ran into the main street, newly awoken, and frolicked in the street, on their way to the small school they had. Their parents ran behind them, men and women with several years of service under their belt. They had several marks and black stripes running down the length of their arm, which made Reyna unconsciously touch her own tattoo. A few dignified scholars made their way down the street, wearing pure white togas, with their arms piled high with ancient scrolls and manuscripts. 

Before Reyna had made it across the border, she came across her first commotion of the day. 

Terminus was holding back a demigod from entering, and it was clear why. The demigod was armoured and armed to the teeth, with a sword and innumerable knives. The demigod tried to dodge the armless statue of the god, and Terminus would jump along with him, trying to stop him from advancing. Both of them had strained and tired looks on their faces. 

Sighing, Reyna made her way to the two. 

"Halt!" She called out, putting on her Praetor face. Her tone made a one-eighty degree change, turning from tired and carefree to strict and harsh. "Soldier, do you not know the rules? Why are you trying to enter New Rome with weapons?" She asked, slightly irritated.

"That's what I have been trying to tell him for the past half-an-hour!" Terminus exclaimed, stopping at Reyna's raised hand. Seriously, keeping all of them in check was a trying business. 

The demigod panted profusely, and gasped for breath. "Lady Praetor, I'm a son of Mercury." He introduced himself briefly, before hurrying along. "I was stationed as a scout a few miles out. The Titan Hyperion is marching an army a thousand strong towards Camp Jupiter right now." 

That's all Reyna needed to hear. 

The next moment, leaving Terminus and the demigod in the dust, the Praetor sprinted towards the barracks at full speed, her black hair coming undone, and flying behind her. "Terminus, look after my bag!" She shouted back, remembering her backpack that she had left behind at the border. Aurum and Argentum rushed at her heels. 

Even as she approached, Reyna could see that the demigods had already begun preparing for war. The Cohort leaders were addressing their respective troops, and the entire Twelfth legion stood in a well-disciplined line in front of the forges, taking weapons and armour from the children of Vulcan, who rushed to get everyone kitted out properly, before they themselves donned slight armour and marched into the battlefield with their warhammers. 

Seeing their Praetor approach, all the troops brightened up, and Reyna gave them a brief nod of acknowledgement, before she ran up the steps to her office. On the way, she was met by Octavian. 

The legacy of Apollo opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Reyna. "Great job, whatever you did. Now go, augur, and do what you are supposed to do, and pray to the gods." She spoke without stopping her stride, eager to get rid of the obnoxious blonde. 

She stepped inside her office, and seeing that Octavian was still following her, slammed the door in his face. Aurum and Argentum were already inside, fully alert, and they sniffed around the room for anything funny. But they came up with none. 

This relieved Reyna. She opened the closet, and before her lay rows of the best armour that Rome had to offer, along with her spear, shield and gladius. Reyna brought out the first suit of armour, which was the one she always wore. Her helmet rested at a separate shelf inside the closet. 

Reyna laid out her armour on the table, and lifted the breastplate, revealing a bright green snake beneath. 

The daughter of Bellona was not given enough time to scream out, and the snake jumped faster than lightning. Two quick strikes to her still outstretched arm, and there were four puncture marks on her smooth, pale skin. 

Reyna finally screamed out in pain and horror, jerking her hand back. Surprised by the sudden movement, the snake slithered down the table expertly, and out the door, before Reyna had a chance to chase after it. And all the time, Aurum and Argentum merely looked on, as if it was some interesting circus show. 

Reyna was again not given enough time to wonder why her two faithful automatons had failed her, as a knock rang out on the door. "Praetor, are you okay in there?" A female's voice called out. In her shock, the Praetor could not recognize whose voice it was. 

"Yes..yes..." Her voice came out shaky, the words not registering. Reyna chastised herself mentally for sounding so weak, and spoke out confidently and strictly. "Yes, now go away. Leave me alone to draw up the plans." What plans, she herself did not know. 

Reyna merely muttered. "Why did you not stop the snake? Why didn't you sniff it out in the first place?" She asked, and her dogs tilted their heads in confusion. Reyna sighed, before bandaging her wound. She had no time to get treatment. 

She just popped a cube of ambrosia into her mouth, and hoped for the best. 

Fully kitted out, with her gladius sheathed at her waist, her spear and shield at her back, Reyna stepped out of her office to see all of the Twelfth Legion already standing in strict formation in the Field of Mars. 

Aurum and Argentum trotted at her heels, and Reyna whistled for her pegasus. The winged horse came swooping down through the clouds, slowing to a walk beside her master. Reyna wordlessly mounted the mare, and trotted through the ready forces. Some sat on their steeds, covering the army's flanks. Otherwise, all the other Romans stood on foot, fully armoured. Most of them wielded spears, a few swords. The children of Vulcan hefted their spiked warmhammers. 

Reyna trotted to the front of the armies, and picked up an extra spear from a rack. She pointed it at the archers and ranged weapons sitting at the back of the army. "On my command, unleash hell." 

The short sentence made all the artillery stand straighter. Reyna turned her spear onto the ground troops. "Today, we fight for Olympus, and all of humanity. We are Romans, we do not fall to some lowly Titan or a mere thousand monsters." She spoke confidently, and turned around to face the entrance. 

With a boom, the monsters announced their arrival. The Titan of the East himself led his army into Camp Jupiter.

However, Reyna was prepared. She threw the spare spear with all her might, and it sailed through the air, heading for Hyperion himself. 

Surprised, the Titan ducked just in time, and the spear passed harmlessly over his head, instead lodging itself in the eye of the Cyclops behind him. The unfortunate monster turned to dust; immediately followed by Reyna's proclamation of "Archers!"

The sky immediately turned black with arrows, as the archers laid loose volley after volley of the deadly projectiles. The twangs of bowstrings was deafening, and they did not spend two seconds trying to reload. Immediately after one arrow had left the bow, the other was notched and targeted. 

Hyperion himself had crouched on to the ground, raising his shield to protect himself. His shield represented a porcupine, embedded full of arrows, and Reyna could only wonder why it had not collapsed yet. Still, his obnoxious and harsh golden light shined through the darkness brought by the arrows. And everything around him was a massacre. It did not matter which monster it was, they fell. The enormous Cyclops and Laistrygonian Giants joined the common hellhounds and empousai as golden dust on the ground. 

Through the enormous piles of golden dust around him, the cowardly Titan of the East beat a hasty retreat, leaving the stupid monsters to charge forward and meet their deaths. 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity but in reality, was only minutes, the arrows stopped, the archers having run out of ammunition. Reyna judged that they must have killed at least a thousand monsters alone. 

And still, the monsters kept pouring through. 

They crashed with the Romans with a large clang of metal on metal, teeth and claws on armour. The lines broke immediately, throwing their spears blindly into the fray. The soldiers broke up into small groups, each a deadly force to be reckoned with, holding up their shields for protection as they jabbed and stabbed with their spears. Each soldier covered the other's blind spots. 

The children of Vulcan fought back to back, needing no reinforcement but their gadgets, and warhammers. Each time a warhammer swished through a few monsters, they would take out several with each swing. They would jab at the monsters with the spiked hammer, and would return with the spikes covered in golden dust. Each time a hammer met the ground, it shook the ground, the very earth, and took out all the monsters within a metre radius. And the rest of the monsters, stunned, would stop for a second, to stupidly look at what had caused the noise, and they would be mowed down. 

In the areas where the army was at its thickest, the soldiers would fling jars of Greek fire, and it would explode; taking out good chunks of the army, and leaving back only a scorched crater. 

Reyna returned to the task at hand, stabbing a Cyclops through the eye. A hellhound crashed into her shield, yelping pathetically. It jarred Reyna for a moment, and made her shield arm ache, but she recovered, and stabbed the hellhound in its soft stomach. She did not stop, ducking to dodge a sword, and bashed the unfortunate empousai with her shield. She did not have time to retreat her spear, so she kept it there, sticking into the earth, and drew her gladius, slicing her head off. Reyna's pegasus reared, stomping a few telkhines into the ground, and snapped at another, her wings beating to keep the rest of the monsters away. 

Reyna saw a little girl, maybe eight years old, trying to beat away a hellhound with her small knife. There was no one around her to help her, so the Praetor whistled, and her pegasus was off in a flash. Reyna jumped off her back, returning to her own battle, slicing down monster after monster. 

Suddenly, Hyperion emerged from the chaos, levelling his spear quietly at the Daughter of Bellona in a challenge.

Reyna had completely forgotten about the snakebite, and the bandage wrapped around her arm. That's when the venom decided to hit.

Reyna gritted her teeth. She felt stifling hot, as if she was boiling inside her armour. Sweat rolled down her forehead. She felt dizzy and unsure on her feet, and only managed to stay up by lodging her now recovered spear into the ground. Her ears rang. She could make out the Titan saying something, but his taunts and jeers were blurred. The brightness of his armour hurt her eyes. Reyna squeezed her eyes shut, trying to focus on her breathing. 

Suddenly, her eyes flew open. The demigod felt a surge of energy flow through her veins. Her ears no longer rang, but were better than ever. She could hear Hyperion's heartbeats clearly, and could hear him talking, though her numbed brain could not register his words. Everything was bright suddenly, except the Titan himself, and suddenly, Reyna could only concentrate on her foe. 

Also, there was a ghostly apparition standing between the two, but it was no shade. It looked more like a hologram than anything. The man had white and golden armour on, the best armour that Reyna had ever seen. Black snakes were embroidered into his breastplate, and a live black snake curled around his neck, hissing at her to get up. 

It did not seem as if Hyperion could see him.

The man turned to look at her silently, glaring at her coldly. His face was handsome, and Reyna's voice caught in her throat. The man had the most familiar pale skin, white hair, and red eyes that burned quietly with unfathomable rage. His words rang clear in her mind. 'Do what you do best.' 

Lord Ragnarok turned forward silently to face Lord Hyperion. As if noticing for the first time, Reyna saw him lift his enormous warhammer and rest it lazily on his shoulder. However, his lips were still tightly sealed, his eyes still hateful, and he seemed disappointed, if anything. 

It spurred Reyna to action. She lifted her spear to face Hyperion, surprised to find an identical warhammer in her hand. The head of the hammer was larger than her entire body. And yet, she had lifted it effortlessly, unknowingly, with one hand. 

The daughter of Bellona clasped both her hands around the hammer, holding it in the same position that Lord Ragnarok was holding it before her. She shifted her body to the same position. Hyperion looked surprised to see the hammer there suddenly, and he looked even more surprised that Reyna could lift it. 

His face contorted with rage, the Titan charged forward, spear held out, ready to run her through. But Reyna stood still, seeing that Ragnarok was standing still before her. A flash of doubt entered her mind, but she cast it aside, opting instead to blindly trust the white-haired warrior whom she hardly knew. 

The duel was so short that I was almost comical. 

At the last moment, Ragnarok stepped aside faster than an eye could blink, bringing his hammer back to land the crushing first (and last) blow. Hyperion's eyes widened, and he still moved forward due to momentum. At the same speed as before, he brought the hammer down, causing Hyperion to flash away at the last moment to save himself. 

It was all over before Reyna could fully comprehend what had happened, and she realised that it was her moving, guided by Ragnarok. It was almost as if she was not in control of her body, and someone else was guiding her, holding her arms and guiding her. 

Reyna turned back to look at the Lord Ragnarok, but he was gone. All that was left was a black snake that slithered away, hiding in a burrow in the earth. 

The Romans surrounding her broke into deafening applause, making Reyna look around bewildered. The entire monster army had been decimated, and only Hyperion had managed to escape. There were a lot of injuries, but no one had died or been fatally wounded. Reyna let out a breath that she did not know she was holding. 

With a jolt, the Praetor realised that she was still holding the warhammer, identical to the one which Lord Ragnarok wielded. It was smaller, and manageable, but still she could hardly lift it. The extra burst of strength and energy had left her, leaving her more tired than ever. 

She did not mind. 

The white hair was still foremost in her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ragnarok is so awesome a character! Comment your thoughts about him (and my dream) down below. 
> 
> Keep calm and CR7!! Keep calm and LM10!! (Messi)


	21. The Beginning

**_Time: Next Day_ **

Artemis was back in the Titan's Conference Room, hooray!

Note the sarcasm. 

The room had been completely remodelled since Artemis saw it last. 

Now, instead of only one floating-sun thing, there were several of the same, lightning the room up well and brightly with an electric light. There were several ventilators and air conditioners, and the air was fresh and cool for a change. The wooden door had been switched for a metal door, which lay ajar, revealing the previously dark tunnel, which was now lit up brightly with similar suns. And instead of the sparse population of only Titans, there were several defected demigods and monsters kneeling.

A few thrones had been moved in, and the Titans occupied those thrones, which lay at the sides of the room, leaving enough space in the middle for discussions. 

Kronos' throne at the head of the room, was empty, along with Percy's throne, which sat to its right side. Both of their occupants sat facing each other across a table at one corner. A chessboard was spread with all the pieces assembled, on the table between them. 

Hyperion was kneeling in front of the empty throne of Kronos. Iapetus, who sat to the left of the king, was scribbling down on a piece of parchment, his face bearing an expression of intense expression. 

From what Artemis could gather, the titan of the east was being berated by the rest for his failed attack on the Roman Camp. Not only had they lost several of their troops, but also, the Titan himself had been berated at the hands of a lowly daughter of a minor Roman goddess. 

Artemis knew everything about it. 

Mars was the first to be informed of the incident by the Senate, and he had immediately informed the Council at Olympus. There had been an uproar, with several gods demanding to see the warhammer that had appeared miraculously appeared during the fight, and the daughter of Bellona had been summoned to the Throne Room. 

She appeared with a beautiful warhammer strapped to her back. 

Diana looked on proudly as the gods questioned her. She had always had a soft spot for the Roman Praetor, even though Reyna had refused her offer of joining the Hunters, and had fallen in love. 

The hammer itself was the most beautiful thing that any Roman god had ever seen. Vulcan was essentially in love with the hammer, but the daughter of Bellona had refused to part with it, stating that it was a gift from a friend. Which friend, she could not, or would not, say. 

Diana had a deep suspicion that it was Ragnarok she was talking about, and she was proven right by the hammer and its design. 

After every god had examined it thoroughly, Apollo handed it over to Diana for inspection. 

The hammer had a distinct flare, with a narrow waist; and broad ends. There were several spikes, a few blood red, the others a dark purple in colour. The letters SPQR were emblazoned in dark blue letters, which stood out perfectly against the purple background. The spikes formed a hallow around the faces, and a deadly crown around the middle of the hammer. There were random flecks of brown and bronze, which lent a beautiful, yet strong and rough-hewn look to it. The handle was a black, mysterious metal which even Vulcan could not decipher. A beautiful black snake with golden eyes and fangs curled around the handle, from the beginning to the end, ending in a snake-head pommel. 

Diana had no doubt whose hammer it was modelled after, or who the friend was. 

After Reyna had left, they had brought in some Romans, cross-questioning them separately. After that, the verdict of the Council was unanimous. Ragnarok had helped Reyna. 

Now, that unearthed a number of crazy theories. Did Ragnarok want to fight for Olympus, but Perseus for Othrys? Or was Percy acting like an internal spy and sabotage for them? Nevertheless, the truth remained clear. Percy had helped them, for what, they would never know. But, just to remain on the safe side, Jupiter decided to treat him as a threat and enemy for now, until and unless he was proven beyond doubt to be siding with Olympus. 

Artemis was jerked out of her thoughts rather abruptly by roaring laughter.

"So, you mean to tell me that you, the Titan of the East.." Iapetus wiped a tear from his eye, "was defeated by a daughter of Bellona wielding an oversized warhammer, in a single swing, under a minute?" 

"I don't know how! She moved faster than Hermes, moved faster than you, Iapetus! And how she could lift that enormous warhammer, remains beyond me! It was almost as if she had been possessed by a Primordial!" The unfortunate Hyperion explained. 

Iapetus boomed with laughter. "You hear that Kronos! She had been possessed by a Primordial, all of whom remain in slumber even now!" However, his voice had a nervous edge to it, and he glanced at Percy, who still played chess without a care.

No one else seemed to catch onto that, but for Artemis' seasoned eyes. 

Kronos snorted contemptuously, making Hyperion look around helplessly. "I'm telling the truth."

"Oh yeah? And I'm winning this match against Perseus." Kronos said with a vein of sarcasm, never raising his eyes from the board. 

Percy moved his knight, speaking for the first time. "How long do you plan to play with the pawns?" He asked Kronos, not really expecting an answer as he got up from his seat. 

"Huh?" The king asked, bewildered. 

"I mean it is time for the knight to enter the playground, isn't it?" 

"You mean you are going to enter right now?" Kronos asked, gleefully. 

"Yes." He walked towards the door. 

"Hey! At least, finish this game! You don't need to leave just because I'm winning!" Kronos complained. 

"Winning?" Percy turned around, with a raised eyebrow. "Look carefully at the board, you have already been checkmated." With a cool air around him, he resumed his previous path before he was interrupted. Kronos glared at the board once, flipping the table over. It crashed into a wall, shattering into a thousand pieces. 

All this time, Artemis had been standing right by the door.

Percy's hand flew out just as he was about to exit, aiming for Artemis' face. Her eyes widened....

And she woke up panting in her bed back at the Hunters' Camp. 

Artemis did not stop to do anything. She flew out of her tent in a hurry, snapping her fingers to clothe herself and make herself presentable. 

Outside, all the Hunters had gathered around the Campfire as always to have breakfast. This time, not only was Artemis very late, but also, she did not stop at all to have breakfast. She just flew past her Hunters, and disappeared into the forest as fast as her legs would carry her. 

All the Hunters were confused by her eccentric behaviour, and would have rushed after her, but Zöe, the eldest and wisest of them all, motioned them to continue eating, so they continued eating, albeit with a slightly disturbed mind. 

Artemis knew that Percy would be heading first for her. Not only would he finally have his revenge, but also he would be able to retrieve his armour that rested in her tent. 

Two birds with one stone. But if Artemis knew Percy, he would go for three birds with one stone. He would also get the Hunters on his side, and she knew that whatever Zeus might have said, Percy would still be working for the Titans. Why he did what he did? No one would know but for Percy. 

If Artemis had said anything about killing three birds with one stone earlier, before the entire crucifixion fiasco, Percy would have laughed, and would have pretended to be offended. Why? He would reply that he could kill three stones with one bird. And then he would roll in the ground in laughter.

But Artemis questioned herself whether she at all knew this Percy. The god she had almost committed suicide for, would be there to finish what she had started. 

Artemis paid no heed to the tears flowing from her eyes. It was all her fault. The voices in her mind, the accusatory glares were deafening. The silence was deafening. No matter what the Hunters would say, Artemis still blamed herself for Percy's death. If she had any say in the matter, she would let Percy have his way and kill her. Only to feel what she had put him through. But Artemis also had to protect all the others, her family at Olympus, herself, her brother, her Hunters. 

She checked all the traps that she had laid earlier, and laid some new ones. A bear had been caught in one of the traps she had laid, and had died instantly. So far so good. Artemis snapped her fingers, sending the bear back to their Camp for being prepared by the cooks for dinner. Maybe her last dinner. 

There were all kinds of traps surrounding the Hunters' Camp, and no one knew about them, except Artemis. That's why she had been keeping all of them confined to the Campsite for the last few days. Ever since Percy had awoken, she had started paying the traps, slowly and painstakingly perfecting each and every one for trapping the god. 

Even the Russians at Prokhorovka and Stalingrad did not have so many traps laid. 

She had everything from landmines to anti-tank booty trapped missiles, to regular old hunting traps. A bit overboard when you are trying to capture a single man, but when the man is Percy (or Rasputin or Castro), it changes things. 

The entire stretch of forest for miles around the Camp had been heavily trapped and carefully disguised and camouflaged. Artemis had removed all the wildlife from the area and cast anti-entering charms around the area as an extra form of defence and protection. However, she knew that it was of no use. Maybe only for her mental strength and satisfaction, but nevertheless, Artemis had laid traps to the best of her capabilities as a goddess of hunting. The stray, unfortunate bear must have been left behind in her hurry.

She sighed. It was only a matter of time now. She checked the weather and the forest.

The day was bright and windy. The sun filtered through the thick forest canopy. The leaves rustled and the branches bent and groaned under the wind. White wisps of cloud roamed the sky peacefully, unaware of the chaos and the deaths going in under them. The wind carried with it the promise of rain, and the faint scent of wet earth and moonlace. It reminded Artemis of all those nights she had spent with Percy in his room on the roof, and made her heart ache.

The forest was as peaceful. There were no birds to sing, unfortunately, but it was beautiful nonetheless. All the trees swayed in the wind, like a synchronized farewell of green leafy limbs. The gnarled roots and the brown and green leaves in the ground made it difficult to walk, but it also hid all the dangers concealed in this forest. A few leaves occasionally fluttered to the ground, creating an almost beautiful and perpetual slow shower of leaves. There were all kinds of leaves in the forests, all kinds of trees. 

Artemis returned in time for dinner, her hunting boots crunching on the leaves in the forest floor, and parting bushes. She barely returned in time for dinner, having spent the entire day outside. 

Artemis did not speak to anyone at dinner, and ate lightly. The Camp seemed to reflect Artemis' mood, and an eerie sense of foreboding and danger hung in the air. The moon goddess was only too conscious of all the stares she was receiving and the whispered thoughts, but she pretended not to notice. What she did notice, however, was the fact that Zöe knew everything. How she did, Artemis did not know. 

After all, Zöe has been taught by the best of the best.

Artemis retreated to her tent, early that day, zipping up the flap of her tent, and going to sleep in her hunting clothes. She concealed innumerable knives under her bedsheets, and went to sleep upside down, putting her feet where her head would go, in the soft pillows. Besides every two hours or so, she would wake up, and would check around the tent. 

It was around two in the night. 

Artemis lay awake in her bed, her head resting on the cold hard mattress. Her eyes were shut, and she listened to the sounds of the night, trying to discern one from the other. Insects chirped a melodious song, which sounded deafening to her right then. The wind was blowing strongly outside, with the occasional rumble of thunder in the clouds. Artemis could hear the two distinct voices of the Hunters on watch, but it seemed so far away. But she knew that in reality, they were sitting around the campfire just a few yards from her tent. Soon, a third voice, which Artemis recognised to be Zöe's, joined them. She felt slightly relieved, knowing that Zöe was loyal to her, and would at least warn her if Percy approached. 

A small voice in the back of her mind reminded her that Zöe would not know when Percy would arrive. 

Artemis told it to shut up, and tried to go back to sleep. That moment, she was not the man-hating goddess with millennia of experience under her belt. She was again the scared child nestling against her mother, afraid of the monsters in the night.

Something felt....off.

Artemis had almost fallen asleep when she heard it. 

A lone pair of footsteps, sounded softly right by the flap of her tent, quite close. It was almost as if the person was trying to be quiet. Artemis glanced up hurriedly, seeing the hazy silhouette of the person in the moonlight, but could not discern who it was. She lay there, looking at the figure with an ashen face, and reached her hand out to get her knife. But before she could reach it; the figure moved off, and she felt a weight lifted off her chest. It was only a Hunter. 

No sooner had she laid her head back down than a familiar male voice spoke right in her ear. "Are you looking for me, by any chance?" It asked politely. 

Artemis nearly had a heart attack. She screamed for her dear life, striking out blindly in the darkness with her limbs, making the figure looming over her back off hurriedly. She grasped for her knife, coming up with nothing. 

By this time, the figure had managed to light the lamp in the room, flooding the room with light. "Are you looking for this?" He asked. 

Artemis could only stare at the floor. Arranged in front of her on the plush carpet on her floor, were all the knives that she had concealed in her bed, arranged accurately in order of size and sharpness. Only Percy could be able to do this, without waking her. 

She looked up, finally getting a good view of the god himself. It took her some time to get adjusted to the light, since he was standing right by the lamp, leaning cockily against the table. 

It was Percy alright. The fallen god had the dark theme rocking. His black hair was messy as usual, contrasting perfectly with his tanned copper skin and sea-green eyes. His jawline was as sharp as ever, with his tightly sealed lips. He had the same crooked grin on his face. 

What was most astonishing was that he had his armour on. The black and gold armour fit perfectly against his body. Somehow, Snow was there, the white and gold snake curled comfortably around Percy's neck, hissing contentedly, standing out among his black armour. Several other golden snakes were emblazoned on the black background. Anaklusmos was strapped to his back, while Fang was sheathed at his left hip. Everything looked bright new, shining in the lamplight, without a speck of dust. 

Artemis could only stare. She wanted to say something, but her throat was dry, and she found herself unable to speak. 

Percy seemed to read her mind. With a single movement of his shoulders, Snow slithered down his outstretched arm, onto the table and slithered into Artemis' lap. She swung her tail onto the table, wrapping around the glass of water sitting on her bedside table, and handing it to her, managing not to spill a drop. 

Artemis nodded in acknowledgement. She felt much better after she had downed the glass.

"So," Percy spoke, as if he was just beginning negotiations. "You are outnumbered, and sorely overpowered. You are unarmed. So I'll request you to stand down, as I have no intention of harming you, personally."

"Why? What happened to the trying to strangle me?" Artemis snapped.

"I changed my mind. Rather, Apollo changed my mind. Now I know that you were truly innocent. So, I'll give you a second chance." Artemis' hopes rose. 

"But do not mistake me for your boyfriend." Snow curled around Artemis' neck as she used to do in times gone by, by this time; she tightened around the goddess' neck, making her slowly choke as she realised that she had played right into Percy's hands, again. 

Percy leaned close in, his lips dangerously close to hers, as if he was teasing her. "I have a girlfriend." He whispered in a low voice, as if he was telling her a secret, then he turned around, and marched to the tent's flap, leaving a stunned and sad goddess behind. "Come on, Snow, let's go home." He spoke in a sing-song voice, flashing away. 

Artemis gasped in relief, feeling the crushing force around her neck leave too. 

Normally, people would be relieved, and would try to get help. 

But Artemis just collapsed, sobbing quietly.


	22. The Atlantean Assault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More like the alliterating Atlantean Assault. Which genre of music do you guys like most? Right now, I have some heavy metal blasting in my ears to help me write.

**_Time: A few days later_ **

Rodri woke up to a calm sea, and smooth sailing. He smiled to himself, looking out of the gunwale, and dressed himself hurriedly, before marching into the deck to a breakfast of cold cheese and meat. 

The Spaniard was what people would call a modern pirate. Gun-running, drug smuggling, human trafficking, spreading communist propaganda, you name it, he's done it, the whole package. Oh, and he's also a demigod. That is important. A semi-immortal son of Poseidon. 

He looked out upon the open sea, leaning on the open rail with his stomach full. 

The day was gentle, not a cloud in sight. The sun was out and blazing down upon the deck. A few boys were already cleaning the deck, keeping the wood cool. The wind was in their favour, and helped to move the ship faster. A few seagulls flew about, soaring in the open sky, their nests a few miles back, in a small archipelago of uninhabited islands where the ship had stopped. 

The ship itself was an enormous steamer kind of thing, with the belowdecks storage taking up most of the space. 

And Rodri was its captain. He was wearing only a smooth white shirt, with blue Bermuda shorts, and a pair of Raybans sunglasses. With his tourist hat, no one would have guessed that this cool demigod was a criminal on the run, with an enormous loot belowdecks. 

"Captain! Put on steam! At sixteen knots till we reach Atlantis!" He shouted at the driver. The man, who was more appropriately dressed for the sea, in pure white and blue, nodded, saluting him, before he returned to the helm. Oh, and every single hand on board was also a demigod. They were all working on this particular mission under orders from Poseidon himself. 

Rodri made his way down to the decks, harking at the engine room. "Engineer, can't we go any faster than sixteen knots?" He asked lightly, in a good mood, and wanting to go faster. 

The son of Hephaestus looked up from the open hatch that he was tinkering in, saluting as he saw Rodri. "No, Captain, we cannot go any faster, I'm afraid. The engine will develop serious complications if we try to push it." He explained in an apologetic tone. Rodri tipped his hat in farewell, and continued on his way, stopping on the way to see what was for lunch that day. The cook had promised that he would cook up a delicious meal of mash and sausages that day. The demigod smacked his lips. 

In the lounge, he flopped down on the comfortable sofa, and the cushions sank down a few inches under his weight. Rodri took in the sea air that blower in through the open window, before he turned his attention to the task at hand. 

The lounge was most exquisitely furnished. Along with the most expensive brass and zinc equipment and machinery, it exhibited comfortable soft silk and velvet cushions lines with pearls and diamonds that mortals could only dream of. In the middle of the room, there was a large table, and on it were several tools like a pair of compasses, a compass, several maps, a speedometer, and an odometer and GPS. Along the walls of the room, lined in glass cabinets, we're several exotic seashells, and books, and music records. 

Rodri sighed, consulting the instruments, before he set to work, Notting down entries on his naval journal, and marking new spots on the map, drawing a few lines with a red pencil, other in blue. He marked the position of coastguard outposts, the positions of sandbars, and where sea-monster population concentrations were particularly high. 

Another man entered the room. This one has startling blue eyes, long blonde hair that tumbled down in curly locks to his shoulders, a slight goatee. A pair of round glasses were propped up on his nose. The new man was dressed in a three-piece suit, making him look like a butler as he quietly looked at the work that Rodri was doing. 

This was the second mate, a son of Apollo, Joakim. No one actually knew how his name was spelt or pronounced, but he never sought to bring any light into the matter. He carried with him the expression of an experienced musician, and the fragrance of expensive cologne. 

Rodri gagged. "Anyone would have thought that your mom was Aphrodite." He stated blandly, watching as Joakim took a seat opposite him, cocking his feet over each other, and folding his hands in his lap. His back was straight as a rod, his position as perfect as a relaxed atmosphere would allow. 

"I think that the sooner we reach Atlantis, we will have completed our mission. We can dawdle on the journey back." 

"Shut up, Tarzan!" Rodri shouted, suddenly angry at hearing the same sentence as he had been tortured with for the last two days. "I asked the Captain and the engineer, and neither of them said that it was any possibility to go faster than sixteen knots."

"Maybe if you hadn't spent all of the sponsor money on this," Joakim stated calmly, waving his hand over all the antiquities that Rodri had painstakingly collected. 

"Who is the Captain, here, you or me?" Rodri shouted, spittle flying from his lips, his face red. 

"You." Joakim reiterated coolly. 

Rodri kicked the table away, flinging his hands up in surrender, and he went back to the deck, slamming the door behind him. Maybe the good day would do something to calm him down. 

Rodri reminded himself, he must always be wary. It was the largest and most important shipment he had ever done for a god. Enough weapons, ammunition and armour for the entire army of Atlantis, twenty-thousand jars of Greek fire, and mortal steroids for Poseidon's berserker unit. That was enough drugs to last the entire Soviet Union an entire year. 

All of it compacted in magical space below decks. 

Rodri sighed, looking up. 

Everything was going fine. There was no problem with the wind, no rogue waves or choppy sea, nothing to bother him. The driver was doing his job well, and they were heading straight to Atlantis, with the wind behind them, and all of their engines working at full capacity. They were still a few hundred miles out, but they would be there in a few days at the rate at which they were going. 

What could possibly go wrong?

As it turned out, everything. For, with that sentence, Rodri had jinxed himself. 

It happened too fast for him to cry out orders, or for anyone to actually do anything. 

They were sailing smoothly at one moment. 

The next moment, an enormous snake-like body rose out of the seas, larger than any monster Rodri had ever seen. It made the dreaded Kraken look like a stunted infant. Its shadow fell over the entire sea like the cold grasp of death itself, and the water that dropped from its scales were enough to water the entire Atacama desert. 

Maybe all would have been well, if it had appeared elsewhere. As it happened, it appeared over the ship; ready to engulf it in its enormous snake coils. 

Rodri could only stand watching horrorstruck. He was too hypnotized by its fluorescent underbelly, scales the bright blue colour. It had the head of a shark, with the horns of a bull curling upwards from its head. Rows after rows of razor-sharp teeth lined its jaws, each enough to snap the boat in half. Its slitted eyes gleamed with an unknown intelligence. It blocked out the sun, casting the earth into darkness. Its torso caused an enormous wave, at least forty-five foot high, to rise from the sea, enough to wipe out coastal America. 

The next moment, everything was gone as soon as it appeared. 

To any observer, it would only resemble a slightly more choppy sea than usual, with a heavier spray. One would think that an enormous ship had just sunk there violently. What an idea!

But the truth remained clear. All the supplies that Poseidon had ordered for his unprepared army, had just fallen into Titan hands. And he could rest assured that they would make good use of the supplies. 

Percy walked into the tent that they had set up at Camp. 

And by Camp, he meant two tents, that would be enough to take on the entirety of Atlantis. 

They rested on a ridge slightly higher than the rest, blocked out of sight from Atlantis by a rocky outcrop. And behind them, a deep trench reached into the dark depths of Tartarus below. He would have to be wary of that. Oh, and did I mention that they were underwater? 

Percy walked and breathed underwater, at a depth that would have instantly crushed any mortal. He was dressed in a navy blue silk shirt, and black trousers, a good dress for his return to his hometown. His two swords were sheathed at his back and his left hip. His hair flowed about, tousled about by the waves. 

The water was crystal clear here, and teeming with underwater life. He walked on rocks that were home to several crabs and shrimps. The fish that are then came after, small fish and medium-sized fish of all colours and patterns that bowed to the god. They would have informed Poseidon if it was an intruder, but secretly, everyone underwater preferred Percy to the usually drunk Poseidon. And then came the large predators, sharks and marlins and a few whales here and there. They were scarce in number but were there nonetheless. Long leaved underwater plants and reeds waved like leafy hands in the water, and a few kelp fronds blocked out the light from entering the depths. 

Percy approached Oceanus, who was lying flat on the outcrop keeping a close watch on the troops of Atlantis. Apparently, Poseidon had recalled all scouts and troops, both active, reserve and retired, to protect Atlantis, from the 'Titan Threat'. To Percy, it was always a foolish plan to recall all troops, whoever you are. 

Percy grimly watched as his 'sperm donor' marched in the field, inspecting his troops. And all the troops stood in a stiff, uncreative structure, that relied on brute strength to win. The soldiers were clearly divided, with inner rivalries, a few kitted out better than the others. Percy's heart ached as he saw the weak and shaky old mermen join the young and the innocent to battle against him. 

It was truly tragic. If Percy had known that Poseidon would be pulling such a dirty move, he would have made different plans, but as it was, his spies had only managed to evacuate all the civilians. Anyone left behind would be levelled along with the City. 

The once majestic City of Atlantis has fallen into ruin. A few areas were better planned than others. For example, the royal palace took up half of the City, and even it was divided into two, with Poseidon's chambers and court on one side, and the barracks and training grounds of the soldiers on another side. 

The rest of the City was divided into the nobles, whose area was well maintained, with perfectly planned out roads, covered drains, parks and benches and street lights at regular intervals. Well trimmed hedges and gardens were there in every single household, each of which seemed to spread out over an acre. The spread out houses of the nobles took up a good portion of the city, and well-dressed nobles emerged from them. They had a separate market for their own use, a well-planned and clean market, that sold everything, cleanly packaged and branded of course. And more than half of the brands had the word Poseidon in them. 

Sheer narcissism. 

And the rest of the city, where the commoners lived, was a hodgepodge of chaotic streets that made no sense, open, stinking and stagnant. The houses were small, rickety shacks, and the overpopulated area has several beggars lining the streets. These poor slept and lived out there days in the streets, depending upon a kind passer-by for their survival. 

Percy would level it all down to the earth, all the good architecture, the people's suffering, the symbols of autocracy. He would install a new system, where equality would be guaranteed, and where the king would eat at the same table as the beggar. Oh well, there would be no beggars in the first place. All of them would be re-accommodated into society. It would be a utopian society. 

As for now, there was no one visible in the civilian areas, except the nobles. All the commoners and good nobles had been evacuated from the City by Percy's spies. 

"When?" Oceanus whispered. 

"Right now." Percy stood up, exposing himself to the full view of anyone looking at him. As it was, no one was. They were either not there, or had something better to do than stare at some deserted rocky outcrop for no reason at all. 

"After I do, you will have to take on Poseidon alone on a one-on-one. I will level the city, kill all the soldiers and nobles. After that; I cannot crush Poseidon in his own domain instantly. It will take a few hours for me to recharge." Percy spoke grimly, his seasoned eyes sweeping the sight before him quickly, looking for anything and everything.

"That means you are not omnipotent." Oceanus snickered. 

"Do not forget that I can crush you right now, and come back for Atlantis tomorrow." Percy silenced him, with a single glance sideways at him. The Titan's face was ashen. 

"Now, let's go." The two flashed into a rickety shack right by the field where the soldiers were training. 

"What are we doing here?" Oceanus looked cramped in the small space. It was quite ironical. A confined space in the open seas, that took up seventy percent of Gaea's surface. 

Percy snickered quietly to himself. "I will do my thing here, and stay back who you go out and catch Poseidon off-guard." He explained, recovering himself. 

Oceanus just nodded, summoning his (Poseidon's) trident. 

Percy pressed his palms against the walls of the shack. He felt the shack's foundations in the ground, the walls and floors of the shack itself. The foundations connected him to the seafloor, which led him, in turn, to all the other buildings, and the soldiers marching on the field just outside. He felt all the nobles in their plush palaces, doing whatever it is that they did. He felt the entire city at his fingertips. Just like how a hacker feels when he manages to hack into a surveillance satellite. 

Percy braced himself, knowing the amount of energy it was gonna take. He was out of practice, having been confined in the Void for so long. Didn't matter, he knew enough to avoid the strong power signature of Poseidon. He then pressed, applying a slight pressure, feeling the familiar tug in his gut. 

He took all the molecules that he could feel, apart, at the same time, increasing the gravity in the area, and the effect was magical. 

In a second, everything disappeared, as if they had been flashed away by a god. All that was left was some fine sand that floated in the waters, or settled in the ground. Not a sound, not a scream was felt. No one was hurt, nor felt pain when they died. 

All that was left, was a stunned Poseidon, who looked silly as fuck, standing in the middle of nowhere holding a cap. The soldier he had been rebuking, had disappeared altogether. As had his entire army, and his City. 

Poseidon felt three points poke into his back, and the gravity increase, pushing him onto his hands and knees. The water itself did not obey him, and restrained him, as if someone with a stronger control over water was holding it against his will. 

Poseidon's doubts cleared when Oceanus swung into view, holding his trident at his neck. Behind them, Percy strolled into his view, his hands in his pockets, and he was whistling a tune. Poseidon recognised it as 'Jingle bells', that the mortals sung at Christmas. 

"Percy!" Poseidon made a ditch attempt. "You would dare to kill your own father!" He cried out in anguish, eyeing the trident pressing into his neck. 

"A tyrannical fool of a father. Yes, I would kill him." Percy stopped, as if thinking. "But then again, what is this talk about my father? You are Poseidon, aren't you? My father is Iapetus, Titan of the West, Lord of the Underworld." He stated proudly after a short pause. 

Poseidon gulped, knowing that it would be futile to protest. Oceanus laughed maniacally, taking pleasure in the forlorn look on the god's face. "Capturing you was so easy!" He gloated. "The entire army of Atlantis killed, and one of the Big Three taken captive by two warriors working alone. Imagine what the entire Titan army could do!" He cried out in excitement. 

Poseidon was in for a long night. 

And no, it was anything but good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have two days to complete three assignments from college. Let's see if I can update again, tomorrow. Personally, I'm not so hopeful, though I'll try. Also, I can positively feel the chapters degrading in quality. *Sigh*
> 
> Keep calm and CR7!! Keep calm and LM10!! (Messi)


	23. The Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I just listened to a song, "Wake The White Wolf" by Miracle of Sound, made for the game The Witcher III: Wild Hunt. AND IT'S AWESOME!

**_Time: Next Day_ **

Meet Lord Zeus. 

He is the King of the Olympian gods. 

He is also an arrogant, stupid, bigoted, shit-headed, power-crazed, sex in the head kind of a guy. 

Oh, he was also a fucking coconut, oh, I mean cunt. Did I forget to mention that? Well, that was a given. (LOLZ)

And unfortunately, in this chapter, it's his POV. 

Zeus woke up in his luxuriously extravagant bedroom in his palace, besides his fully-clothed wife. He did not have sex with her, nor did he have sex with her for the last few millennia. 

Why? 

Maybe he was afraid he would fail to please another immortal in bed. 

Anyway, Zeus looked around his room, and took in the sights and views of the environment. After all, he wasn't king for nothing. He had the largest palace in all of Olympus, and his bed chambers looked out onto the entire city. 

The pleasant smell of flowers, bougainvillaea and roses, wafted in through the open window. 

It was not yet morning outside, and the sun was just peeking out over the horizon. The sky turned purple and red over to the east, and the clouds took on a shade of beautiful blue. The sky was still dark, and dotted with stars, and the moon was sinking in the west. The birds that inhabited his garden were awakening with their lord, chirping. The most beautiful music flowed through the silence, touching like nectar to Zeus' ears. This was how he awoke every night for the last few millennia. 

The King puffed out his chest, taking a deep breath of fresh air, thickly laden with the sweet fragrance of flowers and perfume. 

He strolled into his bathroom, where his handmaidens were already awake, ready to receive him. The nymphs were all gathered from the most exotic forests from across the planet, and each was beautiful enough to rival the muses. Erotic statues filled the room, a few of voluptuous, lewd females, others of Zeus. Well, more accurately, they were statues of Zeus defeating the bad guys. 

After a pleasing hot bath and shower, Zeus walked out of the bathroom, his wet hair styled perfectly over his head, though they still dripped water. A heavy smell of perfume followed him, making the room stink like Aphrodite's bed chambers. 

Zeus walked into his walk-in closet, which was larger than the entire households of several of the poorer populace of Olympus. Did he care?

Hah, what sort of noob are you to ask that sort of question? No. 

There were several equally beautiful nymphs ready to dress him for the day in the walk-in closet too. To complete his morning routine, Zeus did not have to do nothing. The only physical exertion that he had to take was to walk to the various rooms, where he just stood and let his attendants do everything. One would be surprised that he cared to walk at all. In truth, Zeus had wanted to install a conveyor belt, too, but Hera had strongly disapproved of the idea. 

Well, Zeus sat down in his chair at the dining table, which was larger than any banquet hall mortals had ever created. It seemed to stretch on forever. 

Zeus reclined in a royal way in his chair, more like a cushioned throne. It was made of oak and gold, with silver designs and drawings and engravings, showing some more Zeus merchandise, and Zeus quotes. All around the room, there were several signs of the King's narcissism, such as the endless collection of mirrors. 

The room smelled of some more flowers and perfume, along with worn nectar and freshly baked bread. An enormous chandelier hung over the oak table. The chandelier had more jewels than anything in the entire Universe; except maybe Hades' palace. From recorders set at regular intervals of the room, the best songs from his personal playlist, handpicked by Apollo himself from all the songs in the earth, steamed playing, filling the room with pleasant, soothing, sweet music. 

Clearly, he isn't a heavy metal fan, all the more reason to hang him. 

Zeus waited for the food patiently, as he knew that he had to do that at least, as his food was being cooked by the best chefs in the entirety of Olympus. The only cook who could whip up better meals than his crew, was Hestia, who only made home-made meals, which did not appeal to Zeus so much. He only had gourmet food. Glad to know he isn't so far gone. 

Zeus looked down the long table, with its rows upon rows of empty chairs. He could easily open up his doors and feed the needy, but he did not fancy eating at the same table as them. So, right now, Zeus was the only person eating at the table, occupying the head of the table. And along the table, at regular intervals, there were salt and pepper dispensers, along with silk handkerchiefs. Each handkerchief was branded by the King's own dresser, and stamped with an image of Zeus. The salt and pepper dispensers were also designed as action figures of Zeus holding his master bolt aloft. The salt or the pepper, whichever you wanted, flowed through a hole made at the end of the master bolt. 

Zeus' waiter came carrying a tray with his breakfast on it. 

She was a young, petite nymph with perky, if a bit small breasts, enclosed in her green dress. She had beautiful brown hair, that reached her hips, cascading down in a steady shower of brown, accompanied by shy, amber eyes. Her smooth, creamy skin was a delicious shade of chocolate brown, and she walked with a silent, smooth grace. Her tight dress hugged her body in all the right areas, showing off her curves, and her short skirt occasionally rode up, revealing her tight, full ass to the world to salivate at. Zeus had made love (read: raped) to her many a time. 

The nymph flashed Zeus a shy smile, showing her perfect white teeth, sliding his breakfast onto the table in front of him. It was accompanied by a goblet of nectar, mixed with a pint of the most expensive wine that Dionysus had to offer. There was also a copy of Olympus Daily, the newspaper widely circulated among the rich of Olympus. It was the first copy of that day's edition, perfumed by a demigod daughter of Aphrodite. There was also a gold coin, for no apparent reason. Zeus just liked it to be there with his breakfast. 

Zeus wondered what he would have for breakfast that day. There was a silver cover over his food, blocking it from his view. Nevertheless, Zeus was sure that he would be pleased with the food.

Well, he was in for a surprise. 

For, as the nymph removed the silver cover, Zeus nearly had a heart attack. Why?

On his white breakfast plate, lined with green veggies that Zeus did not care for, was his brother Poseidon's head, clearly cut from the torso. His mouth was open in a permanent scream of pain, a look of terror etched onto his face. The copper skin of the god had turned pale as paper, all the blood having drained from his face. A clean cut severed his neck from his body. Poseidon's long black hair flowed from his head into the plate. His dead sea-green eyes, glazed over, stared up in a soundless plea to Zeus. On his right cheek, branded in black, was a black snarling cobra, shown sideways, with the hood spread and fangs bared. Percy's unmistakable sigil, which Zeus had seen so many times before on his enemies. 

The King of the gods was looking at the dead head of his brother on his breakfast table. 

Zeus retched, turning over to the side to puke. 

After he had done his business, he stood up, wiping his mouth clean with his sleeve, not caring if the expensive silk and velvet was permanently spoilt with his vomit.  
He summoned his new spear, feeling the cool metal fall into his grasp. It had been made by Hephaestus and all the Cyclopes, in a few days after his master bolt had been stolen by the Titans. It was modelled after his demigod daughter's spear, and could channel his electricity to short circuit anyone. 

Zeus pointed the spear at the small nymph cowering in fear at the corner of the room. "WHO HAS DONE THIS?!" He boomed in anger, his face red. 

"I don't know my lord!" The nymph shouted in a high-pitched voice. "I was handed the tray from the kitchen, and I carried it here like I'm supposed to." She whimpered, looking up at Zeus with innocent amber eyes wide with fear. The sight made the King melt on the inside, but he maintained his angry facade. 

He flashed to the Olympian kitchens. It was a massive affair, with all the enormous utensils and bowls, and frying pans. Innumerable small nymphs scurried around the room, carrying several things in their arms. The room smelt of baked bread and melting butter. 

All the nymphs stopped, dropping whatever they were doing to face the King. They bowed deeply, their noses almost touching the ground. It was not an everyday occurrence that the King of Olympus came to visit them in their kitchen. 

"Who has made my breakfast?!" Zeus bellowed, still red in the face. A vein popped on his forehead. 

"Me sir. Did you like it?" A small timid nymph called out, her small, slender arm raised above the crowd. 

Zeus saw red. Uttering a war-cry, he charged the small nymph, raising his spear high above his head, ready to impale her. The nymph cowered beneath him, emitting an ear-piercing shriek and raising her arms to protect herself. 

Zeus brought his spear down.

At that moment, time stood still. The next second, the clear ring of metal on metal rang out. Zeus' eyes cleared of their rage, and he saw a sword blocking his spear, protecting the damned nymph. 

He whirled around in anger, but before he could register anything, he was met with a punch to the nose. His vision blackened, and he could feel a knife being embedded in his shoulder, pinning him to the wall. His spear slipped from his grip, falling with a clang on the marble floor. A voice rang out, "I'm sorry I'm here late, Kate, but you can leave now. All the rest of you, leave too." It said. 

As Zeus' voice cleared, he saw that he and his attacker were the only ones in the room. As his vision cleared, he was surprised to see that his attacker was....the nymph that served as his waiter!

The nymph flung her brown hair over her shoulder, fixing him with a sultry stare, that Zeus would have found sexy in other conditions. As it was, he shouted, "Let me go!" 

"No use, honey. Room's soundproof." The nymph spoke, and then added in afterthought. "Neither does your powers work here." Zeus saw red, again, and kicked out wildly with his legs, hoping to knock the small, weak, helpless nymph out. 

But he screamed out in terror, when the nymph, showing ungodly strength, caught his foot, snapping it like a twig with one hand. "Who...are you?" He wheezed out, wincing in pain. 

"Oh, did I forget to introduce myself?" The nymph sounded shocked, as if that was a heinous crime. "Tada!" Even as he watched, the nymph's body melted away to reveal a muscular, broad-chested, tanned, definitely masculine, man, who stretched up to his full height of six foot seven, standing a few inches taller than Zeus himself. 

"Percy?!" Zeus sounded shocked and horrified. 

"How did I manage to fit this sexy, fashion irrational body into that tiny body of a nymph? I have no idea!" Percy greeted joyously, before he turned around, and summoned a black leather bag.

"You see, I know that the Titans suck, but personally, I think you suck more. It's nothing personal okay? I just think that I'm gonna kill you, but I'm not an evil man, no no no. So, we'll have some little fun first." Percy continued speaking endlessly as he laid out the contents of the bag onto the table in front of him. Torture instruments from all across the world, tongue pincers, red hot pokers, and all sorts of knives, and several other instruments which Zeus could not name was laid out in front of him. 

Zeus looked on in horror as Percy picked up a particular knife, carefully sanitizing it like a doctor would sanitize his surgical equipment, and approach him. 

And when it was all over after a few hours, Zeus had a black brand right in the middle of his forehead. It showed a black snarling cobra, shown sideways, with the hood spread and fangs bared. 

Luckily or unluckily, Zeus' head was still attached to his shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how you like the chapter. Personally, I don't like it so much, and it will be subject to a few revisions. If you say, I can make them better in quality, but then, instead of updating once everyday, I will be updating only once or twice every week. 
> 
> Keep calm and CR7!! Keep calm and LM10!! (Messi)


	24. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, no, this is not the end of the book. This is just the end of the war. It would be stupid if I ended the book here, without writing some good lemons.

**_Time: A month later_ **

Everyone was agitated in the Camp. It was just like Percy. 

What was like him you say? 

Making the entire of Olympus agitated by sending a letter announcing that he was going to attack Camp, and inviting all the Olympians to go and fight against him. And the way he wrote, it was like he was inviting them to a pleasant dinner at his house. 

Oh, and the letter was written in Ares' golden, immortal blood. Ares himself had been tortured, and had turned up bloody and battered, unconscious, inside a crate marked 'fragile', and anonymously posted via Hermes mail to the King. 

Percy's evil streak did not end there. 

He had left the letter right on Aphrodite's bed. The love goddess had fainted, and had spent a few days in Apollo's hospital after opening it. 

The last line of the letter was, "Oh, and in case you didn't know, and was wondering what the golden ink was, it was Ares' blood." And on the other side of the page, was attached a selfie. It showed Percy, smiling at the camera and holding a bloody scalpel. In the background, Ares could be seen hanging limp with shackles attached to his limbs. 

Now, enough about the letter, and back to the task at hand. 

The day was well on its way. The sun was up and shining brightly. There were no clouds to be seen for miles around, and the azure blue sky was clear and unmarked. The seas were calm, and not a ripple was seen on the water. The air carried with it the smell of ozone, and wet earth, promising another shower. One would think they were living in a tropical country with the amount of rain they were receiving. 

All the forces of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter were arranged on the fields, accompanied by the Amazons and Hunters. The nymphs and satyrs were nowhere to be found. And the Atlantean armies were missing from the lake. Other than those two facts, the armies were arranged in the same fashion as they had been the day Percy had been resurrected. 

However, there was an increasing unrest in the armies. They knew how strong Percy was. He had tortured Zeus and Ares himself, and had managed to infiltrate Aphrodite's palace. There were also rumours circulating around that he had been the one to single-handedly level Atlantis and Poseidon's armies. But that was not all. The forces of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter were worried that they would be forced to fight against their respective leaders, Nico and Jason, who had turned out to be the Champions of Perseus and Ragnarok. 

Zeus paced worriedly in front of everybody. The entire Olympian Council was in full battle gear, and ready to fight, their weapons in hand. 

The King of the gods seemed to have aged several years in those few days. His black hair was streaked with grey, and his back was slouched. The skin around his eyes wrinkled in worry, and his electric blue eyes had lost their lustre. The golden and silver armour he was wearing seemed to weigh him down. His shoulders drooped, and he dragged his feet as he walked along. The new, unembellished spear that Hephaestus had built as his symbol of power, was used as a stick to support his weary frame. His body we badly scarred, but despite everything, the King had insisted that Aphrodite should apply make-up to his face to hide Percy's brand. Same with Ares, who had the brand on the left cheek.

Every now and then, Zeus would stop and turn around, and ask exasperatedly. "Is there no way we can get Percy over to our side?" By then, even the dumbest of souls knew that he was working for the Titans, no matter how much he had helped them in the initial stages of the war. 

And every time, Hera replied with the same answer. "You lost his loyalty when you decided to choose your throne and paranoia over him." 

The Queen herself was dressed in expensive silks and velvet, her feathery fan held in her hand, while the other held a Celestial Bronze knife. Her endless gown that swept along the ground, ended in peacock feathers. The only armour she was wearing was a small breastplate, and shoulder guards. 

Aphrodite had refused to wear even that bit of armour. 

Athena, her blonde hair falling in a golden curtain, ended by her shoulders. She was wearing golden full body armour, that left no part of her body exposed. There was no point of penetration, as the different pieces of armour overlapped each other, courtesy of Athena's brilliant mind. The golden armour complimented her blonde hair perfectly, and seemed to mould to her body like a second layer of skin. She leaned on her spear heavily. Aegis was resting by her feet, leaned against the spear. 

Artemis, who was standing beside her sister, was doubled over, staring at the ground with her hands on her knees. Her auburn hair framed her face, as she glared at the earth, contemplating the meaning of life. She was wearing the standard hunting uniform, a silver parka with a black t-shirt, and camouflage pants with hunting boots. Her silver longbow was strapped to her back, along with her fully stacked quiver, enchanted to never run out of arrows. 

Hephaestus squatted on the ground beside Ares, leaning on his hammer. The war god seemed frightened for his life, and was concentrating more on keeping his legs from shaking. His short-cropped black hair was covered by his Spartan war helmet. 

Apollo, Hestia and Hades seemed nonchalant about the whole affair, though they were wearing armour, and carrying weapons, too, at Zeus' orders. 

Everybody was broken out of their thoughts by a short greeting, "Heil!" It had come from the direction of the Big House. 

Everyone turned to see Percy standing there, his chest puffed out, and his right hand raised in a Nazi salute. He was wearing the German WWII uniform, which the Titans seemed so find of for some reason. His tanned copper skin contrasted perfectly against the olive of the uniform. A rifle was strapped to his back, and a pistol was sheathed on his belt.

Percy seemed surprised, seeing everyone looking at him in surprise and shock. 

"Oh, was I supposed to appear outside the border?" Percy smiled sheepishly, flashing outside again, and again greeting, "Heil!"

Nobody moved, nor changed their expressions, though Hestia slapped her forehead, muttering at Percy's manner of appearing so clueless. At least, the demigods were relieved they wouldn't have to be fighting Nico or Jason.

"Oh, sorry." Percy apologized again, for no apparent reason. "I forgot the dress code." He snapped his fingers, and his uniform melted back into his armour, which everyone was so familiar with. 

All black with golden snake designs, and a snarling cobra right on the centre of the breastplate. Spikes, which were generally shown on the villain's costume, marked his armour, rising from the back of his legs, and shoulder guards; and the back of his hands. Snow was there, the white and golden snake was curled contentedly around the fallen god's snake, her forked tongue occasionally slithering across her lips, smelling the air. 

"All right, first orders of business first," Percy spoke, raising his hand to halt all those ready to charge. "Those who do not want to fight do not need to. They will be incorporated into society at Mt. Othrys." 

Hestia was the first to drop her poker, and go away and sit at the dining hall, from where she could get a good view of the fields, where the fighting would take place. And she was also within shouting range. 

Apollo was next, dropping his bow to the ground, and going to join Hestia, sitting beside her, and summoning two popcorn packets. He took one, handing the other to Hestia. Hades followed him, dropping his helm of shadows at Zeus' feet, and strolling to the dining hall, summoning his own popcorn in the way. 

Annabeth, Bianca, Thalia, Zöe, Phoebe, Atlanta and Naomi followed them, and no one was surprised. Naomi had also begun to support Percy since he had calmed her down with a hand to her forehead. Apparently, he had transferred some memories to her, to make her see all the good ol' days when he was the patron of the Hunt. 

This was followed by an uncomfortable silence. No one knew who would be the next one to defect. A few expected Artemis and Athena to defect, too, as they loved Percy, but the headstrong, warrior maiden goddesses would not defect against Olympus, even if it was to support their love. 

Soon, Silena left her position, and made her way to the dining hall, carrying her younger sister on her hip. The entire Aphrodite and Hephaestus Cabins followed her, and the forge god looked on in dismay, though he understood their reasons. 

"I will not fight, not risk my life for a cause I do not believe in, nor will I let the other younger ones fight. Look at them, six and seven-year-olds who have barely learnt to read, holding knives and going up against the guy who levelled Atlantis." She stated as Percy clapped approval at her encouraging speech. 

Charles Beckendorf, the Counsellor of the Hephaestus Cabin, just shrugged, and pointed at Silena, mouthing, 'Gotta listen to your girl.' Percy nodded his agreement. 

After that, the Apollo Cabin left, too, seeing as their father was not fighting. After them, all the demigods slowly trickled to the dining hall, each citing their own reasons. The Hunters, because their eldest and wisest members trusted Percy, and the Amazons, because they respected the Hunt, and if they trusted Percy, they did too. 

Then all the Roman demigods, the entire Roman Legion, left the field, marching in formation behind their remaining Praetor. Reyna trusted whatever Lord Ragnarok decided. 

By then, the only people left in the field, were the remaining Olympians, and Theseus and Octavian. Originally, the two demigods (and legacy) had also wanted to go away, but had been stopped by Percy. 

"Now! We will fight. But first..."

"Wait!" Percy's eye twitched as he was interrupted...by Aphrodite. 

"What?" He snapped. 

"I will not fight!" She declared, worried for her nails. 

"Then why don't you go to the dining hall?!" Percy shouted, eager to get the fighting underway. 

Silently, the love goddess slinked away, going to sit between her children, wrapping her arms around Silena and Drew, two of her favourite children, while a third, a five-year-old son of love, occupied her lap. She smiled, contended. 

"Now, that that's out of the way, any more interruptions?" Percy asked. All the Olympians just stood there silently, drinking in every word he said. He was just like that, a kind of entertainer. 

"First, we will play a game. Me against Zeus." Percy rubbed his hands, making the king very uncomfortable, as he knew what the fallen god could do in his 'games'. 

"What game?" Zeus asked, eyeing him. 

"Simple game. You will deliver a blow to me, and I'll take it silently. Then, I'll deliver the same blow to you, and you will take it silently." Percy bargained, and Zeus nodded uncomfortably, though a plan was already forming in the back of his mind. 

Percy unsheathed his two swords, handing Fang's hilt to the king of the gods. 

Zeus accepted it, and before anyone could blink, he sliced Percy's head off. Athena and Artemis could only look on in horror as his head rolled, and ichor spurted from the wound. Apollo merely laughed, surprising everyone as they thought he would be supporting Percy. 

Well, they were in for a surprise. 

"Dude." Everyone looked around with wide eyes for where Percy's voice had come from, before they jumped in their places as they realised that it had come from the headless head. "Uncool." Percy's head spoke.

Everyone watched on in horror, especially Zeus, as Percy's headless body walked towards his head, grasping it in both his hands and screwing it back on as one would screw on a bottlecap. Percy turned towards him; smiling evilly. The grin sent shivers down Zeus' back. 

"My turn." He smiled. Zeus' eyes widened and he backed away hurriedly, raising Fang for defence. "You didn't make me swear on the Styx. Your loss." Zeus tried sounding cool, like he had not just pissed his pants. 

Percy pouted, before he grinned. "I knew you would try something like that." Everyone watched as his skin turned pale, his hair turned white, and his sea-green eyes turned red, silently burning with rage. "And that is why I'm here," Ragnarok stated coldly, hefting his warhammer in his hand. 

With the Roman god's appearance, all the gods present there flickered, turning over to their Roman forms. Jupiter grasped empty air where Fang had once been, and he looked up in terror, watching Ragnarok approach, warhammer in hand. 

However, just before he could turn Jupiter into minced meat, Mars and Vulcan intercepted him, crossing their spear and hammer across, in front of their father, and stopping Ragnarok in his tracks. 

Well, they tried to stop him. 

Ragnarok continued his swing, and at the last moment, he changed direction. Mars and Vulcan braced to feel an impact on their weapons, but it never came. Rather, the next time Mars opened his eyes, he was covered in ichor, and Vulcan was lying limp, his hammer having slipped from his grip. His face was caved in, a hammer-shaped depression on his face. 

"Mars....meet Yggdrasil!" Ragnarok shouted in bloodlust, swinging Yggdrasil towards the war god, who jumped away just in time to avoid the warhammer. Mars jumped back in, but Percy dodged back, swinging back to bat away two arrows from Diana's bow. It was then that Mars realised why Perseus has switched over to Ragnarok, forcing all the other gods, in turn, to switch. 

Minerva lay on the ground limp, incapacitated by a head-splitting headache. She was not a war god in the middle of battle. Athena's strong emotions and war domain fought against her, but all the Roman influence around her made her unable to turn back. 

Mars was jolted out of his thoughts by Yggdrasil, which missed by a hair's breadth. The next moment, Ragnarok was pushed back, as he fought Ceres, Juno and Diana, all three at once. He ducked, and sidestepped, and Diana's arrow and Juno's throwing knife stuck into Bacchus' shoulders, the wine god trying to sneak up from behind. 

The next moment, Ragnarok was pressed into a tight position, fighting the three goddesses on one side, and fighting Mercury, Mars and Jupiter on the other side. For a moment, it seemed that Olympus could actually win. 

But the next moment, every hope was shattered.

Snow, who was now a jet black, had escaped everyone's notice. Ragnarok stretched his left arm toward the goddesses, swinging his hammer at the gods to keep them away. Snow struck out faster than the eye could see, striking one, two, three times. All the three goddesses now possessed puncture wounds on their necks. Normally, the venom would take a few minutes or hours to set in, but this was an immortal snake. The effect was immediate. The goddesses collapsed where they stood, feeling their strength drain. 

Jupiter cried out in anger as he saw his wife struck down, and rushed forward, his spear held out. 

Fatal mistake. 

For, then, Ragnarok showed his true speed. He twirled around him, moving into the space he had left between Mars and Mercury. Mercury was blown sky high with a single hit of the hammer, the spikes tearing into his body.

Ragnarok pushed his fist into Mars' face, making him blackout with a gush of godly energy. 

The next moment, Zeus felt him pinned, locked into position with a sword at his throat, a knee into the small of his back, and another hand at his back. 

With another jolt, he realised that he was back in Greek form. He shivered as Percy whispered in his ear. "I would love to kill you right now, but that is for the Titan Council to decide. But for now, I can give you a stroke." He laid his palm flat against Zeus' back, and gave a slight burst of godly energy, making the king spasm and blackout. 

And just like that, Percy had defeated the entire Olympian Council alone, using just a bit of his power. 

He then faced the overcrowded bursting dining halls. "Where is Chiron?" He growled. 

"Here I am." The centaur showed himself, trotting out from the Big House, where he had locked himself in with his papers. He looked haggard, and anyone would have thawed at his pitiful look.

But not Percy.

"Where were you, old man, when I was tortured?" Percy asked. His voice was low, but voice dangerous. 

"I was at Camp, protecting the demigods. I'm the only one they had right then with you gone. I don't care what has happened, or who is ruling, as long as I'm with the demigods, teaching them the ways of our world. It is not my job or place to judge what you immortals do." He spoke bravely, facing Percy, gripping his bow tightly if it came to that. 

Percy's expression was unreadable for a moment. The next second, he broke out applauding. "Bravo! Bravo! Old man, well-spoken!" He cheered. 

Then he turned towards the rest, who were looking at the interaction with worry. Chiron was a likeable character, almost like a second father to the Campers. 

Percy smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. He snapped his fingers, summoning an enormous golden cage, almost as large as the Olympian Throne Room. "Umm..I know what I promised, and I fully intend to hold up my end of the deal. But can you all just get into this cage? As a mere formality. I can't just walk into Othrys with all of you towing behind me, free, you know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twist? I dunno. Which ones of you think that Robin van Persie looks hot? Type it down in the comments. Also, do you think that CR7 can become the all-time leading international goalscorer? He needs only eight more. And he has a few years, I guess. So, yeah, I do. 
> 
> Keep calm and CR7!! Keep calm and LM10!! (Messi)


	25. The Judgement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think that metal is the best music? If yes, then type yes in the comments. If no, then type yes, and go to a therapist. And if that doesn't work, then commit hara-kiri, and hang yourself with your intestines.

**_Time: A few hours later_ **

It was a nice day at Othrys. The sun was up, and bathing the earth in its golden light. Birds were chirping, kids were playing in the streets, and a slight breeze made the leaves rustle. The air carried with it the slight smell of flowers and incense, and baking bread. 

The marketplace was bustling with busy minor gods and minor titans alike. The gods had already been incorporated into Othrygian society. And amongst them, all the nymphs and satyrs walked, buying this and that, with as many drachmae jingling in their pockets as anyone else. The Othrygian kitchens were open, and employing almost all the nymphs on the mountain. Through its open doors, wafted the smell of baking bread, and melting butter, and the sweetest desserts and cakes. All these were given away for free to anyone at the door, one food item each person, and then onto the next customer. If you wanted to take something more, then you would have to go and join the line again. It was a fair system. The line itself stretched down the road, a separate lane having been appointed for it. An endless trail of people from the kitchens. The kids could go and come as they wanted, and the nymphs would offer them slices of cake, as much as they could eat. They could walk safely on the roads. A police officer, who was a satyr specially appointed for the outpost, stood at each crossroads. 

The streets had benches and dustbins at regular intervals. There were also free monster-proof telephone exchanges for free at alternate benches. The trees rustled in the breeze, and whatever leaves came down were swept away. Flowers decorated the streets, while lights twinkled overhead, it being a special day for them. A few minor titans were going from house to house, offering them their services, asking the elderly if they needed anything, and supplying the kids with toys and toffees. Police officers specially visited some seedy looking households to investigate if anything shady was going on there, or to offer them to renovate their house for free. 

In other words, society was being reformed, the City planned out, equality, justice and protection guaranteed. It was a true utopia. 

And amidst all that, Percy sprinted down the crowded streets as fast as he could. 

Because all the builders were concentrated on the city itself, and there was no one to install an elevator. And since everything had not been cleared, flashing to Othrys was banned. So, Percy had to take the stairs all the way up.

He was sprinting down the crowded lanes, out of breath. His official chiton, which Calypso has insisted he wore, billowed behind him, the golden lined black cloth flying behind the god. However, he was not going as fast as Percy would have liked. At every second intersection, someone or the other would stop him to praise and thank him, or get his autograph. 

And Percy, being the kind person he was, stopped for everyone one of them. 

Finally, he approached the Throne Room, which was situated at the centre of Othrys, towering over every other building. No building was half as large as that. 

Oh, did I forget to mention it? Percy took the idea of equality almost as seriously as a communist, so he had forbidden the Titans from getting palaces. Even Kronos has his own plain old house. Later, the Titan King would thank Percy for that, as he was then much happier than he had ever been, as he lived closer to his wife than a spacious palace could ever bring. 

The new Othrygian Throne Room was as large as the entirety of Greece Court in the old Olympus. Why? You will come to know in a while.

Percy could see the top of the Throne Room from three blocks away. 

The Imperial gold dome of the Throne Room was heavily engraved with Greek tales and writings of science and knowledge. At the top was a picture of a faceless Christian angel, wings spread to the sky, and arms spread outwards towards the City. It was Perseus' idea of a joke. Also, he liked the idea and appearance of a Christian angel, and put it there to resemble safety and home, as if the Titans who met in the Throne Room would protect the City and its people with their lives. The wings spread towards the sky represented progress and science, and the solitary angel herself resembled peace. 

As the Throne Room itself came into view, Percy's breath was taken away. Although outside the circular structure, the Cyclopes were still working on statues and gardens, most of the outside and the building was complete. An intricate garden with regular trees, fruit trees, flowers and bushes formed geometrical patterns outside the place. At each of the four cardinal directions, was a fountain that sprouted clear drinking water so that the public could drink from them if necessary, shaped in the form of a beautiful nymph. In front of the fountains, under the shade of a tree, there was a bench, and a mini-park complete with a sandpit. 

Those parks were another important part of Othrys. Every neighbourhood had its own park, tree-lined, shady avenues, and its own squad of police officers. 

The walls of the Othrygian Throne Room were engraved with more intricate geometric designs of clear white marble and obsidian. Several engravings of the sciences, and tales accompanied the designs. The oaken doors themselves were plain, representing equality, and swung open on plain Celestial Bronze hinges, representing the people. It was almost nothing to look at from an artistic point of view, but from a political standpoint, Kronos had praised the idea greatly. 

But Percy's face, however, was ashen. 

Even before he neared the door, he could hear the shouting. "A billion drachmae for the maiden goddesses and the Hunters!" Hyperion cried. 

Atlas was next. "Two billion!"

Perses seemed to be the one conducting the auctioning. His voice called out. "There seems to be quite some money going around here, two billion drachmae is the current bid, can we see five hundred million more....or maybe another billion?" He sighed, knowing that he would have to work harder to change their mindset. 

He swung the door open. "I AM...." He shouted, drawing everyone's attention to himself, and breaking the bidding. "ENTERING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!!" He announced, making a few facepalm. Kronos stood straighter in his throne. 

As everyone looked on in shock, Percy took a second to quickly look around the room. 

At the centre of the room was the Celestial Bronze cage he had made, containing all the forces of Olympus that had turned up for the last battle. Around it, in a circle, sat the Titan Brothers and the other titans in an almost complete circle. All around the walls, were paintings of the titans, minor gods, and famous demigods and their feats. And in several smaller thrones at the feet of the Titan Council, sat all the minor gods and titans, as Percy had introduced them to the Council. Each member had an equal vote. 

"Percy, brother, welcome!" Atlas greeted him jovially. 

"We were just conducting an auction to sell off all of the females. The males would be made into slaves!" Hyperion told him, while Perses added. "The current bid is two billion drachmae by Atlas!" 

Everybody except the three noticed Percy's rapidly darkening expression. Iapetus was leaning heavily on his spear, his face looking down, while Kronos was simply looking away. 

"AND WHY WERE YOU DOING THAT?!" Percy shouted, suddenly angry, with veins popping up in his forehead. "AND YOU LET THEM DO IT?!" He shouted accusingly at Kronos and Iapetus. 

Kronos stood up, spreading his hands in surrender. "You made the law that I could not vote till the Council has decided." He explained to Percy, in an attempt to calm him down. 

Iapetus was next to explode. "I was waiting for you to arrive, so that I could do this." He nodded acknowledgement to Percy, before turning to Atlas. "You are disowned. You may no longer call me father." He stated coldly, making the Titan shocked, before the silver-haired Titan sat down, smiling at Percy, who was now his only son. Percy smiled back at him, all his anger gone. 

Percy knew he would have his way. 

"Alright, now that is out of the way," Percy spoke, opening a scroll and reading out. "This contract, signed by Kronos in blood, on behalf of the Titan Council, says that on their word on the Void, if this contract is broken, then the violator will be banished to the Void." He spoke, and everyone stood straighter, knowing that it just got serious. 

"The contract says that in exchange for my help in defeating the Olympians, I would be allowed to pick their punishments." He spoke, turning towards the three guilty titans. "You are lucky you actually did not complete the bidding, or you would have had to be banished to the Void. Congratulations." He spoke. Atlas barely registered his words, as he was still processing being disowned. 

"So....now, for their punishments," Percy spoke, finally taking a seat in his throne in the Titan Council. It was the same as his throne in the old Olympian Council. 

He summoned another scroll, sitting up straight, and reading from it like a noble would, with all eyebrows raised, and neck arched. "First order of business. Amazons are free to go. You are hereby ordered by Mt. Othrys to continue running your company, and lead life as you would, under the new patronship of Queen Rhea. Congratulations!" He looked down at the cage, where a nymph opened the door. 

All the Amazons walked out in formation, kneeling in front of Perseus first, then in front of their new patron. Rhea raised her hand in blessing, and when the Amazons stood back up, they had a golden glow, thanks to Rhea's blessing. Rhea came down from her throne, reducing herself to mortal size, and flashed away with them.

"Lord Perseus, we heard that you like BDSM. If you ever feel like it, our beds are always vacant for you." Their Queen offered suggestively. 

Percy gulped. "No thanks. You see...I'm a dom, and I know that your people are sadists, too." (Trust me, I know that two doms in a bed are a recipe for disaster. I speak from experience from my last boyfriend, all the way back when I was in school. And for the last seven years, I have not dated. Only one-night stands.)

Once they were gone, Percy wiped the sweat from his brow, and continued. "Next, the demigods, both Greek and Roman, are free to go. You will be transported to Camp Othrys, your new common Camp. It is currently empty, but I believe that it will soon be filled with demi-titans." He spoke, eyeing Hyperion and Atlas. "Krios, if you will." 

"With pleasure." The titan of the north replied, flashing away with the demigods, who had been freed by the same nymph that had freed the Amazons. Once they were gone, however, Atlas slammed his fist onto the armrest of his throne, cracking it. "THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE! THAT BASTARD IS LETTING ALL OF OUR PRISONERS GO!" 

"If you do that again, then you'll be paying the repair costs out of your pocket," Kronos said, covering up for Percy, who ignored his question. 

"The Hunters are free to run, and live as they used to, back under my patronship. But since I have several jobs to do, I'll be checking in on you every week. As for your standing leaders, I believe Thalia and Zöe will continue to be the lieutenants. As for Artemis' position as leader, I'm putting your Lady Leto." He nodded towards the auburn-haired Titan. 

The now freed Hunters went to kneel in front of Leto, before they kneeled in front of Perseus. Well, only the new ones did. Zöe gave him a thumbs up, pointing backwards to the dark faces of the other Elder Hunters, who were cracking their knuckles. Percy gulped.

"Lady Leto will take you to the Camp Othrys to await me." His voice was a few octaves higher. 

Once the Hunters were away, he spoke, "The Olympians."

"Hestia, Hades, Apollo and as much as I hate to say it, Aphrodite, are free to go, and will join the Titan Council. I believe our King and Queen will rejoice to be reunited with his favourite children." He nodded towards Kronos, who had stood up, with his arms spread in welcome. His eyes glistened with unshed tears as he hugged his two favourite children after millennia of separation. 

The semi-circle moved on to form a complete circle ad the new thrones were accommodated. Apollo gave Percy a hard bro hug, while Aphrodite sashayed her way to her new throne. Almost every single male except Iapetus, Kronos and Percy eyed her jiggling ass, which was tightly hugged by her dress, and they couldn't help but agree with Percy's choice to incorporate her into the Council. 

"Next comes the fun part," Percy spoke once the new Titans had taken their seats on the Council. "Poseidon is dead, and when he reforms, I believe he will receive a very warm welcome from our monster forces in Tartarus." 

"Zeus, Ares, and Dionysus will be used as torture and weapons testing dummies to be kept in secure containment cells in our prison." He listed off, making everybody break out into applause and cheers. Once everybody had calmed down, Percy continued. "Hermes was the busiest god on Olympus. He shall continue to do all his services as a mere servant to us Titans, with his godhood stripped." He spoke, and most people nodded their heads in agreement, seeing the wisdom in his words. 

Percy continued. "Hephaestus is one of the best blacksmiths the world has ever seen, bested only by the Hetatoncheires themselves. So, he shall be stripped of his godhood, shackled to a volcano, where a forge should be set up. He will forge the best weapons and armour for our armies, working 24/7, without food or rest." His opinion was met with several nods of agreement, and murmurs of his wisdom. 

"Now, the females," Percy said, taking note of the wild gleam in several Titans' eyes. 

"Demeter is to be provided with an endless dimension of cultivable land. Her punishment is that she will cultivate the endless plot of land 24/7 without food or rest. Whatever grain she produces will supply the Othrygian kitchens. Also, she will take care of all the gardens on Othrys. Let's see how long it takes for her love of plants to break." Percy said with a cruel edge, making several cheer. 

Then, Percy decided that he will treat them for a bit. "And the previous queen of the gods, Hera, goddess of marriage and loyalty, she will be a free thot for every male on Othrys to take advantage. Let's break her loyalty." Percy spoke, raising a hand pompously to be met with cheers. And he was. The uproar was deafening. Every male in the room cheered, with the exception of himself, Iapetus, Kronos, Apollo and Hades. The last two looked a bit horrified, and Hestia, too, but they understood Percy's reasons, so they wisely kept quiet. 

Percy got off his throne, reducing himself to mortal size, and walking towards the cage. "And what about Athena and Artemis?" Kronos asked curiously, making everybody lean forward in anticipation. 

"Oh." Percy did not break his stride, waving his arm to unlock and open the door. "They are my trophies to keep." He spoke, enraging a few, while the rest sighed in acceptance. They had seen this coming for a long time. 

Percy navigated his way through the sleeping or knocked out bodies of the Olympian gods, till he reached the two maiden goddesses, who were cuddled up next to each other, sleeping peacefully. For a moment, Percy's cold facade broke, and he smiled. The next moment, he composed himself, putting on his game face, and slung the two maidens onto his shoulders like sacks of wheat. 

As he was about to leave with the two sleeping on his shoulders, Atlas broke the silence. "I don't care about any contract, I'll have them by hook or by crook!" He shouted, stopping Percy in his tracks. 

Suddenly, Atlas was lifted several feet into the air, to the point that the twenty-five-foot Titan was lifted clear off the ground. It seemed as if an invisible hand was clasped around his throat. His legs flung wildly as he struggled, gasping futilely for breath that wouldn't come. Suddenly, almost as abruptly as it had started, everything stopped, the force disappeared, leaving Atlas a crumpled heap in the middle of the room. 

Percy turned around. His eyes were gleaming with insanity, and for a moment, he looked like his Roman form Ragnarok. Only a black-haired, dark-skinned, seriously pissed off Ragnarok on steroids. "Next time, think twice before crossing me." He spoke quietly, though the words echoed throughout the room.

A shiver ran down everyone's spines. 

Percy continued on his way to the door. 

Suddenly, Atlas started screaming again. Everyone watched with horror as his fingers, one by one, were twisted and snapped into awkward angles. A few weak-hearted females fainted, while the males turned around and puked as they saw the muscle and bone exposed beneath. First all the five fingers on his right hand, then his left. 

Everyone again turned around to look at Perseus, who was standing in front of the doors, as if registering his presence for the first time. Athena mumbled something incoherent and twisted on his shoulder, trying to get comfortable, while Artemis pulled herself closer to him, holding his chiton as if her life depended on it. They barely wondered how Percy could stand the two full-grown goddesses moving on his shoulders, without registering it. "That was just a sample of what will happen if you dare cross me. And Apollo, please heal the idiot." With that he flashed away with Artemis and Athena slung across his shoulders. 

But not before he could poke fun at someone. "Apollo, I think you will get along very well with Hyperion!" He spoke cheerily as if nothing had happened, making a few facepalm, while the dumber ones were left wondering what he meant by that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ON FIRE!!!!!!! 
> 
> Keep calm and CR7!! Keep calm and LM10!! (Messi)


	26. The Explanations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KEELHAUL that filthy landlubber,  
> Send him down to the depths below,  
> Make that bastard walk the plank, With a bottle of rum and a yo-ho-ho.

**_Time: Same time_ **

Percy flashed back home, to Ogygia. 

The day was sunny, and windy there. It was always sunny and windy there. The sun was blazing down with a vengeance, as if Apollo was celebrating the Othrygian victory. The winds had picked up, and battered the god as he walked on the beach. His footprints on the sand were smudged by the wind. The palm trees on the beach swayed, and groaned, their leaves fluttering in the wind. The briny breeze carried with it the promise of another storm. It got quite breezy during those times. Percy's clothes fluttered, his hair slightly windswept. The two goddesses on his shoulders continued to sleep, as they would do for some hours. Snow's venom was extremely potent. 

Percy approached the house, which he had summoned to replace Calypso's old cottage. 

It looked identical to his home back in the old Olympus. It was a low lying, yet spread out white building, with wooden works and designs on the second-floor balcony. There was a swimming pool in front, with several deck chairs and umbrellas spread out beside it. Off to the side, guarded by some more trees, one could see a small pavilion. Beside it was a large expanse of flat land, with two goal posts on either end. Two boys were playing football with each other on the football field. 

One of the boys was wearing all black jersey and shorts, while the other was wearing a white shirt and a light cobalt blue shorts. The latter was taller than the former, and had blonde hair, tanned skin and lightning blue eyes, as compared with the former's black features and pale skin. 

Percy called out to them. "Jason, Nico, come along! We are going back to Camp Othrys!" 

He entered the house through a sliding glass door, as the two boys picked up their gear and towels from the field, and came running after him. The football was left behind in the pavilion, but it didn't matter. 

Percy entered one of the guest rooms, laying Athena onto the bed. The soft mattress sank a few inches under her weight, and her blonde hair was spread out on the mass of white pillows. Immediately, Athena made herself comfortable, clutching the bolster, and Percy smiled to himself unconsciously. The next moment, seeing her uncomfortable look, Percy covered her with the blanket. Immediately, the wisdom goddess looked comfortable, warm and comfy. 

Percy went out to the corridor, meeting Calypso. She was wearing an apron, and carried a steaming bowl of soup. Seeing Percy's questioning look, she whispered, "Nico has got a cold. Where is that boy?" The next moment, before Percy could reply, she had asked her next question, "Is that Artemis?" She asked nervously, eyeing the auburn hair, and afraid of Percy's response. 

The fallen god sighed. "Yes. At the reward ceremony, if I did not claim the two, Atlas or Hyperion would have had them. I cannot let my childhood friends be raped like that. Also, I just wanted to spite the fools."

Calypso nodded, and let Percy enter the other guest room. He repeated the process with the moon goddess, and walked out to the corridor to see Calypso has already delivered the soup to Nico, and was standing outside, peering into the other room, where he had laid Athena. "Athena and Artemis?" She asked with something in her voice that Percy could not identify. 

Mistaking it to be insecurity, he pushed up the Titaness against the wall, holding her hands to her sides, and elevating her to his level with a knee between her thighs. Calypso blushed, looking away as Percy's gaze smouldered. "I'll always love you," Percy whispered, biting down on her neck, making her moan. "Calypso." He whispered against her skin, moving to suck on her collarbone. "Calypso." He repeated her name as he left some new love bites on her neck and collarbones, along her jaw. 

"You are mine." Percy teethed her ear, breathing in her cinnamon scent and burying his face in her lush hair. 

Percy moved to capture her lips in a searing kiss. Their lips moved in sync, her soft red ones against his, her cinnamon taste against his coffee one. Calypso felt more alive with every passing moment, Percy poured all his emotions into the kiss, forcing her head against the wall. She tried to return the kiss, but found it too overwhelming, and let herself wither under his ministrations, submitting herself to him. However, unlike most of the kisses the two had shared, their tongues remained docile. The kiss was not a steamy one, but it still ranked among the top kisses they had shared, all because of the sheer emotion. 

The magical moment was broken by Jason clearing his throat uncomfortably. 

Immediately, after a few minute-long kiss, Percy broke off, looking down. Calypso could see his lips tremble with emotion, all the unspoken words he had wanted to tell her, but she did not mind. It was rare to see Percy flustered. He hardly ever showed emotion, something which was not hate, or anger, or spite. Even with Calypso, the only emotion he had ever expressed was desire. With the Hunters, or his friends, he expressed happiness, contentment, and care. Fatherly emotions.

But this was the first time Percy ever showed love. 

As Calypso looked at his retreating form, climbing down the stairs, she could only wonder what had inspired the intimate moment. 

Downstairs, Percy was back to his normal self. "NICO! Are you ready?" He bellowed, calling for the son of Hades...right in Nico's ear, making him jump, and spill the last of the soup over himself. "Percy! I will kill you!" He shouted, looking over his ruined Powerwolf shirt. 

"Lol, are you a kid? That is easily replaceable." Percy laughed, snapping his fingers, and cleaning him up. 

"Or maybe you are gay." He whispered in Nico's ear, pointedly staring at Jason's back, who was marching ahead of the two. 

Nico blushed. "How did you know?"

Percy assumed a ninja pose, making the son of Hades stifle a laugh. "I have my ways..." He answered cryptically, before adding. "I even know you have Barbie boxers." 

"Percy!" Nico shouted, but the god had already run forward, hiding behind Jason. "Jason! Protect me!" The god shouted in a high-pitched girly voice, making the two laugh at his antics. 

"Now, off we go!" He recovered himself, flashing the three of them to Camp Othrys, which lay at the same location as the Old Camp Half-Blood. In fact, it was the same as Camp Half-Blood, just with different (and a lot more) Cabins and tables, a larger amphitheatre. Seeing as Camp Half-Blood was already Percy's creation, they did not see much need to make any changes to it. Chiron was still the activities director, and Iapetus was the new Director. 

Percy moved to greet his dad, hugging the silver-haired Titan tightly. "How are you dad?" He asked. 

"I am awesome!" Iapetus replied, making both of them laugh. "Sheesh, Perce, you have been rubbing off on me." He said, before adding. "Truly, I couldn't be better! There is so much to do! So many students to teach!" Iapetus replied excitedly, waving his arms ina childish manner. 

"Are all the Campers at the amphitheatre, like I asked?" 

"Yes, let me join you above the podium," Iapetus spoke, and the two Titans flashed to the podium at the amphitheatre, alerting all the demigods about their presence. 

"Demigods of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter!" Percy cried, drawing their attention to himself. 

"I'm sure you recognise me. Anyway, welcome to the new Camp Othrys!" He greeted, and was met with cheers. "You are the only ones here, for now, though I'm sure that you will be joined with some demi-titans, soon. I know for a fact that there are several demi-titans already, several of them of age. The satyrs are already out to search for them, and they will be arriving here anytime soon!" 

Percy drew a breath, stopping for a moment to let them soak the news in. He continued. "I have other news too!" He cried, making all of them look up and stop their whispers. "All the monsters have been accommodated in Tartarus, where we have set up a separate society for them. So now, all of you can roam the earth without fear, but don't get into bad habits, for we don't know when the next war will come!" He stopped, seeing their shocked expressions. 

Percy continued, seeing that they were not responding. "Yes, all of you can live with your mortal families, have a family of your own, go to mortal schools and colleges, and work mortal jobs!" He cried, and immediately the crowd broke out into cheers. 

"But what will happen to our demigod sides?" Someone asked, making all the chatter die down as everyone concentrated on Percy once again. 

"Sub-units of Camp Othrys are being set up in every major city in the world. And you will be allowed to go out into the mortal world only when you are eighteen years of age. And even then, you will be asked to attend the annual meetings at your respective Camps." Percy cleared it up, but did not stop his train of speech. "But all that aside, for now, let's welcome back your leaders, and my Champions, Nico di Angelo, and Jason Grace!" He spoke, and for a moment, the crowd stood still. They followed Percy's outstretched finger, and looked at the back of the amphitheatre, where Jason was standing, holding Nico's hand. 

They broke into cheers, applauding them. The uproar was deafening. Percy's eyes fixed onto Reyna, who was going to approach Jason, but suddenly stopped in her tracks. Surprised, he wondered what had caused her to stop, but then remembered. With a stone in his stomach, he hoped that he was dead wrong. He turned, to be met with the sight that he had expected. Nico had his lips on Jason's, and the son of Jupiter was kissing him back. Percy turned around just in time to see Reyna run out of the amphitheatre. 

Iapetus laid a firm hand on Percy's shoulder, nodding at him. 

The fallen god's jaw tightened, his hair grew white, and his irises grew red. His face assumed a cold look, but his eyes burned with a familiar contemptuous rage. 

Ragnarok flashed away to intercept the Praetor. 

He found her by the lake, sobbing her eyes out. 

"Join the Hunters." He tried to console her, but it was not in his nature, and the sentence came out as a command. 

Reyna turned to him, her eyes bloodshot, her nose red, and tears running down her face. "Its all your fault." She summoned her own hammer, which she called Romana, and swung it at Ragnarok. 

He held up a hand, and Reyna's hammer stopped mid-swing. For the first time, Reyna grasped what she had tried to do. She gulped, looking up at Ragnarok's red eyes, staring down at her with contempt, rage and disappointment. "Do I look like someone to play matchmaker in my spare time?" He asked sarcastically, but with Ragnarok's tone and voice, it came out scar-castically. 

Reyna gulped again, shaking her head, no. 

Ragnarok remained silent, laying a hand on her forehead. For a moment, his hand glowed white. The next moment, Reyna slumped, and would have fallen to the ground had Ragnarok not caught her. He picked up Romana from the ground, and walked to the Leto Cabin, where the Hunters were, Reyna unconscious on his shoulder. 

"We have got a new member." He announced coldly, making everyone in the room jump. 

As soon as they saw Ragnarok, every Hunter bowed, and remained like that, not daring to move her eyes from the floor. They heard Ragnarok's footsteps go past them, to the Cabin beds, and he carefully laid down Reyna on the bed, placing Romana beside her. 

The next moment, Percy's voice called out, as he laughed, the sound ringing throughout the Cabin. "Why are all of you bowing to me?" He asked. 

Zöe let out a sigh of relief. "We thought that Ragnarok was still there." She looked up to see that Percy had already been dogpiled by Phoebe, Atlanta, Thalia and Naomi. The others stood at a respectful distance, clearly not comfortable if they could behave like that with the god. 

After a lot of shouting, everyone finally managed to settle down. Percy sat in a bunk bed, looking gravely at a young girl, who was only five years old. His gaze was cold, his eyes unblinking, and his look unforgiving. The young girl squirmed in her place, clearly not knowing what to do. 

"You. Come here." He told the five-year-old, his voice harsh. The young girl gulped, and looked around to see if he was really calling her.

Seeing that he indeed was, she submitted herself to Fate, and stood in front of the god. 

Linda, a daughter of Aphrodite, looked at Zöe worriedly, but she merely rolled her eyes in response, telling her not to worry. 

"What have you got here?" Percy asked.

"What..what? No..nothing." Rose, the five-year-old daughter of Aphrodite replied, stuttering nervously. 

"Nothing?" Percy shouted furiously, making her flinch. He put a hand behind her ear, and pulled out an entire plate of hot blue cookies out of nowhere. "Zöe!" He whined childishly. "She was hiding blue cookies from me!" 

Everyone broke out laughing. 

As they devoured the blue cookies, (the plate never seemed to run out) Zöe could not help but ask what everyone was dying to ask. 

"Percy...why did you help us in the war?" 

Percy swallowed the cookie in his mouth, before reaching for another. "I'm your patron, ain't I?" He eyed Leto out of the corner of his eye, making Zöe gasp as she had forgotten that Leto was there too in the room. She hurriedly looked to see if the Titaness has heard it, and her heart sank as she realised that Leto had indeed caught it, and was looking at her. 

"Leto is on my side!" Percy screamed in Zöe's ear, making her jump a foot in the air. Everyone broke out into laughter again. 

"Okay...okay...now seriously," Percy said once everyone had calmed down. He put on a game face, but Zöe could tell what was coming next from the trembling of his lips. 

The next moment, as Zöe had predicted, Percy burst into renewed fits of laughter. "You should have seen the look on your face! Oh...hohoho!" It took him a full twenty minutes to calm down. 

After that, everyone crowded around Percy to hear his response. Leto looked like she knew it already. 

"Let's see...who are closest to Kronos, and are in prime positions to be his advisors?" Percy asked, turning to Bianca for the answer.

The daughter of Hades having been caught completely off guard, started stuttering. "The b...brothers Koios, Krios, Hyperion, Iapetus, and Oceanus...and..and you." 

"And Atlas, too. Don't forget him. Now, let's check off them one by one."

"Koios: he remains buried in his books, and hardly interferes in anything.   
Krios: As Titan of the north, he spends most of his time away from Othrys.   
Oceanus: He rules independently, but all the mermen are loyal to me. So all his staff, soldiers, nobles, and courtmen at Atlantis are loyal to me, and manipulate him for me.  
Iapetus: He's my dad, so obviously he is on my side.   
Hyperion: He is against me, but by ensuring that he lost against Reyna there, I have made Kronos look at him suspiciously.   
Atlas: He did not escape until the war was over.   
And then, there is me, who defeated the Olympians single-handedly."

"So, tell me, Thalia, who is in the best position to be Kronos' personal advisor?" 

"You." The black-haired daughter of Zeus replied without hesitation. 

"Exactly. So, I control Kronos, and Oceanus. Which means that I have supreme power over both Othrys and Atlantis. And the Underworld is ruled by Hades, my friend, who is also on my side. So what happens?"

"You have the most political power....." Atlanta started. 

"And you are like the king, but you don't sit on the throne so that you have less personal enemies." Phoebe ended. 

"Boom! You are bang on!" Percy replied. 

"Now let's train!" Percy said cheerily, making many of them groan as they recalled tales of how rigorous the training was.

"And Leto?" Percy asked, looking back into the Cabin after everyone had left. The Titaness sat alone on a bed. 

"You can go to visit Apollo. He's free, you know. And don't worry, Artemis is with me, safe. You won't be able to visit her though, due to the Ancient Laws." He went back out. 

A few minutes, Percy popped his head back in. Leto was still waiting for him, expectantly, knowing that he would come back. "Sorry." Percy smiled sheepishly. 

"What did you forget?" 

"Annabeth, the daughter of Apollo, she's with Koios doing the re-designing of Othrys and Atlantis. Can you just check up on her? And after she is done with the architecture stuff, can you go fetch her to join the Hunt?" 

Leto just sighed as Percy went back out. She sat on drew a chair close to the only occupied bed, and stroked Reyna's hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just completed my Alestorm playlist. I still have Wind Rose, Gloryhammer, and Brothers of Metal to do! Keep calm and CR7!! Keep calm and LM10!! (Messi)


	27. The Welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'm now listening to Wolves of the Sea, and will try to complete this update today only. Fuck.

**_Time: A few hours later_ **

Artemis woke up naked in a bed. 

A comfortable bed, and the room was also nice. It was completely silver, with black designs. The bed was extremely soft, the blanket was warm, and the pillows were soft, too. Beside the bed, there was a full-body mirror, and a bedside table with a glass of nectar. The window was open, and the breeze was blowing the curtains. Bright sunlight filtered in through the windows, and the birds were chirping. The sound of waves crashing onto a beach echoed through the room, and the smell of blue cookies wafted in through the open door.

But the facts did not change. Artemis was in an unknown room, on an unknown bed, naked. 

She screamed like any other sensible person, and tried to flash away, but her powers wouldn't work. Her head ached, and the last thing she remembered was fighting Percy, and being bitten by Snow. 

Assuming the worst, the auburn-haired goddess wrapped herself in the blanket, and searched for a weapon. Hearing footsteps thudding on the wooden floor, she cursed herself for alerting everybody by shouting. She shattered the glass of water on the table, and held up a sharp shard as a makeshift weapon. 

She was met with a sliding female figure, a mass of light caramel hair, and a shout of, "What's happening?" 

Artemis visibly relaxed when she saw the woman. She took a good look at her. Caramel hair, dark almond-shaped eyes, and a beautiful face. Realization set in, and Artemis saw that she was facing Calypso. The Titaness held a kitchen knife as a weapon, and held a bunch of clothes in her other hand. 

Artemis dropped the piece of glass she was holding, and it clattered to a rest at her feet. "Calypso?" She asked tentatively. "What happened?" 

"Oh, Artemis!" Calypso crushed her in a tight hug. "I'm so glad to see you are awake! Here, clothe yourself, and come downstairs. Athena is waiting in the kitchen. I'll explain everything to you there." 

Saying so, she left, leaving the clothes behind. A glowing orb of light had floated in after her, and it was now cleaning up the shattered glass. Artemis could only stare, not fully comprehending what had just happened. How that orb cleaned everything without any visible limbs, she could not say. 

Artemis looked at the bed, where Calypso had left the clothes. With a jolt, she realised what, or rather, whose clothes, they were. It was a pale cream coloured cotton jersey, with the slogan, 'You'll Never Walk Alone', in the middle. Artemis could tell from experience that they were extremely soft and comfy. Accompanying it was a pair of navy blue boxers, which Artemis knew were large for her slim waist. 

Somehow, she had managed to get herself an exchange of Percy's clothes. The boxers were a dead give away. 

After a few minutes, Artemis has dressed herself, and she stood in front of the full-body mirror, examining herself. Her hair was a rat's nest. She was wearing the cream coloured shirt, which was too large for her, and sat crooked on her, revealing a creamy shoulder. The boxers hung loosely around her slim waist, revealing some of her smooth, pale skin. It was almost like the olden times. 

Artemis walked out to the corridor. It was a narrow one, closely flanked with undecorated white walls, and several doors on both sides. At the landing, a set of stairs led up to the roof, where a skylight let in the sunlight. The other set of stairs led down to a large suite of rooms. 

Artemis entered what seemed to be a kitchen. 

The table was laid out, and in the middle was a vase of roses, and a bound picture of Percy. He stood with a snake, a boa constrictor, beside another boy, who was holding the constrictor's head. The two were laughing, and the boy was pointing at something behind the camera. Besides that, at the island, sitting on the counter and swinging her legs childishly, was Calypso. Clad in her typical white dress, she looked like an angel. And in front of her, pecking at her pasta, was Athena, her blonde hair almost as bad as Artemis herself. She was wearing a white shirt, large for her. 

Beside her, Artemis took her place, looking at the steaming bowl of pasta in front of her. Artemis did not look at Athena, but she could tell that Athena was not in a mood for a chat.

To be fair, Artemis was not in any better position. 

"So what do you want to know?" Calypso asked. 

"Who undressed us and why?" Athena asked the most important question first. 

"Me. It's because since you have been claimed to be trophies, the Ancient Laws state that you can't have any clothes of your own."

Artemis relaxed slightly, but tended again at Athena's next question. Her pasta almost choked her. "Who claimed us as trophies? Did the Titans win?" 

"Yes, the Titans won. And to answer your other question, Percy claimed you, duh. Otherwise, why would you be wearing his clothes?" 

Artemis could see the logic in that. For the first time, she spoke. "Where are we?"

"In Percy's house, in Ogygia."

"And what are you doing here? I thought you were freed when the Titans won." 

"Yes, I have been freed. And why wouldn't I be at my boyfriend's house?" Calypso waited for their reactions. Seeing none, she sighed. "Yes. Percy is my boyfriend."

Artemis had submitted herself to that Fate long ago. She wasn't really surprised. Athena, on the other hand, was pissed. She gripped her spoon with enough strength that she would have snapped it if she was still a god. 

They remained silent for a while, the only sounds being Artemis eating her pasta. "...Why did Percy choose us? And why are you being so nice to us?" Athena asked. 

"I dunno why he took you to. Maybe because he still had feelings for you, and didn't want to see you raped by Hyperion or Atlas. As for me, I have my own reasons to treat you well. One of them being the fact that you, Artemis, once offered to give me freedom if I joined your Hunt."

Artemis looked back down to her bowl, remembering that day. Needless to say, Calypso had declined. 

"Okay, but now!" Calypso clapped her hands. "You are guests in our household. Eternal guests who won't be allowed to leave without Percy's permission, but guests nonetheless!" She then stopped to ponder over what she had said. 

"Thinking about that, you would not want to go out without either Percy or me by your side, for you are as weak as a mortal right now. You are still immortal, but you have no powers." Calypso added in afterthought.

"Okay, back to what I was saying. Percy saved you, but he still hates you most probably. So, I will advise you to stay away from him."

Artemis nodded, pushing her now empty bowl away. "So...how do we do that if we are to live in the same house?" She asked. 

Athena was staring out of the window, uninterested in the conversation, lost in her own thoughts. 

"I will give you Percy's timetable. There are a few changes from time to time, but he likes to live like this most of the days." Calypso handed them two pieces of paper. 

Artemis looked at it sceptically. Percy's entire timetable was chalked out, accurately, like Calypso was some great stalker. 

Athena looked as if she was memorizing the timetable. 

Artemis looked down at her own, reminding herself that it would have to be strict and rigorous if she did not want to get into Percy's bad side more than she already was. 

It was in this format-  
Time- Activity (Location he will be)

Starting from the time Percy woke up, to the time he went out, to the time he played videogames or watched movies or had snacks. Even Percy's occasional midnight snack's time was jotted down, as was also the time he had sex with Calypso. And in the location column was written in bold and underlined letters- **EVERYWHERE.**

As if Calypso had written that just to spite them and edge them on about what they had lost. 

After they had had their food, Calypso directed them back to their guestrooms, and told them to have a shower. If they wanted a new change of clothes, they only had to look in the wardrobe. 

Artemis opened the Cabinet in her bathroom, seeing it filled with all the shaving equipment she needed, along with her favourite shampoo and soap. She sighed, undressing herself, and dropping her borrowed clothes into the washing basket. 

After a short and warm shower, Artemis walked out of the room refreshed, and invigorated. Her hair was tied up in a soft, cloth towel, and another towel was wrapped around her body. Artemis opened the wardrobe, expecting to be met with regular dresses and maybe chitons. 

But she was shocked when she found the only clothes in the wardrobe to be navy blue boxers, and shirts of different colours. All of them belonged to, and smelled of, Percy. Artemis sighed as she clothed herself, realizing that this would've her life from now on. She remembered the olden days when Percy would not allow her to wear any underwear in their house, not even when someone else was around. She wore her regular clothes over her care skin, no underwear. 

Artemis sighed again, walking out into the dim corridor, which was lit only by the bit of light that filtered in through the skylight. 

"Where do you want to go?" Calypso asked her when she saw the auburn-haired goddess come down the stairs. She paused the movie she was watching, and sat up. 

"Umm..." Artemis rubbed her hand nervously. "Where is Athena?"

"She's in the library. It's..." 

Calypso was cut off by Artemis abruptly. "I don't want to know where the library is. I don't think that I will ever need to go there or ever will be there in my stay here. I'm going to the roof." She said, turning back up the stairs to the roof. She remembered how much Percy loved the open air, and could bet her life on there being something on the roof. 

Behind her, Calypso snickered. "Don't worry, love, you will need to go to the library alright," Calypso whispered under her breath, before she resumed the cheesy romance movie she was watching. 

Artemis would not have caught it without her years of hunting. Nonetheless, she let it slide, primarily because she was not sure what the Titaness meant. 

Artemis climbed up to the roof, and her breath caught her in her throat as she saw the roof. 

It was beautiful. The sun was setting, painting the sky in a brilliant blood red. The sea reflected the colour, the frothy waves white as they crashed onto the shore. The wind had picked up, and smelled of ozone, and the briny scent of the sea. It battered against Artemis, and swept her auburn hair askew. The trees groaned, as their branches waved, leaves fluttering, a few falling onto the ground. 

The ground itself was soft, the hard concrete being hidden behind layer after layer of flowers, and soft green leaves. All kinds of flowers, ranging from roses to moonlace, littered the ground, their petals soft to the feet. It was almost like some romantic scene. The roof itself was lined with several shade giving trees, which swayed in the wind. Birds chirped, returning to their nests on the island, and raising a loud ruckus. 

There was a bed in the middle of the roof, even softer than the bed which Artemis had woken up on. It made her feel like she had died, and was swimming on the clouds that littered the sky. The bed was enormous, larger than the largest queen-sized beds placed side by side. It occupied most of the place, and was large enough to house the entire Apollo Cabin, and that was saying something. Beside the bed was an equally enormous TV, which was almost as large as the screen in a home theatre. A music system and speakers were beside it, and a large couch. The couch was generously supplied with pillows and blankets, which was messy, like someone had occupied it recently, but had not put it back. Artemis smiled to herself, and assumed the responsibility of putting it back. 

After a few minutes, when the sun was almost down, Artemis went down, just in time to see Percy enter through the sliding door. Athena was in the dining room with Calypso, setting the table for dinner. 

Percy did not even regard the presence of the two with a glance. Artemis remained standing in front of the staircase, and Athena remained standing in front of the table with a plate of chicken in hand. They were too shocked to see the person after so many years, and were suddenly conscious of how they were wearing his clothes. And no underwear. 

Percy did not bother himself with them. He went right up to Calypso, who was loading his plate with the chicken she had whipped up, and hugged her from behind, wrapping his hands around her stomach, and kissing her neck. 

Calypso groaned as she felt him sink his teeth into her neck, and suck, undoubtedly leaving another hickey. "What's for dinner?" He whispered against her skin. 

"Mmm..." Calypso struggled against his grip, finally freeing herself, and setting down his plate on the table. "See for yourself." 

Percy obediently slid into his seat. "So?" Calypso waited for his compliments, her small hands resting on her hips. 

"Come join me. This meal is too good to miss." Percy grumbled, obediently spooning food into his mouth. 

Calypso beckoned Artemis to come join them, and Athena took her own plate from the Titaness, and sat down, across from Percy, and Artemis followed suit, taking the seat beside Athena, leaving the seat beside Percy vacant for Calypso. 

An uncomfortable silence descended upon the four as Calypso joined the diners on the table, each concentrating on their food. 

Percy was the one to finally break the silence. He kissed Calypso despite her protests against his lips being too greasy. Finally, he whispered the first words anyone spoke at dinner, against her lips. "Why are they wearing my clothes?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn't notice, I suck at cooking. Eat, I can. Have sex, I can. But I can't cook. So, I will be much obliged if you write your favourite dish in the comments, along with steps to make it. Then maybe, Calypso, Percy, Artemis and Athena can share your deliciousness. 
> 
> Also, this chapter is roughly 500 words shorter than the others, so...doesn't really matter, since I wrote and published this on the same day as I updated the previous chapter. BOOM!
> 
> Also, Cristiano Ronaldo just PROPOSED to Georgina Rodriguez!! OMG I'M SO FANGIRLING RIGHT NOW!! APHRODITE WOULD BE PROUD!!
> 
> Keep calm and CR7!! Keep calm and LM10!! (Messi)


	28. The Everywhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had originally planned to make this a Memories chapter about Orion, but then I thought, nah. Also, check this out-  
> You know you have got a perfect girl when you ask her who her best friend was, and she replies, "Demons." Got it? No? Well, here's another. You should marry your girlfriend when you ask her how she wants to be fucked, and she says, "Fucked with an Anchor". No? Okay, we'll get on with the chapter.

**_Time: Next Day_ **

The next day, Artemis was up early as she still felt queer about the whole business of being a trophy to Percy, and wearing his clothes without his permission. The previous day, when Calypso had explained to him why, he had merely huffed, and went quiet. Also, it was glaringly clear that he was smitten, and hopelessly in love with Calypso. He was kind and caring to her in ways that he had never been to anyone, not even Artemis when the two were together. As if all the kissing did not make it obvious. 

Percy was kissing Calypso whenever he could find her, doesn't matter where it was. 

Artemis sighed, flinging her legs over the edge of her bed, and got up. She ruffled her hair, rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, aimlessly standing in front of the mirror. She sleepily looked at herself in the mirror. 

If you hadn't noticed for some reason, Artemis wasn't a morning person. 

Walking up to the curtains, and thinking that it was a nice day, Artemis flung the curtains aside, opening the window. 

It was surely a nice day. The sun was out and shining, the birds were chirping, and there was a light breeze blowing. The trees were rustling, and the salty breeze carried with it the scent of moonlace flowers. It made Artemis think back to all the nights they had spent sleeping in Percy's bed at Hestia's palace. They were all so young then, so innocent. 

With a smile on her face, Artemis went to take a shower, and proceeded downstairs for lunch. She was now clad in the uniform navy blue boxers that Percy possessed, and a red shirt with an eagle in the front. 

Downstairs, all was quiet. It seems that Athena had the same problems as Artemis, for she was up, too. Seeing her sister approach, Athena slopped some cereal into another bowl, setting both of them out on the table. 

The entire household was quiet. It was quite dark, for the sun was not fully up yet, and there was no light coming through the skylight. The sisters did not switch on the lights fearing that they would wake up Percy or Calypso. The house smelled faintly of flowers, cinnamon and incense, and one could hear the sound of waves crashing into the seashore from the dining room. As Artemis slipped into the seat beside her sister, the only light was the sunlight coming through the glass sliding door. Outside, the pool glistened in the sun, the gentle waves rippling in the sunlight.

One could see the waves and the gleaming golden sands of the beach from there. A few seagulls screamed, soaring about and over the white clouds. A red digital clock ticked continuously in the living room, its sound comforting, its red gleam dangerous. Below it, in front of the couch, the TV glowed dimly, showing the replays from a match that Percy had been watching last night. It was all so quiet and peaceful. 

Athena spooned a bit of cereal into her mouth. "What do you think of the stay, Artemis?"

Artemis hummed, not paying much attention. "What do you think of it?" She retorted. 

"Personally, I think that it is quite pleasant. The library is very expansive, the clothes are comfortable, and Calypso is quite nice. The only thing that I have any complaint about is Percy acting so cold and indifferent to us, but I guess it can't be helped. Nevertheless, it is preferable than being stuck with Atlas or Hyperion." Athena listed off.

Artemis shuddered, thinking about that. She swallowed the bit in her mouth, and tried to change the subject. "You really like the library, don't you?" 

Athena nodded her head, returning to her food. An awkward silence fell over the two briefly, as each concentrated on their food. Next, Artemis broke the silence. "What are you going to do up so early?" 

"I'm going to go back to the library, and spend all day rearranging the books. Percy has quite some nice titles, but it is all arranged haphazardly. I think that I will order them according to their author, then name..." She trailed off, lost in her own thoughts for a while. "What will you do?" She asked after a while. 

Artemis looked down at the remaining food in her bowl. "I dunno. Maybe I will just go back to sleep." 

Athena nodded, apparently satisfied with her answer. She set her finished bowl in the sink and turned back around to the goddess still in her seat. "Artemis...I have a question."

Artemis looked up, her eyebrow raised. "Since when did you start to ask permission for asking questions?"

Athena sweatdropped. "Since now, okay?! Come on, it's serious...it's just.." Seeing her sister's nervous and hesitant stature, Artemis interrupted her. "What will you do if...you know...Percy still...secretly loves us?" She managed to get out after a while. 

Artemis was shocked by her sudden question. She stopped in her tracks, the bowl midway to her mouth. 

The other immediately blushed, and tried to cover up for herself. "I mean...it is clear that he loves Calypso, but she did hint at the fact." She rubbed her blonde hair sheepishly. "Anyway, I'll give you some time to think about the answer. Do you want to join me in the library? I could always use an extra hand." She offered.

Declining her offer as quickly as possible, Artemis shook her head, smiling. Her sister shrugged, "Your loss." She then made her way to the library. It was downstairs, an enormous room at the back of the house. It also contained Percy's study, which was nothing but an enormous mahogany desk, littered with posters of footballers, designs of various new weapons and technologies, hastily scribbled ideas for reforming Othrygian society, and a few drawings. Most of them were of the sunset on Ogygia's beach. One of them was of an unknown boy, Percy had scribbled down on the bottom of the page. "My son." Another one was of Calypso herself. She looked absolutely beautiful and stunning, and Artemis was not sure how Percy could have portrayed her like that, and couldn't help but feel jealous, wondering if she looked like that, too, to Percy's eyes. 

The next moment, ....

THE WINGED HUSSARS ARRIVED!  
COMING DOWN THE MOUNTAINSIDE!

Lol, just kidding. 

The next moment, though, Artemis regretted staying back, and wished that she, too, could go with Athena to the library, and unsee what she had just witnessed. Mostly because of jealousy. 

Even as she climbed the stairs, the sound was obvious. A constant thudding, wet sounds, accompanied by moans.

Unfortunately, Artemis came to know what Calypso has meant by the **EVERYWHERE.**

In the dark corridor, barely visible above the top of the stairs, Percy was having sex with Calypso. 

They were completely naked, save for Percy's basketball shorts, which had been pulled down slightly so as to free his cock.

Artemis couldn't help but gaze longingly at Percy's muscular back as he 'worked' as he called it. All the muscles flexed and stiffened as Percy continued thrusting, making Calypso moan and scream and whimper in alternative thrusts. 

Calypso was completely naked, but most of her body was hidden behind Percy's large body. She was small in front of him. Her caramel hair was all over the place, sticking to her forehead, and sticking to Percy with sweat. The strong masculine smell of musk and sweat that Percy gave off reached Artemis even from there. His black hair was messy, and his thrusting was frantic. Calypso's thighs were thrown over his shoulders, and she was pushed against the wall as he fucked the fuck out of her. Both of his hands were free, they were engaged in actively groping and massaging her entire body. His lips trailed all across her face, along her lips, teething her earlobes, leaving lovebites along her neck, jaw, collarbones, and all over her chest. 

Calypso was screaming her head off as Percy continued thrusting, his cock stiff and hard inside her tight and wet cunt. Juices continued to gush forth from her vandalized pussy, and the god did not relent in his thrusting. He continued to pull out, and slam in with enough force to have Calypso's back thus against the wall repeatedly. Also, since his hands were not holding in her place, she was moving along with his hips, to the point that it looked like both of their lower halves were permanently joined. 

Calypso screamed again, and Artemis could tell she had climaxed. Percy briefly slowed, allowing her to ride out her orgasm, before he resumed the same pace, making her cum again because of her sensitivity. The moon goddess could tell from experience that Calypso would not be able to walk properly, and that her pussy would be bruised once Percy was done with her. 

Percy's voice floated over to the goddess, who was still standing still at the stairs. "Who do you belong to, bitch?" He bucked his hips sending his cock even deeper into her tightness. 

"I belong to you, master!" Calypso screamed, falling limp in his cock, as she came helplessly, again. 

Percy pushed her up against the wall, pushing his arm against her throat, and cutting off her air supply, effectively choking her. Without stopping in his movements, he continued, "Where is your position, slut?" 

"My position is beneath you and your cock, master. I only deserve to wear whatever you tell me too, and eat only your cum for breakfast, dinner, and lunch!" She replied, wheezing due to the pressure on her throat. 

Percy freed the pressure on her neck, slapping her ass to show his appreciation. The resounding smack echoes through the empty stairwell, and Calypso's pale flesh jiggled, a red handprint on her ass. She felt oddly proud and happy to receive the compliment from her lover. 

To further show his appreciation, Percy finally put both of his hands on her ass to stabilize her while he abused her pussy, and also to play with her jiggly flesh. As his fingers probed and explored her behind, one of his fingers entered her pussy, adding to the stimulation. Percy's thumb played with her clit, and he occasionally pinched the pink nub of flesh occasionally. The stimulation from all his fingers and his cock mixed, made Calypso feel like she would be ripped apart by him. She screamed, again coming helplessly. 

Now with a few fingers sufficiently lubed with her juices, Percy proceeded to penetrate her tight asshole. At first, it refused to budge, but the next moment, the soft flesh gave way, and Percy slipped all four fingers into her tight asshole, making Calypso feel as if she would explode from all the pleasure she was receiving from both holes. 

To add to her ecstasy, Percy leaned down, and took one of her pink nipples inside his mouth, sucking, licking and nibbling the soft, sensitive flesh. He ran his tongue in circles all around her nipple, getting it sufficiently wet with his saliva, before sucking on it. He pulled it back, grazing it with his teeth, and sucking it until it came free with a wet pop. He then shifted his attention to the other nipple, until both of Calypso's globes were glistening with saliva. The pale flesh was already red with all the abuse they had been put through in the night, and covered with purple lovebites, some new, some fading. 

Calypso screamed as she felt Percy hilt himself in her pussy. He stopped thrusting for a while, holding that position, savouring the delicious feel of his cock in Calypso's womb. Artemis could not see it, but Percy could, and he traced his finger along the bulge in Calypso's otherwise flat stomach, feeling the pressure on his cock. Her stomach was distended in the shape of his cock, and Percy watched with wonder as the bulge moved with him, every time he moved his hips, every time his cock twitched. On the other hand, his attentions had sparked off a new series of mind-numbing orgasms for Calypso, and she was now squirting an endless stream of feminine juices that gushed forth from her abused pussy. 

Percy resumed thrusting, again trailing his lips along her neck, occasionally grazing the spots he knew to be sensitive. He settled for kissing her quaint pale shoulder, as Calypso completed her orgasmic throes. 

Once he felt her grinding her hips against his crotch desperate to get even more pleasure, Percy relented. He wrapped his strong muscular arms around her, holding her tightly and firmly against his body. Her wet, erect nipples pressed deliciously against his bare chest, her soft, ample tit-flesh squished against his muscular, broad chest. Thus, he resumed fucking her at an ungodly speed, his hips a blur. 

Calypso screamed once, before she tried to stifle herself, biting down hard on Percy's shoulder. It was then that her eyes met with Artemis', who hadn't even moved an inch throughout the event. Even in the middle of her predicament, the Titaness managed to wink at her, making Artemis' jealousy flare up at her. 

It was then that she had a revelation about in which position she was. 

She was leaning against the staircase for support. One of her hands was brazenly fingering herself, pumping four fingers in and out at a rapid pace of her pussy, which was wet and slick with juices. A wet patch corresponding to her pussy dampened the crotch of her borrowed navy blue boxers. Her thumb teased her clit, the pink nub of flesh peeking out from its hood. Artemis occasionally pinched it, sending up courses of pleasure from the nerve bundle, as Percy had done so many years ago. Her free hand clawed desperately at her tits, the ample globes of flesh jiggling freely under her shirt, the nipples clearly hard and visible, poking out from the thin, soft fabric. Artemis pinched her nipples, trying to draw as much pleasure as possible, groping her own tits. She blushed in shame, realising that she had been aroused beyond measure by the sight of Percy fucking another woman. 

But Artemis could not stop. 

Her fingers continued to fly at great speeds, pleasuring herself. Her dark auburn hair stuck to her face and neck with sweat, and her breath came in short laboured breaths. Percy's scent tingled in her nostrils, his moans in her ears, and the sight of him pounding Calypso against the wall permanently seated into her brain. It was enough to make Artemis temporarily short circuit. For a moment, there was nothing in the world, just her, and the intimate couple in front of her. 

The next moment, Artemis moaned loudly, her hips bucked as she came to a toe-curling orgasm. Her hips snapped up at her hand, captive between her soft thighs. The next moment, the wanton list was all but gone, and Artemis snapped her mouth shut, looking over to see if Percy had noticed. Luckily he hadn't, or he had mistaken it to be one of Calypso's. Even though her sense had returned, Artemis' body was still a prisoner of the orgasmic throes brought by Percy. 

Percy, too, seemed to near his orgasm. He bit down hard on Calypso's neck, his sharp teeth sinking down on her soft flesh, and making her cry out in pain and pleasure. Calypso screamed, "YES PERCY! Cum in me! I'm your cumdump! Give me all of your cum!!" And Percy could not help but oblige the beautiful girl's helpless, heartfelt plea.

"Yes, slut! Take my seed! Bear my children!" He hilted himself back inside her, the tip of his cock in the depths of her womb, pressing against the very back. The bulge was clearly visible. Percy's cock gave a singular twitch, and he started cumming. 

An endless stream of thick, creamy seed, burst forth from his cock, filling up Calypso's womb in a moment, and making it bloat out. He continued to cum gallons for a few minutes, until Artemis was sure that Calypso would burst. Her stomach was bloated to her very limits, filled with Percy's thick, potent seed, that Artemis could tell from memory would be extremely delicious. 

Calypso screamed once, and passed out, a steady stream of her juices and cum flowing down her thighs. However, the majority of the cum still stayed in, plugged by Percy's cock. Percy just pinched her now red, tender and abused nipple once, twisting it cruelly in an attempt to wake her up. 

When the Titaness did not stir, Percy sighed. "Come on, love, let's get you cleaned up." He walked off into the darkness, Calypso still mounted on his erection, and bouncing with each step he took. It set off a series of mini-orgasms in the asleep girl, and she twitched briefly, but otherwise did not show any sign of waking up. 

If Artemis did not know better, she would have run up and claimed Calypso's pussy immediately with her lips, just to drink Percy's cum again. And what better place to get it from, than his cock, or his girlfriend's womb? 

But as it was, Artemis stayed where she was. Yes, she was THAT cum-starved. 

The sun was up, and flooding the rooms with its golden light, illuminating everything and chasing the darkness away. Some spirit servants were already cleaning up the mess Percy and Calypso had made, and another glowing orb of light hovered beside Artemis, waiting to clean the mess she had made.

Artemis sighed, but she was too tired to move. She sank to her knees, sitting in a puddle of her own feminine juices, and leaning against the wall, physically and emotionally tired out. But the only thing that managed to invade her clouded mind was, "Am I in love with him?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, clearly, Calypso has won the race to see who could get fucked up first, as expected. The big question is, who between Artemis and Athena will lose their virginity first? How was the sex scene? 
> 
> What inspired the sex scene? I just fucked for five hours straight. My female cousin (hot and sexy female cousin) is asleep beside me right now in bed. I fucked her against the door to my room on the roof, and made her shout out at the top of her voice that she was my slut. In a house containing fifteen cousins (besides us two), five aunts, a granny, six servants, and seven uncles. BOOM!
> 
> Keep calm and CR7!! Keep calm and LM10!! (Messi)


	29. The Day Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Long time! It's been more than one month since I updated this last! Cheers!

**_Time: A few Weeks Later_ **

Artemis could safely say that she was getting closer to Perseus, same as Athena. What she couldn't explain was why Calypso was helping them. She had originally assumed that the Titaness would be jealous of them. A lot.

Speaking of Percy, no matter how manipulative or cunning he was, he seemed to have no idea as to what was going on inside his very own household. It was a chaotic flurry of events every day, whenever he was there. He would be awkward around them all the time, but slowly and surely, he was loosening up. 

Artemis remembered an event a few days earlier. 

She had been up early as always, and was trying to reach the chocolate chips at the highest cabinet. Percy did not like anyone stealing his chocolate chips. She stood on her tiptoes, trying to reach, but could only graze the small jar with her fingertips, trying to get it without climbing on the counter or a chair. 

She failed to notice Percy sneaking up behind her. The titan grabbed her waist, eliciting a yelp from her as he lifted her effortlessly onto the counter. Artemis' feet did not reach the ground, and she swung them awkwardly as Percy moved close to her with a teasing smile on his face. He placed his torso between her legs, pressing up lightly against her, as he reached up to get whatever he wanted. 

Artemis realised that he was not wearing a shirt, and his muscles flexed and stretched as he reached up. His chest, neck and shoulders were covered with hickeys, and his body was glistening slightly with sweat and what Artemis assumed to be Calypso's saliva. 

She was still staring into the endless pools of his mischievous sea-green eyes as Percy handed her something. She held the glass jar loosely in her hands, not paying attention to it, as she was Percy smirk slightly at her, before he removed himself, to go refill the coffee machine. He loved his caffeine. 

Artemis stared at Percy's bare back and chest for the rest of the time he was there. Her small, hanging feet had come to a stationary rest, as she stared slightly open-mouthed at him working. His body was so warm, he made her feel warm...a feeling she had all but forgotten over the last four millennia. 

Suddenly Artemis became self-conscious. She closed her mouth, wiping the drool that had escaped her on the back of Percy's -excuse me- her shirt. She tried desperately to flatten her bed hair, stroking her slightly knotted auburn locks with her graceful fingers. She was wearing Percy's navy blue boxers again as underwear, of course, but they couldn't be seen over the large shirt that she wore. It was another cobalt blue shirt of some water polo team, showing horses for some reason. The full-sleeved shirt was so large that she felt like it was more of a nightgown for her, reaching down to her knees. The sleeves hung down her small arms, flapping around madly whenever she moved. Every time Artemis made an attempt to control them, they would just slide back down, obstructing her from doing anything. 

It was only after Percy had left the kitchen with two mugs of hot, steaming nectar that Artemis realised what she was holding. Percy had, willingly, handed her his jar of chocolate chips. Artemis stared at the glass for a minute, before she looked up open-mouthed, to stare at the doorway where Percy had disappeared. She shook the jar slightly to herself, enjoying the sound of the small chips against the glass. 

Percy was hardly at home, now that Artemis thought of it. She mostly saw Percy at dinner, in the early mornings when nobody was awake, and a few times when she had walked in on him fucking Calypso. 

He always left Ogygia during the day, and returned much later, very stressed and tired. The work of remodelling Othrys, Atlantis, the Underworld, and the demigod accommodations were a lot for him. Of course, others were proposing ideas, but it was always up to Percy to see what would be best, the budget, the workers, and try to coordinate everything. More often than not, he returned home with a big stack of files and papers in his arms, and worked late into the night. 

With all those, it was a surprise that he got time to relax, play video games, and spend time with them. 

One night, he had not even returned for dinner. It was only three hours later that Artemis saw him storm into the house, slamming the sliding glass door behind him. He was undoubtedly angry, shouting at the top of his lungs, and waving a leaflet around. 

A few minutes later, it was Calypso who was screaming at the top of her lungs, begging for more, shouting at Percy not to stop, as he mowed her into the wall, right in the corridor. 

Yes, Percy had not soundproofed anything yet. And surprisingly, Calypso had stopped pestering him about it. Athena theorized that she enjoyed making the two of them jealous. 

So, it came as a complete surprise to Artemis as Percy joined them for breakfast that day. He had not had breakfast with them except maybe that one time, maybe?

Percy grinned at Artemis and Athena, both of who were enjoying their plates of French toast, as he slid into the seat opposite them. 

Calypso carried over his breakfast, before sitting next to him, before her own plate of French toast. 

Athena eyed Percy and his food. In front of him, occupying half of the table, was several plates, each occupied by a different dish. French toast, pancakes, hash browns, bacon, and an omelette. 

"What?" Percy's words came out garbled through his full mouth. Beside him, Calypso smacked his shoulder. "Finish the food in your mouth before talking, Percy." 

Percy made a big deal of swallowing, dramatically bobbing his head, before he sat up straight, grasping his knife and fork like two swords. "What?" He repeated, in a regal voice, making everything crack up.

"How can you eat this much?" Athena gasped, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Because I hardly get to have Caly's delicious cooking. I'm gonna make the most of today."

"You're not going out today?" Artemis asked. 

"Nope!" Percy spoke between bites of food. "Gonna stay at home, and enjoy myself. I have, like, a month's worth of holidays, but not gonna relax. I figured taking this one day off wouldn't hurt."

They descended into a comfortable silence, Calypso slightly leaning into him as he ate. Artemis stole quick glances at him, but turned up with a golden blush dusting her cheeks as she realised she had been caught staring. Percy gave her a mischievous crooked smirk. After that, the only sounds were the scrapping of the cutlery as they ate. 

Percy stretched in his seat contentedly patting his full stomach to indicate his satisfaction. "I love you, Caly."

Calypso giggled. "You tell me that every single hour. How could I forget?" She paused, before adding. "What're you going to do today?" 

"Build the 'natural' hot pools that you wanted." Percy smiled at her, before muttering under his breath, "As if our hot tub wasn't enough." 

Calypso smacked his arm again, though the smile tugging at her lips was a dead giveaway that she wasn't really angry. 

Percy stood up. "Anyone want to help me build princess' hot pool?" He asked, before quickly ducking to dodge the plate thrown at his head. His arm shot out, catching the plate expertly, before he set it down carefully in the sink. 

"We will, Percy." Artemis and Athena spoke synchronized. 

Percy's lower lip twitched as he tried to hold in something sarcastic. Eventually, though, he yielded to the building urge, quite oblivious to Calypso's death glare as he burst out laughing. "Hey, Calypso, if you wanted to have a shortcut to cleaning the plates, then-" He was cut off as Athena clamped a hand on to his mouth, and Artemis steered the three of them out, leaving a demonic-looking Titaness behind. She could still hear Percy's complaints as he shouted, "Hey, I did not complete the line, it was gonna be epic!"

Followed by Athena's shout of "Shut up, Percy!"

Calypso sighed, before she went upstairs to change the sheets and instruct the spirit servants as to their daily cleaning schedule. 

As Calypso removed the sheets on their bed on the roof, she could see Percy trace an outline with chalk as Artemis carried out the shovels and Athena studied the blueprint. 

Calypso stopped a moment to sit on the bed, regardless of the sheets, dirty and slightly sticky with her juices and Percy's cum. Sometimes, it was bad how much he came at once. 

She stared around at the beauty of the room open to the sky. The enormous bed occupied much of the roof. Covered with white and crimson covers, it was softer than the softest beds available even at Othrys. Beside the bed, completely occupying one side of the roof, was an enormous television, as large as a movie screen theatre, and a music and speaker system to match. Sometimes, Percy liked to cuddle up with Calypso on the bed and just watch movies as they had sex. Behind the enormous screen, the clear blue water of their pool glistened in the sun. Behind it still, was a large stretch of flat turf, where Percy liked to play football, sometimes alone or with automatons, sometimes with friends. It was complete with two pavilions, two goalposts, and the necessary white lines marking the areas. 

Besides, there was a hot tub where Percy liked to relax after particularly tiring days, at a corner of the roof. The tub could comfortably accommodate two full-grown people and still leave room for movement. The floor of the roof itself was soft, being covered with several rugs, blankets and carpets, with various cushions spread across the area. Flower petals and fresh green leaves also covered much of the roof, feeling soft and deliciously cool to Calypso's bare feet. The trees offered cool shade, and shelter from the elements, waving their leafy arms over the roof of the low lying building. Calypso smiled at the two birds that had come to greet her, twittering as they landed on her shoulder and lightly nuzzled against her.

The day was hot. Not a cool breeze was there. The cool sea breeze that usually blew during this time of the day was dry and arid, surprisingly, making everything alive thirsty, and the leaves of the trees dry and dusty. The sun was blazing down on everything with a vengeance, and it was a wonder how cool everything on the roof was. Calypso suspected that Percy had something to do with it. 

She looked over at the place where they were making the hot spring to see how they were faring. Athena was laughing at Artemis who had tumbled into the hole, and Percy was helping her up, chuckling himself. Percy had shed his shirt, now clad in only his Liverpool shorts, his tanned skin glistening with sweat in the hot sun. They were progressing fairly quickly, and a few spirit servants were already bringing out the bags of cement. The mortals were really good at finding construction materials. 

Calypso laughed quietly to herself, before she went back downstairs to make lunch. 

A few hours later, as she took down everything from the stove, and set it to cool, Artemis was surprised to see the three hard workers stumble through the glass door into the dining room. She lifted herself to sit on the island as she waited for Percy's antics. 

She did not have to wait for long. Artemis had just seated herself with a bottle of iced nectar and an apple, when Percy stumbled in and face planted on the floor. Athena, who was behind him, in her tiredness, did not mind, she used his back as a stepping stone to reach her seat. 

Calypso could almost feel Percy's pout as he grudgingly got up and took his seat, grabbing the bottle of iced nectar that Calypso had thoughtfully set out for him. 

All of their skins were tinged red, and hot to the touch. Percy's shorts clung to his waist, heavy and dripping with sweat, and he reeked of the same. Athena and Artemis were also drenched, their borrowed clothes clinging to their persons as they sipped their nectar contentedly. Their clothes had turn see-through, and Calypso could clearly see their heaving breasts, pink nipples, and alluring bodies through the translucent fabric. 

All of them were too busy trying to ward off the heat to notice. 

"Shower." The two girls gasped, heading off to their rooms, stumbling slightly, and clinging to the wall for support. 

"You should take a shower too." 

Percy looked up at Calypso, before shaking his head slightly. "I still have to fill the pool and heat it to last forever. A few minutes later maybe."

"Why didn't you just use your powers to create the hot spring?"

"Maybe if someone hadn't made the island resistant to spells." He weakly glared at his girlfriend, making her laugh. 

Percy trudged back outside after a few minutes, true to his word, leaving Calypso alone in the dining room. After a few moments of debate, she decided to follow him too. 

Calypso laid a hand on his shoulder, making Percy turn around. His skin was still red, and hot to the touch. She smiled at the titan. "Magic was never your thing. You can go take a shower now. I will finish it. Thank you, Percy." She lightly pecked his lips, shoving him towards the house. Percy smiled back at her, leaving to take what was going to be an hour-long ice-cold shower. Calypso sighed, staring longingly at his retreating back, before she turned to the task at hand. 

She had been right. It was an hour before Percy emerged from the shower. Deciding it was a hot day, he threw on a pair of shorts, leaving his top bare, not that Calypso was protesting, of course. 

She nuzzled his chest, lightly kissing his skin. Percy kissed her forehead, before taking his seat across from Artemis and Athena, breaking the hug. Calypso waved her hand, and the four plates of pasta floated across to the table, sliding in front of the starving workers. 

Percy forgot the morning lesson, speaking through a mouthful of pasta. "Thank you. This is delicious."

Calypso sighed at him, returning to her own lunch. Hardly minutes later, Percy shouted, "Second helping!" Holding out his bowl childishly. 

Everyone stared at him. He had eaten the most. "How do you not get fat?" Artemis asked, her lower jaw slightly loose. 

"I dunno. Maybe because I work out?" Percy asked teasingly.

"I was wondering whether I should bake blue cookies today." Artemis pondered aloud, twirling her fork in her hand. "I won't if you don't stop teasing." 

Percy's eyes were wide. "You wouldn't not bake blue cookies." He sounded horrified that Artemis could commit such a traitorous act of blasphemy against blue cookies. 

Calypso looked back and forth their childish banter. "Blue cookies? You know how to bake them? Will you share the recipe with me?"

Artemis looked at her surprised. "You are Percy's girlfriend and you don't know how to bake blue cookies? Its Hestia's sacred -I mean- secret recipe. Of course, I'll share it with you." She smiled at Calypso, before turning upon Percy, demanding. "And how doesn't she know?" She shouted.

Even before Percy answered, everyone could tell something was wrong. He pushed away his bowl of pasta, and stood up to leave. When he turned back to answer, he had a dead look in his eyes. "The Void does not let you remember the good memories." He spoke in a quiet whisper. 

Everyone was shocked, and looked between each other, visibly disturbed. "Percy...I'm sorry-I didn't.." Artemis began with tears welling up in her eyes, before Percy cut her off, snapping out of whatever trance he was in. "Doesn't matter! I'm gonna go and play some video games, will be there if you need me. And I have nothing against tasting the dough if you need it." He laughed, before turning serious. "You just need to bake good cookies to help me." He kissed Calypso, and hugged the other two, before leaving. 

Despite his cool demeanour, it was clear that he wasn't okay. 

"I'm sorry..." Artemis started apologising again, but Calypso cut her off, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll talk to him later. You couldn't have possibly known."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done! Besides, I was wondering what your OTP's are, because I noticed a pattern in mine. Why? Mainly because I have two OTP's both with the protagonist, and I kinda fuse them to have a three-way OTP. 
> 
> PJO/HOO- Percy/Artemis/Thalia  
> HOO- Jason/Nico/Percy  
> TKC- Carter/Sadie/Zia  
> MCGA- Magnus/Alex/Sam  
> HP- Harry/Daphne/Tracey 
> 
> What are yours? How was the chapter? 
> 
> Keep calm and CR7!! Keep calm and LM10!! (Messi)


	30. The Memories: Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know how I said that there would be no more Memories Chapters, but 4 sounded too...odd, so I decided to do this. I just remembered that there was no indication of how Percy and Calypso came to be together, so here we go.

**_Time: Just after The Champions_ **

The sound of screaming drew everyone from their slumber at the Titan's temporary base. 

The noise was a continuous death cry that made everyone's blood run cold, like the final death throes of a massive, dying monster. It shook the very foundations of the rickety underground base, and threatened to bring the earth collapsing down on them. 

The air visibly vibrated with the sheer power and pain behind the cries, and the Titans had trouble standing. The rafters that supported the earthen tunnel shook and creaked, and dust rained down on them, causing more than a few sneezes. This was not at all helped by Iapetus; the ten-foot titan sprinting at full speed towards the source of the sound, spending no thoughts on the structural integrity of the underground hideout. 

For the screams were coming from the sleeping chambers of the recently resurrected, fallen god, Perseus, the foster son of the silver-haired Titan. 

"Leave me alone!" He shouted, followed by the loud banging of furniture against the walls. The wooden door to his chambers groaned and creaked under the onslaught, as more and more furniture came it's way. This was followed by a small period of calm, during which the screams stopped too.

"Son!" Iapetus shouted, slamming the door open, blowing the weak wooden door off its hinges in the process. "Are you alright?"

He was met with a sight that the Titan would never forget in his immortal life. 

The rock walls of the room were splattered with golden ichor, which glistened under the light of the glowing orb in the room. The door lay beside the Titan, in a puddle of ichor, accompanied by the remains of several shattered furniture, including bits of cloth, shards of glass and wood. 

The tapestries in the room had been ripped from their beams, and shredded to mere ichor-soaked rags with teeth. More than a few glinting white teeth lay in puddles of golden blood on the floor. The sheets were similarly soaked with ichor, and the bed has crashed to the floor, it's legs having given way to the awful throes of its occupant. A throbbing chunk of flesh had been flung carelessly across the room, and lay in a puddle of ichor. A trail of the immortal blood marked the wall where it had hit. 

Percy resided on what remained of the bed. His lips were torn and bloody, an eye has swollen shut, his head was bleeding and an enormous piece of glass protruded from his cheek. Tufts of his raven black hair had been torn out, and his fingernails had been crushed. His hands had been reduced to messy masses of flesh, bone and nail. An enormous gaping wound on his shoulder told Iapetus the origins of the flesh that lay across the room. Several scratch and teeth marks that marred his body told of his suffering.

The titan rushed to check the pulse of his son, though unneeded, judging by the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest as he struggled to breathe. "What happened, son?" He asked in a soft voice even as he channelled his healing power into the bloody god. 

"I fell asleep....nightmare....", Percy stopped for a few moments to catch his breath even as Iapetus continued to work, before he carried on. "The Void is not happy I escaped. I fear one of these days I will die and go back to that...that hellhole." He shivered, before flinching in pain as his father pressed on the wound on his shoulder in an attempt to staunch the bleeding. 

Iapetus sighed. "Koios said something like this would happen. I should have known better." He mentally chastised himself, before stopping at the comforting hand that Percy kept at his shoulder. "Son, I may have some healing power, but you need proper medical attention to deal with your current condition. I would recommend paying a visit to Calypso."

"Who is...Calypso?" He asked after a few moments. 

"You do not know Calypso?" Iapetus sounded shocked, looking at his son for confirmation. 

Meanwhile, all the other Titans had entered the room, bar Hyperion, who had snared through the entire mess. Kronos frowned, looking at the mess, and Percy's condition. Krios was trying to repair the damage done to the room, and was struggling to undo the no-powers spell cast on the room. Oceanus and Koios had joined Iapetus in his attempts to heal their warrior. While Koios was chanting medical spells, Oceanus just summoned a constant stream of saltwater that slowly healed the smaller wounds seeing as Percy was still a son of the sea. They seemed vaguely interested in the conversation that Father and Son shared.

Seeing the shaking of Percy's head, Iapetus sighed. "She is Atlas' daughter, making her my grand-daughter." He spoke, seeing Percy visibly tense and glance around at Atlas' name. He squeezed Percy's hand comfortingly, before he continued. "During the first War, she was our healer. After we lost, she was imprisoned on the island of Ogygia by the gods. I haven't seen her since." 

Seeing Percy's frown, he asked, "What's wrong?"

"If she was imprisoned by the gods on Ogygia, then,.."

Seeing where he was going, Koios picked up the unfinished sentence. "There is likely to be some wards and spells around the island, which will jeopardize us if we tried to rescue her." 

At the statement, everyone frowned, and fell silent. After a few minutes of silence, during which the healing process of Percy's body, Kronos spoke up. "And if we don't rescue Calypso, then not only do we have to fight without a healer, but also, Percy's nightmares will continue, robbing us of our best warrior, if it does not kill him straight away. What should we do?"

"What is left to be done," Krios spoke up, making everyone glance at him, where he was cleaning up the flesh at the other wall of the room. Seeing their confused glances, he continued. "Percy is not a Titan yet, which means..."

"That he can infiltrate Ogygia without alerting the gods," Iapetus spoke up in a cheerful voice, before frowning, and adding as an afterthought. "But he will have to do it alone." 

"Bravo, Krios! I would never have thought you capable of such thinking!" Koios spoke, making everyone in the room laugh, and the concerned Titan to bristle indignantly. "If it's a fight you want, Koios, then it's a fight you will..."

Percy cut him off, breaking up a potentially bloody battle. "Thank you, Krios. I will go at once, seeing as I don't know when the next nightmare will come, and I can't risk anything. I will take my leave now. Farewell, Titans, may Othrys be great." He stood up, ignoring Iapetus' protests, and flashed away. 

Percy flashed to Calypso's location, appearing against a small cottage in what appeared to be a tropical island. 

The day had died already, and the sky was a dark purple when Percy arrived at the island. A cool breeze blowing from the land out to the sea rustled his clothes and ruffled his hair. The palms and coconut trees that grew along the shore waved and rustled their leaves in the wind, creating a pleasant sound. The smell of the salty sea, and the briny, sandy breeze that buffeted him, gave Percy a sense of relative calm after the incidents of the last few days. 

The full moon was up, making Percy's heart strangely ache as he bathed in the silver light of the moon. The white sands of the beach glimmered like ivory, leading to the glistening sea, the white froth of the waves clearly visible in the moonlit night. 

What else was visible was a trail of comparatively small footprints in the sand, which led to a wooden dock. 

Percy carefully followed the footprints to the dock, where several misshapen, clearly homemade wax candles led to the sea. The slight orange glow from the candles led Percy to a shed dress, off-white in colour with golden trimmings. 

As he looked up at the sea, taking a seat at the edge of the docks, Percy did not know why he was spying on the girl. 

Something came over him, and suddenly it was not the fallen god spying on an unsuspecting girl on a beach, it was the newly crowned General of the Olympian Armies watching his love, Artemis, take a bath in a pond in the middle of some forest, as she joked with him. 

Percy watched, transfixed, as the slim figure of the girl before him rose from the waves, flicking her caramel hair over her shoulder. Her creamy pale skin glistened in the moonlight as her almond-shaped eyes fluttered closed. A moan escaped the girl's pink lips in contentment, as she dipped back under, enjoying her bath. 

Percy did not know why she had not noticed him yet. Perhaps millennia of solitary imprisonment on the island had made her lower her guard, or she had not simply noticed his presence from his place on the shadowy wooden dock. 

The next time she rose from the waves, she was facing him, giving him a nice view of her front, wet from her dip in the ocean. However, her attention was not on him as she laughed, playing with the fish under the waters from the sea. The sound like the tinkling of bells, brought a smile to Percy's face, the darkness in his mind momentarily leaving as he took the view before him, and tried to burn the sound of her laugh in his mind. 

His mind then turned not so innocent and loving as he took notice of her creamy breasts, the soft flesh jiggling enticingly like candy before his eyes. His sea-green orbs then wandered lower, raking across her flat stomach to the shapely waist of her voluptuous body. He took in the sight of her wet, glistening shaved pussy, his ungodly eyesight taking note of her fat, pink pussy lips, that sealed the entrance to an undoubtedly virgin and tight pleasure hole. 

She turned around, giving Percy an unobstructed view of her behind. Her straight, smooth caramel hair cascaded down her smooth back to her waist. Her ass cheeks were almost as soft as her boobs, jiggling enticingly at the slightest movement. 

Even before he realised what he was doing, his clothes, including his navy blue boxers, were lying beside the girl's dress, and Percy waded into the knee-deep water, not making a sound, like a silent predator approaching its prey, the waves parting before the son of the sea.

Once the cool water was up to his mid-thigh, Percy reached the point where the girl was. She had still not noticed him yet, which forced Percy to conclude that he had been right, and that her awareness of her environment, was zero after millennia of solitary confinement, which provided a relative sense of security. 

Percy did not know what he was doing, just that he was attracted too much to the caramel-haired girl to care. 

He wrapped his arms around her, protectively drawing her into his chest with strong, firm arms, as if she weighed no more than a feather. An arm was wrapped protectively around her waist, while the other snaked around her body to cup a pale tit, carefully weighing the soft flesh even as he pinched the hard, pink nipple. His already erect, monstrously large reproductive organ was nestled between her soft, warm ass cheeks, much to Percy's pleasure. He buried his face in her hair, lightly breathing in the addictive scent of moonlace, before his lips trailed off on their own accord to her neck, where he bit down possessively, making her moan and tilt her head back slightly to allow him greater access to her neck. 

All of a sudden, the magical moment was ruined as the girl snapped out of whatever pleasure-filled trance she was in, and elbowed Percy hard enough to break his nose, her body tensing considerably. 

And Percy, his body already being stretched taut after the nightmare, promptly blacked out. 

He woke up with a face full of caramel hair that smelled like moonlace. The warm weight on his chest told him that the girl from before was sleeping on his chest, even as his chest rose and fell slightly as he breathed. 

He took note of the small details, her small, soft and warm hand that was wrapped in his larger paw, her loose dress, her haphazard hair and dried trails of tears that marked her face. Percy felt his heart break, he couldn't bear with the fact that he had made her cry with his actions, and silently berated himself for being so careless. Well, in his defence, millennia of solitary confinement in the Void has really eroded his social skills. 

Percy was shaken out of his thoughts when he felt a small, delicate finger tracing along the scars that marred his jaw. He looked down, his sea-green eyes meeting warm, hazel almond-shaped eyes. The girl blushed, before she scrambled up from his chest, and stood at the edge of the bed as she fidgeted with her dress. 

Percy groaned as he sat up, looking around the room. 

It seemed that he was inside the cottage that he had seen earlier. The mud walls of the cottage were low and claustrophobic, and Percy was sure if he stood up, his head would graze the thatched roof. He was lying on a simple straw cot, with a small wooden bedside table. The table had a glass of water, and several pots, bowls and vials of herbs and ambrosia and nectar. The room was well-lit and aired, with sunlight streaming in through the door, which did not have a door, and two large windows. A few spirit servants- little orbs of light that acted as servants- scurried about the room, cleaning and putting odd bits in their places.

Percy stood up, feeling his spine pop as he tried to stretch. Keyword, tried. His assumption had been right, and he had to crouch to avoid banging his head on the rafters. 

His eyes gradually focused in on the girl from the night before, who had awoken a long-forgotten ache in his heart. The girl still squirmed at her position at the foot of the bed. The off-white dress she wore was short, ending at mid-thigh. A thin golden belt fastened around her slim waist held the loose dress in place. The dress was constantly slipping, much to her obvious chagrin, and showing Percy glimpses of her smooth, delicate shoulders and delicious cleavage. Her waist-length caramel hair was done in a simple braid, that had been tossed over her shoulder. A slight blush lent a golden tint to her cheeks, and her hazel eyes stared at the ground. Her cute button nose was similarly golden, and her ears were on fire. She had the same natural breathtaking beauty that Artemis had.

Percy chuckled. "Who are you?"

"I'm Calypso." The girl said, avoiding his piercing stare. "And no thanks to you, Perseus, trying to rape me last night."

"I didn't-" The god spluttered, before he tried to change the topic. "How do you know my name?" He demanded. 

Calypso gave a small chuckle. "Grandfather- Iapetus, I mean- had slipped an explanation in the pockets of your pants. If I did not see that, then I would have left you to drown in the sea." 

Percy did not bother to correct her that he couldn't drown. "So, you'll help me?" He couldn't help but let a hopeful tone creep into his voice. 

"Yes." Calypso giggled at his tone. "I know you are a good guy. I don't know what last night was, but I am ready to forget that instance."

Percy blushed. "I don't know what came over me last night. I had just escaped from my millennia-long imprisonment in the Void, and had escaped the previous day. I couldn't resist after seeing a naked girl." He said, before hurriedly adding. "It doesn't help that you are really beautiful and sexy." 

The flash of hurt that had crossed Calypso's face broke into a heartfelt grin, brighter than the sun. 

Percy continued. "So, how will you help me with...my problem?"

Calypso suddenly shivered in fright, her body tensing up as tears welled in her eyes. "You had a... fit last night, too. It was only after I climbed into bed with you to comfort you that you calmed down. There was so much blood." Her voice was shaky. 

"I thought that after the 'attempted rape' you will let me die." Percy tried to joke to lighten the mood, waving air quotes around the 'attempted rape.' 

Calypso smiled, a watery smile. She wiped the tears in her eyes, before flashing him another bright smile. "Thank you. I think I'll like you. Besides, you are a good pillow and warmth provider." She conceded. 

"Now for your medical stuff." She stated plainly, "I have already applied several anti-dream, pain-relieving, and calming spells and herbs. Now that's not enough. You'll have to have lots of ambrosia and nectar, and meals which I prepare. You'll be kept under constant supervision for a month, which means you'll be stuck with me."

"And after the month is over, you'll come with me to the outside world," Percy said, confused at the guilty look that came across Calypso's features. "What happened?"

"I'm sorry. But I don't think I'll leave this island. It has been my home for the last 4 millennia. Occasional trips outside are okay, but I don't want to leave this permanently."

Percy smiled. "That's it?" Seeing the confused look on her face, he smiled. "I'll be staying here with you. You need your pillow and warmth provider, after all." Percy found himself being able to joke around with her a lot easier than he had with anyone. Her smile was a reward that he craved for.

He was not ready for Calypso launching herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she crashed her lips onto his. Percy stumbled back, falling back into the bed with the beauty in his arms as they kissed. 

Soon, Percy found back his old aggression as he dominated the kiss, forcing her head back as he invaded her mouth with his tongue, exploring the warm, wet space. She tried resisting, but melted into the kiss, moaning into his mouth as he nibbled slightly on her lips even as his hands explored her body, with a mind of their own. 

"I have never felt like this before," Calypso confirmed against his lips. "I need you to touch me, and my heart feels like it would burst." She pondered her own words for a few moments. "I like this feeling. It's the best in the world."

Percy chuckled, even as his lips trailed down her jawline and neck. Calypso moaned, wrapping her slender arms around his head, guiding him with her moans as she tilted her head back to give him access. "I think I will forgive you for almost raping me." She said breathlessly. 

Percy smiled, whispering against her skin. "And I think I'll love you." He said, honestly.

Even as he continued his ministrations, making the Titaness feel pleasures she had not felt ever before, he knew it was true. As cliche as it may sound, he knew that he had fallen in love with her at first sight. 

And the fact that she was currently allowing him to undress her top and trail his lips along the soft flesh on her chest confirmed his earlier suspicion. She was as innocent as a child, with zero social skills and self-preservation. 

Percy swore silently on the Styx, on the Void, on his immortality, on all the deities that accepted oaths, that he would never hurt her.

....Unless she hurt him first, like Artemis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? I'm finally getting back into rhythm.
> 
> Keep calm and CR7!! Keep calm and LM10!! (Messi)


	31. The Demigods

**_Time: A Week After The Day Off_ **

Artemis had been living on Ogygia for a month. A month away from her Hunters, the world, her brother. 

A month spent walking in on Percy and Calypso in various positions, a month spent hearing Calypso scream and beg and shout that she was Percy's slut. 

A month of abject jealously and laziness. 

The immortal ichor still flowing through her veins was the only thing preventing Artemis from turning into a flabby couch potato. 

But that doesn't matter. She still possessed a body that many boys jerked to, and many girls would kill for. 

Garbed in the large clothes of her crush, who was busy fucking another girl. 

Artemis sighed, lazily slopping the sugary cereal into her bowl of milk. She collected the steaming cup of nectar from the nectar machine, and assumed her usual spot at the table, opposite Percy's usual seat. Today, she was wearing another knee-length t-shirt, but luckily, this one was half-sleeved, which meant that the sleeves ended at her elbows. Another red shirt emblazoned with the Liverpool crest, which hid the equally loose-fitting navy blue boxers that hung loosely around her slim waist. 

The sun was barely up. Their household always got up that early. 

A few days of the golden life-giving light filtered through the open window, creating patterns on the marble floor of the room. The moonlace plant potted on the windowsill wilted slightly at the light, it's flowers drooping close automatically. A slight sea-breeze had already started blowing, bringing with it minute particles of sand and the smell of the salty sea. 

Artemis pondered over the past month. It had been fun and chaotic, strangely fast-paced whenever Percy had been there. He always made her smile and laugh when he wasn't.... busy with Calypso. But apart from the four of them, nobody had come ashore, making the moon goddess wonder if this had been how the Titaness has spent four millennia. 

Nevertheless, there was a lot of activities to be done on the island, ranging from watching movies and playing video games to sculpting, working out or playing sports. There were several options for aquatic recreations, too, what with the pool, the sea, and the new hot springs. Artemis discovered a different thing to do every day. Baking, cooking for Percy, hanging out with Calypso. Once she could get past her petty jealousy, the moon goddess found the Titaness to be very good company. As for Athena, the library was all that she had ever wanted. Every single classic, every single story ever written or even conceived, from tales for small toddlers to highly philosophical works for aristocrats, the library had everything. Not only that, the science and technology, secrets, powers and training sections were also expansive. Artemis mostly read books from the latter three sections, books which Athena chose for her because she had said that she would never step into the library. 

The only part of the library inaccessible to Athena was the enormous bookshelf stacked with old parchment, papyrus, leather-bound tomes and such, that rested right behind Percy's hardly touched work desk. Nobody, not even Calypso, knew all the secrets of the dark and mysterious mahogany desk that Percy used during the few times that he worked from home. Those secrets were 'for me to know and for you to guess.', according to the fallen god. 

Speaking of the bookworm, Athena slowly walked into the dining room, her back hunched as she poured over a thick storybook about Dinosaurs and Aliens. The small, minute text on the book was accompanied by several illustrations and information boxes like a kid's magazine, but seemed to contain college-level information judging from the big terms. 

"Can you get me a bowl of cereal as well?" Athena asked, not looking up from her book as she slid in beside Artemis, spreading the book on the dining table. She pulled out a thick notepad from underneath her borrowed shirt, and started scribbling in it with neat, small letters, occasionally scratching out or underlining what she had written. The pencil with which she was writing had also emerged from somewhere in her clothes. 

"Which cereal?" Artemis asked, pulling out the other goddess' grey bowl and filling it halfway with milk, before putting the milk carton back inside the refrigerator. Surprisingly, she resisted rolling her eyes at Athena.

"Ummm...anything extremely sweet and sugary." Athena looked up briefly from her book to chew on the end of her pencil as she tried to decide. 

Artemis picked out the requested cereal from the shelf, sliding along the bowl and pack to the wisdom goddess, before she picked a spoon from the stand beside the sink and sat back in her seat. Athena accepted the spoon with a smile, before returning to her book, which had been propped up against a jug of nectar. Athena ate with her right hand, as she continued to scribble random stuff with her left. 

Artemis sighed at her sister, spooning her own breakfast into her mouth as she stared out of the window. The sweet, slightly rough and crispy texture of the chips, softened with the milk melted in her mouth as she rolled it around, relishing the cool milk. The moon goddess briefly entered adding honey to her milk like Calypso did, before deciding against it, primarily because she did not want to get up from her seat. The white, wispy clouds formed abstract patterns against the brightening orange skies as they floated along, watched by keen silver eyes. 

Suddenly, the two sisters were violently jolted out of their thoughts by a loud thud. Percy stumbled into the kitchen, pushing the beauty in his arms against the wall as he continued to kiss her. Calypso's arms were wrapped around his neck and legs around his waist as her hips moved of their own accord, slightly grinding against Percy's abs. She moaned into the kiss, as his right hand came up to play with her caramel hair. His left arm, wrapped around her waist, held her up by her thighs, clutching her close to him as he pushed her against the wall. 

Artemis noticed with a twinge of jealousy that they had just finished having their morning sex, noting fresh sweat and saliva glistening on Percy's shirtless back, along with a new purple hickey on his neck. 

The fallen god seemed oblivious to everything as he broke the kiss, a strand of saliva still connecting him with Calypso' slightly bruised lips. He clutched her protectively against his chest, hugging her tightly as the Titaness giggled, hugging him back. 

"Cuddly Percy." She laughed, before setting her bare feet down on the cold marble floor, and stepped towards her seat opposite Athena. 

The fallen god moved towards the counter, where some spirit servants had already prepared their breakfasts. Cereal with honeyed milk for the Titaness, and a simple glass of crushed ambrosia bits floating in chilled chocolate milk for her lover. 

"Good morning, Artemis, Athena", she nodded towards the two, and they nodded back. She leaned close to the two, beckoning them close to her. As the three joined heads, three masses of caramel, blonde, and auburn hair, Calypso whispered, "Do you know what I dreamed of yesterday?" 

Without waiting for an answer, she continued, "Percy and the two of you were triple-penetrating me, you with dildos of course." She giggled, making the two splutter and choke on their cereal, with huge blushes on their face. "Percy seemed to like the idea." 

Said person slid the bowl of cereal to Calypso, before downing the glass of brown fluid in one gulp. He waited for some time, chewing the residual bits of ambrosia in his mouth, before he set the glass back in the sink, and turned to them, propping himself up on the counter. 

"I heard my name being spoken. What do I like?" He asked, his brows furrowed as he tried to think what he could possibly like that had made Artemis and Athena blush like mad.

"Nothing. I just said that you liked the book that Athena is reading." Calypso said, not looking up from her bowl, afraid that Percy would see the grin threatening to split her face. 

Percy frowned, suspiciously eyeing the blushes that still had to leave the other two's faces. Wisely, he decided not to comment. 

The four sat in a comfortable silence for some time, each lost in their own thoughts. Athena in her book, though it was difficult, Artemis in the male body before her, Calypso in how to make Percy bed Artemis and Athena. 

What Percy was thinking, no one could tell. 

The next few minutes were the strangest Artemis has experienced in a while. 

They were still relatively quiet, Artemis had just finished breakfast, and was at the sink, cleaning their utensils, though no one had asked her to. Calypso was playing with her hair, a sly smile on her face as she watched Percy help Athena with some facts, adding comments of his own.

The next moment, the peaceful silence was broken by a group of twenty people just appearing outside the sliding glass door to the dining room, fighting to get in. The boisterous group, each shouting over the other, were clearly divided into groups. One group had white hair, red eyes, and they were more violent. The other group, the one which looked like Percy, were clearly egging them on with snark comments. 

Eventually, the glass gave way, crashing to the floor with the twenty teens, and breaking into a million shards. The group, which consisted of mostly males, shouted synchronized, falling in a dark tangle of limbs on the floor of the dining room. 

Artemis had never been more thankful for Percy's baggy shirt.

"Who are these?" Athena shrieked, jumping up with her book and notepad, clutching them close to her chest. Calypso was laughing her head off at everybody.

Percy sighed. "You just destroyed my main door." He sighed again, before snapping his fingers and instantly repairing the door. 

"Sorry, dad, got a bit excited. Here are the papers you asked for." A particularly handsome male, who was at the very bottom, spoke, trying to rescue some papers from the bottom of the tangle. 

Artemis' mind short-circuited. "Dad?" It was the only word she could think of. 

Percy blushed, even as Calypso giggled. "No-no." He stuttered. "It's not like that, they are all adopted as my demigods." Artemis visibly relaxed after hearing that. 

"Who's this lovely lady?" The previous male asked, finally having escaped from the chaos. 

Another girl elbowed him hard enough to make him wince and glare at her. "That's Artemis and Athena, remember? Dad claimed them as trophies." She hissed, making the four immortals wince as they were reminded of a particularly nasty bit of information. 

A look of realization dawned on his face. Percy turned towards Artemis and Athena, who was standing beside her sister. "This is Rex", he jabbed a thumb towards the white-haired teen, who bowed mockingly.   
"He is-"

He was cut off by a pair of black-haired female twins, who were rummaging through the fridge. "No mead?! Dad, that's lame." 

Percy sighed, prying them out of the refrigerator, and forcing them to sit at Artemis' and Athena's earlier seats. "See what I have to deal with?" Calypso giggled, taking a small child, and playing with him, as he sat on her lap. Percy pouted, "You never let me sit on your lap, Calypso!" He complained childishly, making everyone laugh. 

He then turned to the rest, who shrugged at his angry look. The unasked question died on Percy's lips as he was forced to face twenty pairs of puppy dog eyes. 

Eager to look anywhere but that, he turned towards Artemis. "So, as I was saying, Rex is my first demigod, a son of Ragnarok. She is..." He continued introducing them, overwhelming Artemis with all the names. "And the twins are Evie and Paulie." He finished. 

He then went on to explain their powers. "As my children, obviously they have absolute mastery over any one weapon by birth. Besides, they also have complete control over any one element." He gestured towards the small boy on Calypso's lap, who was playing with a penguin plushie that the Titaness had summoned for him. "Felix there, for example, can control ice."

He then turned back, only to be cut off by Rex. "And for some reason, I am the only one who can control the element of metal. As such, I have mastery over all weapons, and act as a personal blacksmith for them." 

"So you are like the children of Vulcan?" Artemis spoke, remembering that he was Roman. 

Rex shook his head. "No. The children of Vulcan can forge good weapons, yes, but I can instantly summon, and control any weapon made of metal." He summoned a silver ring in his palm to demonstrate. The ring, a simple silver band seemed to melt out of his very skin. "I can also harden my skin. Although, as far as summoning metal is concerned, my limit is 5 tonnes a day without passing out." He continued, wearing the ring on his index finger. 

Artemis noted with interest that all his fingers were laden with extremely complex and intricate rings, and there were several piercings on his face. 

Percy pushed Rex aside, ushering all of them to go to the library, which was accessible through an oak door in the living room. "We will go and discuss...stuff," he waved his hand vaguely, "Calypso will have to prepare a nice feast for us today. We will eat outside, drinks are on me. If possible, I would ask Athena and Artemis to assist her, for we should be done in an hour or two." 

Artemis turned towards Calypso, who smiled at her, before assuming command. She summoned three aprons, and a chef hat for herself, before speaking. "Artemis, all of them like blue cookies, so I think I can give you the responsibility of baking enough blue cookies to last them the afternoon. Athena, you and I will prepare the pasta, garlic bread and meat. After that, we will see to the salad." 

Artemis listened to her instructions as she fastened the silver apron onto herself, rummaging through the lower cupboards in search of enough flour and food colouring to make all the cookies. 

True to his word, Percy emerged exactly two hours later, all the twenty people in tow. Several of them were in several states of exhaustion, ranging from Felix, who was still playing with his penguin plushie, and the twins, who were full of energy, to Percy, who looked even more exhausted mentally than Artemis had ever seen him. Rex was right behind him, closing the library doors, and falling in step beside his father, whispering hurriedly. 

Calypso hugged Percy tightly, kissing his cheek, and looking at him in worry. "Are you okay, Percy?" She stroked his cheek in worry. Percy smiled at her, waving her away. "Nah, I'm fine. What could happen with my children?" 

"That's the worry-" Paulie started, for Evie to pick up her line. "Your children are as bad as you." 

"Let me count." Red started, teasingly counting off his fingers. "Leo set the library on fire, Felix tried to stop it and gave half of us frostbite, the twins made your desk into a small rainforest, and your carpet is a soggy mess of mud, courtesy of Sam. And then you had to repair everything while trying to break up the fight between Frank and James, and trying to keep Alice away from the 'forbidden' books. Great! I do that for a workout every Thursday." The Roman told sarcastically.

Percy smiled at him. "That's why I'm me, and you are my son." He sat up straight. "Speaking of Alice, can you return that scroll on the Hesperides, that you took when I was occupied with Frank?" The black-haired girl smiled sheepishly at him, and slipped a scroll out from her pocket, placing it on the table. "And the book, too." He tapped the wood impatiently, making the girl blush as she realised she had been caught. She slipped the book out from underneath her shirt, making Frank exclaim, "That's why you looked so fat! Not that you aren't, though." He smiled, before ducking to avoid the fist thrown his way. 

Percy smiled at the antics of his children, taking the returned documents, and flashing them away to their respective places on the shelf behind his desk. He clapped his hands. "Now that lunch isn't ready yet, Calypso, do you think we have time for a football match?" 

Seeing the caramel-haired girl smile and nod in agreement, he smiled, ushering the others out of the door, watching them make their way to the football pitch before returning to the kitchen. He hugged Artemis tightly, clutching her to his chest, kissing her cheek and making her blush. "Thanks for the blue cookies! You are the best!" He stole a cookie from the prepared batch that she had just taken out of the oven, blowing on it to cool it, as he made his way to the football pitch. 

The day outside was cool, grey clouds blocking out the sun, and promising rain. The trees in the gardens and that surrounded the football pitch rustled in the slight breeze that was perpetually blowing on the island. The pleasant sound of waves crashing on the shore brought a smile to Percy's face as he swallowed the last of the cookie, wiping his face to clear it of any remaining crumbs. 

"I'm in goal! With the blue gloves!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep calm and CR7!! Keep calm and LM10!! (Messi)


	32. The Mall

**_Time: A few days later_ **

Artemis stood in front of the mirror, wrapped in only a towel, her dark auburn locks still wet from her shower. Athena, who had been already ready for a few minutes then, reclined on the pillows on the bed as she read a new book. 

Calypso smiled at Artemis' reflection in the mirror, even as she rubbed her own wet hair. The smell of their shampoo filled the room, a mixed scent of honey and cinnamon for Calypso, and nature for Artemis. A slightly thick mist hung about their towel-clad bodies due to the hot shower. Artemis rubbed her own hair with the green towel offered to her, carefully observing her own reflection in the mirror. 

She set down the towel once she deemed her hair dried enough. Calypso was trying to put on a lacy scarlet bra, her towel already deposited on the bed, revealing her body in all of its naked glory to the females present. Athena sighed, "Let me help you with that." She took the straps, hooking it behind her back. The garment was clearly small for her size, looking as if it would burst any moment, the Titaness' creamy tit-flesh spilling out of its confinement. 

Artemis frowned, slightly poking her bare arm, watching as a pink spot formed immediately. "How come your skin is so soft?" She asked, slightly jealous. 

Calypso smirked, flipping her caramel hair over her shoulder. It was already done in an elegant braid. "Trade secret. Percy loves it."  
She teased, taking pleasure in seeing the jealousy that crossed Artemis features briefly. 

She clothed her lower half, watching as Artemis did the same. Athena took notice, a coy smile on her lips and a slight golden blush dusting her cheeks as she watched Calypso hungrily stare at the half-naked Artemis. 

It was too much for the Titaness to bear. 

Suddenly she lunged at the moon goddess, pinning her to the wall and holding her hands over her head, using her Titan strength to restrain the squirming goddess. She slightly twisted her wrist, not enough to hurt, but enough to make the goddess drop the bra that she was about to put on. Artemis stared up at Calypso with obviously scared, innocent wide, silver eyes at her actions. She tried to squirm out of her iron grip, with the obvious effect of making her soft, large breasts jiggle from side to side. Calypso took the movement in with hungry eyes, pushing even closer to the flustered moon goddess. 

Her bra-covered tits brushed against Artemis' bare globes of flesh, making both of their nipples harden at the contact. Artemis blushed at her arousal, feeling slightly ashamed as she fell quiet. Calypso leaned closer to the other, so that their lips were a hair's breadth apart. "I think you know why I want Percy to bed the two of you." 

She moved, not kissing Artemis, and instead trailed her lips along Artemis' jaw, making her whimper and buck her hips towards the other. Calypso sucked on her earlobe for a moment, before her pink lips ghosted her ear. "I would love to see you moan and scream and pass out as Percy breaks your mind with his thirteen-inch magical fuckstick." She whispered loud enough for a blushing Athena to hear, too. 

The moment was ruined when Percy's voice floated from downstairs. "Are you done yet? This is the third match I have won. If you don't come down in five minutes, I'll proceed to the knockout stages, and we'll have to go tomorrow." He threatened. 

"Can't you leave the game alone for a minute?" Calypso shouted back, letting the goddess go and picking up her bra from the floor and offering it back to her with an apologetic smile. 

Let me back up a bit to explain why they were wearing proper clothes. 

Percy had decided to have them go shopping at a new mall at Othrys, and obviously, they couldn't go wearing his shirt and boxers. 

Athena was wearing a simple grey shirt and jeans, while Artemis was wearing a silver parka with her 'Death to Karens' and Calypso had a green shrug with a white skirt. 

The sound of whooping coming from downstairs told them that Percy had won another game. "Ready yet?" 

"Yes, Percy." Calypso sighed, motioning for the rest to follow her as she made her way downstairs, to the living room. 

"Percy." Calypso greeted as Percy got up from his seat, wrapping her in a bear hug and lifting her off from the ground as he pecked her lips. Percy set her back down, to pull Artemis and Athena in a hug, holding them protectively to his chest. The sisters wrapped their arms around his chest as they lost themselves in the warmth of his muscular chest. 

Percy pulled back with a goofy grin on his face. He was wearing a plain black full-sleeved shirt, with a golden wristwatch, and thick, expensive-looking golden chain, with an anarchy sign hanging from it. Accompanied by his silver-studded black jeans and black Nike shoes, he looked very much his part of a dark god. A silver fang shaped earring glinted on his right ear, and Snow was curled up in a white mass of golden-striped coils around his neck. Upon seeing them, she stretched out, nuzzling Artemis' neck, and lightly tapping Calypso's cheek with her snout.

It was a trick Percy had taught her as a child. It was a way for Snow to 'kiss' his loved ones.

Percy extended his left arm for Artemis to take, seeing as Calypso had already claimed his right, burrowing into his side. Artemis smiled at him, hooking her arm through his, and following Athena out of the sliding glass door. 

Artemis blushed at Calypso' wink, noting that she was holding Percy's arm right between her breasts, pressing her soft flesh to her love's body, hoping to make him uncomfortable. If Percy felt her, which he did, he gave no indication as he continued to laugh and joke with everybody. 

Athena stopped beside the pool, waiting for Percy, and the rest to catch up. When they did, Calypso detached herself from Percy, instead hugging Athena and attaching herself to the blonde's right. 

Percy laughed at her. "Now, if all of you are ready and done with your antics, we will leave for Othrys. At the Titan theatre!" He flashed away, and Calypso followed suit, flashing the two of them to the Titan theatre. 

The day was bright, and slightly hot. The ladies were carrying dainty silk umbrellas to keep out the sun, and the males had unbuttoned the top of their shirts in an attempt to cool down. There was not a breeze blowing, and the leaves of the trees were still, and drooping. The slightly dusty road felt grimy under their feet as the four made their way across a set of office buildings, skyscrapers made of glass and steel. The satyr policemen, their wide-brimmed blue hats keeping the sun off, waved at Percy, who nodded back at them. Some of them were helping children across the wide street, while another was carrying the shopping bags for an old lady. 

Snow has disappeared down in his dark clothes to prevent the heat.

They passed several small restaurants, small, cosy looking buildings with brightly coloured walls, with jovial staff and crowded tables.

Percy passed all of them, instead heading for the main theatre, outside of which, at the large ticket office, a long line culminated. Outside the office, in bright letters, the poster of 'Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom' was stuck for all to see. 

Artemis made an attempt to tug Percy to the office, but he just smiled at her, instead steering her towards the entrance itself, which was still locked, and guarded by two satyrs. Artemis turned back to look questioningly at Calypso, who was still with Athena, and had fallen slightly back. She smiled, and waved them forward, tugging Athena along.

The satyrs bowed deeply as soon as they saw Percy approach, unlocking the large black gate as soon as they saw Percy approach. The fallen god smiled at them, touching his imaginary hat in greeting, placing an arm around Artemis' waist to tug her close to him as he stepped through. Artemis looked at him questioningly, before seeing why. 

The cold, air-conditioned air hit Artemis like the iceberg hit the Titanic, and suddenly she was grateful for her close proximity to the dark god, and the heat he gave off. Although to most people, it would have been a relief after the hot day outside, seeing as Artemis did not spend several hours stuck outside in the queue, she failed to appreciate it. Percy was waving his hands around excitedly, explaining this and that as he steered her towards the VIP seats. Artemis did not know what he was saying as he rambled like Athena; she was too lost in his dark allure and beauty. 

She hugged him suddenly, breaking Percy's tirade. "What happened?" He asked worriedly, looking down at the goddess, who was pressing her face into his chest.

"We've already arrived, Percy. These are the VIP seats." 

Percy reclined on the spread VIP seat, propping his feet up on the foot-rest. His hands were free, as he had insisted that they should not take snacks for some reason. Artemis sat on his left, hugging his left arm and burrowing into his side as Athena mirrored her on his right. The armrests had already been lifted up as Calypso made herself comfortable in Percy's laps, wrapping her arms around his neck as she cuddled up with him, and peppering his face and neck with kisses as they waited for the movie to start. 

Snow had moved onto Artemis' neck to avoid Calypso.

The movie passed by in a blur. It was very heartbreaking, to say the least, as Artemis watched the Velociraptor, Blue, being attacked, and fighting the Indoraptor. Her heart leapt to her throat more than a few times. She was holding her breath when they entered the T-Rex's containment cell, and laughed when the Indoraptor attacked the idiot male pig who had dared to enter its cell. She felt terrified when the Indoraptor entered the small girl's room, and cried when she saw the Brachiosaurus cry pitifully as it reared, obscured by the volcanic fumes. At that point she had clutched Percy's hand tightly for comfort, only to find that he himself was sobbing uncontrollably as Calypso comforted him. 

She remembered Percy's weakness in dinosaurs. 

As the credits rolled, and all the tears had been dried, Percy smiled at them. "What next?" He asked, as he guided them out of the theatre, the crowds parting automatically to allow the tall, unmistakable fallen god to go through. 

Calypso kissed his cheek, Artemis watching in jealousy as a goofy smile automatically formed on his face. "As much as I don't want to go, the mall is next." 

Hearing that, Calypso laughed, an ecstatic smile coming on her face as she dragged the other three to the mall. 

The shopping mall was a grand affair. Two of its walls were made of glass, and the mall also had underground levels. The skyscraper was twenty levels tall above ground, each level accessible through a set of ten elevators, with a map detailing each floor right before the elevators. There were help desks at each level with a fleet of dedicated workers committed to making life easy for the customers.

The floor which the four landed on was the female casual clothes section, which was attached to the female dresses section. It would have been impossible to navigate, had it not been for the attendants, eager to help everybody, and all the signs and maps over each lane. Several brightly coloured shelves and clothes racks formed endless rows along the floor, classified with age and size. At the very end of the floor, there were several rows of private trial rooms.

Percy immediately made a beeline for a particular corner where all the males seemed to gravitate to, leaving the females the only people actually doing the shopping. Why?

Because, thanks to the thoughtfulness of the planner, they had added several arcade gaming machines for the men to spend time on. 

Calypso smiled at Artemis and Athena, tugging them along to the eighteen-year-old section to choose their casual clothes. "You don't need to try these out, but you will have to try out the dresses before Percy to see if he likes it." 

Artemis and Athena blushed at her implication. 

A few hours later, Percy was pulled away from his machine by Calypso, who was carrying several bags of clothes. "We've already bought all of these. You just need to give your okay on a few things." Cue the groan.

"What do I need to see?"

Percy did not like her giggle or evil stare. "All of us bought a set of lingerie each, and we want you to rate. Truthfully." She added as an afterthought. 

He was steered towards a private trial room, with Calypso placing her soft, small hands on his eyes to keep the surprise. Percy did not resist, allowing his love to steer him towards the room. 

Percy felt him being pushed through a doorway, and a wooden door was shut behind him. Snow was still curled around his stomach inside his black shirt. Percy was sat down on a low lying stool, and he suddenly felt a bra flung in his face. 

He could tell the cinnamon and honey smell anywhere. 

He held the thin, lacy garment between his fingers, reclining back in his seat, leaning back against the wall with a smile on his lips. He held the soft fabric close to his face, relishing its soft feel against his cheek, and breathing in the familiar addictive smell of Calypso. 

He felt a soft, familiar hand grab his hand and lead it upwards. "See, I'm naked. Won't you look?" Calypso's voice rang out, and Percy jumped slightly in his seat feeling her hot breath against his ear. Percy shook his head. "There will be plenty of time for that later." 

Calypso sighed, "I was hoping for some....right now." 

Percy chuckled. "No. I'll make it up to you tonight, I promise." His resolve was severely tested when he felt the soft hand guide him to a familiar globe of soft flesh, with which he played every night. With deft, experienced fingers, he did not need to look, immediately he squeezed the breast in his hand, making Calypso moan in his ear.

He lightly flicked her hard nipple, before retreating his hand, restraining himself. Calypso pouted. "Sometimes...your respect for me is bad." She kissed his cheek, before getting up. The sound of heavy breathing in the room made Percy tense visibly as he took note of the arousal of the two other females in the room, his perceptive nose easily differentiating between the smells of his love and Artemis and Athena. 

However, he decided to remain silent, seeing that he would be seeing them in lingerie soon enough. He decided to let this one time slide, because he hardly ever got free time, and wanted to make the most of today. That did not include voicing his opinions that he did NOT love Artemis or Athena in any romantic way. He gritted his teeth.

Wait, did he not love Artemis and Athena in a romantic way? 

His actions had been all genuine. 

He sucked in a sharp breath as the realization dawned upon him. He shook his head to get rid of the thought. He did NOT love Artemis or Athena in a romantic way. 

"Are you okay?" Artemis' voice rang out in the small room, and a small, also familiar hand caressed his larger paw. Percy gave a forced smile, making it seem natural, as he squeezed Artemis' hand in what he thought was a comforting way. "Yeah, I'm okay." She pulled away, and Percy mentally berated himself at missing the warmth. 

Calypso kissed his cheek, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. Percy was well aware of the bare skin against his shirt, and briefly wondered how much article of clothing she was wearing, if she was wearing any at all. "Okay, you can look now."

Percy slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times to get rid of the weird floating shapes. The room had wooden walls, and full body mirrors on every wall. It was well lit, but not as large as Percy had thought initially. If he sat up straight on the stool, Percy was sure that he would be able to reach out and grope any of the scantily clad girls as he liked. 

"Rating?" Calypso asked in an innocent voice, making the beast stir in his loins. 

Artemis and Athena were leaning against the door, while Artemis tried to hide herself with her slender arms, Athena crossed her arms below her chest, making her sizeable rack stand out. Percy growled, looking at the silver thigh-high stockings, attached to the small panties and bra -a patch of fabric covering her nipples- that Artemis wore, revealing her pale skin and toned stomach with the beginnings of abs. Her face was turned to the aide to hide her blush, and her auburn hair was let down as she bit her lip to suppress any female urges a might have had under Percy's piercing stare. 

Athena stared at him lustfully, surprisingly, her half-lidded grey eyes glazed over with lust. Her pink lips were parted slightly as she breathed heavily, her blonde hair slightly bouncing up and down as she raked her hands sexily up and down her body, occasionally dragging her lingerie down, too. She was wearing thigh-high blue stockings, transparent, which let Percy see her creamy thighs. Her panties were...modest compared to the other two, the only different element being the transparent pieces of fabric which let Percy see her slim waist. Her bra was similarly 'modest', only partly transparent, showing a delicious view of Athena's cleavage. Her right bra strap hung off her shoulder, exposing her pale creamy shoulder, and a part of her soft tit, which jiggled enticingly with every breath she took.

".....9 out of ten for the both of you." He stated, continuing, "The blue stockings does not go with you, Athena." He said, making the wisdom goddess pout. 

He turned towards Calypso, who was leaning against the wall at a corner. She was wearing black stockings, with a flimsy, see-through bra, and a black thong, which did nothing to keep Percy's imagination in check. She bit her pink lower lip and let out a low moan as she slightly rubbed herself through the black fabric, as she thumbed her bra strap. Her pink nipples were already hard and erect, poking through the thin cloth. Her pale skin, and curvy body went together perfectly. She had never had the toned stomach that Artemis or Athena possessed, but Percy liked her soft body, soft touch, soft skin, soft caramel hair, soft lips, soft gaze. 

Percy's mouth hung open, as he drooled at her worthy to die for body. "Ten..." He finally managed to get out, wiping the saliva with a black silk handkerchief from his pocket. 

Percy snapped his fingers, clothing all of them, and transferring their chosen lingerie to the shopping bags. "I take it you've already billed it." He spoke, wincing slightly at the ache in his crotch as his erection tried to spring free of its navy blue constraints. 

"How did you know?" Calypso giggled, before she stepped close and palmed his boner through the cloth separating them. "It seems that someone has been excited with the naked bodies here." She smiled, kissing his cheek, before stepping out, followed by Athena and a blushing Artemis, who looked anywhere but at the god. Percy, who was last, snapped his fingers, transporting the bags to their living room on Ogygia, before following them to the elevators. 

To everyone's surprise, Percy pressed the button for the third underground floor. When asked where he was taken them, he waved his hand vaguely. "You'll see." 

They stepped out in a different place, a place out from this world. 

The floor was dark, but not at all dimly lit. Rather, a bright blue glow illuminated the entire room, courtesy of the glass walls. Through the walls, one could see a mass of water, sunlight weaving patterns on the floor of the aquarium. Weeds waved in the water, and snails and slugs were lost in the floor made of fine sand, gravel and various corals. Small fish swam around the corals, while starfish and sea urchins crawled around slowly on the floor. A few octopi and squids peeked out from underneath the rocks, while a jew translucent jellyfish floated around aimlessly, warping the artificial light through its body. A manta ray waved around like an underwater bird, its fins eerily reminiscent of wings, its strange head sweeping everything with their eyes. A few sharks swam around at the very top, occasionally coming down to explore. There were tiger sharks, hammerhead sharks, and a lone bull shark.

As soon as Percy entered, all the sea life dropped whatever they were doing, instead coming to the glass barrier separating them, trying to be as close to the god as possible. Calypso laid her hand on a glass barrier, and a few small, beautifully coloured, fish raced laps around her small palm. Athena pressed her face to the glass, trying to take in all the sights at once like a kid. Artemis patted the glass, and the tiger shark that was exactly opposite her on the other side of the barrier writhed in pleasure, as if it could actually feel her petting it. 

Percy smiled, relaxing in his natural element, all his lust, anger and confusion from earlier forgotten as he laughed, pulling the girls close to him as he walked along the narrow tunnel that connected the elevators to the actual restaurant. The animals followed them along, until the tunnel ended in a wide chamber.

An enormous brazier blazed in the middle, for offerings, much like Camp Othrys, but otherwise, the majority of the room was illuminated by the same eerie glow that the glass emitted, distorted by the waves. 

Several nymphs ran around serving food and asking for orders, and several couples and families sat at the tables having food. The tables were located in a circle along the glass walls so that one could be near to the aquarium while eating. 

"It's an all you can eat buffet," Percy explained. "I've already paid for all the food, so you can eat as much as you would like to just...try not to throw up."

Calypso laughed, bringing the other two out of their awe-inspired state. "Way to kill the mood, Percy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep calm and CR7!! Keep calm and LM10!! (Messi)


	33. The Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS YEAR FOR CALCUTTA! THE CUP IS OURS, BITCHES!

**_Time: Next Day_ **

Artemis groaned, burying deeper into the covers. 

It was still early in the morning, and she was still tired from yesterday's excursion. All the new clothes she had bought had replaced her wardrobe, and she was free to wear them. But she was still clad in Percy's clothes, primarily because they were extremely comfy, but mainly because she felt as if it would make her more alluring in Percy's eyes.

The moon goddess could swear that she looked like a complete mess right then. Her dark auburn hair was a rat's nest, and her stomach still felt full from yesterday's buffet. 

The sunlight filtered in through the window at the head of her bed, making her groan and hide her face in the soft pillow. Birds chirped outside, the melodious twittering sounding quite irritating to the sleepy goddess. The air held a slight chill to it, making the goddess pull the white covers up to her chin. She missed the others' body heat, from when they all cuddled up on the couch last day and watched movies till midnight. 

And happily, today, she did not have to wake up to Calypso's pleasured screams, or the sounds of the two having sex in the corridor. 

The auburn-haired goddess sat up, letting the covers fall to her waist, and scratched the back of her head, slightly trying to flatten her hair. She smacked her dry lips, before pulling up Percy's loose Juventus shirt which threatened to drop from her shoulders and leave her half-naked. 

She made her way to the shower, coming out merely a few minutes later, a changed person from the snappy goddess who woke up. She was now wearing Percy's favourite red Liverpool away jersey, with the same navy-blue boxers. Her hair was combed, and still slightly wet, returned to its naturally curly state, and let down. Her skin had a glow to it as she got out of the shower, followed by a slight mist from the hot shower. The smell of lavender, which she used as a bath soap, hung about heavily in the air. 

She made her way downstairs to find that everybody was already there. She was greeted by a nod and 'Good Morning' from Calypso and Athena, and a bear hug from Percy. 

Artemis laughed into his chest, slightly tapping his arm to indicate him to let go. Percy did not free her, instead carrying her to her seat and pushing the chair back in when she was seated. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead, making Athena pout. "You never kiss my forehead!" She pointed out in a whiny voice. 

Percy laughed, pressing his lips to the blonde's forehead. "I thought you would be afraid of anyone touching your forehead." He teased. 

Athena's ears turned golden, and she turned to the new book that was propped up against the nectar jug. 

Percy pecked Calypso's lips, before sliding along a stack of blue pancakes to Artemis. "Extra syrup?" He asked.

Artemis smiled at him, and Percy sighed, handing her the jug of maple syrup. "Take as much as you want." He said, making Artemis smile gleefully. 

Her bright demeanour seemed to be reflected in the room, as Athena was smiling to herself as she read, Percy was trying to make everyone laugh as he fumbled about, and Calypso merely observed Artemis quietly with a smile on her face. 

"What has got you so worked up today, Percy?" Artemis asked, stopping Percy in his tracks as he demonstrated a rain dance performed upside down. 

"Nothing." He answered vaguely, trying his best to seem mysterious, and making his voice deep and hoarse. 

"Percy, you suck at that," Athena stated calmly, not even looking up from her book. Percy pouted in response, making Calypso laugh, and hug him, "Don't worry, Percy, she lying, we were all very scared." She spoke in a soothing voice, even as a smile tugged at her lips. 

Percy poked her belly, "Let it all out."

They all cracked up at that. 

"I want you all to wear something casual, and meet me here in twenty minutes." Percy clapped his hands, making them all look up at him. "I'll wait for you here. If I'm not here when you arrive, look at the docks." He shooed them all away. 

Artemis laughed at him, even as she pushed away her empty plate, and got up, followed by Athena and Calypso. 

"Why does he want us to dress up?" She asked the caramel-haired Titaness, earning only a shrug in response. "I don't know, you better wear something nice, and come down in twenty minutes." She disappeared to the roof, which was the master bedroom, apparently. 

Artemis smiled at Athena as the two entered their neighbouring bedrooms. 

Artemis wandered to the walk-in closet standing beside the full-body mirror. She left the closet door open as she changed, seeing as she had already locked the door to the bedroom. Flinging her comfortable, borrowed clothes out of the closet, and making sure they landed on the bed, she wandered deeper into the closet in search of underwear, stark naked. 

She stepped out a few minutes later, clad in skinny jeans and a tank top. 

Stepping into the dining room, the moon goddess immediately noted Percy's absence, and stepped out through the sliding glass door, easily picking up his footsteps and following them to the docks. 

The day was a particularly nice one, with the sun up and not a cloud in sight. The strong, briny, seabreeze buffeted her face, making her squint to avoid the sand. She was thankful for the ponytail she had her hair in, correct in the assumption that if it hadn't been for that, cleaning would have been even more difficult. 

The docks were really only a single wooden platform that went from the beach to the sea, lined with wooden posts. More than a few wooden posts still had the half-molten stub of a candle from Percy and Calypso's nocturnal excursions out here. What happened during those excursions was a clear fact, Calypso's screams could be heard all the way from their house, and she would be always be exhausted the next day. The water increased Percy's stamina exponentially, something which Artemis herself knew from first-hand experience all those years ago. 

She slowly made her way to the lone black-haired figure sitting at the end of the docks, the wooden planks creaking slightly underneath her sneakers. 

Percy didn't even bat an eye as the moon goddess sat beside him, and observed him. His strong jawline was scarred, but that didn't hide the blossoming purple hickey. The same silver fang-shaped earring was there on his right ear. His eyes stared into the endless spanse of sea, which reflected his irises, and his black hair was even messier than usual. 

Artemis turned back to gaze out at the sea. It was an endless ocean of sea-green, the white frothing waves being the only break. Seagulls flew overhead, a few bobbing up and down as they floated on the waves. The sun was reflected in the turbulent waters, and distant, misty clouds could be seen in the otherwise clear azure sky. 

"Beautiful, ain't it?" Artemis was broken out of her thoughts by the quiet words spoken right beside her. Percy had not turned towards her as he spoke, his eyes retaining the lost and entranced look. 

Artemis nodded mutely, turning out to look at the sea. It truly was beautiful. 

She was not sure if Percy had seen her nod, nevertheless, he continued, in the same soft voice, "This is where I met her, you know. Calypso."

She stared out at the sea, trying to imagine the two lovers' first meeting went like. 

"She is as beautiful as the sea." Percy continued, "Her laugh is like the sound of a smooth receding tide." Artemis did not get the reference. "She saved me from many things. The Void, insanity, death, myself." He continued speaking, unmindful of Artemis' reactions. She felt smaller with each word, and could see the tears glistening in the Titan's eyes. His soft voice was doing things to her that even she did not know. Her heart ached as it had all those years before. 

"I love her." He summarized softly. 

"Oh." Artemis' response was quiet. 

The word seemed to jerk Percy out of his reverie. He shook his head violently, wiping his eyes to clear the tears, before smiling brightly at her. "Do you want to see the seafloor?" He asked, back to his boisterous self. 

Not waiting for an answer, he hugged her, slowly slipping off the dock and submerging the two of them beneath the waves. Artemis did not panic, having done this many times with him many years ago. 

Percy offered her his arm, which she took with a smile, burying into his side as she hugged his arm close to her. Unconsciously, she shifted into the same position Calypso took, pressing her boobs to his body as she held his arm between the soft flesh. Percy took no notice, fortunately, he was too engrossed in the sea life. 

"The aquatic life here is very different from usual, maybe because this is a magical island..." He rambled on, but Artemis was not listening. She was watching him, the way his black hair waved underwater, the light forming patterns on his skin, the perpetual smile on his face, the way his eyes lit up at every little thing. 

Artemis loved every minute of their underwater excursion. "And those are the clownfish, they are rather rude, the sharks are the only thing those little buggers fear...." Percy was abruptly cut off by Calypso's voice. "Percy, you there?" 

"Yes, Caly. Going up now!" He shouted back, smiling down at Artemis as he wrapped her in a bear hug. Luckily, she had removed his arm from between her breasts, and she smiled back up at him, mentally thanking all deities she knew for the diversion. 

Once they broke the surface of the water, Artemis noticed that all the sand in her hair was gone. She thanked Percy again for it, but he waved her away. 

They all hooked arms, and Percy flashed them away to someplace. 

Before Artemis' feet touched the ground, she knew where they were. They were in a forest in Wyoming, where she had loved to hunt with her Hunters. The old, twisted trunks of the evergreen trees twisted above, their leafy arms forming a shadowy canopy that blocked out all light. The slightly moist forest floor made walking slightly difficult for those inexperienced, owing to the uneven terrain, riddled with burrows, roots, and such.

Percy swept Calypso off her feet, holding her bridal style, seeing as she was the only one who had never been to a forest, and kept stumbling and grabbing others for support. 

Artemis wondered where they were, as they walked through the dark forest. 

Finally catching the orange glow of a campfire before her, and the silver tents, Artemis forgot everyone, and everything, sprinting at full speed to meet up with her sisters. 

In her enthusiasm; she nearly bowled over Zöe as she hugged the life out of her. "Artemis, Artemis...you're okay, everyone's okay, we are all fine." She gasped, patting the goddess' hand to make her free her from the bone-crushing hug. 

Artemis reluctantly broke the hug, still holding her lieutenant. "What happened after we lost?" She asked.

Zöe laughed. "You sound as if Percy would let anything happen to us."

Artemis sheepishly rubbed the back of her head as she looked back at the black-haired god, who was standing beside Athena and Calypso, the latter who had been finally been set down. Percy smiled back at her, before he took up the explanations. "I claimed custody of the Hunt, and went back to their patron. They are now a high ranking independent unit of the Othrygian forces, and answer only to me."

Phoebe, who had just emerged from her tent hearing the commotion, took up the speech. "And Percy has recruited so many new members, and he is teaching us all the full extent of our powers and giving his own powers to the mortals we take in. Right now, other than the three newest recruits, everyone can access Gambler's Luck at will, and each of us can take on an entire Cabin of average demigods alone. Those who are slightly more experienced, can take on a Titan, even."

Artemis laughed joyfully at that, hugging her former second lieutenant. "I take it Percy is teaching you all personally? Otherwise, no other teacher could ever access any demigod's max capabilities."

Phoebe laughed as Atlanta and Naomi hugged their former patron. "Of course. He isn't here always; but spends the majority of the training sessions with us. He finds a lot of time even with his work." 

Artemis broke the hug, only to be bowled back down by two speeding bullets with sandy blonde hair. She laughed, hugging the twin daughters of Hermes. "Tracey, Pucey, how are you doing?" 

"Great!" They shouted together. "Percy gives us blue cookies everyday!" 

Artemis laughed, standing up, and hold in their hands. "Thalia, Bianca!" She was hugged by the two, not being able to hug back seeing as her hands were occupied. 

Percy squatted in front of the two. "Why don't the two of you take your Lady Artemis for a trip around the new Camp?" He asked the twins, who nodded enthusiastically and ran off, dragging Artemis with them. 

The auburn-haired goddess laughed in joy. "Slow down! I'm coming, coming!" 

Once Artemis was shown around the Camp, from all the new additions made to the old tents, to the new patron's tent, and introduced to the new members, they walked back to the campfire, the twins telling her about all the new pranks they were planning. 

"Artemis!" She was suddenly hugged tightly from behind. 

By a male.

She did not mind, for she knew the voice. "Apollo, I missed you too, now I would like you to release me."

Artemis turned to Apollo; who we pouting. "Are you not happy to see me after so long?" 

"No. I liked being able to stay away from your annoying presence." 

Seeing the obvious hurt on his face, Artemis quickly amended the situation. "I missed my idiot of a brother." She sighed as Apollo brightened immediately again. "How are you, brother?"

"I am excellent. I am now the Titan of the sun, and healing on the Othrygian council." He spoke cheerfully, before asking, "Have you met the occupant of the patron's tent yet?" He smiled gleefully at the goddess' negative response. 

He dragged her along to the large black tent, emblazoned with the Hunt's original symbol. A golden snake wrapped around on a silver moon, on a black background. 

Artemis noticed the Hunters eyeing Apollo like they would any other male. "I take it they still do not trust you?"

The sun god sighed. "I tried flirting with them once. Percy invented a new game as punishment."

"Let me guess...sun hunting? With the winner able to do whatever they want to you?" She tried to stifle her laughter, barely successful.

Apollo looked hurt. "How did you know?"

Artemis was spared the trouble of answering when they entered the patron's tent. 

It remained the same tent as it was when Percy occupied it initially. A tent which Artemis was closely acquainted with, having spent many a night on the queen-sized bed that sat in the middle of the room, initially with Percy at her side, later Percy's armour. The only difference now was that the tent looked pacifist. Where the armour stood once, now stood a vase of flowers. The weapons had been taken down, and the desk, once cluttered with maps and strategies, was occupied with medical tools and papers. 

"Artemis. Apollo." Her breath caught in her throat at the auburn-haired female that her brother was hugging. 

"Leto. Mother." She launched herself at her mother, whom she had not seen for a long time, crying into the white dress that she was wearing. 

"Are you okay? Does Perseus treat you well?" She asked kindly, stroking her daughter's auburn hair, which was not unlike her own. 

Artemis nodded feverishly. "Yes, he's the best." 

Suddenly, Leto stood up, making Artemis stand up with her. "Now, let's go out to the campfire. I think the Hunters have something to say to you." 

As Artemis left the tent, holding her mother's hand, she gasped.

Standing in front of her on a large, round table, was a cake larger than Artemis had ever seen. 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, Artemis!" Everybody shouted together, slightly overwhelming the moon goddess. 

"Where's Percy?" She asked, slightly sad that he had left, as she surveyed the laughing faces before her. 

Calypso smiled, hugging her. She stood back, allowing Athena to hug her sister. "He left for some more work. He'll miss lunch and dinner, but should come here before the party's over. Here is his gift." Calypso handed her two large packages, wrapped in Nemo designed paper.

Artemis laughed at Percy, before unwrapping his presents, the first of a large pile. The first, larger package turned out to be a large, leather-bound tome. At her questioning gaze, Calypso explained, "This is a copy of 'Monsters Through the Ages', the standard textbook prescribed to all godlings. However, this one was Percy's own copy. You will find that he has almost tripled the volume of the book with his own notes on their weaknesses. It comes from the forbidden section at his Library."

Artemis stared at the book in awe, finding it hard to digest that Percy would part with it. He was not a bookworm, true, but he held his own notes very high in regard. 

She then turned towards the smaller package. She carefully, and slowly unwrapped the package to reveal a green velvet package. Looking up at Calypso in confusion, and spurred on by her reassuring smile, the auburn-haired goddess slowly unclasped the flat box. 

Inside lay a simple silver chain, with an intricate serpent, carved out of a single large emerald.

Tears welled up in her silver eyes as she lifted the necklace to her eyes to examine it closely. There was no doubt that the snake stood for Percy himself, neither was there any doubt that Artemis would keep it close to her heart. "The snake will protect you. It's a magical guardian that will alert Percy whenever you are attacked, and it will grow into a large python."

Artemis smiled at the caramel-haired Titaness, lifting her auburn hair to allow the other to clasp the necklace around her neck. 

Percy returned when they were roasting marshmallows and singing campfire songs. The daughters of Apollo, and Leto were the only ones who allowed Apollo to sit close to them. 

"Man, Apollo, campfire songs, really?!" Percy asked, disappointed.

"We were waiting for you before bringing out the real stuff." Apollo laughed.

"Dude, that better be the real reason." He eyed the sun god suspiciously, before turning to the rest. 

"What are you waiting for? Where are the drums and the electric guitars? IT'S TIME FOR SOME HEAVY METAL!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done! It's foggy outside today, and cold. I was slightly reluctant to update today. Still, hope you enjoy!
> 
> BTW, I'm cracking open the real moolah next chappie.
> 
> Keep calm and CR7!! Keep calm and LM10!! (Messi)


	34. The Gift

**_Time: Same Time_ **

It was midnight before they made it back to Ogygia, after several songs and marshmallows. 

The island was quiet and peaceful as the four walked back to the house, silently enjoying each other's company. The only sounds were the waves crashing on the beach behind them, and the insects, and the leaves of the trees rustling in the breeze. The moon was up, a full moon, which illuminated everything, and made the shore look like an expanse of pure white ivory. An owl hooted somewhere, before a flurry of dark wings took off into the night. 

The house was dark, and of course, deserted, looking quite peaceful. The waters of the pool shimmered in the moonlight, reflecting the white orb in its tranquil waters. The hot pools glimmered likewise, a thin mist hanging over the warm waters. The sliding glass door of the house reflected back the outside, the inside was completely dark. A lone nightlamp glowed yellow in the dark, it's light slightly obscured by the wall.

Percy slid the door open and stepped in, all the lights automatically turning on as they recognized the Titan. 

"That was a fun evening," Percy commented, the first to break the peaceful silence. Calypso smiled, and hugged him, burying her face in his chest. 

Artemis smiled at him, and nodded. "Thank you, Percy, for letting me see my Hunters again." 

Athena smiled, as she and Calypso hugged Artemis from opposite sides. "Artemis....Artemis....Artemis!" They chanted together, making everybody laugh. Percy hugged the three, the three females fitting nicely into his larger frame, his long, muscular arms holding them tightly to his chest. 

"Happy birthday, my moon." He spoke quietly, placing a soft kiss on the goddess' forehead. Artemis smiled goofily, losing herself in the warm and safe feeling of being hugged from all sides, by the three people who were now more important to her than anybody else in the world. 

Percy was the first to break the hug. He placed an arm on Calypso's waist, pulling her close to him. "Off to bed, everybody!" He announced, making them groan. 

"Percy! We're not tired yet! Can't we stay up for some more time, pleasssseee?" Athena complained childishly, giving him her puppy dog eyes.

Percy groaned. "Okay, just try not to make much of a ruckus. I'm gonna go off to sleep." He pecked Calypso's lips. "I'm assuming you want to stay too?" 

Calypso nodded into his chest, making him smile back and kiss the top of her head, before he trudged up the stairs, to disappear to the roof. 

Artemis eyed her suspiciously. "Who are you, and what have you done to Calypso?!" She cried, brandishing an imaginary sword. 

The other two laughed.

"And what makes you think that I'm not Calypso?" The caramel haired Titaness inquired mischievously. 

"The Calypso I know would never pass up an opportunity to fuck Percy," Artemis stated plainly.

Athena stifled a laugh, making Calypso glare at her. She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "And what makes you think that that wouldn't happen today?" 

"Umm...Percy just went off to sleep." Athena pointed out the obvious. 

A look of realization dawned upon Artemis' face, making Calypso smirk as she blushed. The blonde, the only one of the trio who had never been intimate with Percy, eyed the two suspiciously. 

"What am I missing here?" She demanded. 

Calypso giggled, seeing that Artemis was still unable to answer. "Percy has a problem..." She spoke vaguely.

"What problem?" Athena raised a brow.

"Sexsomnia," Artemis muttered.

A look of realization came across Athena's face. "The sex in sleep disease?" She confirmed, and at the two nods, she continued drawing her logical conclusions. "But why would you wait for him to fall asleep before having sex? An effect would be that Percy would be rendered incapable of major muscle movement, but...that's not it, is it?" Calypso shook her head, smiling as she followed Athena's deductions. "Then...Percy will not know who he is fucking as long as he is fucking somebody...Oh," She finished in a small voice, hiding her madly blushing face in her hands. 

Calypso nodded, an evil smirk on her face. "Yes, but the problem is, after one orgasm, Percy will wake up. So, your decision, do you want to be found out?"

The two shook their heads negative, making Calypso continue. "But then, you will not get the full experience of he does not come." At this point, she wiggled her perfect eyebrows suggestively. "So, only one of you can get intimate with him right now, unless the two of you share."

Artemis and Athena looked at each other, and then quickly looked away. Seeing ad they were in no hurry to answer that one, Calypso asked her next question. "Do you want him inside you now, or will you be satisfied with a blowjob and a facial?" 

The two blushed golden, slightly squirming under the Titaness' gaze. Slowly, both of them held up two fingers each, to indicate option two. 

Calypso pumped her fist. "Great choice! Now, if memory serves right, Percy should be asleep by now." 

She bounded up the stairs, trying to be silent, but failing to contain her excitement that she was finally being able to get her smokin' hot boyfriend laid with another girl. 

Calypso popped her head through the door, slightly peering around. She cursed the trapdoor, and a ladder system which Percy had chosen, before climbing up to the roof, slightly waving her hand to indicate the other two to stay put. 

She surveyed the scene. 

The bedroom on the roof was dark, illuminated only by the moonlight. Calypso could see clearly, though, every petal and every leaf was distinct. 

The floor was soft to her bare feet, as usual, and the TV was off. There was barely a sound other than the insects, the trees, and the nocturnal birds, which made Calypso let out a breath in relief. She made her way over to the large bed in the middle of the room, peering slightly into the covers, trying to see if Percy was there. He wasn't.

Her breath again quickening in excitement and anticipation, she tiptoed across the room to the hot tub, thankful for all the soft leaves, and rugs, and flower petals, and cushions, and blankets that lay scattered across the floor. 

Now that she was close to the tub, Calypso could hear the slight noise of the hot water bubbling, and over it, the much softer, distinct sound of Percy's steady breaths, which indicated that he was asleep. 

She made her way over to the tub, looking over at her naked, sleeping lover, half-submerged in the warm water, and illuminated by the moonlight. His muscular, scarred chest was broad and his torso covered almost the entire side of the tub he lay in. His abs and abdomen were submerged, his hips slightly blurred at the bottom of the large tub. His mouth was slightly open as his head lolled back. The sound of his soft, steady breathing filled the space, his wet, black hair tousled about on his forehead. His muscular arms were rested on the edges of the tub, as he reclined in it, the warm water reaching only till his heavily scarred chest.

Then his most impressive feature. A thirteen-inch, as large as a horse, cock, which throbbed and pulsed with every heartbeat. The purple head bobbed in rhythm, slightly glistening with water. The cum duct on the lower side was as large as the average Titan dick. Veins and ridges ran along the surface of his large, fat reproductive organ, three inches in diameter. It was the single largest, and most beautiful... thing...that Calypso had ever seen on anybody. His sac, equally large, and housing gallons of potent cum, was lost in the dark depths, but Calypso couldn't care less. Her sight was held by the single-eyed snake (LOL) that bobbed in front of her. Unconsciously, she started following its movements with her head like a snake follows a snake charmer, it's throbbing spreading a needy heat through her body and core, licking her lips in hunger and anticipation, even as she gazed at the slit on the purple tip of her favourite object in the entire universe.

Calypso sighed in relief and arousal, finally stopping all attempts at being quiet. If Percy was in as deep a sleep as she thought he was, then there was no fear. The day must have had its toll on him. She walked back to the trapdoor, slightly grinding her thighs together to suppress her arousal, and hoping that they didn't notice the growing wet patch in her pants, where the other two were waiting patiently, their breaths held in anticipation. 

"You can come up now. No need to be quiet." She spoke in a normal voice, making Artemis laugh as she climbed up, Athena next. "He's deep asleep, isn't he?" 

Calypso smiled and nodded; making the two follow her to the tub. 

As soon as they were in sight to be able to see him sprawled in the water, Calypso turned around to gauge their reactions. It was as she had expected. Both of them were slightly open-mouthed, gazing at his body shamelessly. 

Giggling, the Titaness shook them slightly to break the lust-filled trance they were in. "We have a problem. Who should be the one to suck his cock?" 

Artemis and Athena eyed each other. "You can go. It's your birthday, after all. I have waited for a few millennia, a few days more wouldn't hurt." The blonde-haired goddess spoke grudgingly. 

Artemis nodded gratefully, smiling at her sister as she hugged her. Athena hugged her back. "Now who says that Athena won't be seeing action?" Calypso questioned, hugging Athena from behind, and cupping her breasts through the thin shirt she wore. 

Athena blushed, breaking the hug, as she was turned around. The caramel haired Titaness crashed her lips onto the goddess, pushing her back to the soft floor. She straddled the goddess, trailing her lips along her jaw, and sucking on her earlobe. "Wisdom; you taste great." She whispered huskily in her ear, before sitting up straight. Athena was blushing heavily at this point, her breathing coming in ragged gasps as she stared up at the other through lust-filled eyes.

Calypso sat up, still holding Athena down with her knees, so that she could not use her hands. The caramel haired Titaness smirked mischievously at her, before she began unbuttoning her shirt.

Artemis tore her gaze away from the two to attend to the hungry male sleeping before her. She stripped down to her bare skin, flinging her discarded clothes to the growing pile near the two. Suddenly, she felt the cold air instantly hardening her nipples, and making her cold, bare skin sting slightly. The urge to join Percy in the hot tub became increasingly hard to resist. 

Artemis stepped into the tub carefully, undoing her hair tie, and letting it down in the process. Her hair slightly tickled her bare breasts.

The goddess moaned as she felt the warm water around her slender, slim legs. She slowly lowered herself to a kneeling position, shivering in pleasure when the warm water touched her aching, wet pussy and erect nipples. Once she was down comfortably, and the water was up to her chest, she turned her attention to the throbbing organ before her. Her new locket felt warm between her bare breasts, and she briefly considered taking it off, before deciding against it. 

Calypso, who was as naked as Artemis at this point, tore the last piece of fabric separating her from Athena's bare skin, flinging the bra to the pile of clothes.

Immediately, she took her right nipple in her mouth, slightly sucking on it as she shamelessly groped the other. She drew circles around Athena's nipple in her mouth with her tongue, massaging the globe in her hand, massaging the soft flesh. 

Athena moaned quietly, hiding her face in the caramel hair of her lover, allowing her to do as she wished. Her sensitive, erect nipple fell delicious in the warm, wet mouth of Calypso. She felt a pressure build up in her core, and she arched her back to relieve herself. Finally coming to her senses and wanting to make Calypso feel as she was feeling, Athena snaked her hand along the smooth, soft skin of the Titaness to rest at her dripping snatch. Not wasting any time, she thrust three fingers into her tight, wet space, lightly massaging her clit with her thumb. 

Calypso moaned as she felt the fingers penetrate her, making Athena moan in turn, as she felt the vibrations up her breast. Trying to concentrate on the two pleasurable globes of cloudy soft flesh, and to make Athena come before her, she pressed her face further into her chest, snaking her free arm down the goddess' body to grab her soft, heavenly ass, and making the goddess gasp at the feeling. 

Artemis bowed down inside the tub to bring her soft, pink lips to Percy's cockhead. She gave the flesh a loving kiss, much like what Percy loved all those years ago. Soon, the wanton lust went to her head, and she was passionately kissing the tip of the purple cock, involving some tongue too, in a lewd parody of a French kiss. She trailed her lips down to the underside of his meat, kissing along the bulging tube as he throbbed. 

At the bottom of his shaft, Artemis grabbed his thighs for support, before she pressed her lips to his heavy balls, almost worshippingly. She immediately popped one in her mouth, having missed the feeling for a long time, as she peppered it with kisses. She sucked on the one in her mouth, her soft, pink lips and tongue lathering both the balls with saliva as she lost herself in the bliss of worshipping her master's cock. 

With a sudden jolt, Artemis realised that she was underwater, but then realised that she could breathe through her connection to Percy, and she continued as nothing had happened.

The moon goddess trailed her lips back up Percy's cock once she had deemed that his balls had got their fair share of attention. She then placed another soft kiss on Percy's bulging head, like one would kiss a lover's lips, before she took it in her mouth, forming an airtight seal around the head. 

Artemis swirled her tongue around the head, enjoying the tangy, slightly salty taste which she had long missed. She took some time to suck on the head only, hollowing her cheeks to properly suck, and lathering it enough with saliva. Once she had done so, the goddess took the cock out of her mouth, setting it free with a pop. She brought a soft hand to wrap around the base of Percy's cock, and lightly slapped the throbbing meat on her tongue, before rubbing its rubbery slickness, covered in her saliva and Percy's precum, on her face. She smiled at the feeling, before taking his cock back in, her hands coming up to play with her free tits which ached for attention. Recalling all the time spent with Percy's ginormous cock all those years ago, Artemis relaxed her gag reflex, and forced herself down on the thick, tasty rod, till her lips were pressed up against his crotch. To her credit, she gagged only once. 

Artemis moaned around Percy's cock as she pinched her hard nipples. It was nothing compared to what Percy could do to her, but he wasn't exactly available at the moment. She drew her head up slowly, careful to let her teeth rake his length slightly, just like he wanted it. Her tongue trailed along the underside of his meaty rod as she pulled back, before going down again. 

Artemis desperately sucked his cock, greedily gulping down the endless stream of precum that leaked from his tip like nectar. 

Suddenly, to her shock, a firm, strong hand curled itself in her wet, auburn hair, and clench firmly. She jerked her head backwards, but the hand held her in place, before she relaxed, remembering that Percy always thrust slightly in his sleep when he was aroused. 

The hand began guiding her, pulling her back up, and slamming her back down on his cock with much force, causing her lips to bruise. Artemis gagged every time the meat hit the back of her throat, but Percy did not relent in his pounding. Repeatedly, his throbbing rod violated her tight throat, causing her to choke and gag as her throat distended slightly, the offending organ forming a prominent bulge in her throat. With almost violent fervour, Percy continued his ministrations, leaving Artemis helpless as she gagged violently. The goddess choked, saliva dribbling from her lips as she was constantly violated. The water splashed around her, and turned even hotter as their activities increased in pace. 

Amidst it all, Athena's and Calypso's moans formed background noise.

The two were in a 69-position. Calypso's head was at Athena's shaved, dripping snatch, while the blonde had her head trapped between the delicious, creamy thighs of the Titan. 

Calypso sucked on Athena's clit, her nose nuzzling her pussy. She ran her tongue along the slit, eliciting a whimper from the goddess, which in turn sent vibrations up her own pussy. She trailed her slender fingers along Athena's soft ass, before sticking one finger in her tight hole, at the same time as she stuck her tongue in her cunt, her teeth slightly taking the little nub of flesh peeking from its hood. Calypso could feel her boobs pressed against the goddess' toned stomach, her erect, pink nipples dragging sensuously against her skin with every movement. 

Suddenly, Calypso was not sure what she did, but Athena screamed into her cunt as she came hard, squirting hard, and coating Calypso's face in her juices. Her scream was muffled by the cunt she was eating, which in turn, made Calypso scream into Athena as she spasmed in an orgasm. It was nothing like what Percy could make her feel, but that was coming soon.

Calypso rolled off Athena, the two panting slightly as they laid side by side, holding hands. After they had gained their breath back, the two went to see how Artemis was faring with Percy's cock. 

Artemis was genuinely struggling with Percy. Her mouth and throat were sore from sucking, her pink lips were bruised, and her mind was a white haze with pleasure. The musky smell emanating from his male bits made Artemis feel light-headed and intoxicated. She was now just sucking dutifully, running her tongue along the underside of his cock. 

She had already come twice from the sensation of sucking Percy off, and it was the most pleasurable experience she had had since Percy had died. Her pussy juices were mixed with the water, lifting its temperature slightly, and making the entire bath smell like her. Her necklace floated in the water aimlessly. 

Her eyes widened when she felt Percy's breath quickening. Accompanied by the increased pace of his thrusting, Artemis was ready for his orgasm, as she started sucking even harder. Percy's dam finally burst as he hilted himself inside her throat, holding her there by her hair. Artemis' pink, slightly bruised lips, were pressed against his base. 

Rope after rope of thick, hot cum burst from his cock, making Artemis gulp urgently, lest she should spill any of his precious seed. Her throat was painted white as he emptied his load directly in her stomach, making her stomach start to bloat out as he continued to fill her. 

Finally seeing that Percy's grip on her hair had relaxed, Artemis brought her head back up to taste his cum. She was not disappointed.

As soon as his cock left her oesophagus to enter her mouth, her cheeks bloated out with the amount he was still spurting, and she began to chug as her life depended on it. 

Her stomach continued bloating even further, the small goddess' body not being able to take his enormous load. Finally, when she felt like she could not take any more, Artemis released his cock from her lips, with the immediate result that her face was painted white immediately. 

Artemis moaned in wanton lust and pleasure, feeling herself orgasm again and again as her body spasmed helplessly, as she was caught in the throes of a violent orgasm. Her mind was hazy with pleasure as she felt the thick, hot cum stick to her auburn hair, and splatter her face and tits.

Her already pale, milky tit flesh was painted white with his seed, the thick fluid dripping from her hard nipples to the water. It moved sluggishly down from her chest like a glacier, dripping down her silver necklace which was still nestled in the warmth between her boobs. The semen made her hair stick to her face, and left white trails down her bloated stomach. She felt some cum that she had hastily drunk begin to spill out her asshole, making her sigh in disappointment. 

Artemis was faintly aware of being lifted out of the pool, Calypso giggling as she said that Artemis' mind was broken, but the moon goddess did not care. Her thoughts still centred around the seed coating her body, and the still erect shaft that brought it. 

As she exited the roof, Artemis heard Percy's groans as he finally began to awake, and Calypso's moans as she began riding him. A pang of jealousy wormed its way into her pleasure-addled mind.

The moon goddess was then aware of being supported back to her room by Athena, but she did not care still. She was thinking of the jizz sloshing around in her bloated stomach and leaking out from her asshole, and the same warm fluid trailing down the insides of her thighs. 

Hardly had Artemis entered her room, still dazed, and followed by an equally naked Athena, when she was pushed onto the bed, and kissed hungrily. Artemis made no attempt to resist the wisdom goddess as she flipped her onto her stomach, only moaning slightly as Athena began eating out her asshole, trying to get to the cum that still lay inside her bloated stomach. 

Artemis groaned, sitting up in her bed. She was naked. Something stuck to her face and hair, the same sticky fluid made her breasts sticky, resulting in the silver chain sticking to her soft flesh. Artemis put her hand on her bare tit, and it came away with a slightly dry, thick, white, creamy fluid. She moved it close to her nose, and sniffed. It smelled... good. 

She then stuck the finger into her mouth, deciding it tasted even better than nectar.

Suddenly, the events of the previous night came rushing to her, and she blushed, noticing an equally naked Athena sleeping beside her. 

A knock sounded on the door. "Who is it?" Artemis called out in a hoarse voice.

"Its Calypso, don't worry."

Sighing, and not bothering to cover herself up or clean up the dry cum stains, Artemis stumbled over to the door on shaky legs. Her entire body was sore, but her legs and crotch seemed even more so. Her sore boobs and bubble butt jiggled and bounced with every step, and Artemis cursed. "What?" She flung the door open, allowing Calypso a full view of her naked, cum-covered body.

The Titaness fell silent for a minute, her eyes raking over a naked Artemis' body, covered with the semi-dried cum of her boyfriend. 

"I brought you your real birthday gift from me." She lifted the bucket she was holding.

"What?" Artemis snapped. "I have to do the cleaning?"

"See for yourself." Calypso bent down and placed the bucket on the floor, taking extra care to brush Artemis' exposed slit on the way back up. Artemis peered into the bucket to see that it was filled to the brim with the same thick, creamy fluid that covered her own body. 

"Is this..." She did not need to complete the sentence. 

"A bucketful of Percy's delicious cum? Yes." She giggled at Artemis' expression. "I managed to put a few spells on it. The cum will remain fresh and will never dry as long as it's in the bucket. Unfortunately, I couldn't make it an unlimited supply of the same. If you want more, you will have to get it directly from the tap itself." Cue the wink. "Enjoy your gift, and let your imagination run wild, tiger. And share it with your sister, too." She giggled, with a nod to Athena, who was just waking up, before she left, closing the door behind her. 

Artemis did not know what to say. In less than two months, she had gone from fighting for her life against Percy to standing naked in a guest room in his house, covered with his cum, with a naked Athena in her bed, and with a bucketful of Percy's cum at her feet, gifted to her by Percy's perverted girlfriend. 

This had been the best fucking birthday EVER.


	35. The Camp Othrys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short break before the drama begins. The calm before the storm.

**_Time: The next day_ **

Percy flashed right outside the former Camp Half-Blood, now the first branch of Camp Othrys, which was spread all across the world. In every major city.

The day was well on its way. The sun shined brightly overhead, taking away a bit of the chill that the weather carried. A slight fog still hung about in the Camp, creating a white haze in a few areas. It being mid-November, a slight drizzle added to his discomfort. Not a soul was in sight, all the demigods still comfortably tucked away under their sheets. 

Not if Percy had anything to say about it. 

A stepped up beside the dragon that guarded the golden fleece, Peleus. On one of the lower branches of the pine tree that was Thalia, the gilded leathery fleece glinted back at him. 

Percy patted Peleus' leathery neck, and the dragon put its head at the Titan's feet, recognising him as Lord of all animals, mythical or not. Percy absentmindedly scratched the sharp, black scales on its head, as he watched the deserted Camp. The dragon purred in comfort, steam curling up from its nostrils. It arched its scaly, snake-like neck to nuzzle the Titan, who laughed and patted his snout. His claw, each as large as a dagger, left marks on the ground where he pawed at it in pleasure. The spines on his back arched, forming a perfect sail, the skin that stretched between them catching the rays of sunlight, and appearing shiny white, like opal.

Percy left its side to step into the Camp, heading towards the renovated Big House.

Now, the House was more like the Senate Chamber of New Rome, with added accommodations for Chiron, Iapetus, and the two praetors, one Roman and one Greek to ensure harmony. An entire wing was dedicated to the Greek Oracle, a clear-sighted mortal called Rachel Elizabeth Dare, who was much more nice and reliable than the Roman augur. 

Percy stepped into the white marble building, making his way to the living areas. His leather combat boots formed not a sound on the soft carpet as he hurried along, hugging himself tightly to keep the cold out. He only had a thin coat on over his shirt, he had not assumed that it would be so cold. It wasn't so cold back home at Ogygia. He ran his fingers through his hair, showing his nervousness. After all, today was an important day. 

Today was the beginning of the end of his hard work. A few examinations conducted by the Titan Council, and then he would be free to pass time as he wanted. 

Provided he and his work passed in all of them. 

He entered the common room, where an equally nervous Iapetus paced back and forth in front of the dying fire. The common room was nothing much, and it was mostly used by Rachel only. It had a large television and speakers for music and movies, and couches to lounge about. 

"Are you ready?" Iapetus was shaken out of his thoughts by Percy's soft voice. His words did not betray his nervousness. The silver-haired Titan schooled his features to appear emotionless. "Yes."

"Is the conference room ready?"

"The projector is ready, and everything will be available once the guests arrive. Delicacies will be distributed in the middle of the conference, I've arranged everything else. The only thing that remains is for the Powerpoint presentation that you made."

"I have it right here." Percy held up a small pen drive, shaped like Nemo. He paused for a few moments, letting his foster father settle his nerves, before continuing. "I have done everything I could in this small time. This affects me as much as it does you. Don't worry, the demigods and demititans are absolutely ready." 

Iapetus ran his fingers through his hair. "Leto, Oceanus, Perses, and Hades will be there, too, won't they?" 

Percy sighed. "Yes. Don't worry, though, I have helped everyone. All the five kingdoms will thrive, and pass the test. You have only one examination, I've five."

Iapetus stopped before the fire, staring deep into the glowing embers. "Yes. That's true." 

Chiron entered the room, followed by Rachel. "Have you debriefed her on the matter, Chiron?"

The centaur pawed the ground nervously. "Yes. I'm just afraid...." He trailed off. 

"Don't worry, everything will be okay," Percy reassured, spreading his arms to invite Rachel into his hug. The red-haired girl sank into his warm embrace, smiling into his chest as she felt herself being embraced by his strong arms. Percy kissed the top of her head. "How are you, Rachel?"

"Much better, thanks." She replied with a bright smile, looking up at the Titan. 

"That's great. Do you mind blowing the breakfast horn to wake the heroes? The three of us will get ready. You can get yourself breakfast, and debrief them for us. Don't worry, my children already know, and will help you along the way." He shooed the girl away, before turning to the others. "Full armour and weapons, quick thirty-minute march of the entire force, right?"

Iapetus nodded in confirmation, but Chiron hesitated. "What about individual displays of skills?" 

"We have several arenas prepared for the event. The judges will split between the arenas, and the individual combatants will be assigned to different arenas. Individual battles, winner gets to fight against Atlas. Then, just for fun, Ragnarok will duel Saturn and Iapetus." He spoke, before adding, "The extra duels will help boost spirit, and may appeal to the judges good mood." 

"Who are the judges, again?" 

"The Othrygian Council, with the obvious exceptions of Iapetus and myself," Percy spoke, moving towards one of the private rooms to change into his armour. Chiron nodded, moving to their own rooms to change into armour. 

Percy stripped down to his boxers, summoning his armour to him. The metal suit appeared instantly in front of him. The black metal shined in the light, the golden patterns beautifully contrasting the dark colours. Black spikes protruded from the back of his legs, newly sharpened and polished, making it look like it belonged to some supervillain. 

Snow slithered out of nowhere, making Percy chuckle as she climbed up his arm to rest around his shoulders, enjoying the warmth that his body exuded in the cold weather. Percy booped her snout, making her hiss indignantly, before he spoke. "Don't worry, I will take a cape over my shoulder, Snow. Both you and I will be warm." He smiled. 

Unbeknownst to both of them, a red-haired girl with bright green eyes spied on the muscular arm, slightly rubbing herself in arousal as she stared hungrily at the scarred, muscular, godly body of the fallen god. 

Percy stepped out an hour later, having dressed himself, and Iris-Messaged Calypso, having paced down the blank room several times. He could tell that the room was twenty feet by ten. Not so large by Titanly standards, but ok. 

He paused outside the room. Iapetus and Chiron were already outside, he could tell that. But that was not what concerned him. He could smell female arousal in the air. 

He sniffed; its whiff was strong, it was recent. He shuddered, unless Iapetus, or Chaos forbid, Chiron, had brought a girl back to their rooms, there was only one other person who could have been here. 

His eyes caught the glistening puddle of feminine juices that lay beneath his foot. He hadn't realised that he had stepped on fluid because of the metal boot he was currently wearing. Stepping back slightly, Percy licked his lips. It was really just a ploy to taste the air like the snake around his shoulder, and he chuckled slightly to himself. 

Hearing Snow hiss on his shoulder, he turned to her, "You think so, too?"

Snow nodded. Percy chuckled. Rachel had been masturbating as she spied on him, clad only in boxers. Percy didn't mind much, it had helped his mood, and this wasn't the first time that had happened. He didn't care, he was loyal to Calypso.

Stepping outside, he was met with the sight of all the demigod/demititan forces already kitted out in armour and carrying weapons, in perfect formation. He smiled as he swept his eyes over the sight, casually stepping up to stand beside Rachel. 

Iapetus was giving them an inspiring speech, leaning on his spear, and Chiron was walking up and down the lines, correcting the armour of some, or those who were even slightly out of formation. 

Percy laid an arm casually around the smaller girl's shoulders, pulling her to his side. Rachel blushed, enjoying the attention, completely oblivious that she had been caught. 

A flash lit up the clearing, and once it died down, they were met with the sight of the Othrygian Council, who were to judge them. Percy caught Hestia's eye and smiled warmly at her, receiving one in return. His eyes searched the small crowd, picking out a bright blonde head with glowing blue eyes and a bright smile to match, who was walking right by Kronos, as Perseus' substitution. 

Iapetus and Chiron moved to greet them. Percy squeezed Rachel slightly, before leaning down, and brushing her ear with his lips. "I don't think my girlfriend will appreciate some other girl masturbating while watching me." He whispered in her ear, taking satisfaction at the shiver that ran up her spine. She smiled at her, before moving to greet the Titans, leaving a blushing, spluttering, and thoroughly aroused Oracle behind. 

He turned towards the assembled heroes, shouting at the top of his voice. "Attention!" Immediately he was greeted with the slamming of weapons on the ground or against shields as everybody stood up straight, eyes sharp and attentive. 

Several Titans nodded approvingly, even Atlas, and a few jotted something down in the notebooks they were carrying.

"Stand at ease!" He commanded, immediately met with the same sound. Everyone widened their stance, but none lost the attentive look. Percy smiled at them for a brief moment, before assuming his business face. "Thirty-minute full march! Begin!"

The examinations went without a hitch. 

Right now, Percy watched with a proud smile as his 'firstborn' son thrashed another demititan, a particularly dim son of Atlas. When the two finished, Rex did not have a scratch on his person, and the other demititan was a bloody mess of flesh and broken bones. It was a surprise how the son of Atlas managed to make it to the final match. Maybe it was because Rex had already eliminated all his other children. 

The firstborn son of Ragnarok raised his hands, one still holding the morningstar he had used to bash the other's head in. Immediately the crowd broke into cheers, applauding wildly for the Champion of Camp Othrys. The applause was deafening, and several flowers and bras found its way into the ring. Rex smirked up at them, his eyes sweeping the Titan Council for his father. Percy smiled proudly down at him, once he found his eyes. Rex waved the morningstar back at him, before the metal melted back into his skin. 

Percy flashed down to the middle of the arena once Rex had made his way back to the dressing rooms, where all his other siblings were waiting for the white-haired teen. Percy waited for the crowd's excitement to die down a little, before he raised his hands. Immediately everyone fell silent as they beheld the strongest warrior and asset to Olympus. "Champions! Rejoice yourselves!" He shouted, making everyone burst into cheers. Once it had quietened down a bit, he continued. "But wait! The battles are not over yet! I would like to invite the Titans Atlas and Saturn to face me and my son on the arena floor. Atlas shall face my son on a one on one, while Ragnarok will duel Saturn and Iapetus at once. What say you?!" He did not need to wait, the applause was even louder than the one Rex had. "But hold!" Percy interrupted, his voice miraculously carrying over the entire crowd. "First, we feast like Titans! Off to the dining hall!" He shouted pompously, making several people laugh as the crowd slowly trickled away in twos and threes to the marble dining hall. 

Percy was the last to enter, when everyone had already to dug in. He smiled as he joined Kronos for lunch, nodding and smiling towards his children, ruffling Rex's hair on his way. The white-haired metal wielder pouted.

It was almost an hour before Percy stood in the middle of the arena again. "Now, ladies, gentlemen.... and Atlas." He added as if an afterthought, making several people laugh. "The first after battle! Rex, firstborn of Lord Ragnarok, versus the Titan of Strength, Atlas! Here come the combatants now!" 

He flashed away to his seat at Kronos' right, with Iapetus on his other side. 

Rex entered the arena like a normal person, walking through the gates. The crowd cheered at him, but the volume turned up a few decibels at Atlas' dramatic entrance. Said Titan jumped into the arena, creating a crater where he landed, and making a cloud of dust fly up. Percy smirked at Atlas. The buffoon at least had the brain cells required to abandon all metal stuff, instead opting for leather armour and bare fists. 

Rex saw it, too, smirking. He looked up at the stands to catch Percy's eye, nodding subtly at his father. 

Atlas roared, thumping his chest with his fists to appear intimidating. Rex, least affected, crouched low to expose his well-armoured back, feeling the ground beneath his feet. He already had a game plan forming in his mind. 

He was right so far as Atlas' game plan was considered. The mindless monster rushed forward, his fist held out foremost. However, what caught the demititan off-guard was the speed at which he approached.

Percy had warned him about Atlas' absolute speed. He had said, "Atlas does not have fast movements per se. The amount of time required to move his bulk individually slows him down, which means that his arm movements and reflexes would be comparatively slower. So, you'll do good to keep him at close range. However, beware of his charges. Because of the overwhelming muscle mass in his legs, he can propel himself faster than I would like to admit." He winked at Rex, as he made to get up and leave. "You're a Roman, I'm sure you have something planned."

He was right. Rex did not only make iron or steel weapons. Those were for buffoons like Atlas. Hidden all over his body so that he could summon them without any delay, were several surgical syringes, modelled after those used for Atlas specifically, in Apollo's hospital. Those syringes had a strong system by itself, required to bypass the Titan's thick skin. So strong, Rex had experimented, they could even pump mercury (the metal) into the Titan. He smirked, it did not end there. Because he could not summon glass, and because glass was structurally weaker, his syringes were made of solid lead, with doses of other toxic metals like arsenic and cadmium. 

It was a matter of sticking it in, and hanging on for long enough for the effects of the metals to kick in. 

Even as he stared at the Titan charging at unreal speeds, time slowed down around the two. Rex's pupils dilated a bit as Gambler's Luck kicked in subconsciously. He could feel the ground near him, the air around him. 

Just in time, two metal platforms erupted from the ground, vaulting Rex over Atlas' head, and making the Titan crash into the pillar of metal that had erupted from the ground. Rex saw his opportunity, and fired one of his deadly syringes, taking advantage of his dazed opponent. He looked on in pleasure as the thick syringe sank into the Titan's neck, making him grunt at the small pain. 

He could feel the syringe's individual elements, and gave it a slight push, feeling the mercury beginning to pump, mixing with the ichor, and making a black bruise appear. 

Rex smiled to himself as he charged the Titan with two daggers, summoning several other daggers to guard him. He fought not with two arms, but a hundred. He knew that Atlas was still much faster than him, whatever Perseus might say. But that didn't faze him, all of Atlas' fists would be met with a dagger, either held by himself or floating in mid-air, controlled by the metal wielder as if held in his own hand. 

The crowd watched in fascination as Atlas' fists blurred, and the white-haired demititan's floating daggers closed around protectively. The battle had already been going in for almost thirty minutes, and suddenly, someone shouted, pointing at the black veins that had now popped up all over Atlas, and the few black syringes that lay on the floor. The news spread like wildfire. 

Almost as if they were one being, Kronos, Percy and Iapetus leaned forward in anticipation, their eyes following every single movement. By now, the entire arena was covered in craters. 

Kronos suddenly laughed beside him. "Its a plan worthy of you; Perseus." 

Percy smiled himself. "If it hadn't been for his adrenaline rush, Atlas would have died a hundred times over from the among of heavy metals in his body." He chuckled. "Apollo would have a hard time with this." Making Iapetus and Kronos chuckle and nod in agreement, as the blonde-haired Titan of the sun groaned from two seats down. 

Rex was at his wit's end. He had run out of syringes, and Atlas' entire body was covered in black veins pumping deadly mercury. And he was still fighting, not showing any sign of slowing down. 

Almost on reflex, as soon as he saw an opening, Rex's hand moved towards his waist out of reflex, before he realised that he had run out of those. His eyes widened.

Seeing his opening, Atlas punched Rex, aiming straight for his face. The son of Ragnarok only had enough time to block the punch with his right arm; hardening the skin and bones in his limb. However, he was blown away anyway. 

He crashed into the wall, groaning as he let all the floating daggers drop. He opened his eyes to see Atlas flying towards him, and only had enough to raise his right arm. The arm melted into a steel spear, which pierced the Titan's shoulder, even as he punched Rex in the face as he was weak. And with that one single ungodly punch, Rex blacked out, immediately followed by the Titan. 

Percy stood from his seat. "A tie, then?" He spoke unsurely, before his hair turned white, his black armour following suit. Following his example, Kronos and Iapetus shifted into their stricter Roman forms.

Lord Ragnarok placed Yggdrasil on his back, extending an arm for his King. "Lord Saturn, now is our turn to spar." 

Snow, who was now a jet black snake, merely hissed maliciously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep calm and CR7!! Keep calm and LM10!! (Messi)


	36. The Next Two Tests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....RIP Diego Maradona, one of the contestants for the eternal honour and glory of being the GOAT.

**_Time: Next Day_ **

Much like the previous day, the dark-haired fallen god flashed to the outskirts of the Camp, which was about to be tested. 

He looked up at the sky, watching the dark sky pale as the sun rose in the east. The purple misty clouds floated across the sky, making Percy strangely nostalgic, though he couldn't put his finger on it. A few birds were already in the sky, either taking flight or returning to their nests. The sunlight filtered through the slight fog that hung in the forest air, and peeked over the leaves of the tall conifers. 

A strong, cold wind battered the god, making his tanned skin sting and slightly flush. Snow, ironically, was curled around his stomach for the warmth, away from the cold. She wriggled, though her movements were not visible through the black metal breastplate that covered the god. His black hair was ruffled in the wind, leaving his pink ears. He raised a gloved hand to rub his nose for the warmth, and then placed it on the hilt of the sword that rested at his waist. He hesitated for a moment, before rubbing the blade, clearing it for the misty whiteness that had appeared on the black metal. 

He silently observed the Camp. The Hunters were just stirring, though it was a lot earlier than what they were usually used to. They knew about the coming test under the Titan Council, and were appropriately prepared. 

Percy stepped into the Camp, being greeted by a few who were just emerging from their tents. The moist soil and twigs crunched underneath his metal boots. He continued walking, stopping only when he saw Annabeth emerge from a tent. 

He greeted the blonde-haired daughter of Apollo with a hug and a good morning kiss on the forehead. She giggled, hugging him back, despite the fact that the exterior of his metal armour was undoubtedly quite cold. Percy stood back, and flashed her a smile, before he turned serious. "Go find Phoebe, and tell her and Atlanta to wake up Zöe and Thalia, and to keep a watch on the two." 

He watched her nod and run away, following her blonde hair with his eyes until she was shielded by the silver tents. Resuming his earlier trudge to Leto's tent, he walked on, waving to a few Hunters, and correcting the jacket on a young one.

He approached the black and silver tent, knocking on the post and waiting for Leto to allow him entry. 

The reply came after a few moments. "Come in!" 

Percy opened the flap of the tent, stooping slightly as he came in. The opaque black fabric of the tent blocked out all light and sound. 

He watched the auburn-haired Titaness straighten her dress in front of the mirror, moving to the desk as she combed her hair. Percy separated the mess of notes on her desk from each other, one stack being his own input, and the other written in her elegant writing. He skimmed through a few of them, before picking up the quill that was on her desk. He dipped it in the inkpot, and proceeded to scribble some writings on the paper, trying to cram it all in the margins. 

Finally done, the auburn-haired Titaness moved to the desk to see what he was so intently working on. The black-haired Titan was bent down on the desk, trying to cram minuscule writings into one of her papers. A quick glance told her that this was the third paper subjected to the fate. 

She sighed.

The sound jolted Percy out of the stupor that he had stepped in. He glanced up at Leto in confusion, before looking down and blushing as he saw what he had done. "Sorry." He apologized in a quiet voice, moving away from the desk. 

She put down the paper that she was reading. "Don't. It's some good work." She complimented, before turning to him. "What now?"

Percy looked up at the ceiling for a moment, lost in thought, before turning back to her. "I have it already chalked out. You don't have to do anything." He reassured, before moving towards the exit. "If Camp Othrys could pass the test, then the Hunters of Perseus definitely can."

Leto snorted. "If you hadn't thrashed Iapetus and Kronos, then they wouldn't have passed it."

Percy smiled sheepishly at her, stopping with one foot out of the door. "Fear truly is a great bribe...." He stopped for a moment, deciding what to say next. "Don't worry, the Hunt will pass, and Camp Othrys would also have passed either way." 

He ducked out of the tent. 

Leto sighed to herself, looking around the room. It still had so many vestiges of Artemis remaining in it. All around the room were scattered her spoils, her trophies, and needless to say, framed pictures. 

She moved to her bedside table, picking up a photo and examining it. According to Artemis; it was the same photo that Percy had kept at his bedside table, before he was crucified. 

She kept the small frame back. Things had been so simple back then. They had all been together, at least the gods, little to worry about, and little politics. The Percy that had turned up to rescue her from Delos one day was far different from the Percy she once knew from the twins' visits to the island. Granted she was a bit lonely back then, but living alone on an island was much preferable to the mess she currently found herself in. Again, she did not hate the Hunt, quite, on the contrary, she actively supported their cause, and lauded Percy for helping the maidens in need. She just hated the politics, the manipulation attached. Sometimes, she quite sympathized with Calypso and her decision to stay on Ogygia. 

She stepped out to see Percy hugging some of the younger Hunters comfortably. The daughter of Aphrodite currently in his grasp gasped and squirmed in his arms. "Let me go, Percy! Your armour is cold." She gasped, making everyone smile and laugh as Percy pouted. 

He let her go as Leto approached. She looked around the Camp, noting that all the tents had been already taken down. She nodded approvingly, snapping her fingers. Her own tent appeared in a small pack in her hand, and she put it away in the folds of her dress. 

"Breakfast?" She asked Percy, who smiled, clapping his hands. Immediately a feast appeared around the smouldering campfire, with all sorts of exquisite dishes, vastly different from the usual diet of the strict Hunter regime. "Help yourself," Percy said, grabbing a plate himself, and sitting down next to Thalia and Zöe on a log beside the campfire. "I figured you could do with a good breakfast. Don't stuff yourselves though." He warned, before adding, "The day will be tough." 

Halfway through his plate, absentmindedly, Percy checked the golden timepiece that he kept on his person. Flinging his plate upwards, where it immediately disappeared, along with all the rest of the plates, he stood up, earning more than a few shouts of indignation. 

"What happened, Percy?!" Thalia screeched from beside him, she had been saving her bacon for last, and now it was all gone. 

Percy had a frantic look on her face. "We have only five minutes before the Titan Council arrive!" He waved his hands frantically. "Formation, formation!" 

Immediately, all the silver-clad Hunters ran to follow his instructions, helped along by the two Titans. 

Maybe just as well, for Percy had been right. A bright light illuminated the clearing, dying down to reveal the entire Titan Council. Percy bowed in greeting, along with the Leto. "Shall we proceed, my Lords and Ladies?" 

"Before we do, I must announce that since Atlas is still incapacitated in Apollo's temple, I will be standing proxy for his vote." Kronos declared, earning a few nods. While they were occupied, more than a few Hunters managed to sneakily send Apollo evil glares and crotch-threatening gestures. Percy, Leto and Iapetus seemed to notice, but as all three were on board with Percy, they didn't say anything. Hestia smiled warmly at the Hunters, who returned the gesture, all previous animosity towards Apollo gone as they smiled in unison towards the maiden goddess. His announcement complete, Kronos turned towards Percy. "You may continue, Perseus. I only expect the best from your own regiment." He nodded.

After going through the regular "Attention!" and "Stand at ease!" motions, Percy turned towards the Council. "I have placed trackers on them. Iris, if you would show us their positions." The goddess turned pacifist Titan nodded, displaying a misty screen, showing several silver dots. "As you can see", Percy waved towards the screen, "they are in perfect formation. Now, we shall see the fastest thirty-mile march in history." He turned towards his regiment. "Quick march!" He announced, and all the girls took off at top speed. Several Titans immediately turned towards the screen to see them speeding along, still in formation. Several of them were slack-jawed at the fact that they could maintain formation at such high speed.

Mere ten minutes later, the Hunters stood in the clearing once again. Not one of them had broken sweat, and only two of them breathed heavily. Percy turned to the Council, hoping that his silver tongue did not fail him yet. "High speed and stamina. Now, as you can see, the Hunters camp has been taken down, it is a mobile Camp, which will give us a great advantage for guerrilla tactics. Now, we will demonstrate the speed at which the Hunters can do everything done." He turned towards them. "Five teams of three each off to the forest! Catch enough game and gather plants and herbs to feed all of us. Another two teams, off to fetch water! Rest of you, set up Camp!" He clapped his hands to get them all working, and they scampered off on their set tasks, already having decided on the teams. 

Percy turned towards the Titan Council. "I expect you all will stay for lunch?" He asked politely.

It was a wonder how many wonders offering them lunch could do. 

**_Time: Next Day_ **

Percy appeared directly in Oceanus' palace this time. He did not feel like wasting any more time. This was already going to be difficult, and Calypso wanted him home early back that day.

Percy had the sense not to ask why. 

He hurried along the long hallways, his movements not obstructed by the great water pressure at these depths. The mermen who guarded the doors parted to allow him access, bowing to their heads at the son of the sea. 

Percy stopped a moment, taking in their garb with a critical eye. 

The mermen had a greenish-grey hue to their skin, and it looked quite slippery and slimy, though, in reality, it was pretty dry and rough. Their gills, six little slits at the side of their necks gaped and closed as they breathed. Both of them had brown hair which floated around underwater. They were clad in steel grey Atlantean Steel armour, a slight blue tint to the metal. A chainmail screen protected their fins, which waved about slowly as they floated in the same place. They were clean shaved, save for a little goatee of green moss-like beard in the right one's chin. 

Percy pointed at it with his gloved hand. "Have it shaved tomorrow. For today, your shift is over, send another one in, and check that his appearance is impeccable." He turned to the other, ignoring the apology that the first sent, before he swam away. Silently, he nodded to the other; before resuming his march to the throne room. 

He passed by the windows, looking out at the growing city of Atlantis. He had kept Poseidon's earlier policy, having an Acropolis at one side, and a residential area at the other. The Acropolis mostly consisted of skyscrapers and the important buildings like the barracks, throne room, king's private suite, and all the various offices and buildings. The residential area, however, had all the amenities, like restaurants and hospitals. State-funded houses had been built for everyone, no shacks remained. Lit lamps floated around at a slightly higher elevation, providing light to the whole city. 

It was modelled after Othrys in a way, except that it was obviously underwater, rendering it an obviously more beautiful aspect. The trees were perpetually waving around, and were much more graceful underwater plants. And the wildlife was not restrained, like the birds, dogs, squirrels, nymphs, satyrs and dryads were on Othrys, here, there were fish of all kinds here. From small, colourful tropical fish, the list extended to sharks, rays and eels. 

It was beautiful.

Forcefully shaking himself out of his reverie, Percy pushed open the large bronze doors to the throne room, walking up a lush red carpet to the throne where Oceanus lounged. 

Lounged would be a wrong word.

The black-haired Titan leaned forward on his throne, his head clasped in his hands, as he stared downwards.

He looked up at Percy's footsteps. Snow, who could withstand such high pressures, and could breathe underwater, perks of being Percy's pet, was curled around the fallen god's shoulders as usual. She hissed in greeting. 

"Perseus, I assume everything's well." Oceanus couldn't help but let a tendril of worry creep into his voice, albeit small. However, nothing was too small for Percy not to notice. 

He nodded. "I have done everything to the best of my abilities." He stopped, looking out of the throne room, down the corridor, where several armed merpeople entered, arranging themselves into formation, and guarding the corridor. A few more passed through, arranging themselves along the courtroom. "See?" Percy turned towards the other Titan. "Don't worry, everything will be alright. The members of court should be here soon, and the Titan Council in another thirty minutes." He consulted his golden timepiece, before putting it back. 

Hardly had the words left his mouth, when several more merpeople entered the room, this time of both genders. They were led by a tall, proud and haughty merman, Sharkfin, the General of the Atlantean armies. He carried a customary trident on his back, though his main weapon was a Greek longsword. He was followed by several smaller people, some male and some female. However, they were dressed in regular chitons, instead of war gear, and carried several scrolls, and tomes, carrying with them a respectful scholarly air. They assumed their seats in the plush smaller thrones set in the sides of the room, leaving several more comfortable, larger and softer thrones empty by Oceanus' side. Sharkfin took his place by Oceanus' right, while a small looking wizened merman, Wisescales, took his place at Oceanus' left. He was the 'prime minister' to the king. 

Percy sat on the throne reserved for himself. A Cyclops entered the room, Percy remembered him as Tyson, General of the Cyclops regiment of the Atlantean armies. He carried a club strapped to his back, and wore minimal armour. He kneeled in front of Oceanus, and then in front of Perseus. He straightened, before opening a scroll and reading, his single brown eye zooming left and right with incredible speed. 

"The armies are prepared for a march, the race tracks around Atlantis have been prepared, the forges are working full capacity, the Kraken has been disciplined and restrained. All the Civilians have been informed, Owlbrain here," he gestured to a mermaid to the side, "will give our much-esteemed guests a tour of the superb architecture of Atlantis, before they can judge the functioning of Atlantis for themselves." He spoke in a formal voice, before bowing again, and standing at Percy's side. 

The preparations were not done yet. Almost as if on cue, another swarm of attendees entered. However, these were not merpeople, nor Titan. 

Led by a bull shark garbed in golden chainmail, the heads of the animal regiments of the Atlantean armies entered the room. All in all, it consisted of aforementioned bull shark, who took his place at Percy's other side, a tiger shark, hammerhead, mako, and several rays, swordfish, and a giant octopus.   
They dispersed themselves between the smaller thrones occupied by the merpeople, floating at a bit higher elevation, so that they would not have to lie on the ground at their feet. They had quite a high sense of self-worth, truly.

Percy checked his golden timepiece again, clicking a small button at its side, and twisting another obscure knob. Snow had slithered along his arm and shoulder, and was engaged in a low hissed conversation with the bull shark at his side. 

Despite looking so easy going, he was quite a mastermind, and had a knack for knowing even the most minute and obscure stuff, and manipulation and cunning. It always made Oceanus tread lightly around him, his mere presence enough to make the Titan uncomfortable. He did not know why no one else noticed, but Percy had everyone playing at his fingertips, lying, and blackmailing with secrets. It's not like anyone could do anything about it. He knew everyone's maximum power limit, and no one knew his. 

Percy nodded towards him, and Oceanus stood up, spreading his arms in greeting. "I allow you entry to Atlantis, and temporary ability to breathe underwater." The Titan spoke. Immediately, with a bright flash of light, the Titan Council appeared in the middle of the Throne Room, making everyone bow. 

Apollo smirked at him, and made his way over to Percy's side, unfazed by the bull shark. "Quite like old times, heh?" He elbowed the Titan childishly. Percy's cold, the Commander, facade did not drop as he regarded everyone with calculating, emotionless eyes, but he allowed his blonde-haired friend a small smile out of the corner of his lips. 

Apollo rolled his eyes at the others, who was gawking at everything. 

Once everyone had settled down in their assigned thrones, Percy stood up, and walked to the middle of the room. "Welcome, merpeople, Titans, and animals." He stopped for a moment. "If the Titan Council so allows, we will first entertain them with food and drink, songs, stories, and poems written by the best minds of Atlantis." He nodded towards the merpeople sitting in the smaller thrones. "We will exchange words of science, and once everyone is thoroughly satisfied, we will proceed to the military and the City itself. At this point, I must invite you to join me and Oceanus for lunch at the Great Reef Hotel." He finished with a flourish of his hand and a bow, making several of the Titans smile and nod approvingly at him. 

Only Wisescales caught his flattery, honeyed, insincere words and silver tongue. 

Percy resumed his throne as several beautiful naiads took his spot in the middle of the room. Soft, yet beautiful and melodious music started playing from the walls, and they started dancing, captivating several. Another troop of beautiful naiads entered the room, with laden platters of food and drink for everybody present, animals included. Percy hid Snow underneath his cloak as she slowly swallowed a frog, having learnt the hard way that people tended to be unreasonably disgusted if he fed her in public. 

He caught Oceanus' eye, and smiled at his overjoyed expression that Atlantis had been a success.

Satisfied, he turned towards Apollo, engaging the latter in idle conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I took two days to update, because I had to take some time to brainstorm stuff to write. Anyway, enjoy! 
> 
> Keep calm and CR7!! Keep calm and LM10!! (Messi)


	37. The Underworld

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....I feel increasingly depressed with this book day by day........ Anyway, we need to trudge on and on. There's miles to go before I sleep.

**_Time: Next Day_ **

Percy took a mental note to ask Hades for permission to directly flash into his new palace. After the old one was rebuilt, he had forgotten to grant him access. 

So, here he was, haggling with Charon. The skeletal ferryman who helped the souls across the Styx wore a ragged purple robe for a change. His skull looked somehow gaunt, with a ghostly mirage of a face, which moved every time he spoke. With the hologramic lips and facial expressions, yet solid bone beneath, watching him talk for some time will give anyone headaches.

Percy sighed, dropping a sackful of drachmae on the table of the DOA studios. "Here you go." Even before he had finished the sentence, the greedy ghost had already scooped up the red velvet sack, cradling it to his thin body like a child. 

He bowed, showing Percy through the door to a large, renovated ferry. The boat was modelled after one from Poseidon's old fleet. It was a large speedboat, with a fairly large engine at the helm. Freshly painted black and gold for a change, it looked no different than some of the best mortal boats. It had gold plated railings and the name of the boat was written in embossed silver letters on the side. "The Ferry Across the Styx". No points for imagination there. 

Percy held his finger up. "I thought I said no more stuck souls at the studio." He tutted at Charon, waving his finger childishly. "You are being paid already by Hades, and I have personally checked your wages. Several people on Othrys get less than that! Besides, the mortals don't bury their bodies with drachmae anymore, and nor have they for many years. Why do you-" He was cut off abruptly. 

The ferryman was not one to be perturbed. "You try standing here, alone, with only these souls for company, trying to get them across a river that hates you and everyone on the planet, trying to fight off the depression and loneliness, and then you tell me!" He argued, waving his arms about, and making the loose sleeves of the rag flap.

Percy waited for some time, racking his brain for ideas, but couldn't find any. He gulped slightly, ignoring Charon, and turned towards the grey souls that populated DOA studios. "Everybody aboard!" The fallen god shouted, making the stuck souls cheer. It was a ghastly sound, like the wails of a dying child, but...what did you expect?

After all the souls had rushed into the ferry, much to Charon's grumbling and protests, Percy stepped aboard, taking care to stand away from the souls. He did not particularly feel like being any more depressed today. 

As they started on the journey, with Charon at the helm, he took his position at the prow, looking out over the river Styx. The black, murky water was no longer littered, having been cleaned up completely. It looked like any other sacred river. The air was oppressive, and on looking up, one could see the red 'sky', which was really a rocky ceiling, hazy through the coiling red tendrils of mist. Occasionally, a low hanging stalactite protruded from the haze, an enormous spike of black rock. However, even they were put to use. Every single stalactite that Percy could see, not that there were many, were engraved with images of Hades, Kronos, Iapetus and of him himself. 

Even as they floated along, a female figure emerged from the black waters of the Styx, leaving a swirl in the waves behind her. A platform of water floated underneath her, holding her up to the level at which Percy stood, looking proud and regal at the prow of the boat as he was buffeted with the winds of the Underworld. His already messy black hair was ruffled further, and his black cloak billowed out behind him. Snow was curled around his neck, as usual, particularly enjoying the atmosphere of the Underworld for some reason. 

Percy tilted his head in greeting. "Lady Styx." Snow's hiss mirrored his tone. 

The Lady Styx was lying on her side on the platform of water that floated along her side. She sultrily stared up at the god, not bothering to conceal her arousal or her openly sexual pose. She kinda looked like Thalia, a gothic beauty, with black hair and eyes, black lipstick and pale skin. She wore a tight-fitting black silk dress that hugged every surface of her body, showing her shapely ass and curvy waist and thighs. Her breasts, clearly visible in the absence of a bra, jiggled softly with every breath that she took. Her erect nipples poked through the thin fabric of her silk dress, a fact that Percy's seasoned eyes did not have trouble picking up. Percy smirked, enjoying the effect that his mere presence had on every female. 

Earlier, he would have been disgusted, repulsed, launching into a tirade on how loyalty was important and how he was already taken by a beautiful woman. Besides, it was not like Artemis had let any other woman close to him. After he was resurrected, he started taking great pleasure in stringing along women, toying with their emotions, but rejecting them at the last moment. He was still loyal, he had not had intimate contact with anybody but Calypso, but he loved to flirt with them. 

"Hero..." Styx moaned sultrily, grinding her thighs together. "Come take me." She bit her lower lip, staring innocently up at him with the big doe eyes that was common knowledge he loved. 

She was pleased to see Percy twitch, his self-restraint falter, if it was only for a moment, before the Commander resumed his cold facade. "I'm sorry, lady, but you are already married. I cannot commit infidelity, not help you to do so. Besides, I have important business to attend to. I'm busy at the moment." He spoke in a polite but firm voice, the epitome of a gentleman. Even Percy knew to tread lightly and carefully around Lady Styx. 

Styx snorted. "Perses?! My husband!" She sneered at the word. "He is a prick and a boy, afraid of disappointing me, and has not slept with me even once, though he continues to whore himself among the mortals." Seeing Percy's incredulous look, she nodded. "Yes, I'm still a virgin, and I want you to take it." She pleaded, almost desperately. 

Unfortunately for her, they were already at the fortified island where Hades' new palace lay. "Styx, leave us be." Hades waved his hand in dismissal, making the goddess pout as she dissolved back into the black water, but not before she repeated her request. "You know where to find me if you ever change your mind." She winked, before dissolving back into the river.

"Uncle Hades, I would request you to grant me permission to your castle," Percy spoke in a formal voice, as he watched Charon recede along the river, out of earshot. Once he was sure that they would not be overheard by the ferryman, he sighed in relief. "Fuck, being so formal sucks!" He gasped, making the two of them laugh. Snow hissed in greeting, making Hades laugh as he slightly rubbed the white snake's head. "You are granted permission, nephew." 

"Percy!" Someone shouted, before a black blur tackled the Titan in a hug. The new appearance was short, clad in black armour not much different from Hades', and he hugged Percy tightly. 

The black-haired Titan laughed, patting Nico's head, which reached only till his chest. "How are you, Nico? How is Jason? I hope he is treating you well." 

Nico blushed, looking down. "You know."

Percy laughed as Hades led them through a path, "I knew since the start." 

Nico blushed, trying to hide himself. "Where is Jason?" Percy asked. 

It was Hades who answered. "The son of Jupiter is at Camp Othrys at the moment, Nico is only here to help me with the assessment." 

They fell into a comfortable silence, Nico relishing in the energizing presence of his patron, and Percy and Hades enjoyed the presence of their friends as they walked through a familiar garden, following a familiar path to a new castle. 

The path was gravelled with unpolished rubies, the dull gemstones crunching underneath the metal boots of the trio as they trudged along in silent companionship. A few snakes peeped out from neighbouring bushes as they passed, a few of a very small animal population on the island. Beyond the path lined with obsidian stones, lay fields of fine, soft and green grass that swayed slightly in the non-existent breeze. Every tree in the orchard, tended by Persephone herself, was tall, with golden bark and soft leaves that shined like emeralds, with succulent, juicy fruits of all kinds hanging from the branches, which bent low under their weight. Percy was sure that if he reached out with his hand, he would be able to pluck more than a few from his position on the ground. 

The silence was broken by Nico. "What is that smell?" He stuck his tongue out, tasting the air, though less subtly than Percy did. 

"Is that one of his powers?" Hades asked Percy with a raised eyebrow. 

Percy nodded in confirmation, but his mind was not there, as he tried to taste the air too. There was a faint tangy taste....a taste Percy well recognized. "It's coming from there!" Nico shouted, before sprinting over to the direction, followed by Hades, who had drawn his pitchfork. Percy did not try to stop them, because Nico's still crude abilities could not pick the subtle changes. 

As one, Percy and Snow turned their heads in the opposite direction. "Persephone, no use hiding behind that tree." He stopped, waiting for her to come out. When she didn't, he continued. "I don't know why, but know this, I'm serious. I'll not sleep with you, I love my Uncle Hades, and won't ruin my relationship with him because I slept with his whore of a wife." Not waiting for her answer, he turned to march up to the throne room, and wait for the rest. 

"Its nothing!" He shouted at Nico and Hades, who were some distance off, searching in the bushes for the origin of the unknown smell. Hades looked confused as, well, himself, but led by his trusted Nico, he continued to ruffle the bushes with his pitchfork in an attempt to get at whatever danger or intruder that smell came from. Nico looked up from his search, stopping briefly to say, "It's not coming anymore."

Percy comforted them to the best of his abilities. "I said it's nothing. Now, come back here, to the throne room! We need to prepare."

Hades stood up. "We are already ready, and everything is in place. If you'll excuse us, Nico and I will go to our private chambers to get freshened up before coming." Percy nodded, waving his hand in silent dismissal.

Left to his own devices, Percy was angry once again. He stormed up to his assigned throne, flopping back into it. 

He didn't even notice the beauty of the room he had stepped into. (I have already described Hades' throne room earlier, so I'll not repeat it.) Guards lined the room, from all time periods of history. There were even more jewels than before, making the entire room look like a treasury. There were gemstones of all kinds embedded in the walls, glowing slightly as they reflected the light. The intricate gold artwork, contrasting perfectly against the black obsidian background, shimmered slightly. The torches of Greek fire were still there, but the temperature was perfect. Not too hot, nor too cold. Percy guessed it had to do something with magic.

He flipped out his golden timepiece, rapidly clicking another button at its side. What wouldn't he give to have Calypso right now. He didn't know what had made him so worked up. Girls were constantly doing that. Aphrodite, Rachel, Styx, an unknown number of nymphs, naiads, dryads and minor goddesses, but when it was Persephone, Hades' wife.... something inside him had finally snapped. 

Sensing his anger, Snow had left him alone for the moment, going to get herself some rat or frog. How she hoped to find those in the Underworld, Percy didn't know. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts with a bright flash, signalling the arrival of the Titan Council. Hades and Nico had arrived sometime earlier, somehow escaping his notice. His champion was standing behind his father, eyeing him worriedly. Hades was standing in front of his throne, his arms spread in greeting as he gave a speech.

The words were lost to Percy as he observed the Titans, gauging their responses. Most of them had impressed looks, or were gawking openly. Only a few had retained their senses at the wildly different world they had just entered, and had assumed their assigned thrones.

Percy caught Hestia's eye, and she smiled warmly, making him feel warm and comfortable, easing his anger, and calming him. Percy smiled gently back at the nine-year-old goddess, thanking her mentally. Hestia jumped up to her throne, sipping a pack of orange juice with a small straw, as she waved her feet childishly. Her feet did not reach the ground in her small, nine-year-old body. 

Apollo sat beside Percy, in a golden throne as obnoxious as himself.

The Titan of the sun laid a hand on Percy's arm worriedly. "Perce, I know that look. Are you okay brother? What happened?"

Percy shook his head silently, making the blonde retract his hand, and recline regally in his throne as he saw that the rest had already sat down, and Hades was just finishing his speech. As he got up, Percy clicked his tongue lightly, before emitting a low hiss. Almost immediately, as if by magic, Snow was there by his side, climbing up his arm to curl around his neck. Several Titans watched in wonder as the white snake climbed the black armour, forming a beautiful contrast. Apollo sighed internally. That clicking sound was their secret indication that Percy was suffering from the usual problem. Too much female attention. 

He laughed internally at the irony. Apollo, who did not have that much of a sex drive, or skill, wanted to sleep with many women, but got none. Percy, who was the literal epitome of a sex demon, was completely loyal to his girlfriend, but was chased around by the entire population of the Greek world. 

Percy stood in the middle of the room, surveying the Titans before he began. "The Underworld, unfortunately, is not a civilian area, so there won't be much in the way of music and dance and food here. A purely militaristic unit, I have amped up the quality and numbers, too. The fields of Asphodel have been reformed as a garrison and a barracks. All souls sent to Asphodel are converted into these skeletal soldiers you see guarding us now." He waved his hand towards them. "They are taught by volunteers from Elysium, no one is forced, but the best warriors have taken up the job." 

He paced the room as he spoke. "As for the Fields of Punishment, it has remained largely unchanged, save for increased supervision. The only major change has been the introduction of three 'paid' dungeons, which can be used by the particularly bloodthirsty to relieve stress, by torturing the sinners. A few of us have already availed of the services of these special facilities." At this, he glanced briefly at Perses, Hyperion, and Atlas' empty throne. 

"As for Elysium itself, it has been reformed along the lines of Atlantis. With civilian services, arcades, restaurants and hotels, and such. With regular feasts, Elysium has improved to a higher level, and the Isles of Blest...." He laughed, "they have obviously become even better. If we enter the Isles of Blest during our tour, we will never be able to get out." 

He sat back on his throne. Hades stood up. "We will start the assessment tour at the barracks at the Fields of Asphodel, before going through the rest, and ending with an hour at the Isles of Blest. My Lords and Ladies, if you will. Nico, lead the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, let me see. Chapter 37, then I know what to write till...maybe chapter 40? After that, I'll start having to make up everything as I go, due to lack of proper planning. There will be some sex scenes, with Rachel and Styx, because... drama. Percy will be angry with Calypso, and just to spite her, have some flings...and then some more drama. Bla bla bla. You people wanted that. 
> 
> Let's see if I can update again today. It'll be tough, but I'll try.
> 
> Keep calm and CR7!! Keep calm and LM10!! (Messi)


	38. The City of Tartarus

**_Time: Next Day_ **

This was the last test. So far, all four have been successful. So, right now, if Percy and Perses passed this test, then the former would be FREE! He could have all the time in the world for himself, Calypso, Artemis and Athena. 

Percy did not think that he would be able to complete everything in a month. But he did. So, good.

He appeared outside the only hospitable sector of Tartarus. It was pretty big, but still small compared to the entirety of the realm. He should know. He had been there, right at the centre. 

Percy looked around, trying to take all the sights in. The atmosphere was as oppressive as the Fields of Punishment. Snow had been left behind in Artemis' care, she did not want to come to Tartarus. The heat made Percy's skin prick like small needles, and beads of sweat rolled down his forehead. The landscape was desolate, but still not the absolute hell that was the inner circles. This was like a rocky desert, with eternal night. The wind carried the dust and sand in a violent draught, and the sharp rocks crunched underneath Percy's metal boots. The air was stale, and made it hard to breathe, and barely a few steps later, Percy was breathing heavily. Those who were used to this were not bothered, but he had returned in like.... a few years. A few years of war. 

Percy shrugged, taking his cloak off and sending it back to Ogygia. Trudging forward, he made for the barracks, which was the only building here, apart from Perses' throne room. 

A few rifts spouted magma, which steamed and bubbled, sending forth even more poisonous gases. The lava flowed sluggishly along the plain, meandering in long stretches. A few Cyclopes were mining these solidified lava stretches for building materials. Hellhounds chased each other playfully, snapping with jaws the size of a child, each tooth as big as a banana. A few empousai and dracenae slithered along the path, their scales sounding like metal against the sharp rocks. They did not seem bothered much by it, only seeming irritated when one snagged in their scales. A lone telkhine was collecting water from the Phlegethon, which was flowing close by. A few monsters were trying to navigate the holy river, sitting in boats of metal, with their masts high. A flock of drakons were snoring on the neighbouring plain. Harpies flowed overhead. 

In short, it was monster haven. 

Tartarus kept them sustained constantly, the water from the Phlegethon healing any injuries or ailments. 

Percy navigated up the dirt path that led to the throne room, turning heads as he went by. The monsters dropped whatever they were doing to bow low to him as he passed, promptly ignored by the indifferent Titan. At one point, Percy passed a cave with something gold glinting inside. He peeped in, and lo and behold, it was the Nemean Lion snoring inside. 

Percy popped his head back out, inspecting some caves as he went. 

The monsters were now housed in caves, which they had lived in since the start of monsterkind. But these were not ordinary caves. Finding caves in Tartarus was a challenge in itself. Finding so many caves so that the monster population could live close to each other? Impossible. 

Besides, the natural caves of Tartarus were inhospitable. Frequent landslides, lava vents, rat infestations, and randomly dropping sharp stones always posed a threat. 

So, all the Cyclopes and the monsters themselves worked together under supervision to build artificial caves in a cluster close to the river Phlegethon. It was an endless ocean of igloo-like domes, each with an acid-proof mortar and rock dome, because of the frequent acid rains here. The harpies had been housed in a massive nest made of straw and hay, while the drakons had rejected housing altogether. 

Each cave was designed like an igloo, with a door that fitted the inhabitants' requirements. The door led to a tunnel, with the living chambers on the other side. The living chambers consisted of a fire that burnt constantly, a rack for keeping items, and a simple cot like bed. The telkhines had a different set up- each telkhine had its own forge, where they could make whatever they wanted. The fire could not be put out, and only required a little bucketful of Phlegethon water for sustenance. The seal-like monsters slept near the fires, and as such, their caves were the closest to the river. 

Percy did not object. It meant fewer resources used on that side. 

As such, the Tartarean forces, being an even more militaristic unit than the Underworld, they needed only the barracks and garrison, with only a single, albeit massive, training ground. 

Percy stopped at the massive wooden door that allowed entry to the garrison. The door was designed like those of medieval European times, with massive pillars on either side, holding it up with supporting beams. The walls were manned with several bows peeking out of the holes in the stone walls, and all along the top of the wall. The structure itself was massive, standing taller than thirty feet, to house all the various, and numerous inhabitants, complete with several towers and pillars.

Percy raised his hand and knocked on the wooden door, three simple knocks which were amplified by magic, and resonated in three massive, earth-shaking booms that echoed throughout the settlement. 

"Who is it?" Shouted a gruff voice, and Percy could make out a Cyclops peeping over the wall. The words were faded and blurred in the extreme chaos behind him, and due to the great distance separating them. 

The Cyclops squinted with its single eye, it's single eyebrow furrowed as it tried to make out the visitor. It's frown cleared as it made out the person, and Percy heard its voice again. "Its Lord Perseus. Lower the gate."

Immediately, accompanied by the loud noises of the beams, and the groan of metal and wood, the massive wooden gate was lifted little, to allow Percy to walk through the relatively small gap at the bottom. The gap created was tall enough that the Titan did not need to stoop in the slightest to pass through. Once he was inside, the gate dropped- I mean carefully lowered- and with a crash, the wooden barrier was back in place. 

Percy shrugged nonchalantly, walking into the clearing that he had entered. 

The land was plain, and cleared of any rocks, so that it only consisted of soft sand. Footprints and tire marks marred the sand, crisscrossing each other to form a chaotic pattern. Several stands lined the clearing, each with a monster soldier manning it. They were not unlike the shops one finds in a market, except that most of them had to do with military stuff. There were several telkhines standing guard over a stall, lined with armour plates and helmets, eyeing the passing monsters distrustfully. Another stall held weaponry, quivers and arrows, bows and spears, swords and clubs. The only out of place stall in the spot was a rations shop, it had several foodstuffs like apples and meat on display.

Most of the monsters concentrated around a corner, shouting and cheering over each other, waving hands, and jingling bags of drachmae. The stall owners were eyeing them with distrust, and anger, shouting whenever one came too close for comfort. Floating over the relative chaos in the square were several grunts and roars. 

"What's happening here?" Percy roared, storming over to the crowd, and drawing Fang in the process. His metal armour clanged against each other creating a menacing sound as he rushed forward, sword in hand. Anaklusmos was still strapped to his back. 

The effect was ruined when he had to dodge two empousai who were carrying a tall ladder. 

When Percy finally reached the crowd, everyone had parted aside, bowing low to reveal the offenders, two Cyclopes who were wrestling in the sand. They were a tangle of monster limbs, and once they had separated themselves from each other, they stood in front of the angry Titan, heads bowed low. 

"Is this what the garrison is for?!" Percy shouted in anger. His face was red, and veins popped on his forehead in anger. His messy black hair stood up in clumps as he continued shouting. "If you all want to see wrestling matches so bad, then go somewhere else! I want everyone to get fully kitted out, and report to me in the practice arena in five minutes. You two," he waved Fang at the two Cyclopes, "go to the dungeons, and tell the guards that you were sent by me. Two days imprisonment, and if you don't comply, there will be worse."

He turned his heel on the grovelling monsters, sheathing Fang back at the hip and marching proudly up the corridors to the practice field. 

The castle which served as the Tartarean garrison and Perses' throne room was the typical, stereotyped black castle. Roughly hewn stone blocks made up the black walls, with pillars and grand archways supporting the structure. Several potted plants, indigenous plants which Percy recognised from his time in the Pit, lined the corridor, with minds of their own, hissing and snarling at each other, and bowing as the Titan passed. The castle itself was cold, and largely deserted, with several repetitive lanes and corridors, each surpassing the other. 

Percy finally arrived at an archway, looking over the troops assembled in the practice field. The flat, open field seemed to go on forever, lined only by the towering black walls of the castle. At the other end, Percy could see the equally towering back wall of the castle, at a distance of at least half a mile. 

Percy turned his eyes towards the monster army. It consisted mostly of common monsters like lesser giants, cyclopes, hellhounds, dracenae and empousai. Classified into regiments based on their species, it consisted of several regiments, each similarly kitted out. The Minotaur, the Manticore, Echidna and Chimaera stood apart by themselves in an 'elite strike force'. Normally, the Nemean Lion was part of the team, too, but he was down with a mysterious illness. The best monster medics had been stumped, and he was being kept alive with copious amounts of Phlegethon water. 

Percy shouted instructions about the drill, watching grimly as they carried out his orders. After some time of that, he shouted, "Repeat it for five hundred times! When I come back with the Titan Council, you must be still doing the drills." 

He turned around, marching up to the throne room, following the map of the castle he had in his memory. Right, left, up the corridor, third door on the left, and so on and on. The repetitive task gave his mind enough time and relaxation that he could wonder what Calypso, Artemis and Athena were doing back in Ogygia, and fervently wishing that he could be with them. 

After this day, he reminded himself. 

He stopped outside the gateless archway that led to the throne room. Perses was sitting on his throne at the other end of a plush red carpet with golden lining that spanned the entire floor. The throne room was relatively simple, and bleak on the artistic side. Instead, it seemed to mirror the bloodthirsty aspect of the entire 'City'. Stuffed animal and monster heads lined the walls with the weapons that killed them, and several guards and higher-ranking officers standing ramrod straight along the hall. Each was garbed in armour and cloak, with their weapon of choice at their side, chests bedecked with medals. They bowed to Percy as he marched up to the throne, his feet quiet against the soft carpet. 

He stopped in front of the head throne, where Perses sat. "Everything ready?"

Perses nodded in agreement, neither bothering to greet the other. Silently, Percy assumed his throne at the side, opting to wait for the Council instead. The animosity between the two was palpable. 

Percy had never forgiven Perses for trying to auction off his loved ones. Perses had never forgiven Percy for preventing him from auctioning them off. 

To be fair, Percy couldn't care less about whether the monsters and Perses passed or not. If he hadn't been tied up with them, then he would be celebrating already. But there were some responsibilities attached to the great political power that he commanded. He just had to suck it up. 

Percy took out his gold timepiece, again clicking the button at the side as he waited for the Titan Council.

His secrets, and odd tidbits were his to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1000 words smaller than the other chapters, and a tad bit rushed. I don't feel like writing anymore, but had to update this today, because I have to go to the hospital again tomorrow to check up on the state of my feet. So, no update tomorrow....but, two updates today!
> 
> Cheers! 
> 
> And no, I won't come back to this chapter again to edit and extend it. Percy's assessments are done, and I don't want to come back to this again. So, it is as it is. 
> 
> Keep calm and CR7!! Keep calm and LM10!! (Messi)


	39. The Ball

**_Time: Next Day_ **

"I'm really sorry, you know," Percy repeated for the fifth time that night. He shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, making Athena and Calypso smile at his awkwardness.

Athena moved forward, his tie held in her slender hands. With deft, nimble fingers she tied the black strip of cloth properly around his neck, patting his black coat down, and adjusting his golden chain and timepiece. Snow hissed beside them on the table. She held a brush in her tail, and was self-consciously polishing her scales, taking extra care to properly go over her head and make the golden diamond on her forehead shine. 

"Whatever is this?" Percy tore his eyes away from his conceited partner, to see Athena fumbling with his timepiece. She held the small circular metal piece in her hand, weighing it slightly. She ran her soft finger over the various knobs and buttons on the sides of the metal, and clicked it open. The gold cover flipped open to reveal a picture of the four of them smiling happily on the inside. The watch was unlike anything Athena had ever seen, which was saying something. It had fourteen hands, all of different shapes and styles. Some hands were rubbery, and flopped around like alive worms, while another hand pointed at random points, not following any semblance of order. The hands also did not seem to follow any pattern, each was different from the other. Along the edges of the watch, in small writing, something was scribbled, cramped in the small space. 

As Athena tried to make head and tail of his 'timepiece', Percy looked up over the blonde's head. She was standing in front of him, between himself and the mirror, and her head barely reached her chest. Percy looked at his reflection in the mirror, then his eyes wandered over to Calypso's reflection. She caught his eye in the mirror, and winked. 

She was in the middle of dressing up, clad only in her underwear. With an evil smirk on her face, she shook her chest, making her bra covered boobs jiggle enticingly from side to side. Percy immediately broke eye contact, following the movement of the flesh on her chest with his eyes, like a snake controlled by the snake charmer. 

Calypso smiled lovingly at him, and with another wink, she picked up her white dress, and disappeared from the room, leaving Percy and Athena alone. 

The black-haired Titan cleared his throat uncomfortably, making Athena blush. With a meek sorry, she closed the golden timepiece, and dropped it back in his waist pocket. She straightened his golden chain again, patting down his coat. Really, it was just an excuse for her to feel his muscular chest straining against the tight fabric. 

Percy repeated his earlier statement, finally picking up Snow. The snake hissed indignantly, before curling around Percy's neck to check her looks in the mirror for herself. "I'm really sorry." 

Athena laughed, wrapping her arms around him in a hug, sighing when she felt herself being hugged back in return. "Don't worry, Artemis is just being childish about it. Both of us knew that you wouldn't take us to the ball. Enjoy the night with Calypso." She smiled genuinely, kissing his cheek. "I'll see to Artemis." Saying so, she disappeared out of the door, presumably to go to Artemis' room, where she had locked herself in. 

Percy rubbed the back of his head confused, before muttering. "Women are so tough to understand sometimes." Absentmindedly, he scratched Snow's scales, making the white snake hiss with pleasure, and nuzzle against him. 

Percy walked out of the room, running down the stairs to the living room. He crossed the room, his black boots clip-clopping against the floor. Once he entered the dining room, his breath was taken away. 

Calypso stood at the glass door, looking outside with a small smile on her face. Her hands were clasped behind her back, and her skin was glowing as it reflected the moonlight. Her face seemed to be made of ivory, and her caramel hair was done in an elaborate braid, and thrown over her shoulder in her signature style. She was clad in a flowing white dress that perfectly contrasted his black suit. The soft fabric seemed to gold in the moonlight, making her look like the Titaness that she was. Her small, soft, pouty pink lips were curled up in a small smile that formed cute dimples on her cheeks. Her amber, almond-shaped eyes twinkled merrily in the moonlight. 

Seeing Percy's reflection on the glass door, she turned, smiling brightly up at him. Before he knew what he was doing, Percy had wrapped her in a bear hug, protectively clutching the delicate female specimen in his chest. He could feel her smile in his chest, before pulling away from the hug. "What's got you so happy?" 

"I talked with Artemis." She replied merrily. 

"What about?"

Calypso blushed, smiling shyly up at him. "Girl stuff."

"Oh." For some reason, Percy did not believe her, but did not push her. She would not hide any secrets. He smiled again at her, the previous distrust already forgotten. "Ready to go?"

"Yup." Calypso answered, popping the 'p'. She clutched Percy's arm, holding on to it as her life depended on it, burrowing into her lover's side. 

Percy smiled down at her, gently pressing his lips to her smooth forehead as he flashed the two of them away. 

They appeared in front of two Cyclopes, who bowed immediately once the glow had died down and they recognised the newcomers. Percy's face had already moulded back into the cold, Commander mask. "Rise." He spoke firmly, and without waiting for the two to respond, he had passed them to enter the throne room, which had been changed into the party room for the night. Calypso on his arm, Percy moved to meet the formalities before he could enjoy himself for real. 

The throne room could not be recognized, all the various pictures of demigods, titans and their achievements had been removed along with the thrones. The only thing that remained unchanged was Hestia's hearth, in front of which a few toddlers played amongst themselves, in the warmth from the benevolent hearth. The golden and silver chandelier glinted on the ceiling, with no visible light sources in sight. Diamonds glinted on the massive structure, reflecting the rainbow coloured light in all directions. Several tables were arranged off to the side, with all varieties of dishes and drinks arranged. 

The guests themselves were of a most curious sort. All sorts of people mingled with all others, a few flirted blatantly, openly grinding on their partners or shamelessly hitting on females. A few others looked around disdainfully, as if all the others were beneath their notice. A few warmongers were trying to stir up trouble, others were already drinking and gorging themselves on the food. A few others were trying to eavesdrop on every conversation in hopes of getting some juicy gossip. Nymphs and satyrs, dressed as waiters, were weaving in and out of the assembled crowds, their arms piled high with plates of food, and trays of goblets. 

Percy steered clear of everybody, going to greet Kronos. The King of the Titans was chatting amicably with Hestia, Rhea and Hades chatting just beside them. All of them had goblets of wine, while Hestia had a simple glass of fruit punch. She sipped from the glass contentedly every now and then. 

"Lord Kronos, Lady Rhea." Percy greeted politely, bowing to them, and kissing the queen's knuckles. "You look beautiful as always, my lady." 

Rhea smiled motherly at the fallen god, while Kronos waved away his politeness. "Come on, Percy, my boy, I owe a lot to you. Without you, we would never have been standing here in the first place. Thank you, brother." Saying thus, he gave him a manly hug, reciprocated by the god. Hades and Percy greeted each other with a similar hug, while Calypso was chatting with Hestia and Rhea. "How are you, Uncle?" 

Hades laughed, throwing his head back. "You call my father as brother, yet you call me uncle." Kronos joined in on the laughter, and the three were laughing as they shared jokes. 

Percy greeted Hestia with a hug after a few minutes of catching up with the two. "Hestia, how are you?" 

Hestia flashed him a bright smile, looking up at the tall Titan in her nine-year-old body. "I'm extremely happy right now, Percy, thank you!" She replied cheerily. "My family is finally united, and I love attending to am the demigods at Camp Othrys. Although it could be better; if some people..." she glanced briefly at the brawling warmongers towards the side, "controlled themselves, but then again, everything couldn't be perfect, right?" She fell silent. 

Percy moved to comfort her, but Calypso was there before him, and soon again, Hestia was laughing and smiling in no time. After a few minutes with her, too, Calypso was pulled away by an old friend. Percy and Hestia fell silent without her jubilant presence, but they enjoyed each other's company, hugging each other. 

"You are the first caring figure I had in my life, thank you, Hestia. Nothing will be great enough to repay the debt I owe you." He spoke, watching the nine-year-old playing with Snow without a care in the world. Hestia stopped, smiling up at him. Percy continued. "If you are ever in need, you just need to call..." his voice broke, "I'll be there. My sword will always be yours, Hestia." He spoke honestly, feeling his eyes watering. 

The hearth goddess grew up to her thirty-year-old form, hugging Percy tightly, and wiping his tears with her handkerchief. "What are you crying for, silly boy?" She admonished playfully, placing Snow on his shoulders. The snake, immediately recognising her master's anguish, curled around comfortingly on his neck. Percy sniffed, before smiling. "Thank you, Hestia. You were always there for me." 

"Percy..." Hestia spoke in a serious tone, "you were always like this." She smiled fondly at him, "You have Calypso now. She loves you with her life. Try not to hurt her." 

Percy nodded, hugging her for one last time, before he turned in search of Apollo and Iapetus. Not being able to spot the silver-haired Titan anywhere, Percy sighed, moving to the place where he knew Apollo was. 

And lo and behold, Apollo was there, flirting with a nymph. He shooed her away, standing behind him, and the nymph nodded once and scurried away. Apollo turned with an angry look on his face. "That nymph is mine, you hear- Oh, hello, Percy. How is Artemis?" 

Percy sweatdropped at his sudden change in tone, before collecting himself. "Athena is great. Artemis is fine....I guess." 

Apollo's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean 'I guess'?" He asked threateningly. 

"Artemis locked herself in her room today when I told her that only Calypso could come today with me." 

"And why couldn't she come?"

In response, Percy waved his hand at the various Titans hitting on helpless girls. "Do you think that she could handle this without her powers?" He asked. When Apollo remained silent, he continued, "Do you want to help the girls?" He paused, before laughing. 

"What happened?" Apollo asked, before blushing as the meaning came to him. 

Calypso finally caught up with them, immediately attaching herself to Percy's side. "Hello, Percy." She said innocently, batting her long eyelashes at him, and looking through wide innocent doe eyes. 

Percy growled, feeling the beast in his loins stir. "Everything was going great till you came in, you minx." He spoke playfully, making Calypso laugh as she pecked his lips. 

"I missed you, Percy." Seeing his raised eyebrow, she added, "even if it was for five minutes." She hugged him, burying her face in his chest. "I hate not being able to see you." 

Apollo coughed uncomfortably, making the couple turn to look at him questioningly. "Umm..." he cleared his throat uncomfortably, "I'll just leave you two alone." 

He disappeared in the crowd, no doubt to hit on another girl, making the two laugh. 

The crowd cleared to reveal the nine muses, who began to play some formal, slow and romantic music. The room darkened, only the muses being lit up in the spotlight. 

Percy bowed mockingly. "Will you give me this dance, my lady?" He asked, making Calypso giggle as she offered him her hand. Percy grasped her hand, pulling her into his chest, as the couple began to sway slowly to the tune. The spotlight shifted onto them, the crowd parting as the strongest warrior on Othrys danced with his lover. 

Eventually, the room darkened once again, as more couples took the dance floor. Percy and Calypso could not see any on else, everything was dark. They were lost in their thoughts, each circling around the other. Percy wondered about Calypso's beauty, and the Titaness wondered about how much she would like to kiss Percy right then. Their eyes glowed in the darkness, reflected in the other's eyes. The music flooded their hearing senses, and they could not hear anything. As they danced, their heads tilted closer, until their lips were almost brushing each other. 

Percy was the first to close the gap, pressing his lips gently to Calypso's soft ones. She reciprocated, pushing closer to Percy, their lips moulded together as they moved in sync with each other. 

The moment was ruined, of course, by Percy. His hands had steadily wandered from Calypso's waist, with a mind of their own, and had begun exploring her body as usual. Calypso squealed into their kiss when Percy squeezed her ass, running his fingers along her asshole, and lightly pressing and exploring, despite the fabric separating them. 

She pushed him away, making him stumble, and Snow to hiss indignantly. "Stupid, horny, pervert!" She hissed angrily at him. 

Percy pouted. "Then, if you won't let me do that while dancing..."

Calypso's eyes widened at his implication. "You can't."

Percy smirked at her. "Oh, yes, I can and I will."

Saying thus, and before she could stop him, Percy had made his way to the nine muses, pushing and elbowing his way through the thick crowd. A whispered conversation later, Percy resumed his place at Calypso's side, looking much happier. "You did it, didn't you?" It was more of a statement.

"Yup," Percy replied happily, and soon enough, the music changed, much to everyone's surprise, and Percy's delight. 

Calypso groaned as she watched the Titan headbang beside her without shame. "You know how I hate metal."

Percy winked at her. "It is an acquired taste."

Several songs later, Percy and the rest of the guests were tired from all the headbanging.

So, they decided to do something less taxing, and much more boring. Namely, listening to Kronos' speech. 

Barely a few lines in, Percy felt his eyes drooping in sleep. He was saved by Apollo. "Drinking competition?" The blonde-haired god asked, Perses at his side. 

Percy nodded fervently, and after informing Calypso, disappeared towards the barrels of alcohol. 

Seeing the three make their way to the barrels together, everyone tore themselves away from Kronos' dull speech with glee at the prospect of a drinking competition. They crowded around the three eagerly, with Calypso getting a front place. After some time, Kronos, too, seemed to realise that all his audience had disappeared, and with a reluctant sigh, he too, had joined the audience watching the competition. 

Percy was ready, he had handed Snow and his coat to Calypso. His sleeves were rolled up, revealing his muscled forearms, and his tie had been unceremoniously shoved into his pocket. His top shirt button was undone, so that he did not have any restrictions. 

"Two hundred drachmae each to the winner," Kronos announced, met with cheers from the ground. The contestants nodded, and three sacks of jingling coins were deposited on the table. 

A nymph came forward with three ivory drinking horns, inlaid with gold. "First one to drain five full horns wins." 

Immediately, all three Titans dipped their ivory horns into the barrels, and lifted them, filled to the brim with glistening intoxicating fluid. The three downed three horns rapidly, chugging down the alcohol without so much as a grimace. 

However, all the girls were concentrated on Percy. Even as he drank, his muscles tensed, his handsome face looking confident and determined as he dipped the horn back in, with a rapidly darkening look in his sea-green eyes, courtesy of the Othrygian level alcohol. His Adam's apple bobbed as the tendons in his neck stood out, straining as he chugged, the fluid dribbling down his chin and neck to dampen a bit of his shirt, making it stick to his broad, muscular chest. His light, oh-so-sexy stubble glistened. 

It was not helped by the crowd, who were cheering them on. 

Calypso had draped Percy's coat over her shoulders, the large article of clothing helping to protect her from the prying eyes of other men. Snow, who was curled around her neck, though, actually helped protect her from the overeager males who had approached her, seeing as her boyfriend was in a drinking contest. 

It was during such a time that Aphrodite approached her with a goblet of wine in her delicate hand. 

Calypso groaned. It was too good to be true- the fact that they had been left alone by Aphrodite. 

Hearing her groan, the Titaness of love huffed. "If you don't want me, I'll leave-"

"Then please do so."

Ignoring her, Aphrodite continued, "I know what you are planning tonight. Getting Percy drunk and doing... things.... he would not pardon you like he pardoned Artemis all those years ago. You are playing dice with his emotions."

She had Calypso questioning herself. Did Percy not want this? He had already proved that he still loved Artemis and Athena, what with all the hugs, kisses, and goofiness. She was just taking it a step forward... it would be okay, right?

Aphrodite seemed to be able to follow her train of thought. "Do whatever you want to do, if you hurt him, all the better for me." With a wink, she turned and left, followed by the eyes of most of the males in the room. 

"Perseus wins!" Kronos announced, making Calypso turn just in time to see Percy dissolve into a giggling fit like an eight-year-old girl as Perses stumbled, before throwing up inside the barrel of rum. Apollo we already passed out on the floor. 

She grimaced in disgust as Perses'... umm, stomach contents... floated up in the barrel, mixing with the alcohol, and generally being an absolute eyesore which made her sick. The smell did not help matters in any way. 

Kronos mirrored her expression od disgust, snapping his fingers to clean everything up. 

Calypso scooped up the six hundred drachmae that Percy rightfully earned, and grabbed the Titan, who was currently thinking that he was the Titanic, steering him to the bar. 

He was currently in his childish stage, but what Calypso wanted was the next stage. 

He would need to drink some more for her plan to go without a hitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter.... Percy pops Athena's cherry. 
> 
> Keep calm and CR7!! Keep calm and LM10!! (Messi)


	40. The Drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut in this chapter is my way of celebrating Cristiano Ronaldo's 750th career goal. The cartoon above is so true. #GOAT #Ballondor2020

**_Time: Same Time_ **

Athena was in a really tight spot, and she didn't know how she ended up there. 

Why? You ask. 

She was currently trying to keep quiet as she fingered herself in her closet. Through the slight opening in the doors, she could see Percy plough Calypso into her bed. 

Why they were even fucking in Athena's room, the goddess of wisdom could not say. Percy seemed to be piss drunk, and Calypso, well, she would not resist his advances in any way. 

The moans, screams and grunts the pair were emitting, echoed through the room, effectively concealing the low moans that escaped Athena.

Percy was covered with a slight sheen of glistening sweat, his muscular body flexing and straining as he moved his hips at ungodly speeds, making the Titaness beneath him squirm and scream. His black hair was messier than ever, and his face was contorted in a drunken snarl as he continued to derive his pleasure wantonly from Calypso, who was restrained beneath him. His sea-green eyes were glazed over, and he emitted a thick, intoxicating smell of masculine musk and alcohol that hung heavily in the room's atmosphere. His golden chain that he had worn to the ball still hung around his neck, sticking slightly to his skin due to his sweat.

Calypso was faring no better. Her caramel hair was dishevelled and frizzy, still held in Percy's iron grip, with a few strands of cum still sticking in her hair. Her eyes were closed and soft, full pink lips were parted as she gasped for breath. Her slender neck arched backwards in response to Percy's tugging at her hair, she had utterly and completely submitted to him, content with being restrained underneath his superior body. Her fat ass cheeks jiggled enticingly every time they smacked against his hips. Calypso seemed to have lost all higher thinking processes as her body was ravished, moving her hips in rhythm with Percy's thrusts to meet them midway. Her stomach bulged every time Percy bottomed out inside her, showing the shape of his monster dick outside her toned, yet soft stomach. 

He occasionally slapped her bubble butt, leaving red handprints in his wake, and enjoying the rippling soft flesh underneath his firm palms. 

Percy's cock glistened with Calypso's juices as he plunged his thick shaft in and out of her gaping wet hole. Her tunnel sucked him in yet tried to push him out at the same time, her tight inner walls yielding under the vicious onslaught they were subjected to. Her velvety walls parted before him, slick with fluids that gushed out around his rock-hard meaty cock. 

Percy could only wonder in awe as such a delicate thing as the caramel-haired beauty, the healer, Calypso, could survive under his drunken fucking. Must have been the immortal ichor pumping in her veins. In some still sane part of his mind, he knew he should slow down, but he was having too much fun to consider. Looking down at the screaming beauty beneath him, he could only increase his pace even further. 

Leaning down, he nibbled her earlobe gently, slowing his pace and instead going for long, deep thrusts as his lips trailed down her neck. He could feel the thick tip of his cock pushing against the deepest parts of her womb, pushing against the very back walls of her deep cavern. Her stomach had been moulded into the shape of his cock, and Percy could feel her walls tighten and pulse around him, signalling that she was close to her climax, the fifth one so far that night. 

Percy eased his grip on her hair to snake his hand along her waist, and get a firm, tight grip on her ass. The soft flesh yielded underneath his strong grip, the excess flesh spilling out between his fingers. His other hand came up to tweak and play with her rock hard, flushed, pink nipples. 

It only took him one hard pinch, pleasurably squeezing her left nipple between his fingers, for Calypso to come undone. With a scream, and a shudder through her body, she bucked her hips backwards, making Percy hilt himself inside her pussy as she came, the hardest she had come that night. Her pussy convulsed around his shaft, and her juices dripped from her sopping wet cunt. 

Percy kissed along her neck, his lips exploring her smooth skin, refreshing some old, fading hickeys and adding new ones. Calypso moaned as his hand continued to play with her breasts, tilting her head further back and arching her back to give Percy greater access to her neck. His other hand removed itself from her ass, leaving a red handprint as he slapped her flesh one last time. 

Calypso moaned again, lost in the haze of her pleasure. His cock was still hilted inside her pussy, and Percy snaked his hand forward to stroke the bulge that protruded from her belly. She shivered, enjoying the feel of Percy's fingers stroke along her smooth stomach as his cock stretched her out from inside. 

Percy trailed his lips along her neck, his warm wet lips kissing all the sensitive spots along her neck. He traversed expertly through the already thoroughly explored area, soon finding Calypso's sweet spot. His lips immediately latched onto the spot, kissing and sucking, lightly nibbling on the spot. His hot, silky tongue swirled around the spot, before he bit down, leaving a sure purple hickey on her pale skin. 

His lips trailed back up to her earlobe, lightly sucking on the soft flesh. Calypso seemed to grow impatient again, rocking her hips backwards to get some pleasure. 

"Why have you stopped?" She whined, bucking her hips back futilely, as all her movements were restricted by the Titan pinning her down. 

"Who are you?" Percy whispered in a husky voice, making her whimper and moan. 

Calypso looked down submissively at the bed she was on. "I'm your slut and whore, master. I'm your cocksleeve and sex toy, for you to use as you see fit, master." 

"What do you want me to do?" He continued asking. 

"I want you to shove your entire cock inside me, to break me, to impregnate me, master!" Calypso exclaimed, mini-orgasming at her own words, and the feel of Percy's stationary erection still sheathed inside her. "Make me yours, master!"

Percy seemed content with her explanation, as he moved to pinch her clit. Slightly rolling the sensitive flesh between his fingers, he looked up at the submissive Titan with a smirk, before he pinched it. Hard. 

The effect was magical. 

Coupled with the sudden bucking of his hips which sent his cock even deeper, he was greeted with the sight of Calypso in the throes of a toe-curling orgasm. Her eyes were wide and glazed over with lust, her lips parted in a silent scream as she convulsed around him, squirting her feminine juices onto the bedsheets, soaking them in her feminine juices. 

Grinning devilishly, Percy chose that moment to resume his thrusting. He could feel himself closing to his own orgasm. Her cavernous hole was too delicious of a fruit to resist his pleasure for too long. Picking up his pace till he was roughly slamming in and out of her pussy, Percy was on cloud 9 as he abused her pussy. His balls slapped roughly against her abused clit, and he was sure that she wouldn't be able to walk the next day. He was sure that he was bruising her pussy and clit, but he didn't care. Calypso seemed to enjoy it more than him.

The Titaness was caught in the throes of an endless chain of orgasms that blended into a long, drawn-out peak of pleasure. She was not sure how she was even conscious then, but her mind was a white haze of pleasure. She had lost count after her twentieth orgasm as Percy continued to thrust, slamming against the extremities of her hole. 

She was pulled back into reality when she felt Percy withdraw from her pussy with another slap on her ass. Before she had time to comprehend what was happening, she was lifted like a ragdoll with a single strong arm that went under her stomach and lifted her without a thought. 

Then she was dumped unceremoniously on the floor, kneeling on her knees. When her eyes cleared from the lust-filled haze she was in, she saw a familiar sight. 

She was on her knees, kneeling in front of Percy as he furiously jerked off his cock. She raised herself a little to kiss the tip of Percy's cock lewdly, feeling the cockhead smear Percy's precum and her own juices on her lips. Sticking her tongue out, she lapped up the delicious fluids like an obedient bitch, making Percy moan. 

With a pleasured sigh, she sat back down on her position beneath his cock, sticking her tongue out and opening her mouth to meet his release. Closing her eyes so that she could be surprised when it came, Calypso cupped her ample boobs in her hand, lifting them enticingly so that her delicious tits could be covered with Percy's seed too. 

He didn't disappoint. 

His muscles tensing, Percy came hard, making Calypso squeal in pleasure as she felt herself being covered with his hot, thick seed. The first rope of cum that spurted from his cock covered her face entirely in a thick, white coat of fluid. The second and third filled her mouth, landing on her tongue and allowing her to taste the delicious fluid that had become her favourite food in the entire world. 

Percy continued spurting his potent seed for the next minute, completely covering Calypso from head to toe with his usual load. Once he was sure he was done, Percy stroked his cock to get the last of his sperm out, before standing back and admiring his handiwork. 

Calypso smiled at him, feeling her entire face covered with his cum. She showed him the cum in her mouth and on her tongue, swirling it around in her mouth before swallowing it. Her tits were sticky with the same white fluid, that dripped from her nipples, slowly flowing across her stomach and thighs to pool around her crotch, with the dark puddle of juices. The thick white cum mixed with Calypso's own clear fluids from her two orgasms, that she had got only from being covered with Percy's cum. She was absolutely covered with the thick, hot and potent, white seed, that left trails on her pale skin. 

Basking in the aftermath of their passionate, partly drunk sex, the two of them snapped to attention hearing a low moan coming from the closet in the room. 

Calypso smirked to herself, licking the delicious cum on her pink lips, knowing that her plan had succeeded. At that point, whatever Aphrodite had said was shoved to the very back of her mind.

Percy immediately stood up, stalking towards the closet like a predator closing in on its prey, with fists raised, ready to pummel anyone who came before him. In his piss drunk state, he stumbled all over the room, and all thoughts of summoning his sword and clothes had disappeared. 

Without prior warning, he flipped the closet doors open, coming to a complete halt when his brain finally managed to comprehend the sight before him. He stood still, slightly swaying from side to side, ravishing the sight before him with his hungry eyes, permanently burning it into his brain. 

Athena sat at the bottom of the closet, her legs spread to give him a good view of her clean shaved, glistening snatch as she drove three fingers in and out of her dripping pussy. The red shirt- Percy's red shirt-that she wore had slipped, revealing her creamy shoulder, as she groped her own tit deliciously, denying Percy the view he so craved, her small hand covering her nipple and most of her delicious flesh. Her blonde hair stuck to her face with a slight sheen of glistening sweat. Her thighs glistened with her juices, and a dark puddle of her orgasmic fluids pooled around her crotch. Athena bit her soft and pink lower lip to suppress her moans, looking up at him with wide, innocent doe grey eyes that made Percy's cock twitch. 

Immediately Athena's attention was caught by the movement of the dangling thick cock between his thighs. She stared at the bulbous purple cockhead with no shame, all thoughts of being caught forgotten, as the slit on the tip of Percy's dick glistened slightly with precum. Caught up in her wanton lust, she leaned up, placing her soft lips on the bulbous head, kissing it affectionately and lovingly. She tasted his delicious pre smeared against her soft lips, her silky velvet tongue immediately darting out to greedily lap up the rest of the fluids. 

The taste was enough to make Athena cum. 

She moaned slightly as she fingered herself, her thumb rubbing pleasurably against the small hardened nub of flesh peeking from its hood, feeling herself orgasm. Athena was sure it was nothing to what Percy could make her feel, but to her, it was the best orgasm she had had yet, and that was only from tasting his pre. Her walls tightened around her fingers as she moaned again, her lips tightly sealed around the head of Percy's cock, and sending pleasurable tremors through his being. 

For a moment, Percy was sane, knowing that he shouldn't be doing that, and that he would be regretting it later on. But the second she moaned around his cock, all thoughts turned to mush, his raging, insatiable lust overpowering all his thoughts. 

He kneeled before the panting goddess, freeing his erect and throbbing cock from her sucking lips with a wet, lewd pop. He gripped her blonde hair in a firm fist, pulling her head up so she was facing him, taking satisfaction in seeing the goddess breathing heavily. He could smell the musky scent of her arousal, as he leant down to brush her soft lips with his in a tender kiss. The next kiss was a bit more forceful, as Percy harshly ravished her lips, making her moan as he nibbled her lower lip. 

"So... the slut likes to suck my cock, doesn't she?" He growled against her lips. 

Athena seemed to know what to say instinctively. She looked down submissively, gasping as Percy jerked her face upwards with the grip on her hair, before saying, "Yes master." She gazed into his hungry green eyes with her own grey ones, "I love sucking your heavenly cock with my undeserving mouth. I love being your sex toy, master." 

Percy seemed to be pleased with her answer, as he tugged her hair upwards again, to indicate her to stand up, as he stretched to his full height. Athena followed suit, her soft hand immediately wrapping around his throbbing erection which stood up, pointing forwards as Percy guided her to the bed. 

He laid down, indicating Athena to be on top for a change. Without question, the wisdom goddess straddled his waist, her soft thighs squeezing his waist as the top of his cock nestled in her untouched folds. She leaned down, capturing him in a kiss as she tried to lower herself down gently. Her fluids served as lubrication as Percy's head slipped in, stretching her as she had never been before. 

She gasped into the kiss, making Percy smirk and wrap his hands around her waist protectively. Athena continued to lower herself, feeling Percy's massive meat rearrange her insides. It formed a prominent bulge, visible through her stomach and crotch. Athena stopped lowering herself when she felt Percy reach her hymen, and she was unsure of how to proceed, afraid and nervous yet excited about finally having the cock she so desired inside her. 

Percy, however, was having none of it. 

He gripped her slim waist tightly, and slammed his full length in, having to resort to his Titan strength to push all the way inside. Athena screamed into the kiss, feeling as if her pelvic girdle had dislodged itself to accommodate his massive girth, which bulged out through her stomach, showing the massive shape of Percy's cock through her otherwise toned stomach. 

Percy was on cloud 9. Having slammed through her hymen, cervix, and with his cockhead pressed against the deepest parts of her womb, he could not help but compare her to Calypso's extremely tight pussy. According to Percy, the Titaness' was still the best, but Athena came a close second. 

The wisdom goddess, after a few minutes of stationary rest, began to rock her hips, as she had read. Normally, she would have shouted at Percy, and she would have, but the words died in her throat. Hit with a truckload of pleasure, she gasped and moaned as she felt Percy taking control, drawing his hips back and slamming back in, making Athena mini-orgasm at his roughness, coupled with the thick rod probing the deepest parts of her womb. 

Percy seemed to notice how her walls clenched as she orgasmed, because he did not waste any time, flipping them around so that he was back in charge again. Immediately, he began to slam in and out of her tight hole, making her scream as her clit was rubbed due to his roughness. Normally, Percy would watch the bulge formed by his cock as it moved inside her, but he was too occupied with the large, soft, jiggly, heavenly pillows in his hands. 

Groping and squeezing them shamelessly, making the goddess underneath him moan and squirm in pleasure, he lowered his lips to her ear. "So, the slut likes it rough. Tell me, whore, how does it feel like to be a shameless cunt like you?" 

Athena gasped, trying to catch her breath under his vicious onslaught, but in vain. Percy seemed to know what he was doing, as his hands massaged her tit flesh, his rock hard abs rubbing against her toned stomach. His cock pistoning in and out of her womb, making her melt in bliss every time it slammed against her very back wall. She parted her lips to answer, but all that came out was a scream, as she convulsed around Percy's rock hard erection, caught in the throes of an enormous orgasm, that dwarfed any she had had yet. 

Athena had thought that her earlier orgasms took the edge off, but it only served to whet her appetite.

Her back arched as she raised herself from the bed, screaming at the top of her lungs as she came hard, squirting her juices all over the bed. She leaned into Percy's painful yet pleasurable touch, trying to get all the feeling she could from his fingers that were tugging at her nipple. 

Percy pinched Athena's hard, pink nipple as hard as he could. Twisting it hard, he enjoyed the expression of pure bliss that came across the masochist slut's face as she orgasmed hard. Smirking sadistically, he continued to hold her sensitive flesh in his vice grip, twisting and tugging at her delicious nipple. "Answer me!" He snarled harshly, bringing his hand back and slapping it across her tits, watching in pleasure as she orgasmed again at the pain, enjoying the way her tits bounced enticingly, and the red handprint he had left on her pale, soft flesh. 

Athena gasped, feeling ashamed as she took pleasure in the pain, and how easily she orgasmed. "Yes, master...." she gasped, "it feels delicious master, to have you use me like I'm a piece of meat master." Athena blushed in shame again, seeing Percy's evil grin as she insulted herself. She felt even more ashamed at how her clit gave a pleasurable tingle hearing her get insulted. 

Percy grinned. "Yes, slut. You are mine to use." 

Athena nodded submissively, "Yes, maste....." Her sentence was cut off as she screamed, bucking under Percy's vicious onslaught as she came again. Percy did not show any sign of slowing down or cumming, maintaining his vicious pace and violent thrusts, making her pleasure increase as he stretched out her orgasm. 

At that point, Percy noticed Calypso. Covered with cum from head to toe, her caramel hair and slightly pink skin, flushed with arousal. Her hands were firmly kept at her sides, and Percy took a moment to admire his handiwork. A girl covered with his cum as he fucked another in front of her. His thick cum dripped from Calypso's erect nipples, which poked out from the smooth skin of her perfectly round tits, which jiggled with every breath she took. Percy's seed flowed down her slender neck, slightly pooling at her cleavage, before continuing on its path, painting her chest white. 

A dark puddle at her crotch, mixed with some of his seed that had flowed down her thighs to pool around her cunt, made Percy marvel at how she had managed to orgasm without touching herself, merely at the sight of him fucking Athena. He was pleased with her self-restraint. 

"Whore!" He called out, not breaking his thrust, and making Calypso snap into attention. "Come here and share some of your spoils with her." 

Scrambling up to follow his orders, Calypso jumped up at Athena, pinning her beneath her as the poor girl was rammed by Percy. The Titaness captured the goddess' soft lips in a searing kiss, immediately penetrating her mouth with her tongue, swapping saliva and cum. Athena moaned into her mouth, hit with pleasure from two ends, but nevertheless, did her best to get Percy's cum from her mouth, lifting her head slightly in a feeble attempt to kiss back.

Calypso broke the kiss a minute later, when she felt Athena orgasm again, as she screamed into her mouth. She lifted her torso, taking a moment to admire Athena's new look. The goddess lay limp on the bed, her body sore, and her mind blank with pleasure. Her lips were bruised from Calypso' rough kiss, her lips parted as she panted, saliva and specks of cum covering her chin. The goddess' pale body was even paler, her skin covered with Percy's cum, thanks to Calypso rubbing her body against her. Both of them covered with his seed, their enormous, soft flesh of their boobs mashing together, their hard, pink nipples pleasured as they rubbed against the other's chest, Calypso went down to kiss Athena again. 

The Titaness' eyes fluttered close as she lost herself in the feel, cumswapping with Athena, feeling her warm lips on hers. Percy continued pounding the unfortunate goddess from behind her, his hips thundering against Calypso's ass and making the soft flesh jiggle deliciously. Her body felt warm and slick against Athena's slim body, both covered with Percy's cum. She felt the bulge formed by Percy's cock in Athena's stomach as it rubbed against her own stomach, her clit rubbing against Athena's, and pleasurably slammed by Percy's hips as he bludgeoned them with truckloads of pleasure. 

Percy's hand snaked up their slim bodies, glistening with sweat and sticky with cum, to add itself to the already sizeable mass of flesh at their chests, where both Athena and Calypso's boobs were mashed together. Calypso sighed with disappointment as she realised that she wasn't the one getting pleasures by Percy's experienced hand as Athena screamed into her mouth. Calypso felt Percy's hand against her nipple, but she wasn't the one getting the attention this time, as Percy pinched and twisted Athena's nipple.

However, Calypso's pleasure was soon heightened when she felt Percy's hand caress her ass, before he pushed three fingers into her sopping wet pussy. She bucked her hips backwards, slightly grinding against Percy's abs, and smearing her clear feminine juices all over the fallen god's rock hard muscles.

Calypso moaned, throwing her head back as Percy violently fingered her cunt. She would have preferred his cock, by it was not available at the moment. She settled for the much smaller fingers, taking pleasure as Percy began fisting her roughly, shoving his entire hand into her cunt.

Not enjoying how Athena's mouth was staying idle, she shoved her tit into the other's mouth, screaming as she bit down lightly on her nipple. Calypso screamed again and came, as Percy pinched her clit, coupled with the blonde goddess suckling on her tits. 

The night was young, and they had a lot of positions and time to get Athena well acquainted with Percy's monster cock.

And in the next room, Artemis moaned as she reached her fifth orgasm of the night, fingering herself as she listened to Calypso and Athena getting fucked by the monster cock that was once hers, all jealousy forgotten. Beside her bed, lay an empty bucket that was gifted to her for her birthday, its contents already used up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it? This time, the sex scene is 4100 words long. Am I improving? I dunno, you are the judge. Ok, now I need to go get Lace and relieve myself of this boner bothering me. Side effects.
> 
> Was it worth waiting for? 
> 
> Keep calm and CR7!! Keep camp and LM10!! (Messi)


	41. The Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wondered.... have you listened to 'Ode to Fury' by Miracleofsound? Miracleofsound makes one of my favourite fanmade music.

**_Time: Next Day_ **

Percy woke to the chirping of birds on the windowsill. He groaned as he sat up slowly, squinting and closing his eyes to block out the sunlight. 

"Who left this open?" He reached out, and tugged the blinds close, before descending to melt into the soft mattress, get into the warm covers with the women warming his bed, trying to block out everything and sleep. 

His head throbbed, his tongue felt dry and sandy, like sandpaper and parchment in his dry mouth. His lips were dry and cracked. His eyes were closed shut, he could not open them without making his head throb and his eyes burn. His hair stuck to his face, sticking up in clumps and messier than usual. He felt as if someone was drilling his skull with Fang. His muscular arms were wrapped around the two women cuddled into him, his hands rested on two equally soft and heavenly buttocks. 

In his hungover state, he thought that it was some sort of shitty side effect. 

He squeezed his left hand, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of Calypso's ass, but the moan, right in his ear, did not sound like her. He turned his head blindly to nuzzle her, not minding the fact that she did not sound like his girlfriend. Her skin was still soft, and smooth and... smelled like sex. He still did not comprehend the fact that the flesh in his other hand was real, it's softness and warmth living. 

He barely cracked his eyes open to meet a faceful of golden, blonde, curly hair. He fell back into his pillow with a throaty, raspy laugh. "Calypso, I think I had too much to drink yesterday. Did you colour your hair blonde?" He laughed again, and continued, not waiting for her answer. "Would you believe it?! I still feel like I'm in bed with two women."

Doubt wormed it's way into his heart, some shreds of sanity returning. "I'm in bed with one woman, right?" Worried, he sat up, rubbing his eyes, and blinking rapidly to take in his surroundings, but in vain. His eyes were still not functioning. He tried tasting the air, but the smell of arousal and sex was too heavy to identify anything else. 

"Calypso?" He asked, worried. 

He was met with a groan, and a 'shut up, Percy'. From his other side. 

Not wasting another moment, Percy jumped up, snapping his fingers and dressing himself fully, and using his powers to remove any traces of his hangover. He tottered on his feet for a moment, before everything kicked in, and he regained his balance, staring hard at the bed, trying to make out the two women in the darkness. 

One was Calypso, no doubt, he had heard her alright, but the other... blonde hair.... his throat dried up. He had slept with Athena. 

Percy gulped, wondering if it had been consensual, or he had forced himself upon her in his drunkenness. He stood in the darkness, his mind working overdrive, taking all possible situations and outcomes into consideration. 

A few minutes later, he became conscious of his surroundings once again, seeing Calypso make out with Athena on the bed. 

Both the ladies were awake, their hair slightly frizzy and covered with his semi-dried, sticky semen. Their faces had random blotches of the same white fluid, their massive boobs mashed together in a sizeable mass of soft, heavenly cloudy flesh that anyone would kill for. Their tits were still slick, and covered with his warm, thick seed, that sluggishly moved like a glacier along their pale skin. Unfortunately, their lower halves were covered by the bedsheets. 

Percy felt ashamed when he felt himself being aroused, the beast in his loins being roused awake. He could not tear himself away from the sight, the way their lips moved against each other, their chests mashed together...

Calypso broke the kiss, panting heavily, and biting her bottom lip as she stared down at Athena's wide, innocent grey orbs. She leaned down to plant a chaste, quick peck on the goddess' delicious cleavage, before she sat up, letting the sheets fall to her waist, and allowing Percy to watch one of the best views in his entire life. 

Percy had to give a visible, physical effort to tear his sea-green eyes from the two wicked vixen's naked chests. 

"What....what happened last night?" He mentally kicked himself for stumbling on his words. 

"You mean you don't remember?" Athena asked, her voice tinged with worry, as she sat up beside Calypso. Thankfully, she maintained a pretence of modesty, covering her breasts with the bedsheets. Percy felt a slight twinge of annoyance and possessiveness at that- he didn't like his girls to hide themselves from him. 

The next moment, he berated himself mentally for thinking of Athena as his girl. Outwardly, he merely shook his head in the negative. 

"Simple, you took Athena to bed," Calypso answered nonchalantly, though inside, she was being eaten up by her worry over his reaction. 

Percy had already pieced together that much, but it still came as a shock to hear that from his girlfriend. He immediately bowed in apology and self-loathing, feeling extremely angry at himself for getting drunk. "I'm extremely sorry if I pulled you anything against your wishes, Athena... I hope you'll forgive me. I promise this will never happen again." He turned towards Calypso. "I beg forgiveness from you, too, Calypso, for being so drunk." 

Calypso's worry grew over his reaction. Instead of acceptance and lust, as she had expected, this was.. she shook her head, answering for the both of them. "Percy, it was completely consensual on both of your parts. I wanted her to join us.... I was planning on how to have her in our bed for some time..." She glared at Athena, who had clamped her hand over her mouth, preventing her from speaking. It was only then, staring at the blonde's panicked grey eyes, she realised she had let too much slip. Her own eyes wide, she turned towards Percy with slight fear. 

Percy's mind took some time to comprehend what she had said. When he did though, all his millennia of war planning kicked in unconsciously, and he found that he could follow all her strange actions over the past weeks. 

Finding his anger growing, Percy forced himself to take deep breaths. Breathe in, breathe out. Forget them for a moment. Walk out to the corridor, and make your way to the dining hall, counting your steps. Listen to the outside world as you prepare your breakfast. 

The birds were chirping as usual. Percy closed his eyes, letting muscle memory take over, as he enjoyed the sounds of nature. The leaves of the trees rustled in the gentle breeze, and he could pick up the chirping of insects with his acute sense of hearing. He could hear the sounds of the sea- the waves crashing on the beach, the seagulls.... it served to calm him to a great extent. 

His mood was ruined when he heard footsteps descending the stairs. One pair of footsteps constantly stumbled, and was irregular... Percy assumed that it was Athena, since Calypso had grown used to sex, and was no longer sore in the mornings. 

Reminded of their plot, he snarled, gripping the spoon in his hand tightly. 

The snap brought him out of his stupor. He cracked his eyes open, blinking a few times to get rid of the weird floating shapes in his eyes. Realizing that he had been standing like that for some time, he turned to the dining table. 

Artemis was already sitting at the table, he had not noticed her when he entered. Athena and Calypso stood at the doorway, the former leaning on the latter. All three of them were frozen solid, with looks of horror on their faces. 

Percy stopped to look down at the snapped spoon. He had not even used his Titan strength, his mere muscle power enough to snap the Celestial Bronze spoon in half. Not only that, the clean edges of the place where he had broken it were charred and cratered, as if it had been dipped in strong acid. A few blobs of molten godly metal floated in his hand, caught mid-air. 

Percy frowned at that, clasping his hand close, and with a crunch, and still no godly strength, the Celestial Bronze spoon snapped again. He then put a little of his power into the broken metal, and when he opened his palm again, despite a few small cuts, all of the metal was gone, turned to fine dust, which was blown away by the wind. 

Channelling some more of his power into his palm, Percy watched as his cuts closed, thanks to the magic that Calypso had taught him. Snarling maliciously at the Titaness' memory, he turned up to look at the two offending females who still stood at the door. 

Catching the demonic, enraged look in his eyes, the two yelped and scurried to their seats around the dining table. Artemis seemed to know everything, making Percy frown as he realised that she too, had been in on the plan to make him act like a fool and a man-whore. He snarled again in anger, baring his teeth in a feral, animalistic rage.

He slammed his fist onto the table, making the magic and several-spells enforced wooden table crunch and crack. 

"Tell me everything." His voice held the same, hateful anger that it had when he had found Hercules seconds from raping Zöe, the first time he had met her. He would have made the pompous ass fade on the spot, but Zeus had interfered, imposing some 'King's Law' shit on him. 

He found himself hating everyone and everything around him, including his love Calypso, Artemis and Athena, whom he had sworn to protect. He found himself in the same mindset as he was in during his time in the Void, vowing vengeance and destruction on everything and anything. 

The fallen god, seething with anger, propped himself up on the counter, preparing himself to listen to all their stories and pleas. He took a few minutes to calm himself, take a few deep breaths, and try and have his mood uplifted by the nice weather outside. The white wisps of the clouds floated across the azure blue sky. The sea shined, reflecting the sun that was high in the sky. The air had a slight chill to it, but Percy was not too worried. Ogygia being a tropical island, nothing would never be too cold here. 

He rubbed his face tiredly, pausing to carefully listen to the breaths of the three females to try and gauge their reactions. Slow, shallow breaths, occasionally interspersed with irregular stretches of quick or deep breathing, as if they were trying to keep their emotions in check. They were afraid. Percy grinned internally. Good, they should be. 

Try as he might, he could not help but taste the air. All three having taken recent showers, the air tasted of forest and silver for Artemis, honey and cinnamon for Calypso, and paper and olives (I was not entirely sure what to write for Athena... olives, libraries, ink?) for Athena. 

The mixture of scents, which generally soothed his emotions and curbed his usual violent and sadistic nature, served only to send a spike of boiling anger into his heart. 

Realizing that none of them had spoken yet, he snapped. "Well?" 

It seemed to jolt them out of their state of shock. "Well, what? What do you want to know?" Calypso snapped back at him, not able to curb the tinge of resentment that crept into her voice. 

Percy snarled at the barely evident tone. Lightning crackled and sparked along his skin, sending tendrils of bluish-white energy arcing across his torso, and diffusing in the air. The air smelt of ozone, as if Ouranos himself would crash down on them with all his wrath. The air grew hot, sizzling and shimmering with unbearable heat. The temperature in the room skyrocketed, and Calypso was sure if it hadn't been for the ichor pumping in their veins, the three wouldn't have been able to stay upright. As it was, all they had was heavy breathing, lack of oxygen to their brain, and extreme sweating, all the symptoms associated with heart failure. 

Percy himself seemed to notice the change, and he closed his eyes again, breathing deeply through his mouth in an attempt to calm himself again. 

Calypso was sufficiently scared. Over her intimate time with Percy, over the course of last year, she had come to associate certain things with certain emotions that he felt. The heat was of course anger.... and lightning was hatred. 

It was twenty minutes before Percy could control his raging emotions. Taking a last deep breath, he opened his eyes, looking outside to prevent eye contact. "Were all three of you in on the...... plan?" He spat out the last word with as much venom and hatred he could muster. 

Athena gulped, looking at Artemis, and the two turned to look at Calypso. Her face reflected what everyone felt. Scared out of her life for what Percy could.... and most probably, would, do, she nodded submissively, trying to go with the flow. "Yes... master." The last word was out before she could help it. After spending the last four millennia not hiding anything from anyone, not caring to filter her thoughts and words, Calypso had lost all ability to censor her speech. 

A vein popped on Percy's forehead. "Master?! Master?!" He shouted incredulously, and the temperature rose a few degrees again, but he did not stop to calm himself, "Master?!" He repeated again, "Is this some sort of joke to you, Calypso?!" Her name was spoken with the same venom, the same tone with which he would speak Artemis' name in the Void. "Am I a joke to you?!" His voice broke towards the end, and he stopped abruptly. 

"Swear on the Styx that you will not hide anything from me, and answer everything truthfully." 

Calypso looked genuinely hurt at that. "Don't-" Her voice broke, "don't you trust me to tell the truth?" She sniffed, trying to keep the tears at bay. 

Percy sighed, a sigh of regret, looking outside once again, looking wistfully at the sea where they met. "Right now, it's not a question of if I trust you enough, it's a question of if I trust you at all."

Calypso sniffed again, swearing the required oath. 

"What did you do, that you know I would not want you to do?" Percy said, wording his question perfectly, in a way that he knew that Calypso would not be able to worm her way out of. 

Calypso looked stumped, cursing his foresight. She sighed, resigning herself to fate, and fearing the outcome. "First, I dropped hints that you still love Artemis and Athena, which I think is true." She rushed, fearing that he would interrupt, "Next, I allowed Athena and Artemis to spy on us have sex. The fact that you enjoy having sex in the open just made it easier. Third, I made out with them a lot of times, groping their tits." She spoke, determinedly not looking at anyone, and she knew that nobody was looking at anybody. "Then, at Artemis' birthday, you were sleeping in the hot tub, and I invited Artemis and Athena to join me. Artemis have you a blowjob.... and I-I did 69 with Athena." Although Calypso knew that this was every man's wet dream, she knew that it served to only anger and hurt Percy more. She continued, "The next day, I asked you for a bucket of cum, telling you that I would use it later when you were not here. I gifted the bucket to Artemis as her birthday gift, for her to enjoy. And then.... yesterday, I knew that if I got you drunk enough, you wouldn't differentiate between me, Athena, Artemis or even Aphrodite or Thalia or Annabeth or Zöe; as long as you got to fuck a girl. So... you know the rest."

Percy had gone quiet, and this frightened Calypso even further. At this stage, Artemis and Athena had gone completely silent, trying to hide their presences, but not daring to move a muscle. 

Calypso knew she was fucked- and not in the good way- the moment Percy's anger ran cold. 

"So..." Percy sounded mocking, like he would mock his prey, "You took advantage of my trust, my loyalty, my love, my drunkenness, my sexsomnia. Everything you know I hate most. Why did you do this?" 

Calypso gulped. She had feared that he would ask this. "I..." She waited for a few moments. "I knew you still loved them, or else you wouldn't have protected them. You acted nicely to them, all snuggly and cuddly, so I assumed.... Besides; unlike you, I don't have any qualms about loyalty-" again the angry tone "-and I would love to sleep with them the moment I got the chance. I love you, Percy, I really do-" her voice broke "-but I love them too, I love them as much as I love you. And they are not hesitant to share you, why are you hesitant to fuck us when we are ready to spread our legs for you?" At this point, the dam has burst, all her millennia of lust, love, frustration, all boiling to the surface. Tears streamed down her beautiful face, marring the Titaness' beauty as she let everything spill, confessing her anger and frustration that Percy refused to add her- their- mutual lovers to the ring so that he could have a small 'harem' of three girls at his disposal. Calypso shouted that she wanted him to be happy, that he deserved it, that she loved Artemis and Athena as her lovers, shouting at him that she was bisexual and voyeuristic, and would love to see him fuck others, but he wouldn't. She shouted at him that she loved the sex they had, it was the best it the world, but he had introduced her to Artemis and Athena, and right then, she wanted nothing more than to see them bent over and fucked, to share her pleasure with them. She told him that she was like that, and to deal with it. 

Perhaps she had said too much. Everyone in the room had seen couples fight and break up over much less. 

Percy stood up, sliding the glass door open, and stepping out, not even gracing the completely broken and sobbing Titaness behind him. Their bodies wracked with silent tears, Artemis and Athena moved to comfort Calypso. 

At their movement, Percy stopped. He turned back to glance at them, his face cold and indifferent, with silent hatred burning in his eyes. "The weather's nice today, and I told myself that I would enjoy myself after I had finished remodelling Othrys. I won't let you get in the way. I will be in the sea if you need, but don't disturb me unless it is for inviting me to your funerals." 

He turned to leave, but Artemis had already had enough. She snapped at him, her millennia of man-hating bubbling to the surface. "You asshole!" She shouted at Percy's retreating back. 

Percy stopped in his tracks. "I committed a grave mistake, don't you agree, goddess? Maybe I should have snapped your necks while I still had the chance. Not that I cannot." 

With barely a thought on Percy's part, the now-familiar weight of his aura came crashing on the three still in the dining room. The table groaned, and crunched and snapped, reduced to fine powder along with their chairs. The three females, their faces still smeared with tears, their bodies still wracked with sobs, were pinned to the floor helplessly, the crushing force on their bodies suffocating. They felt the wind knocked out of them, their entire bodies in a relentless vice-like pressure. Slowly, but surely, they could feel their bones giving way. Cruelly and painfully slowly, they could feel their immortal bones ready to snap and yield. 

Artemis had already embraced death, staring sadly at the Titan walking along the sea, who would kill them with barely a thought or regret, as if they were some nasty bug or fly. 

Just as she blacked out and her eyes drooped due to the pain, Artemis could only think one thing. 

Percy doesn't feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of an overreaction, no? I dunno, what else could I do?
> 
> Keep calm and CR7!! Keep calm and LM10!! (Messi)


	42. The Troubles

**_Time: 1 week later_ **

Percy dropped a drachma on the bar counter, making the barmaid look up. The blonde daughter of Aphrodite looked with wide eyes as the Titan plopped down into the soft velvet seat. 

Percy was having a rough time. His eyes were bloodshot; and there were the beginning of dark-circles beneath his eyes, courtesy of a whole week of constant sadness and anger. He felt ashamed at what he felt, angry at himself for his emotions. His heart felt as if it was gonna tear itself into two, his ribcage was gonna burst if any more pressure was applied. He felt breathless constantly, and he was not sure if it was entirely his emotions making him feel that way. 

He laughed humorlessly to himself. He was having morning sickness, random mood swings, heightened insomnia, and excess saliva in his mouth. The PTSD and nightmares were back even worse than before, and at all waking hours, he felt as if he was back in the Void, such a great pressure he felt on his shoulders. And he dared not fall asleep. It was an entire week since he had a proper sleep, not a few minutes of dozing here and there. His normally clean-shaven face had the beginnings of a beard, a slight stubble on his face and strong jaw, and it would have looked sexy had it been left alone. As it was, there were scars on his face, new scars, not yet healed, dried blood on his cheeks and bloody scabs from all the times he had clawed at his face trying to get the dreams to stop. 

Despite him shouting at Calypso, he knew she was right. He still cared for Athena and Artemis, and his actions went against every fibre of his being. He wanted to be happy, to wrap them all up in his arms, to protect and cherish them and treat them like princesses. He wanted to make them... his. 

His thoughts inevitably always wandered from his present miseries and sorrows to the girls. Unbeknownst to them, he had sent Snow to watch over them from the shadows in his absence, and report to him if anything happened. He remembered Athena's body all too well, how her curvy body and massive bust moulded against Calypso, strained and bucked beneath him. How warm she felt, how beckoning she looked covered in his fluids. He remembered Artemis, how she always knew what he wanted and what pleased him most, how small and delicate she was against him, yet how ferocious and merciless to any other. How she stared up at him with those wide childish silver eyes, full of innocence, eyes that he had come to love and affectionately nicknamed, 'Artemis' doe eyes'. 

He remembered Calypso. Calypso.... oh gosh. 

His thoughts broke off abruptly as he felt his eyes began to water. 

Swiping his eyes with his sleeve, and after applying the eye drops Apollo had prescribed, he became aware that the barmaid was still waiting for his order. He frowned at her, waving her away with a short and crisp, "The hardest you got." 

Once she was gone, he continued to wallow in self-pity. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see everyone staring at him. Through his buzzing ears, he could tell the entire bar was silent. 

Why should they not be? Here was their saviour, their greatest warrior, wasting himself over some silly heartbreak, and drinking his sorrows away. 

When the barmaid returned, not long after, Percy was gone. Instead, occupying his seat, was a white-haired, angry-as-fuck, Roman Titan. Percy had been spending much of his last week as Ragnarok, to keep his emotions in check, thanks to the Roman's anger and hatred overpowering everything else. Percy's anger and hatred also rivalry his Roman counterpart, however, since the Greek had a larger emotional range, including feelings like sadness and angst, Ragnarok's cold rage was like a welcome drug.

"Lord Ragnarok." Immediately, she fell into a low bow, straining as much as she could without knocking everything over. Reverently, she went to place the bottle of Othrygian level undiluted alcohol on the table, but it was rudely- and angrily- snatched away from her hand by the Titan.

Without a word, or a thanks, Ragnarok left his seat, standing up. Immediately, all the occupants of the bar, who were staring at him, turned back to their business, engaging themselves in an awkward conversation. 

Silently, the Titan assumed his place at a dark, shabby, out-of-place corner, which looked like a crappy couch retrieved from the landfill compared to the rest of the shiny and upscale bar. 

As soon as he sat down, he took a swig of his drink, setting it down hard on the table, but not hard enough to attract attention. Nevertheless, a few nearby customers flinched and shied away from the Titan's corner. 

Ragnarok studied the bar with cold disregard. Everything was so shiny, everyone so happy that it was sickening. It felt like he had come into an Aphrodite's palace version 2.0, with scantily clad females everywhere, and shameless, openly flirting guys and gals. 

Ragnarok sighed, as he drank from his bottle. The effects of the alcohol were already getting to him, as he felt like... he was outdated, loyal to only one lover.... people did not care for his honour shit.... maybe Calypso was right, he could accept multiple lovers. 

Then Ragnarok giggled. You heard that right. 

He. Giggled. Like a schoolgirl. 

Why? Because he was thinking of how he would not share his girls with any other male, like a zealous alpha male. He was an alpha male, king of kings. Maybe he should have been the one to sit on the throne. Talking of Kronos.... Rhea was hot. She was old enough to be his grandmother, well, she was his grandmother, but with the body of a 30-year-old MILF, she was... HOT. 

He was broken out of his messy jumble of thoughts when he noticed someone- male- sit beside him. He frowned, finally taking note of the fact that he was saying something. 

"-are you even listening? Oh, Hades..." Ragnarok nodded, agreeing with him, not understanding what he was saying. He finally squinted to make out the person sitting beside him. 

Rex smiled when he saw recognition on his dad's face. "I heard from some other demititans about how 'Ragnarok was wandering about Othrys, staying at bars and drinking', but now that I've heard you giggle, I can officially say I've seen and heard everything Chaos has to offer. Honestly, the great and angry Ragnarok giggling...." The Titan lost interest after that, choosing instead to pop open his second bottle. 

"What made you like this? Hey, are you even listening...." Rex waved an axe around in front of Ragnarok's face, but when he was met with no reaction, threw up his arms in surrender. "Percy!" He finally shouted, forcing the drunk, and unstable Titan to revert into his black-haired Greek form. 

Immediately all the signs of being drunken were gone, replaced with the old scars and new scars. 

"...Having some trouble?" Rex spoke as he sat down beside the fallen god. 

"...Yes," Percy spoke after some time, and Rex felt the temperature go up several degrees. Fortunately, Percy had introduced power restraints around tables at a bar, because immortals sometimes tended to lose control of their emotions when they were drunk. But it never happened with his dad, and Red could tell that the change in temperature was not because of his drunkenness, but rather because of his apparent anger. 

"What happened?" Rex spoke, but was met with silence. "Damn man, you look like crap, dude. What will the girls say?! Speak to me!" He shouted, drawing some stares towards the two. 

The demititan smirked in triumph when he saw a flash of boiling, unadulterated rage pass through his sea-green eyes. After a few moments of painful silence, Percy spoke, "Calypso cheated on me." Shocked gasp. "With Artemis and Athena." 

Rex dropped into the seat next to him, trying to comprehend the information. The two sat in silence for a few minutes as the temperature constantly rose in their corner. 

Rex was not bothered by the heat. However, he could only marvel at his father's power. The power restraints were meant to render an immortal as weak as a mere mortal, to discourage them from public consumption of alcohol, besides the primary reason. And here he was, his father overpowering the best power restraints Othrys and Tartarus could provide, through sheer strength. 

The two sat a few minutes in silence, during which Percy's third and fourth bottles came and went by. Finally, as the Titan was half-way through his fifth, emptying the alcohol like mere water, Rex stood up. "I hope you know what you are doing." He paused. "You have set the couch on fire." Without another word, he disappeared into the crowd. 

Percy stood up, too, stopping the fire with a mere thought. He dropped a heavy bag of drachmae on the table for the property damage, and then, clutching two bottles in either hand, he went outside, already in his most drunken state. 

Swaying slightly as the cold breeze stung his skin and reddened his cheeks, he wondered what he could do to get back at Calypso. 

Smirking cruelly as a plan formed in his mind, he mentally checked off the boxes. Piss drunk, check. Horny as fuck, check. Looking good.... at this point, he paused, and with a slight thought, all the signs of his late misery were gone, and he looked as good as the day when he first slept with Artemis. Another insult. 

He counted who he could spend the night with... there was Rachel, Styx, Persephone.... and.... Aphrodite was a whore, count her in. Maybe he could bang Rhea too. So that's... four, no, five women he could spend the night. 

Percy shrugged, emptying the almost empty bottle in his right hand, before depositing it right on the footpath. His left hand still clasped tightly around a full, and unopened, bottle, he hiccuped, before flashing away to Rachel's room, skipping everything, and pinning the surprised and scared girl to the wall. 

**_Time: Next Day_ **

Calypso was a sobbing mess. She didn't know what to do, who to go to. She had spent the last week trying to pretend nothing was wrong. The atmosphere on Ogygia was oppressive the entire week.

The waves were choppy, and rising higher than they had ever risen, responding to Percy's anger despite the distance separating them. The sky was always overcast with angry, dark and grey clouds that blocked out the sun, only a few golden rays managing to escape here and there. The gentle breezes were gone, replaced with a fierce gale that stormed across the island. Several trees were uprooted, strewn about the island, and it looked like chaos outside. The island had even rejected Calypso's magic, and she was as powerless as any stranded mortal. If any of them had any reason to doubt Percy's power, they were gone now. Responding to his subconscious wishes, the island and the weather moulded itself to his whims. When he wanted to have fun, the single fateful day, the day was bright and mostly cloudless, and the sea was oddly calm and warm. And now, when he wanted them to hurt, the island itself was pulling out all stops to hurt them, all the forces of nature acting against them. 

The house was the only safe haven. And Calypso had been sleeping in the extra guest bedroom, seeing as a couldn't go to the roof. She did not want to know how their- her- bed looked like. She was sure that the television screen had gone flying. The air outside was cold, the world was dead and grey, and it constantly rained heavily. The wind brought the wind sweeping across her face, making her caramel hair billow out, and making her pale skin flush and sting. It was almost like the apocalypse had already occurred, and had it not been for the two goddesses still inhabiting the house with her, she would have that the year she had spent with Percy had been nothing but a pleasant dream. 

There was no electricity in the household, and everything was dark. No magic or powers worked. Luckily, the Titaness still had some home-made candles left, which brought some light to the darkness. 

However, the light would finally return, both figuratively and literally, when Percy returned to Ogygia. In the absence of anything to do, and being stuck to the house, all three of them had taken to sitting around the dining table. Where the small dining table earlier seemed to be cosy and homely in Percy's presence, it was now suffocating. 

The half-finished stub of a candle flickered on the wooden table, the wax dropping to the table in molten globs. Looking at the candlelight, all of them were reminded of Percy. 

Three pairs of dull eyes stared into the dark horizon, sighing slightly at the lack of change, the same stormy atmosphere and choppy sea. Silver eyes that had lost their lustre, grey eyes as stormy as the outside world, and depressed, yet hopeful amber eyes watched for any sign of the Titan's return. 

They had spent the entire day moping. 

Athena had managed to retain her sense. She had changed into new clothes, and taken a long shower when warm water was still available. In the shower, she had sobbed her heart out, and despite her bloodshot eyes, there was no other indication as to the raging emotions that threatened to tear her heart. Clad in the new clothes that she had purchased, she was doing all the chores around the house, not that there was much to do. In the absence of the spirit servants, she had to tend to the three occupied bedrooms, as well as make the meals and clean the dishes and the table. She might have broken down here and there, but she was coping quite well, not due to a lack of love, but due to a heightened sense of duty. 

Artemis and Calypso were the hardest hit. The former had been reduced to the same state she had been after Percy was crucified. Calypso had gone completely mute, the only words that escaped from her were self-deprecative rebukes, and soft sobs and whimpers. The two were still clad in Percy's clothes, the large, warm fabric hanging loosely on their small frames, and providing them with a false sense of security. Their faces were emotionless as they sat listlessly around the dim candle, as if trying to resurrect the dead. However, randomly they would burst into new fits of relentless sobbing for hours on end, hanging onto each other for support. Their tears had already run dry, and had it not been for the immortal blood in their veins, Athena was sure their vocal cords would have been lost long ago. They did not even resist when she cleaned them up, stripping them of their baggy clothes, and tenderly sponging their bodies as tears streamed down the wisdom goddess' face. 

The three spent twenty hours a day at the dining table, listening to the storm rage outside, the rattling of the glass doors, and hoping Percy would return. 

Imagine their surprise when the storm died down abruptly. 

All the three immortals immediately rose from their seats, hope blossoming in their hearts when they saw the accompanying flash, out of which emerged everyone's favourite Titan. 

He looked completely FUBAR. Or in other words, Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition. Even as he stumbled towards them, trying to get the last drops of a clearly empty bottle of alcohol down his throat. 

His shirt and jeans were missing, revealing his heavily scarred body in all its glory, clad only in navy blue boxers. His skin was glistening with saliva in the moonlight, and there were numerous new scars on his body. Several of them were clearly inflicted by female nails. However, many more were serious wounds, badly scarred over. A slight stubble was growing on his face, which Calypso would have found sexy, had it not been bloody and scabbed over. 

He stepped into the house, and all the lights turned on of their own accord. One could hear the shower upstairs turn on- it had been left open. 

However, Calypso hated the unmistakable smell of perfume that Percy brought with him. He had been with Aphrodite, and not only her, if the scars and hickeys covering his chest and abdomen were anything to go by. 

"Percy...." her voice broke. "Have you been with....with..." she gulped the lump in her throat, "other women?"

Percy seemed to break out of his drunken trance, tottering on his feet. "So what?" He hiccuped, "you didn't mind... hic... when I slept with....hic... these....these whores." He glared at them with bloodshot eyes. 

The girls felt tears well in their eyes. "How many? Why?"

Percy frowned, trying to concentrate. "How many?" He hiccuped again. "How many?!" He roared angrily, before giggling, "Four...five... six seven eight nine.." He stopped, before saying, "I know why you're angry.... hic.... maybe next time.... to will join me and Styx and Rachel and the others in a great orgy!" He exclaimed, almost falling into Calypso in the process.

He then screwed up his face. "Aphrodite...." He spoke, giving the impression that he had lost his grip on reality again, "why do you like Calypso with blonde hair and.... silver eyes? You know I don't want to see the three ever again." He giggled. "Oh right. You look like the women I think are most beautiful." 

He then stumbled into the Titaness, gripping her shoulders firmly for support. His face contorted in concentration, as he floated through realities and fabrications of his mind. "Calypso... I love you with my life, whatever anybody else might say. Artemis and Athena.... I love them too. You were right. I fucking love them, but was too blind to look past my anger. I'm sorry." 

Percy giggled again, and the almighty Titan faceplanted on the floor. 

After a few seconds required to comprehend everything, the three females around the table collapsed into pitiful sobbing messes. 

Whether it was tears of sorrow, heartbreak or joy and happiness, nobody could say. 

Maybe Percy could, if he was not passed out on the floor. 

Bleeding from his wounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have stretched this on for more, but I'm in a crunch right now, regarding the chapters and all the sex that I want. I won't let my ideas go in vain!
> 
> Keep calm and CR7!! Keep calm and LM10!! (Messi)


	43. The Consequences

**_Time: Unknown_ **

Percy woke up on a soft bed. He couldn't open his eyes, but for once, he didn't feel the regular effects of a hangover. Rather, he felt... nice. The bed he was sleeping on was familiar and lovely, the pillow his head rested on was soft. His heartbeat calm, his breathing normal. A soft soothing light tinged his closed eyelids with a red glow, and a refreshing scent of wet earth and olives reached his nostrils, calming his mind. Someone off to the right of his bed was humming a song, a Greek nursery rhyme that he liked. 

His lips were okay, soft and wet, and his mouth tasted like nectar and ambrosia. 

Although his chest and abdomen were still sore, and his jaw and cheeks stung, Percy had never felt better and more invigorated. The air was cool and comfortable, and the soft blanket covering his torso was warm. His right hand was dipped in a bowl of warm salt water to speed up his healing process. 

Someone was sitting at his head, a soft pressure forming a depression on the mattress which he felt. Percy couldn't help but lean towards the source of the warmth, but in vain. Despite his desperate attempts to try and reach the warm body, his body did not respond. He tried opening his eyes, but in vain. 

Then the Titan noticed a small, soft hand stroking his cheek gently, oblivious to his awareness of its actions. A pressure on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, a lush mane of hair tingling against his chin. Percy deduced it was someone's head. She smelled of the wet earth. Percy waited for a few moments as the female continued listening o his heartbeat, trying to discern who she was. The scent was familiar....

It struck him like a truck, making Percy want to stir, but again his body did not respond. Artemis moved her stroking hand from his cheek, to run it gently against the side of his face, and making Percy lean into her soft touch. She removed a wet cloth from his forehead, making Percy start as he hadn't realised it was there in the first place. She dipped it into a bowl of water, judging from the splashing and rinsing sound, and a few moments later, Artemis replaced the cool, wet cloth on his forehead, gently patting it with her dainty fingers. 

Percy's heart broke. He remembered what he had done. He remembered what they had done. He knew his feelings. He did not want to do anything. He did not want to decide. He only wanted to wrap them up in his arms and protect the three girls from everything, leading them to an eternity of happiness and joy. He had failed. Through his own actions.

He tried to say something, most probably, 'I love you', but no sound came from his throat. Percy felt as if he was back in the Void, dead to the outside world. But that couldn't be... he was listening to the outside world, he knew what was happening, his body was still intact...

"His medicines." The voice was soft, and low, but it was still unbearably loud to Percy. He tried to wince, but his facial muscles refused to cooperate. 

But he knew the voice. It was Athena. The blonde.... Percy's heart broke again as he knew the guilt she was wallowing in. It was not your fault, he tried to say, it was mine. But no sound came from his throat. 

He felt his lips being pried open worn soft fingers- he loved their taste- then some crushed ambrosia being forced into his mouth. A soft pair of lips crashed onto his, ensuring that the godly food stayed in, and Percy wanted to stir again, realising he was kissing Athena. He wanted to wrap his strong arms around her and kiss her back, but again, could not. 

After a few minutes, which Percy swore Athena took full advantage of -not that he minded, of course- the wisdom goddess broke off, leaving Percy slightly breathless, though he was unable to show that. 

He could almost feel Artemis' pout, and feared that the two would start arguing, but his heightened hearing was saved the torture by Calypso's arrival. 

Percy could hear her soft footsteps as she came towards the infirmary. The door swung open softly, and she entered, leaving the door open, and softly placing whatever she was carrying on the bedside table. 

Calypso slowly walked up to the bed, making Artemis stand up beside Athena as she took her place at Percy's head. The Titan briefly missed Artemis' warmth, before it was replaced by Calypso. 

She took his right hand out of the bowl of water, gently pressing her soft lips to the wet hand, before kissing his forehead protectively. Percy wanted to do something... anything, but only lay limp in response. 

"How are you feeling, Percy?" Her voice was almost a whisper, but Percy's heightened hearing caught it as clearly as if she had spoken out loud. 

"He is still asleep," Artemis whispered. Everyone was being careful with their patient. 

"He has been awake for a few minutes now, am I not right, my love?" Calypso whispered. Percy could not respond. 

"Can you move anything?" Percy tried to shake his head, no, but could not. 

Calypso seemed to glean the answer from his inability to respond. "Don't worry." She whispered, kissing his cheek, "Now that you are awake, the healing process will speed up." She continued talking as she held Percy's hand. "How did you like Athena's kiss? I'm sure you want more from the three of us." She stopped talking, giving Percy the impression that she was smirking at her triumph. triumph could almost feel Athena's blush. "Do you remember what happened?" Percy did not know why she was talking to him knowing that he could not respond in any way, but he did not mind. He tried to respond, albeit in his mind, but still, he could imagine himself asking, 'How long was I out for?' 

He did not speak his question out loud, obviously, but Calypso seemed to know him well enough to respond anyway, whispering softly, "Are you wondering how much time has passed? It has been three weeks, Percy, three whole weeks since you arrived in that state." Giving Percy some time to absorb the information, she continued, "There were some Titans who came angry that you slept with their women." She whispered, "I turned them away threatening them severely, of course. You don't need to fear anything, we are all okay. If you had been responsible, of course, none of this would have happened. Iapetus and Hestia were here with us, they just left yesterday-"

Her words were cut off abruptly as Percy felt a burning pain in his right hand, the hand she was holding, like someone was holding a drill to his hand. He would have screamed, gasped, anything, as he felt intense pain, as if someone was hitting his arm with the heated, sharp end of a pickaxe. However, he could not; his muscles refused to cooperate, and he lay limp in soul-wrenching agony, a coming from the hand Calypso was holding. 

The pain continued for a few minutes before being cut off abruptly. Percy felt Calypso leave his side. "I'm sorry, Percy, but that was necessary. You can move your right hand now-" Percy tried to lift his arm, "-not your arm, only your wrist and palm and fingers. You can write whatever you need to." He felt someone, Athena or Artemis, handing him a notepad and pen. Twirling the pen in his fingers, already relishing in his sharp motor skills, Percy clicked it impatiently, tuning out Calypso's chatter. 

'Why can't I see?' He wrote. 

Someone sighed softly by his ear. "Percy, there is a bandage over your eyes. You almost lost your eyesight." Artemis whispered, hugging him slightly, not enough to hurt him. 

'Can I sit up?' He wrote then. 

"Yes, just a minute- Artemis, will you get some more pillows- Athena, help me with him." Percy hated every moment of his weakness, he wanted to be the one taking care of the girls, not the other way around. 

'I'm cooking all of you a delicious meal once this ordeal is over.' 

Chuckling slightly, Athena passed the notepad to Calypso, who laughed softly, before Percy felt his cheeks being kissed. By this time, Artemis had returned, her small feet pattering on the floor as she reached the side of the bed. "I'm holding the pillows, you two prop him up." She spoke softly. 

Percy felt two smaller, female bodies slide to his side, holding him firmly, but not tight enough to hurt, but his skin still stung through the bandages wrapped around his chest. Calypso and Athena struggled for a moment, before Percy felt his torso being lifted. He mentally berated himself all the whole for his weakness, before he felt Artemis place several pillows behind him. Athena and Calypso removed themselves from his side, and Percy was pleased to find that he was now sitting straight, his back rested against a solid wall of soft pillows. 

'I love you.' He wrote. 

His proclamation was met with silence, and he realised what he had written. 

"I'm gonna go..." Artemis whispered softly, and Percy heard her footsteps retreat. 

'Wait.' He wrote, forgetting she would not be able to see his message. But Calypso did, and she sprinted off to retrieve the goddess. 

After a few moments of awkward silence, Athena busied herself with something, only returning when the other two returned. 

Then, with the three girls standing around his bed, his body limp and unresponsive, save for his right hand, his eyes bandaged, Percy wrote, 'I love you. Romantically. All three of you.' 

He could almost hear Athena's smile as she softly kissed his cheek. "I knew." She pressed her lips to his ear. Calypso kissed his other cheek. "Thank you, Percy." 

Amidst all this, the Titan heard Artemis sniffing. 'Don't cry, Artemis.' He wrote. 'I had imagined much better circumstances when I finally told you this.'

Artemis smiled at that, Percy liked to think. She whispered. "I know, Percy. These are tears of happiness. I knew you would come around."

Percy tried to huff at that. 'Don't get yourself over the moon at that. I only did this because Calypso is the only one who can keep me healthy.' 

Calypso laughed softly, while Athena whispered. "I think that is just you soothing your bruised ego."

'I'm hurt.' Waiting for a moment, Percy added, 'figuratively and literally.' Making the three girls laugh softly, a sound that Percy would commit suicide to hear again. 

He felt the notepad and pen being taken away, and he let go, knowing that the girls had his best interests at heart. "Percy, I've brought some good for you. Slowly, you will have to start eating solid food again." 

She scooted closer to him. Sensing his unasked question, she replied. "Its nothing much. Boiled, almost liquid, vegetables with crushed ambrosia for easier digestion. Nutritious, and necessary." She added. Percy would have made a face if he could still control his facial muscles, and he could almost feel the heat from Calypso's glare. "You have to eat this." She waited for a moment. "Okay, we will make a deal. If you eat this, you'll get a kiss with every spoonful." And she knew, she had Percy in the bag with that. 

Athena giggled from the side. "You'll have to do it anyway. He doesn't have any control over his muscles, remember?" Percy got the feeling that Calypso had not, in fact, forgotten, but instead was treating him like a child, but he did not mind. 

The food tasted horrible. (I know I'm vegetarian because of my little problem, and that this sounds hypocritical, but boiled vegetables is nowhere near the top of my vegetarian delicacies.)

But the soft lips that accompanied every spoonful made the torture almost worth it. He would go back to the Void willingly if they kept kissing him like that.

Yes, they. 

Calypso and Athena alternated between spoonfuls, and Percy loved every moment of it. After the Titaness' soft, cinnamon flavoured lips retreated, his lips were assaulted by passionate lips that tasted like olives. He loved the taste of Athena's lips, and he felt slightly sorry for the goddess, trying to kiss her back. 

He had almost finished the bowl when he realised that it was only Athena and Calypso kissing him repeatedly. He did not mind, but there was a third pair of soft lips to be enjoyed. 

He tapped Calypso's thigh with his right hand, making her stop. Not wasting another moment, she handed him the notepad, asking worriedly, "What's wrong, Percy?" 

'Where's Artemis?' 

"I'm here, Percy." She spoke in a soft voice. She was standing at the foot of his bed. 

'She hasn't fed me a single spoonful, has she?'

"No, she hasn't." The Titan could almost hear the smirk in Athena's voice. 

'She will be feeding me the rest. I don't know why she wants to keep me from enjoying what is mine by right, but tell her that it is of no use being jealous.' The relatively long message took some time to write. 

Calypso giggled. "Don't worry, Artemis. He's only trying to act tough." 

'Calypso, I'm trying to act tough here, as you so rightly pointed out.'

"Don't worry, Percy, dear Arty here will be feeding you the rest," Athena spoke, before Percy felt her stand up. A few seconds later, Artemis was shoved into her place at Percy's head. 

After a few moments, Percy wrote again. 'What are you waiting for, Artemis?' 

Calypso giggled at his other side. "She's blushing up a storm, Percy. I think your command broke her." 

'Then I fear her state when I regain control over my body.' 

Percy could almost feel everyone in the room blushing at that. He chuckled mentally. 

"O-open up." Artemis stuttered, before Percy felt his lips being pried open again by soft, dainty fingers. If he still had control over his lips, he would be sucking on the delicious digits. He felt the offensive vegetables being dumped in his mouth again, and almost gagged at the taste. 

The Titan made his best attempt to swallow before Artemis' lips contacted with his. He had no such luck, but fortunately, she had enough sense to keep her tongue to herself. Percy would have pouted at that, but he had to bear with that for the time being, only relishing the feeling of Artemis' lips on his for the first time in the last four millennia. 

Artemis broke away, breathless. "I've wanted to do that for the last four millennia." She admitted. 

'I enjoyed that.' Percy wrote. He would have grinned or smirked or done something, but unfortunately, his body still refused to cooperate. 

A few more loving kisses and horrible food later, Calypso clapped her hands, making Percy wince internally at the loud noise. He flipped her the bird, making everybody wince as they caught the slip-up, and the Titaness to apologize profusely. 

"Now, I'll need to take a look at your chest again. Athena, you're with me. Artemis, unwrap his face and clean his cheeks and chin. I think it's healed. If it isn't, we will apply some more salve, but no wrap it. The wound needs to be exposed to the air." 

Percy sighed internally as he felt himself being lowered to a lying position again. 

Although he felt he would really enjoy being tended to by the three beautiful girls. He only wished his eyesight back so he could watch them at it. 

He winced internally as the bandages were taken off, exposing his stinging skin to the cool, open air. Artemis whistled softly. "How did this happen?" 

Calypso, who was working at his chest, gently, and slowly unwrapping the bindings as Athena sterilized everything, responded, seeing as Percy couldn't. "After spending millennia in the Void prison, the Void would not let one of its long term inhabitants just go, would it? Percy had nightmares, and fits, which would almost reduce him to a dead state. It has largely reduced in effect, though it would have never happened if he had just stayed at Ogygia. It only happens when he is feeling particularly murderous or hateful." Then her anger turned towards her limp patient. "And this idiot, instead of coming to me immediately, spent a week drinking and club hopping." 

Percy internally prayed for a saviour to deliver him from Calypso's wrath. That angel came in the form of a blonde-haired wisdom goddess, who handed the two whatever instruments they needed, which for Artemis only meant a pail of warm water and a cotton sponge for cleaning. 

Percy relished the feeling of the moon goddess rubbing his chin and cheeks with the warm, wet sponge. Artemis gently drew the sponge across his face, leaving a clear stretch of scarred skin in its wake, tanned skin which was not tinged red with antiseptics. 

She withdrew, placing a gentle kiss on the bandage covering Percy's eyes. "When you get your eyesight back, I promise I'll never get my body out of your sight. Just hang on, okay?" She pressed her lips to his ear, making goosebumps on his skin. Teasingly, she withdrew immediately, resuming her job of cleaning his face of antiseptics as if nothing had happened. 

Calypso and Athena were copying her actions on his chest, moving the soft sponge gingerly over his stitches, and taking pleasure in massaging his firm, rock hard muscles. He did not have an ounce of fat in his body, the chiselled frame glorious when healthy, but at that point; it was broken. 

All jokes aside, Calypso loved serving Percy and attending to him as if he was her master. However, she knew he hated being like that, and she hated seeing him like that. She swallowed the lump in her throat, looking up to see silent tears streaming down Athena's face. 

The Titaness squeezed her shoulder reassuringly, before turning to see Artemis' work was done. 

Percy's face was clean, no speck of any ointment or medicine on his chiselled face. His otherwise heavenly face was marred with several new, and still pink scars, but none of the girls in the room cared. 

Speaking of the girls, one of them was engaged in a one-sided make out session with the limp patient. 

"Artemis, continue distracting Percy. This will hurt." She spoke, putting on the latex gloves and watching Athena do the same. She handed the wisdom goddess a pair of scissors, before she stood at the side with gauze and new stitches. She tried directing the goddess, before realizing that it was not needed. Athena seemed to have expert knowledge on surgeries, her deft fingers executing otherwise complicated motions with ease. 

She did not register any anaesthetics, fearing the negative effects. And seeing as Percy could not move anything, it was not really needed. He had a high pain tolerance, anyway. 

Artemis was all the anaesthesia that Percy needed. Hearing her moan as she explored his mouth with her wet, velvety tongue numbed him to the intense pain he felt from his abdomen as he was sliced open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this chapter is done. I'm gonna go watch the Champions League knockout stages draws. 
> 
> Keep calm and CR7!! Keep calm and LM10!! (Messi)


	44. The Recovery

**_Time: A month later_ **

"Ok, Percy, whatever happens, don't rub your eyes, okay?" Calypso warned. 

Percy nodded, relaxing into the chair he was sitting in. The light that illuminated the room appeared as a faint red tinge through the bandage that covered his eyes. 

He had already made a full recovery. He could talk, walk, eat, speak, even fight and work out. It would still take him some time to be able to expend large amounts of godly energy at once, but he was getting there. Baby steps.

On the bright side, he had had no more nightmares from the Void, so it was safe to say that he was sufficiently okay for the time being. He could have had sex, too, but as he said, 'I'm gonna watch you orgasm when I take you. Not like this.' Let the three suffer. 

Well, he could not absolutely abstain from sex. Groping now and then was fine, in his opinion. Their tits and ass were too delicious to resist. 

Percy drummed his fingers on the hand rest of the wooden chair. The last month had been boring, to say the least. Although he had three girls waiting for him, he could not help them. They were the ones to do everything, and Percy hated it. He had thought that after all the paperwork and building cities was over, he would retreat to Ogygia and do the chores around the house, live a happy life with Calypso.... and Artemis and Athena, now. Take them on dates across the world, to the best places, show them his works, spend time with them lazing about doing nothing... 

That doing nothing bit caught Percy. He meant doing nothing productive, but the vindictive Fates cursed him not to be able to do anything at all for an entire month. For the energetic Titan, it was worse than being in the Void. 

Though his three muses took the edge away. Calypso made the most delicious of recipes and cracked the best jokes. Athena was constantly making sexual advances on him, and giving him riddles and difficult questions to answer. Artemis was the cuddliest of the lot, snuggling up with him on the couch and playing video games. The four of them spent every night together on the couch in the living room or cuddled up in the massive bed on the roof, watching movies. Percy could only hear the sounds and try to guess what was happening, but his company's laughter or horrified shrieks made everything worth it. 

He had learnt what had happened on the island when he was gone. Calypso spent an entire week getting everything back to normal. During that time, Athena and Artemis did everything around the house and took care of him. 

Back to the present, Percy was finally getting the bandage off. His eyes were the worst affected, and Calypso has screamed that if Apollo had not given the eye drops he had, then Percy would have lost his eyes permanently. 

Talking of that, Percy had to deal with the girls breaking down around him randomly. When it happened, he tried his best to stifle their sobbing, and they would only stop when he cradled them to his chest and sang lullabies. 

Percy found it cute. 

His only worry was that he had no idea how many times it happened when he was not around. 

The day had been sunny, if a bit cold. They were at the equator, on a tropical island, which meant that that was not supposed to happen. But Percy wanted to experience the cold, as a short break from the year-round sun and warmth. The wind stung his skin, and the sunlight warmed it. In the absence of his eyesight, all his other senses had heightened. He could hear Calypso singing in the shower with her melodic voice- he made a mental note to join her once the bandages were off. He could hear Artemis screaming in frustration as she tried to clear a particularly difficult match in PES. There was no sign of Athena, which meant that she was in the library as usual. 

The sea waves crashed and roared at the sandy shores, and the seagulls cried out shrilly to one another as they flew about. Percy could smell the briny sea breeze, accompanied by the sweet smell of cooking from downstairs. 

He was in their bedroom on the roof, sitting in an armchair and basking in the sun. Artemis and Athena had moved their belongings here, seeing as they spent every night in his bed. Fully clothed- Percy intended to change that as soon as possible. The five guest bedrooms were all empty once again, but Percy could use any of them if he wanted to have... fun... with one of the girls alone. 

The soft armchair he sat in rocked back and forth in the wind, aided by Percy. The floor underneath his feet felt soft and cool, the soft leaves and flower petals that always covered the floor of his bedroom cushioning his feet. The bandages around his eyes felt constricting- he had not seen light for an entire month. His fingers itched to tear it off, but he told himself, 'Be patient. Calypso will take them off. Just a few more hours.' 

And after a few more hours, Percy was back in the infirmary, and Calypso was trying to lecture him what to do and what not to do. The room smelt of moonlace, the same flower that was in full bloom on his bedside table. 

Artemis was rubbing the back of his hand comfortingly as Calypso steamrollered on. Her small, soft hands were wrapped around his larger, hard and calloused paw, her smaller body pressed up against him as she was perched on the hand rest of his chair. Athena was humming slightly as she prepared some instruments- mainly scissors, a pail of warm water and a bottle of specially prepared antiseptic. The clinking of the metal instruments nevertheless sent shivers down Percy's spine. 

"You will NOT rub your eyes, and you'll open them only when I tell you to. Okay, Percy?" She started strictly, ending with a worried question. 

The Titan just cracked a smile. 

"Please, Percy. This is important. Promise me. Please." Percy could tell Calypso was on the brink of tears from the way her voice trembled and broke. 

"Okay, okay, fine! Geez, Callie, it was just a joke. I'll obey whatever you tell me to do! Just don't cry." He raised his unoccupied hand blindly towards his front, and guessing correctly, Calypso held his hand. Giving a reassuring squeeze to her smaller palm, Percy let his hand drop back to his side just as Athena approached them. Her footsteps drew closer, stopping beside his chair. 

"Try not to move, Percy." Calypso kissed his cheek. 

"Don't worry, I'll see to that." Artemis giggled, sliding into his lap and snuggling into his chest. Her hair ticked his chin, making Percy smile and wrap his strong arms around her small frame, and holding her tightly to his chest. The Titan tilted his head back, resting it against a pillow that Athena had propped up, and giving the two operating girlfriends access to the bandage around his eyes. 

He felt cold metal against the side of his face, and with a metallic snip, the scissors did their work, and Percy felt the pressure around his head loosen slightly. He felt Artemis prop her head up on his chest, her small chin pressing into his sternum as she watched Athena and Calypso work on his bandages. 

Another snip, this time from the other side, and the pressure of the bandages disappeared again. A pair of hands suddenly appeared, applying pressure on his temples and holding the cut bandage in place over his eyes. "Athena, if you'll dim the lights." 

Percy heard the clink of scissors being kept back on a tray and Athena's footsteps retreated, before coming back. The red tinge of light on his closed eyelids disappeared completely, till all he saw was black. Artemis kissed his chest in a comforting manner as the two continued to work. 

Calypso (Percy assumed it was her) removed her fingers from his temples, taking away the bandages from his head, and letting the cool air touch his skin for the first time in a month. A sharp intake of breath from Artemis on his chest told Percy that it didn't look too good. 

Calypso chuckled. "Don't worry, this will be gone soon." There was the clink of metal again, and the sound of liquid being poured. 

A few moments later, two soft hands gently pressed warm, wet swabs of cotton to his face, while another two hands propped up his head and stroked his rather long hair gently. The wet cotton continued to clean his face, and the person holding it moved as softly as if it was her own face. She applied soft pressure on his eyelids, and slightly more pressure on his eyelashes to clean whatever ointment she had applied. Percy's skin felt soft and cool wherever she applied the soft cotton, and the Titan felt sleepy from their combined ministrations. No constricting pressure on his face, a beautiful warmth on his lap, his skin cool and comfortable, soft hands stroking his hair.... Percy might have dozed off midway. 

The next thing he knew, someone was shaking him awake as Artemis, still on his chest, giggled like a schoolgirl. "Percy", Calypso's soft voice cut through his sleepy haze, "wake up. Try opening your eyes now." 

Percy sat up straight in the chair, holding Artemis tighter to prevent her from slipping off of his chest. Slowly, he tried opening his eyelids. It was difficult at first, but after applying slightly more force, he could open his eyes properly. Percy blinked a few times to get rid of the itching, and was tempted to rub his eyes, but his hands were held in place by Artemis. 

Settling instead for blinking rapidly, he squinted, and finally, when all the discomforts disappeared, he could see normally. 

Not that there was much to see. The room was absolutely dark, and even with Percy's enhanced vision, he could not see anything. Not the girls, not anything. 

"I absolutely darkened the room because I didn't know if you could handle light," Calypso explained, and Percy picked up her footsteps retreating. 

Artemis was still on his chest, and Athena was standing behind his chair. Her nimble fingers were still entangled with his hair, trying to straighten it, and applying slight pressure in his scalp, to soothe any irritation he might have had. 

A bright light suddenly came on a little distance away from him, and Percy had to blink to keep the glare of the light away. He could faintly make out Calypso standing near the light, and squinted. 

Once his eyes had gotten used to the light, a few minutes later, he saw that the bright light was actually a reading test. "Can you read this?" Calypso asked worriedly. 

Percy nodded, though he wasn't sure if she could see him, and began reciting the letters. The first few lines were no problem, he started off at a rapid pace, and slowed down the lower he went. Finally, after having stumbled through the last line, and being questioned by Calypso a few times, he let out a whoop of joy, jumping up from his seat and making Artemis squeak cutely as he twirled her around. 

"Calm down, lover boy." Calypso admonished. "We're not over yet." The light from the reading test went off, plunging the room into impenetrable darkness once more. 

"Close your eyes, Percy," Athena said softly and gently, as she stepped up to him, and applied some eyedrops to his eyes. 

Percy groaned at the feeling, and closed his eyes again, tilting his head back to allow the eye drops to settle. There was the sound of a switch being flicked, and Calypso's returning footsteps. The red tinge on his closed eyelids told Percy that the lights were on again. 

"Now, open your eyes, Percy. Slowly." She coaxed, making the Titan open his eyes a crack, before he shut them again. Squinting to see past the glare, Percy finally got used to the light, and opened his eyes completely. 

The first thing he saw was Calypso's smile and Artemis' frown. Athena wrapped her slender arms around him from behind, nuzzling him between the shoulder blades. "His eyes are still red," Artemis observed, still with a cute frown on her face. 

"Oh, don't worry. It'll go away in a few minutes." Calypso cheered, and Athena let him go from her hug, and stood beside the two. 

Percy regarded the three girls as if trying to see if he had really got back his eyesight properly. 

Athena was wearing his shirt- why was he not surprised? It was a red Liverpool jersey, again, which showed off her impressive rack. The shirt was half-sleeved, ending at the biceps for Percy, for Athena, it ended at her elbows. The Reds' crest on her chest and the 'You'll Never Walk Alone', emblazoned on the shirt hung loosely on her slim and small frame, the only thing preventing it from sliding completely off her torso was her boobs, which just begged to be groped and molested. Her blonde hair was let down, her grey eyes eyeing him worriedly, biting her lower lip nervously. 

Artemis' dress was similar to Athena. It ended at her knees, Percy's large jersey enormous for her small body. It hung loosely off her shoulders, revealing small and creamy shoulders, flushed and pink. A bit of her cleavage and pale, creamy tits was visible to Percy's exploring eyes. The shirt was again held up by her massive chest. She was wearing a black and white Juventus jersey. Her dark auburn hair was put up in a ponytail, and her silver eyes full of love and worry, eyed him nervously. Her pink lips were still slightly bruised from their recent make-out session. 

Calypso had turned to do something, giving him a view of her toned legs. All three of the girls were barefoot, revealing her dainty feet, small toes and pink ankles. Percy didn't have a foot fetish, no, but he would have to be blind to deny that they didn't have cute feet. 

Calypso turned to him with a bright smile threatening to split her face, and revealing her perfect, gleaming white teeth. Her caramel hair was done in a braid, which, in her usual manner, was thrown over her shoulder. Her almond-shaped, amber eyes watched him with mirth dancing in them, as if she knew how much she was teasing him by not letting him see her body. She was wearing a Barcelona jersey, the blue and red stripes standing out against her pale skin. The shirt, like the rest, was held up only by her chest, and ended at her knees, hiding her ass from view. Percy didn't have any doubt that while Artemis and Athena were wearing his navy blue boxers underneath, Calypso wasn't wearing anything under the shirt. 

The mere thought made a forcibly extinguished fire roar inside him again, and unconsciously, he took a step towards her, only to be stopped by Athena's outstretched arm. He growled, turning towards the goddess with a raised eyebrow.

Athena shivered when she heard the deep, possessive sound emitted from Percy's throat, making her insides tingle with lust. Reigning herself in, she forcefully got out, "St-stop.", mentally cursing herself for stuttering. 

Artemis rolled her eyes. "What she meant to say is, you have to clean up first. Go to the bathroom downstairs, and get a shower." She turned to leave, tugging Athena along by her hand. "We will be in the kitchen, preparing dinner." 

Percy waved at them as they disappeared around the corner. Turning back to Calypso, he felt himself being embraced by the Titaness. Almost as if on instinct, Percy wrapped his arms around her in a protective manner, burying his face in her hair and breathing in the smell of the moonlace shampoo that she used. He felt Calypso sob into his chest, making him frown. 

"What happened, my love?" He asked worriedly, pulling away and holding her at an arm's length, eyeing her carefully. 

"You were gone.." Calypso sobbed, "and I was so scared, I thought- I thought that..." her voice broke as she hiccuped. Percy pulled her back into his chest, holding her tightly as she sobbed. 

A few minutes later, having recomposed herself, Calypso pulled away from his chest, but not leaving his arms. "I-I thought that you would not love me anymore." 

Percy frowned, seeing the tears streaming down her face, and pressed his lips gently to hers, pulling away after a short, chaste kiss. "I'll always love you, Calypso." He promised. "I'll always love all three of you. You are the most important people in the world for me."

Calypso smiled, a true, happy smile that always brightened Percy's day and made him feel like life was worth living, after all. 

"Now run, love. Artemis and Athena in a kitchen, alone, is never good news." As if proving his point, an explosion sounded from downstairs, followed by the sound of shouting. The two laughed. 

"Clean up yourself, Percy. I've set out everything. Shave your face and body, leave a slight, sexy stubble on your face. Shampoo your hair, and reduce it to as it was before. Scrub everything." She leaned in, lustfully teething his ear. "I would have helped you clean up... something.... but I have to attend to the vixens downstairs. I hope you break them in and teach them their place. Hopefully with your magic bitch breaker." And with a teasing smile and a lustful wink, she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....Your thoughts? 5 more chapters to go. Next chapter- Artemis tied up and blindfolded! Just you wait.
> 
> Keep calm and CR7!! Keep calm and LM10!! (Messi)


	45. The Night

**_Time: Same Time_ **

"Ok, so... are we forgiven?"

Percy pondered over the question for a minute, looking into his empty plate and increasing the suspense. He tried to keep his face impassive and eyes stony, but the smile that was tugging at his lips was a dead giveaway. The girls were fidgeting too much to notice. Artemis was doing the dishes, and had stopped when she heard the question come from Athena's lips. Said goddess was playing with a few strands of her blonde hair, pointedly looking at anywhere but the Titan. Calypso, who had snuggled into his side sometime during the meal had withdrawn to herself. 

Percy pretended to scratch his stubble, trying to make it look as if he was thinking. 

However, the Titaness had got unbelievably good at reading his emotions from the way his muscles flexed and breathing changed. She answered for him, making Percy pout childishly. "He is waiting for when you'll crawl back into his bed."

Percy scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well, could have been worded a bit better, but that does, too." 

Calypso smacked his shoulder, easing herself back into his chest. "Asshole." Percy smiled, kissing the top of her head. 

"So..." Athena started, making Percy look at her as Calypso still played with his black hair, reaching up to stroke his messy raven hair and lightly rake her soft fingers on his shadowy chin and strong jawline. "Do you want it?"

Percy pondered over the question for a bit, before his mind came up with an answer. "I'm under the impression that Calypso wants a bit more of you, wisdom goddess." Making the two blush. "And there is a person in this room who still retains her virginity. I aim to take it alone." 

Artemis dropped the cup she was holding, making two glowing spirits to come to the basin and usher her away, cleaning up the mess. 

She turned to the table and yelped when she found Percy standing right behind her. She stared up at his deep sea-green eyes, vaguely conscious that Calypso and Athena had already disappeared. Unconsciously, she stepped back, until she was pressed up against the counter. She stared at his shirtless chest, finally free from all his bandages, which was just in front of her face. At full height, Artemis reached only till his chest, a fact Percy had never let her live down. 

The Titan wrapped his arms around her waist, and effortlessly lifted her up on the kitchen counter as if she weighed no more than a feather. Hardly had he set her down than Artemis' lips met his. 

They moved in sync, Percy wrapping his arms around her protectively, possessively tugging her closer to him. Artemis' slender arms went around his neck, entangling themselves in his black hair. Percy kissed her with the same passion as he always did, forcing her head back with his aggressiveness, despite her best attempts to retaliate. 

The moon goddess felt his warm tongue lick her lips, and did not resist, knowing it would be futile anyway. She allowed the solid slab of crimson muscle to penetrate her mouth, exploring every surface and reacquaint itself with the taste and feel of her mouth. 

Artemis did not know how long she was trapped in the searing kiss, responding to Percy's attentions like clay, and melting under his ministrations. She was already beginning to get wet, only furthered when Percy placed his hands on his ass, and effortlessly raised her. He clutched her tightly to his chest as he walked, each step sending pleasurable jolts through her core and making her clothed tits rub against his rock hard chest. 

Artemis finally broke the kiss when she was unceremoniously deposited on a soft bed, which she vaguely recognised as her own. She stared up at the shirtless Percy, who continued to stare hungrily at her, sending shivers down her spine, and making her nether regions wet. 

Percy summoned a crimson velvet blindfold, making Artemis suddenly turn apprehensive. 

"Umm... are you going to blindfold me?" 

Percy raised an eyebrow. "No. This is a hairband." Making Artemis raise her hands, "No need to get all sarcastic on me, mister." 

Percy smirked, gently placing the blindfold on the auburn-haired moon goddess. "I was gonna give you my virginity that night," Artemis spoke softly, feeling Percy tug at the oversized jersey. She raised her hands over her head, allowing him to take it off. Immediately her bare tits were exposed to the cold air, making her nipples harden, and her sensitive skin to sting. 

"I'm only four millennia late to claim it," Percy responded, making Artemis smile as she raised her hips slightly to allow him to tug the boxers she was wearing off. She was gently guided to the middle of the bed, making her wonder why Percy was being so soft and gentle. 

She asked him so.

Percy chuckled, making Artemis curse as she felt her hands being handcuffed over her hand. "I want to enjoy the delicious food beneath me." She shivered as she felt his warm breath on her ear. 

Percy placed a soft kiss on Artemis' swollen pink lips, and retreated, standing at the foot of the bed and undressing himself as he enjoyed the sight. 

Artemis' soft, pink lips were parted as she panted, a slight sheen of sweat already covering her body. Her smooth arms were handcuffed over her head, and her eyes were blindfolded, making her all the more anxious as she had no idea what Percy was about to do. Her unmarked and untouched body lay for his to claim. 

Her smooth, pale skin led from her abused lips to delicious collarbones and milky, slightly pink and flushed shoulders. Her small frame gave way to a large chest; her soft and delicious, creamy boobs sitting firmly on her chest, perfectly round with absolutely no sag. The extremely soft flesh jiggled deliciously with every breath she took, her pink nipples standing erect and hard on her smooth flesh, swollen with arousal, and just begging to be sucked. Percy's eyes wandered along her tight stomach, perfectly toned and muscled from millennia of training and fighting. Artemis' hips again widened, giving her a perfect hourglass figure. Her waist was still slim, but compared to the rest of her body... all the fat had deposited in the most desirable places- soft tits, soft thighs and a soft ass. Percy was sure he would spend a lot of time using her thighs as earmuffs. Her fat pussy lips already gushed with her feminine juices, looking unbelievably tight and greedy for his cock. 

Artemis' legs were spread on the bed, revealing her gushing, tight, virgin pussy, and her soft, inner thighs glistening with her feminine juices, inviting Percy to just mount her and pound away at her cunt until she passed out from sensory overload, having orgasmed a hundred times.

Artemis froze when she felt Percy climb onto the bed, her cheeks aflame with arousal. She tried to strain her ears and listen where he was, but to no avail. 

She flinched when she felt Percy's cock brush her pussy lips, and moaned, bucking her hips towards the warmth. Percy's chuckle reached her ears as she desperately sought her pleasure, moving her hips and grinding against his crotch. "Someone's impatient."

"Please Master!" Artemis pleaded. "Please let your unworthy slut pleasure you." Knowing that if she sought pleasure for herself, Percy would hold her off as much as he could. 

Percy chuckled again, "Don't worry, pet. This time, I'll be pleasuring you." Percy's erect thirteen-inch meat continued rubbing teasingly against her quivering wetness as he reached up and placed a soft, gentle kiss on her pink lips, before he craned her body further, placing a kiss on her palm, which was held high above her head; restricted by the handcuffs. Artemis reached up and began placing soft, loving kisses and gentle bites on Percy's muscled chest as his warm lips brushed along her soft arms, placing soft kisses along the insides of her arm, her armpits, until he reached her shoulders. 

Placing a chaste kiss on each shoulder, he reached up to claim Artemis' lips again in a searing kiss. But this time he didn't stop. Instead of pulling away, Percy's finger replaced his lips. The moon goddess immediately pulled it in, sucking his finger as if it was his cock; and swirling her tongue around the digit, and lathering with it her saliva. 

Meanwhile, Percy trailed his lips down along her jawline, placing hickeys all along her neck and collar bones. Percy seemed to have an excellent memory, remembering all her weak spots as he continued marking her, placing a hickey on her right shoulder as he trailed down to the soft mounds of flesh on her chest. 

Percy's movements were slightly predictable despite the blindfold hindering her sight, but it felt so much better as Artemis was so much more sensitive to his touch. She had already had an orgasm, and partially felt relieved he had decided not to block her, and partially, she wanted more. At this point, Artemis felt Percy withdrawing his finger from her warm mouth, and with a last lingering suck, the wet digit left her mouth with a pop. 

Percy stared at Artemis as she moaned in pleasure- he hadn't even done anything done remotely sexual, save for the slow grinding. And she had already orgasmed. He briefly considered just leaving the slow sex behind and taking her as hard as she liked, but scrapped the idea. 

He stared at the glistening trail of saliva that connected her lips with his finger, and broke the string with his finger, before wiping the excess on Artemis' wet lips, making her moan again. Percy's cock twitched in response to the sound, throbbing angrily at the constant teasing it had to endure. 

Percy's lips descended on her right breast as his free hand groped the other, and his wet finger penetrated her ass, making Artemis scream and arch her back as she came undone again. 

Percy sucked on the unblemished skin just above her erect nipple, letting his teeth rake the skin and mark it, forming a purple hickey. The stubble on his chin teased her sensitive pebble of pink flesh. He then descended on his real target, latching onto her hard, erect nipple as his life depended on it. He bit down lightly on her tit, making Artemis scream and arch her back in pleasure. Percy then swirled his tongue all around her nipple, making Artemis squirm as he lathered her chest with warm saliva. He bit down again, tugging upwards with his teeth to watch the pleasured, blissful look on Artemis' face. 

Deciding to tease her a bit, he let the soft flesh go with a lewd pop, making Artemis groan as her wet skin was exposed to the cold air. She was breathing heavily, making her delicious boobs jiggle, even more, much to Percy's delight. "Master..." she moaned, wanting more.

And Percy was not one to refuse such a polite request. Leaning down to kiss her wet nipple again, he mashed his face back into Artemis' soft flesh, making her scream in pleasure as she orgasmed again. 

All the while, his two hands did not stop working. His right hand groped her left breast, twisting, massaging and pinching, making Artemis squirm. He cupped her swollen tit in his hand, squeezing the soft flesh tightly, and enjoying the feeling of the excess flesh spilling out between his fingers. He pinched her left nipple, twisting it harshly, and making Artemis moan in pain and pleasure, and a new wave of feminine juices to gush from her sopping wet cunt. The next moment, he relaxed slightly, softly massaging her undoubtedly sore boob in a gentle manner while her other parts were harshly pleasured. Her breast was red under his ministrations, but he didn't care. Percy slapped her chest harshly, taking pleasure in the way her soft flesh jiggled, before he squeezed her breast tightly and squished it against his face, his mouth working hard at her other boob. 

Meanwhile, his finger had penetrated Artemis' infinitely tight asshole, stretching it slightly, but nowhere close to where his cock did. The throbbing flesh, eager to get some pleasure continued to rub her thighs as Percy fingered her ass, slowly adding more fingers as he rubbed her clit with his palm. 

Artemis had never felt better, not even when she had been with Percy for the first time. Though she suspected that that was because she had been away from his touch for the last four thousand years. Percy's hot mouth worked wonders on her right breast, her nipple finally feeling at home in her lover's warm, wet mouth. His rough, calloused hand was harsh on her other teat, but brought Artemis more pleasure than pain, though she would be sore later. His other hand stretched her ass for the first time in four thousand years, and Artemis squirmed, wanting him to bite her clit and eat her cunt or shove his cock roughly into one of her holes and pound away. His cock, which smeared her inner thighs with precum and his heavy balls against her soft thighs, did not help, either. Artemis wanted the slick, rubbery feeling on her face, his fluids on her tongue, his throbbing erection in her throat. She wanted the heavy load of warm, thick and fertile cum in her mouth or womb, or all over her body, it did not matter how he used her only if he came on or in her.

Suddenly, Percy retreated completely, leaving Artemis on the edge for her sixth orgasm of the night. She panted, again apprehensive of what he was planning, squirming against the handcuffs. "Master...please. Take me. Make me your bitch, master." She begged, helplessly aroused. 

Percy smiled, before moving in for the main course.

He placed his rough hands on the insides of her slick thighs, spreading her legs and allowing himself a view of her untouched cherry. Leaning down, the Titan placed a soft kiss on Artemis' lower lips, making her breath hitch, before he closed his lips around the exposed nub of flesh peeking from its hood. Teasingly, Percy gave a lingering suck on Artemis' clit, enjoying her taste, eerily similar to nectar. He felt her thighs twitch as she tried to wrap her gorgeous long legs around his head, but his strong hands kept them in place. 

Percy trailed gentle kisses down her slit, before giving a long lick along her ass, making Artemis quiver in anticipation as she felt his rough tongue tease along her back door. 

Again, teasingly slow, Percy trailed kisses upwards, placing his lips on her tight asshole, on her dripping cunt and sensitive clit, kissing up her smooth, slim waist, placing soft kisses on her painfully erect nipples and trailing between her breasts, kissing up her neck and leaving a new hickey on her collarbone, before Percy claimed her lips as his own. 

Engaged in a searing, passionate and steamy kiss, Artemis shivered as she felt the cold air sting her skin where the warm saliva glistened. She bucked, pressing up to Percy's superior muscled body, enjoying the warmth that he radiated. Her eyes being blindfolded, she tried to guide herself with Percy's motions, squirming in pleasure under him and trying to free her bound hands so that she could wrap her arms around him. 

Artemis brought her arms down, stupidly realising that she was not bound to the bed, and locked her handcuffed wrists behind the Titan, trapping him to be close to her, and squishing her sensitive tits against his hard chest. 

Percy smiled against Artemis' lips as he realised how she had trapped him to be close to her. Finally wrapping his arms around her smaller body, he held her protectively to his chest. 

Raising her so that his tip nestled against her folds, Percy stopped again, making a cute frown appear on Artemis' face as she tried to buck her hips in an attempt to make him penetrate her. 

Percy chuckled at Artemis' cute frustrated face, before he lowered himself into her. 

Artemis was like nothing he had ever felt before. Even Athena and Calypso, who had been virgins, did not compare to her tightness. Although Calypso's cunt would always be his favourite, Artemis was the tightest he had ever been in. Her walls squeezed tightly around his cock, pulsing in pleasure and massaging him to coax a load out of him. At the same time, her tightness tried to push him out completely, making Percy resort to his Titan strength as he tried to hilt himself inside Artemis. 

Artemis had never felt anything like this. During their time together, Artemis had taken Percy up her ass almost every night, but his cock in her pussy dwarfed any pleasure she had felt before. The bulbous tip alone stretched her insides like anything, and brought Artemis to the brink of an orgasm, making her thighs quiver and shake as she tried not to meltdown in pleasure. The blindfold taking away her sight, Artemis could only concentrate on the feeling in her crotch, all the fluids pooling around her thighs, and her wet nipples rub deliciously against Percy's scarred skin. Her asshole was still stretched slightly, her saliva slowly trickling out of her puckered, pink hole. 

Percy stopped when he felt himself reach Artemis' hymen. "Ready?" He whispered against the goddess' lips. 

Artemis nodded, hooking her legs around his waist to try and prevent Percy from backing out. 

"Hard and fast?" Percy confirmed. 

Artemis nodded again, biting her lower lips, and cradling her body as close to Percy as her enormous tits would allow. The Titan kissed her forehead lovingly. "You don't have to do this, Artemis." 

"I want to." She whispered back, harshly, internally cursing the blindfold so that she could glare at him. 

Percy leaned down and placed his lips gently on hers, as he bucked his hips, forcing all his thirteen inches to penetrate Artemis' previously virgin pussy. His eyes widened when Artemis screamed. 

In pleasure. 

Accompanied by the squirting of feminine juices on his thighs from her orgasm, brought an evil smirk on Percy's lips. He leaned down, watching goosebumps form as his warm breath teased Artemis. "Someone is more of a masochist than I thought." 

Artemis' mind was blank with a white haze of overwhelming pleasure. She could not believe that such pleasure could even exist. She was faintly aware of the stinging pain of losing her hymen, but failed to mind it too much amidst all the pleasure. She could feel Percy's cock rub his sculpted abs through her stomach, knowing full well that his massive meat had formed a prominent bulge in her otherwise toned stomach. She was vaguely aware that she should have been writhing in pain, but in the throes of a toe-curling orgasm; she couldn't bring herself to care any less. She felt Percy break her hymen, slam through her cervix into her womb, and now, his tip was pushing rather forcefully against the back wall of her most sacred chamber. 

It was only after a chain of three constant mind-numbing orgasms that she realised Percy was moving slowly inside her, drawing out slowly and pushing in even slowly. From experience, Artemis could tell that he was worried. 

Realising that her mouth was open and she was drooling like a mindless bimbo, Artemis closed her mouth, before bucking her hips involuntarily, trying to get Percy to speed up. "What are you waiting for, slowpoke? Pound me senseless."

Percy smirked as he beheld Artemis' audacity. Slower than ever, making Artemis groan at his pace, he drew out, stopping completely when only his tip was inside her. 

Artemis frowned cutely, bucking her hips, but was held in place by Percy's hands. "Why did you stop?"

"How do you address me, bitch?"

Artemis moaned as she mini orgasmed at his words. "I'm sorry, master." 

"You better remember it, bitch." Percy growled as he gripped her hair, making her gasp and nod submissively. "Now tell me, my slut, what do you want me to do?" 

Artemis moaned again. "I want you to shove your massive cock inside my wet cunt and make me yours, master. I want you to fill my fertile womb with your thick cum and make me bear your children, master." She gasped when she heard Percy's growl, the masculine sound sending a new spike of pleasure shooting through her being. 

Growling, Percy continued to use her as she requested, a smirk plastered on his face as he felt Artemis clench and unclench around him repeatedly as she orgasmed multiple times, each release sending a new gush of feminine juices flooding through her pussy and making it easier for him to thrust faster and harder. 

He had already slipped out of Artemis' grasp, and pinned her arms over her head as he continued to roughly pound her pussy, making her thighs shake in pleasure. He lost all sense of time as he continued to plough the moon goddess into the bed, enjoying the lewd wet sounds of flesh slapping on flesh. 

Sometime during their passionate coupling, his hand had enclosed around Artemis' throat, choking her slightly. His other hand molested her madly bouncing, soft boobs, making the goddess moan loudly. His eyes, however, were fixated on the large bulge formed by his cock in her, watching the outline of his meat move as he shifted inside her, enjoying every twitch and throb.

His cock throbbed with every heartbeat, and probed every spot in Artemis' flooded love canal, making her writhe with pleasure as he hit every spot inside her. 

Percy leaned down, releasing his rough grip on her right breast, and trailed his finger softly along her toned stomach, before he pinched her wet clit harshly, twisting it and making Artemis scream and arch her back in pain and pleasure. 

Percy mashed his face into her soft, yet firm flesh, enjoying the way her soft boobs slapped his face with every thrust. He was sure that at the rate at which he was going, Artemis would have passed out, but even after more than twenty orgasms since the night started, she was still conscious. He smiled, before resuming his pounding. 

Artemis moaned as the hand around her neck tightened slightly. She was sure that her pussy was badly bruised, but knew that it was only the immortal blood in her veins that prevented her from passing out before Percy came. It was a torture at this rate, she could not handle so much pleasure, but had no way to stop him. Every time she opened her mouth; Percy tore a scream or a lewd moan from her throat, or she begged her master to go faster. His big, heavy balls slapping her ass made her feel as if someone was spanking her repeatedly, and she had no doubt that her entire body was red and covered with hickeys at that point. 

Percy carefully watched all the red marks on Artemis' otherwise pale skin, wondering if he should add some more. He raised his hand to slap her tits again, but Artemis made the decision for him when she came again. 

Instead of slapping her tits, Percy gripped them tightly for support, his hand tightening further around Artemis' throat, a groan escaping him as he finally reached his climax. Groaning loudly, he hilted himself in Artemis' dripping cunt, slamming against the back of her womb as he let loose with a roar. 

The first few streams of semen painted the walls of the goddess' womb white with thick fluid, filling her cavern completely. Percy's spurting cock formed a plug, preventing his seed from escaping her as he continued cumming for a few minutes, making Artemis moan and scream hoarsely as she squirmed against her restraints. He watched with abstract pleasure as her womb bloated as he continued pumping her full of his thick, warm cum. 

Artemis bucked and mini-orgasmed again as Percy gripped her breast tightly, signalling his climax. She moaned as she felt warmth bloom in her stomach as he came, and had no doubt that her womb was bloated out of proportion. Her mind blanked out again as his climax triggered an endless stream of mind-numbing, toe-curling orgasms for her. 

Suddenly feeling her blindfold and handcuffs disappear, Artemis cracked her eyes open to see Percy kneeling between her legs, breathing heavily and covered with a slight sheen of sweat. She had been right, her stomach was horribly bloated, and she looked nine-month pregnant with four children inside her womb. Artemis shuddered as she felt another orgasm run through her being, making her pussy walls spasm around his still throbbing cock.

Percy smirked as he felt her climax for around the thirtieth time that night. He drew out of her tight cunt with a lewd pop, making a thick rainfall of his jizz to gush out of her gaping, thoroughly abused hole. 

Artemis reached up weakly, and stroked her bloated stomach once, feeling the thick seed in her womb, beneath her soft skin, before she fell limp, deep asleep.

Percy looked at the sleeping goddess on the bed, and then to his still erect cock, slick and glistening with his cum and Artemis' feminine juices, the fluids slowly dripping off his throbbing meat. He briefly wondered if he should jerk off and cover the sleeping goddess with his seed, before shaking his head.

Maybe Athena or Calypso would be still awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep calm and CR7!! Keep calm and LM10!! (Messi)


	46. The Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to publish my Christmas Chapter on Christmas, so here's Christmas Eve. Also, some ideas in this chapter have been taken from TheMuffinMan69 to whom, this book is dedicated.

**_Time: A few days later_ **

Percy hummed to himself as he flashed onto his island home, back from his day's excursion. 

He had threatened several Titans, cleared things up with the females whom he had fucked in his drunkenness, and threatened some more Titans. 

It was Christmas Eve, and a slight layer of snow lined the streets of Othrys, giving it an ethereal look, but not causing any trouble in the traffic and pedestrians. 

He had rushed to one of the mortal giftshops as soon as he got free from threatening Titans, and had bought loads and loads of gifts. And when he said loads, he meant he had bought all the gifts available in three damn supermarkets. After all, he had to gift every demigod in the world, every Titan, every occupant of Othrys, and Atlantis. Fortunately, the Undead and the Monsters did not care much for gifts, though that did not prevent Percy from getting the Nemean Lion a new, indestructible chew toy, and gilded horns for the Minotaur.

Most of them had received generalised gifts, except the Titans, and except his own adopted demigod children. Needless to say, the Hunters had been extremely happy with their gifts, which Percy had painstakingly selected over the course of a few hours, taking only the top quality products for his favourite man-haters. 

Thalia had already complained that Annabeth was not leaving her new laptop, loaded with architectural knowledge. When she had Iris Messaged him, Percy noticed that she constantly played with the beautiful locket he had got her, containing a picture of her, Jason, and her deceased mother when they were kids. A mirror copy of the locket had been given to Jason. 

While returning, he had visited a couple of animal shelters, buying all the animals available, and gifting them to the few whom he knew would take good care of them. Rachel and Hestia had got large collections of kittens and puppies respectively. So had Reyna, who had wanted a cat for a long time. 

Percy stood beside the pool outside the low lying, cosy looking house, surveying his surroundings with a smile on his face. On his hand, he carried a basket, in which lay the girls' Christmas gift. He knew they would love it. 

The sea was calm, the sound of the gentle waves relaxing and calming Percy down. The breeze was gentle and cool, Ogygia being a tropical island, it was never really cold there. The leaves of the trees rustled and swayed in the breeze. The moon, a waxing crescent, glowed brightly silver in the sky, dotted with innumerable stars. A nocturnal bird hooted behind him, before it took flight in a rustle of feathers and wings. The gentle fragrance of baked delicacies wafted through the air, making the smile on Percy's face even wider. 

The pool gently rippled in the breeze, it's clear waters reflecting the moon in the sky. Several deck chairs lay abandoned by the pool, with a small table. Of to the side, the long level football field looked lonely, slightly glowing in the moonlight. 

He moved towards the house. 

The bright lights that were switched on in the house flooded the neighbouring areas with light, illuminating the pool partially. Through the windows, he could see one of the girls moving on the second floor, before she descended down the stairs. The house seemed alive with activity, emanating a slight glow that made Percy feel happy and protected. 

With a smile on his face, he slid the glass door open, stepping inside. 

The moment the tall Titan stepped into the kitchen-and-dining hall, all activity stopped as everyone turned to look at him. 

He took a moment to sweep his eyes over everything. 

Artemis was wearing a Barcelona jersey over her small, yet voluptuous figure, holding the shirt up with her small hands so that it did not slip off her small frame. The shirt hung crooked on her body, exposing a creamy shoulder, which still had a purple love bite from Percy. The shirt reached till her knees, and Percy knew that she was not wearing any underwear, if the erect nipples clearly visible through her shirt was any indication. Her silver eyes stared at him with love and affection, her auburn hair in a ponytail.

Athena was absolutely naked, and standing at the doorway with a slight golden blush on her face, trying to hide herself. She held a book tightly to her enormous chest, which did nothing to hide her lucrative assets, only serving to make the soft flesh spill over the hard, leather-bound book. Her free hand, the one which was not clutching the book to her chest, was cupped over her sex, hiding her pussy from view. Her grey eyes flickered up to meet Percy's eyes shyly, before she looked away, concentrating on the basket on his arm with curiosity. 

Calypso was the only one who was not looking at him, though Percy knew that she was very much aware of his presence, and was only teasing him. She was as naked as Athena, save for a tight apron which threatened to rip apart as her enormous tits strained against the fabric. Her long, caramel hair cascaded down her back, hiding her delicious shoulders from view. She hummed to herself as she attended to the frying pan, shaking her ass to the beat and making her soft flesh jiggle deliciously. Percy growled as he felt the beast in his loins stir- she knew exactly which buttons to push with him. 

"What is that?" Athena asked softly, making Percy smile as the three girls crowded around him, Calypso finally paying him attention. 

He gently set the basket down on the table with a smile on his face. "Your Christmas presents." 

As the girls crowded even closer at that, he laughed, waving them aside. Pouting, the three immortal females went to stand in a line before him just like Percy liked. 

"First, I would like to know why you are trying to hide from me, or wearing clothes," Percy asked, trying to sound serious, but making Athena blush, which made a smirk tug at his lips. 

"Come on, Percy!" Artemis whined, "We gotta make you work some!" 

"Oh, I'll be working alright." He whispered, stepping closer to the moon goddess, making her blush and step back as her breath hitched. She stared up at the tall Titan, making him growl as he stared back into her wide, innocent silver orbs. 

When his lips met her, every pretence of modesty was forgotten. As Percy wrapped his arms around Artemis protectively, lifting her off her feet as he kissed her with passion, forcing her head back and making her moan as he explored her mouth with his tongue. Artemis tasted of chocolate, a taste which Percy couldn't get enough of. 

He was vaguely aware of Calypso kissing and sucking on his neck and jawline, unbuttoning his black shirt as Athena tugged Artemis' jersey off her. 

He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of Artemis' mouth and her soft lips on his, as Calypso continued to undress him. He was aware that Artemis' bare skin was already exposed to the air, and that his guess had been correct. Artemis hadn't been wearing anything under, and her erect nipples poked his chest. 

He cracked his eyes open when he felt Calypso's soft hand exploring into his boxers. 

Artemis' arms were limp at her sides, and she stood there dumbly, with a blissful expression on her face. Her dark auburn hair had been thrown over her shoulder, so that Athena could snuggle into her bare back. Artemis was nuzzling his bare chest, her large boobs mashed up deliciously against his chest. She stared up at him lovingly, her silver eyes shining with untold emotion, slight lust clouding her expression. Her full, pink lips were swollen and bruised, and Percy could clearly see several new and several fading purple hickeys on her torso, on her shoulders, neck, collarbones and breasts. He had not been the one to give all of them. 

Athena had taken advantage of her small frame, and instead of pulling the jersey up, had pulled it down, slightly ripping it as the neckline had been stretched too much at Artemis' chest and waist. Percy felt slightly annoyed that she had ruined one of his footballing jerseys, but it was soon wiped away. Seeing Artemis naked was worth more than a stupid jersey that could be replaced easily. Although there were less destructive ways of getting her naked, still he could not remain angry with Athena for long.

Athena, all her shyness gone, was hugging Percy as well as she could from her position behind Artemis, squeezing the goddess within the two. Her blonde hair shined silkily in the light, as she stared up at him with unadulterated lust, biting her pink lips as she ground her thighs in arousal. Percy enjoyed the sight of her enormous tits mashed against Artemis' back as much as he loved Artemis' equally large and bouncy, soft yet firm tits mashed against his chest. 

Percy leaned across Artemis' head, which rested perfectly against his sternum, capturing the goddess behind her in a lustful and steamy kiss, and trapping Artemis between them. Athena was much more direct than Artemis or Calypso, much more lustful and purposeful in her movements. As he battled Athena for dominance, a winning battle, he felt her reach her arms around Artemis and shamelessly grope her boobs, her fingers easily sinking into her soft flesh. 

He finally won the battle for dominance, forcing Athena's head back as he explored her mouth with his tongue, as her hands began massaging Artemis' tits, pleasurably squeezing and twisting, and making the goddess moan into his chest. 

As he continued kissing Athena, Percy held Artemis close to his chest with his right arm, and snaked his left towards Calypso, bringing her forward and clutching her to his chest, making her yelp. 

"I wasn't done yet, love." She teethed his ear, snaking her hand back to his boxers. Percy broke the kiss, leaving a panting Athena, and instead captured Calypso's lips, making Athena pout cutely and snuggle into his chest, beside Artemis. 

Percy gave a light tug on the strings of the apron, and the knot came easily undone, swinging open, and leaving the apron that Calypso was wearing to be only held up by her delicious tits. 

Percy softly kissed her, pulling away to see her warm, almond-shaped eyes shining with love and nothing but love, her caramel hair cascading down her back. 

Hardly had he pulled away than the apron slipped, and fell down, making Calypso 'eep' cutely, and hide her golden face in his shoulder. Percy gave a rumbling laugh, before he squeezed the three girls tighter to his chest, making them lovingly nuzzle him. 

Obviously, the pleasurable feeling of having three equally enormous and jiggly tits pressing up against him was an added bonus. 

"Best. Welcome. Back. Ever." Percy said, making the girls laugh as they detached themselves from him. Percy snapped his fingers, making the discarded clothes and book to disappear, leaving him the only person in the room with clothing on-which was not much, consisting only of his navy blue boxers. 

"Dinner is almost ready. Just wait a minute." Artemis smiled at him, returning to the chopping board. Percy plopped into his seat, gently drawing the wide, mystery gift basket closer to him, and peering into it with a smile on his face. Athena set the table while Calypso served pasta she had made, setting it to cool for a bit as she disappeared through the door. 

Artemis placed some freshly baked gingerbread on the table while Athena fetched glasses. Calypso returned with a bottle of wine. 

Seeing Percy's raised eyebrow, Calypso laughed, popping the bottle open. "It is low powered, and just a glass. I'm not sure everyone has the alcohol tolerance that you have, Percy." True to her words, and much to Percy's chagrin, the bottle of alcohol disappeared after a single glass. 

She slid the now cooled plates of pasta onto the table, taking her place next to Percy and snuggling into him, as the two goddess sisters sat across the two, each with a kiss to the Titan. 

The dinner went with everybody enjoying the comfortable, happy and silent companionship of the others, a few kisses stolen here and there, and the females wondering what was there in such a large basket, and what gift required Percy to handle it so gently. As for the Titan, he was enjoying dinner, greedily taking in the sight of the naked goddesses before him, their pale flesh jiggling and bouncing deliciously with every breath they took. Calypso' cool skin, yet warm body snuggled into his side obviously helped his mood. 

Dinner over, with all the used dishes in the sink where they would be cleaned overnight, the girls moved to Percy's gift, which he had been carefully protecting from their sights. "Percy.... stop eating out Calypso." Athena chastised, making the Titan pout and pull his head out from between the Titaness' legs, leaving a panting Calypso behind, sitting on the dining table.

"Just... make me finish." Calypso panted.

"What's the magic word?"

"Please...master." She moaned, making Percy lean down and place a gentle kiss on her puffy, wet pussy lips. She came undone immediately, screaming and arching her back as she came. 

Percy paid her no mind. "What?" 

Athena squirmed, grinding her bare thighs in arousal. "We want to know what's in the basket." She added hurriedly. "Please master."

Percy stared from her to across the now clean dining table, where Artemis was giving him her best doe eyes. 

"Okay. Get Calypso off the dining table first." He spoke, slapping Calypso's ass to emphasize his point, and making her moan.

After a few minutes, everyone was seated around the dining table, but this time, the three girls were sitting side by side, opposite to Percy, and with the basket between them on the dining table. The three girls had closed their eyes for the surprise, though they had threatened Percy that if he tried anything funny, he would not be getting anything till the next month. 

He tended to be childish like that sometimes. 

Calypso waited for the surprise, knowing he would hand her first. She tried to hear him; knowing it would be futile, but still, she tried nonetheless. 

She gasped in surprise and joy when she felt something small and furry handed to her gently. Feeling that it wasn't anything revolting like a sewer rat (Percy had done that), she opened her eyes, to be met with the cutest sight she had seen in a while. 

She was holding a small puppy, barely weeks old. He (she saw it was a he) stared up at her with watery, wide and innocent brown eyes, his pupils dilated as he stared at his beautiful hooman. The Labrador puppy was extremely small, fitting perfectly in her palm. He had beautiful, silky white fur, extremely short which tickled her skin, with slightly brownish ears and a brown patch on his muzzle. He nuzzled Calypso's palm with his wet, black nose, making her laugh beautifully. 

She turned to see Artemis holding a splitting copy of the Labrador puppy in her arms, laughing and nuzzling her puppy. Athena was holding a slightly older Corgi puppy in her arms, letting it lick her face, a bright smile on her face. 

She turned, her eyes watering with joy at Percy, who was watching them mirthfully. He had a relatively young black and white spotted Dalmatian puppy on his shoulder, and a small German shepherd puppy sitting on his head, surveying the world around it with wide eyes from its point of vantage. Its shiny black coat merged perfectly into Percy's messy raven hair, and had it not been for its shiny eyes and yellow markings, Calypso would have missed it.

Suddenly, the Dalmatian on Percy's shoulder started crying cutely in a shrill voice, reaching towards Calypso. With a smile on her face, she held her Labrador to her chest, where he seemed to go off to sleep in the safe warmth of his mother's breast, and reached out with her free hand to take the Dalmatian from Percy's outstretched arm. 

"I think Spot likes you." He said smiling, watching Calypso's eyes light up at everything they did, as she held the two small pups to her breasts in a protective, motherly manner. 

"Come here, Herder." He said, picking up the German Shepherd from his head. Herder seemed to be the eldest of the puppies. 

He moved closer to the girls, each of whom were crying in joy at his perfect Christmas gift, and cooing in a motherly manner at the mewling young ones snuggling into their mother's breasts. 

"Yes... my children," Percy spoke, making the crying girls to move closer to him. He looked at each of the five sleeping puppies. "These are your mothers. Protect them with your life, for they are the ones who will protect, and love you most." He spoke, slipping into his proud dad's demeanour. "And I," his voice broke a little, "I am your father, the one who will protect your, and my family at all costs. I love you, my sons, and my daughter." He spoke, kissing the sleeping Herder's black forehead. "I love you, Calypso, Artemis, and Athena." His voice shook with emotion, making the three new mothers look up at their lover. 

"I love you beyond all you can imagine." 

And for the first time since he was crucified, Percy cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's go, team! Did you think from my earlier.... partially sexy scenes... that the ending would be so emotional? Maybe? Did you? 
> 
> Keep calm and CR7!! Keep calm and LM10!! (Messi)


	47. The Christmas

**_Time: Next Day_ **

Percy woke cumming his brains out. 

His hands were curled into soft, silky hair as he bucked his hips, forcing his throbbing cock to go as deep as he could into her throat. Soft, tight lips were wrapped around the base of his shaft, forming a warm, wet airtight seal that drooled with his precum and her saliva. Another mouth was sucking his balls, trying to get him to climax as soon as possible, trying to coax out the load in his heavy sac. 

His eyes still closed, Percy felt himself climax, arching his back and lifting himself off the soft bed as the two girls popped his cock free, jerking him off furiously, assisted by the slickness of their saliva, glistening on his cock and dripping slowly from his thick shaft. He felt two hands stroke him furiously, slightly twisting and playing with his warm tip, as her lips trailed down the underside of his cock, kissing and sucking. He felt the hands stop for a moment as the owner pressed her face into the base of his cock, breathing in his scent as a shudder ran through her body. 

"I'm cumming!" Percy roared, his eyes finally snapping open as he felt his toes curl in ecstasy. 

He did not know how long he was in that position, his sleep-addled mind overwhelmed with the pleasure, his eyes staring blankly into the bright blue sky. 

Several giggles and moans broke him out of his pleasant reverie, and he groaned, finally sitting up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. The sheets were still sticky with their activities last night. 

At the foot of the large, soft bed, Artemis and Athena were kneeling on the floor, giggling like schoolgirls as they cleaned each other up of Percy's thick seed, licking their faces and bodies clean. 

Percy's mind shortcircuited as he tried to comprehend their outfits. 

Athena was wearing the classic sexy Mrs. Santa outfit, the vibrant red going well with her shiny blonde hair. She smiled at Percy, showing off her perfect teeth, before raising her slim, graceful arms to adjust the red hat that sat crooked on her head. She was wearing a strapless piece of red latex lined with white fur, that stretched across her chest, threatening to rip apart due to her enormous breasts. The latex did not do anything to hide her delicious tits, her erect nipples poking out clearly through the thin layer of latex. Her creamy shoulders glistened in the light, flushed pink. The skimpy pieces of red latex that she wore left her toned stomach bare, allowing Percy to greedily drink in her curvy body, with no trace of fat on her. Her crotch was barely covered by a similar piece of red and white latex, which left nothing to the imagination, leaving the curves of her ass clearly visible. 

Percy guessed that she was wearing nothing beneath, and he could just bend her over and fuck the fuck out of the blonde bimbo. His cock twitched at the thought. 

Artemis was dressed like a sexy elf, her soft green dress bringing out her dark auburn hair. She had a similar crooked hat atop her head, this one green in colour. Her silver eyes danced mischievously as she bit her bottom lip lustfully, making Percy growl deeply. Her chest was covered -if it can be called that- by a strapless piece of green velvet, with white fur linings. The green fabric was stretched taught by her massive chest, her breasts jiggling deliciously with every breath. Her erect nipples showed through the thin fabric, and the buttons threatened to burst, giving Percy an eyeful of delicious cleavage and milky tit-flesh through the fabric. It did not even cover her entire boobs, leaving the underside of her soft tits bare, the excess flesh spilling out and barely contained by the skimpy cloth. Percy's eyes wandered along her smooth, toned stomach, eyeing the hickeys on her pale skin, to rest on her crotch. She was wearing a skimpy thong, which dug into the soft flesh of her thighs, the green silk glistening in the light. Her pussy, was, unfortunately, covered, though a wet patch was visible, and her ass had a single green silk string to cover itself with. 

Percy tore his eyes away from the two beauties forcefully, instead concentrating on his surroundings. 

The sun was up, bathing the world in golden light, but it's light was pale, and Percy could not feel any heat or warmth from it. For once, the sea breeze was absent. 

It took him a few moments, but when Percy did notice, he gasped. 

All the trees were bare, their branches thickly laden with glistening, pure white snow. The sea was still unfrozen, though there were several chunks of ice floating aimlessly in the sea, making Percy laugh childishly. The waves were practically non-existent, and the beach, instead of the golden sand, was laden with snow. Their pool had frozen over, but their hot springs were still warm and functional. The football field also had a thin layer of snow layering the grass, but caught up in his joy, Percy did not mind. 

He laughed again, pulling Artemis and Athena to their feet, and capturing the two of them in a bear hug, ignoring their sexy outfits and his throbbing arousal. For a moment, he was a child again, his mind was five years old again, as he looked on at the snow, hugging Artemis and Athena, as he had done so many years ago, when he saw his first snow on Olympus. 

Laughing at him, the two girls kissed his cheeks, making him release them from the hug as he fell back onto the bed. "I take it, that Calypso did all this?" He smiled. 

"Yes." Athena patted his thigh as she sat down beside him, contentedly leaning into the naked Titan's side as Artemis copied her actions on his other side. "Merry Christmas, Percy." The moon goddess said, smiling happily up at him. 

Percy smirked at her, pressing his lips protectively to Artemis' forehead, as he pulled Athena closer, making the latter press her face against his bare chest. He repeated his actions with the wisdom goddess, before he gave a crooked grin, "Where is that vixen?" 

Athena smiled into his chest. "She warmed the house, and prevented our bedroom from getting laid with snow." 

Percy pouted. "I wouldn't have minded a snowy bedroom." 

Artemis smiled, replying to his question. "She is preparing for your present downstairs, Percy." 

Grinning again at the prospect of presents, Percy reached out to put on his boxers, only to be stopped by Athena. The wisdom goddess gently took his hand and stood up, pulling the naked Titan up with her. In turn, Percy scooped up Artemis, making her giggle as he held her to his chest. She smiled as she wrapped her legs around his waist, held up by Percy's arm around her waist. 

Athena stood on her toes to press her lips against Percy's ear. "I don't think you need that, Master." She gave a lingering suck on his earlobe, making his spine tingle with excitement. 

Percy still erect cock throbbed as Athena wrapped a small, soft hand around it, her hand not even reaching around his thick girth. She leaned down to give the drooling cockhead a loving kiss, before straightening up, smirking at her sister. "Let's make it difficult for our Master, shall we?" 

Percy groaned at Artemis' evil smirk, as she stared down into his sea-green eyes with her own silver ones. Wriggling upwards, she finally managed to wrap her long legs around his bare chest, grinding her wet cunt on his chest as her chest was face level with him. 

She leaned down, placing a kiss on his forehead as she leaned back, showing her natural flexibility, bringing up her arms to raise the tight green fabric a bit, letting one of her delicious creamy tits to bounce deliciously into freedom, right in front of Percy's face. 

Not wasting any time, Percy latched on her erect pink nipple, swirling his hot, silky tongue around her hardened sensitive flesh. Her soft, smooth skin pressed against his face as he mashed his face into her chest, trying to get as much tit-flesh into his mouth as possible. Artemis moaned, throwing her head back as she wrapped her arms around his head to hold it in place. 

Athena moaned in arousal, wishing it was on her tits that Percy was sucking on right then. Jealously eyeing her sister, she snapped into attention feeling the warm hardness throb in her soft hand. Giggling slightly, she stroked Percy's monstrous cock, moaning softly to herself at the feeling. Teasing the tip with her thumb, she got some clear precum on her dainty thumb, with which she lubricated the already slick cock, her sister's saliva from her previous blowjob helping in Athena's impromptu handjob as Artemis' tits were sucked by Percy. 

Percy sucked on the moon goddess' nipple hard, hollowing his cheeks to stimulate her sensitive flesh. Enjoying the feeling of her smooth milky skin in his mouth, he closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling. He pulled Athena closer to him, making her body mould into his bare side, and feeling her cool skin against his. 

Athena hid her face in his neck, moaning as she continued stroking his cock slowly, her enormous tits mashed against his chest.

Artemis continued moaning softly as her slender arms were wrapped around Percy's head, gyrating her hips to stimulate her needy cunt. 

Feeling Athena's soft hand tug at his cock, Percy moved forward, blindly following her directions. His eyes still closed, and his face mashed into Artemis' chest, he moved as Athena guided him, leading him by his throbbing cock. Artemis giggled and moaned alternatively, feeling herself jump and bounce in Percy's arms with every step. 

Athena led the two down the staircase, to the living room, where, under an enormous Christmas tree, Percy's Christmas present sat. 

Literally. 

Athena giggled. "Sister, can you keep him occupied for some more moments?" 

Artemis moaned as Percy continued sucking her sore nipple, screaming in pleasure as she climaxed, brought about as Percy bit down on her flesh. Athena gave the Titan's throbbing cock a parting squeeze, before she left his side; making him feel slightly cold. The moon goddess immediately wrapped her arms around his head, tightening her hold on him. Her feminine juices from her orgasm(s) were smeared across his broad, muscular chest, making it glisten. 

"Percy... you can look now," Athena said, her voice heavy and throaty with arousal.

With a last, lingering suck that made Artemis moan, Percy tore his lips from her chest, instead holding her close to his chest as he peeped over her auburn hair to his present. 

Correctly guessing his reaction, Artemis had already stretched her legs down, so, when Percy's hands fell limp, she managed to land gracefully on her feet, stuffing her wet, slightly sore breast back under her tight costume. 

Percy's eyes were wide, his mouth wide, and slightly drooling. His chest, still wet and glistening with Artemis' juices, heaved as he tried to catch his breath, panting with lust and arousal. His bright sea-green eyes had darkened to almost black, and his wet, slick erection throbbed as he hungrily drank the sight before him, the thirteen inches of pleasurable meat lined with veins and ridges, pulsing in time with his heart. 

Calypso kneeled in front of him, under the Christmas tree, moaning wantonly with lust. Two of Percy's 'special' dildos- the exact same proportions as his own cock- was buried to the hilt inside her ass and pussy. Its outline was clearly visible as an obscene bulge on her stomach. A buzzing vibrator was pressed against her clit, sitting in a puddle of the Titaness' orgasmic juices. She was tied up with scarlet ribbons, which went around her creamy thighs. 

The dark scarlet ribbons made complex and intricate patterns on her pale body, tied in intricate knots to restrain movement completely. Her arms were bound together behind her back. She took heavy breaths, making her large breasts jiggle and bounce deliciously in their restraining ribbons. Her pink nipples were captured in some clamps, decorated with the same ribbons. 

Calypso's eyes were closed as she moaned unabashedly, her caramel hair cascading down her back as she weakly struggled against her restraints, giving Percy an even better view of her jiggling and bouncing flesh. Her mouth was restrained by a red ball gag, the straps going around her face. Her full, pink lips were sucking on the gag as she sucked on his balls, making Percy twitch. 

The most surprising element of all was the black collar fastened around her neck. The black collar sat snugly against her slim neck, black velvet studded with small diamonds, with a circular golden clasp. Attached to the clasp was a heart-shaped name tag, on which, in elegant cursive writing, was written, 'Percy's bitch'. Attached to the back of the collar was a chain, the end of which was held in Athena's hand, who was grinding her thighs in arousal, looking at the scarlet-ribbon restrained, submissive caramel-haired beauty. 

"Here, Master, your bitch's leash." Athena looked down submissively, though a smile tugged at her lips as she handed Percy the end of the chain. Calypso glared up at her with her wide amber eyes, but soon lost focus, moaning as the toys on her person worked. 

Percy held the chain limply for some time, before he realised what was happening. Immediately snapping to take command, his grip on the chain tightened as his back straightened. 

"Athena, Artemis, go sit on the couch. Don't touch yourself." He ordered, his eyes burning with a furious intensity. 

Moaning slightly at his commanding tone, the two sisters shuffled beside each other as they moved to sit on the couch, the leather cool against their bare skin. They stared at the Titan, and he nodded his approval, before repeating his order. "As I said, don't touch yourself, or you will be punished." 

Both girls got a lustful glint in their eyes at the mention of punishment, but in order to play along, nodded, sitting on their hands to restrain themselves. 

Percy turned towards the beauty whose chain he held in his hand, tugging slightly to make her come towards him. 

Calypso moaned as she felt Percy tug at her chain, the soft velvet collar pressing deliciously against her neck, slightly choking her. She tried to move, well as much as she could with two massive dildos deep in her, but managed, nonetheless, to shuffle forward on her knees. Moaning slightly in arousal at her humiliating position, she struggled some more against the restraints, but in vain. The bonds were like iron, and the ribbons were too strong for her to break through. 

Kneeling in front of Percy, and staring into his sea-green eyes, dark with lust, Calypso could not help but shiver in excitement and anticipation at how helpless her position was. 

Percy snapped his fingers, turning her ball gag to a ring gag, and immediately, Calypso stuck her tongue out through the hole in a teasing manner. Laughing slightly to himself, Percy slapped his cock on her tongue, before resting his slab of meat on her face. 

Calypso closed her eyes, revelling in the feeling of the warm hardness resting on her face. With a slight smile on her face, she stuck her tongue out, lathering his balls with saliva. 

Percy moaned, slightly bucking his hips towards Calypso, before he retreated. Impatient, he placed his cock at the entrance of the ring gag, making her lick the tip of her favourite meal, and hungrily lap up the slight precum drooling out. 

Percy tried to thrust in, only to see that the entrance of the ring gag was too small for his girth. Snapping his fingers to increase the size of the ring gag, he impatiently slammed in all of his thirteen inches into Calypso's warm and tight throat, making her gag and sputter as her throat was roughly violated. Her jaw was stretched taught by the ring gag, and drool was leaking out of her lips, dribbling down her chin. 

Percy's crotch was pressed against her chin, his warm balls heavy with his potent load as she tried to gather her bearings and suck him off properly. 

The Titaness expertly licked at the underside of his cock, trying to manoeuvre her tongue to give him maximum pleasure as she sucked obediently, hollowing her cheeks around the hard, throbbing monster cock. Percy reared back, allowing her to gasp in a breath, before he slammed back in, making Calypso's throat distend around the rampaging organ. 

Percy's hard cock throbbed in time with his heart as he set up a furious, rough rhythm, trying to get himself off as quickly as possible. 

Calypso choked and gagged every time his cock hit the back of her throat, but still sucked obediently, her pussy tingling with need at his aggression. The agony of being triple penetrated turned to mind-numbing pleasure as she broke eye contact with the Titan, her mind numb and blank with pleasure. 

Her lips sucked against the ring gag, drooling as her throat was violated, the pain in her jaw long gone. Percy's cock twitched in her throat, triggering a mini orgasm for Calypso, as she squirted whatever juices she had left. His outline was clearly visible through her throat, the distended canal showing every ridge and vein on his throbbing meat. 

With a roar, and after thirty minutes of constant, non-stop usage of Calypso's throat like a pocket pussy, Percy came.

The subsequent torrent of thick, warm seed was endless, making Calypso want to drown in it. His climax triggered an endless chain of overwhelming orgasms for the Titaness, and she closed her eyes again, instead concentrating on her own orgasm, the toys buried deep inside of her, and the main source of all her pleasure. 

Percy's eyes were closed, he was lost in a sea of bliss as he felt Calypso thrash and squirm beneath him, caught up in the throes of her own toe-curling orgasm. His twitching cock dumped his enormous load right in her stomach, throbbing and continuing to spurt as his seed was viciously pumped down her oesophagus, right into her stomach. 

Percy pulled out when he felt Calypso could not take any more, instead jerking off, and covering Calypso with the last bursts of his thick seed. 

He opened his eyes to see the sight before him. 

Calypso was moaning softly, and remembering her discomfort, Percy snapped his fingers, making her gag disappear completely. Immediately, the Titaness coughed up a bit of white seed, which coated her chin. Her large breasts heaved, jiggling deliciously. Her stomach was bloated, as usual, making her look nine months pregnant, the scarlet ribbons restraining her stretched taught as they dug deep into the pale skin of her bloated stomach. Her face was covered with his thick seed, which slightly stained her velvet collar. 

Percy grabbed a fistful of her caramel hair, stroking his cock with her hair to clean himself up, and moaning softly at the feeling of her soft hair. "We have to do this sometime, love." He spoke softly, before he leaned down, rubbing her nipple slightly, and making Calypso moan as she looked up at him with wide amber eyes. 

Smirking mischievously, he slapped her delicious tit, watching it bounce, and leaving a red handprint behind. Calypso merely moaned. 

Percy turned around, and laughed as he saw the two girls on the couch. 

Athena had lost all self-control, furiously fingering herself, biting her lower lip and groping her tits through the thin latex that she wore. Artemis had plugged her ears with her hands, her eyes squeezed shut tightly as she hummed to herself. 

Percy laughed, walking over to the couch and kissed Artemis, softly pressing his lips against hers. Artemis moaned softly into the gentle kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as they remained attached for a few moments, before Percy retreated. 

Athena pouted as Artemis sighed in bliss, slumping back into the couch. "Where's my kiss?" She asked childishly, making Percy laugh. 

"Wait till I get back, and you'll be punished." Athena shivered. "The two of you, free and clean up Calypso. You are free to relieve yourselves. I'll be outside with the dogs." He smiled down at her, before snapping his fingers to clean and dress himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3.5K words.... now, I'm struggling to finish this. Two more chapters... next chapter will be the food kinks, okay? Also, the dogs are immortal as a result of being adopted, so they can change... their forms and ages, much like Fanofthehunt's Artemis' pet dogs.
> 
> Keep calm and CR7!! Keep calm and LM10!! (Messi)


	48. The Feast

**_Time: Same Time_ **

"And I told you, not to go swimming in the sea!" Calypso shouted, making Percy smile sheepishly. 

He was sitting in front of the blazing fire in the fireplace, wrapped up in warm towels. Around him the dog's were sprawled about, Herder hogging Artemis' lap to himself. The moon goddess was now wearing another one of Percy's oversized tees, softly patting the German Shepherd's silky black head. Athena was rubbing Percy's wet hair with a towel, running her fingers through his jet black, silky locks. 

Calypso just sighed, looking at the entire congregation, all the messy wet dogs, and a single Titan spoiling their carpet in the living room.

"I'm gonna prepare lunch. Dry up and feed the dogs, Percy." She smiled softly at the childish Titan, who was trying to fend off the dogs from licking his face. 

"I could use some help here!" He called after her retreating back, making her laugh, followed by Artemis and Athena, as they followed after her to the kitchen. 

"So... lunch?" Artemis' eye had an evil glint that Calypso did not like at all. 

Percy gritted his teeth, leaning forward in his seat as he furiously tapped away on the console, a frantic look on his face. Why, you may ask. 

He was playing PES. 90 minutes, 1-1.

And his opponent just received a clean through in his box. 

He was dry now, wearing only shorts as he sat on the couch, a towel around his shoulders. His long, raven black hair was mostly dry, the occasional drop of water landing on the towel and darkening the blue fabric. All around him, lounging about the couch, his immortal dogs, also adopted sons and daughter, also guards for his lovers, looked on with wide eyes at the screen, trying to bore a hole into it. 

"....and here's RONALDOOO-" The game commentator was abruptly cut off as the screen blacked out, making Percy scream in frustration. The canines seemed to mirror his feelings as they set up a raucous barking. The Titan was left standing in the middle of the room, controller in hand, staring open-mouthed at a black screen as his eardrums threatened to burst from the racket behind him. 

"Don't be so melodramatic, Percy." Athena chided, twirling a plug in her nimble fingers. 

Percy could only stare at her, his jaw still loose. 

Eventually, he shrugged, dropping the console back on the couch. "I was going to lose anyway. Fuck it." 

Behind him, five beasts tried to pout, before they bounded off to chase each other around the house, not lacking in energy. 

Percy stared after them, and the moment they disappeared around the corner, he felt a pair of lips crash onto his, a slender leg draped around his waist. Closing his eyes, he let himself get lost in the taste of olives as he passionately kissed his exotic blonde-haired goddess. 

Athena pulled back after a few minutes, breathless. "The sentient mutts make this so difficult." She whispered against his lips, a seductive smile on her face as she panted in dripping arousal. 

Percy smiled. "Don't worry, love. Our bedroom and dining room is always available." 

Athena hid her face in his neck, breathing in his masculine scent as Percy steered her towards the dining room, a hand on her waist. "I never understood that part." 

Percy chuckled, "I would never have thought that Athena could not understand something." 

The blonde blushed golden. "Shut up, asshole." 

"Calypso wouldn't allow them to 'contaminate' the food," Percy smirked. "At least that's what she says. Personally, I think she loves being bent over the table and fucked, or cooking while taking my thirteen inches up her ass." 

Athena's blush deepened impossibly, remembering how Calypso was spit-roasted. She then remembered how Percy jerked off on the girls' food, giving them an orgasmic meal. 

And it had happened right on this table. 

The same table that Artemis occupied right now. 

Literally. 

Percy stared at the feast with hungry eyes, greedily burning the image into his mind's most sacred folder. 

Artemis was tied spread eagled on the dining table, her naked body bare to the elements, her spread legs giving everyone a view of her wet pussy. Her auburn hair was spread around her face, forming a dark, fiery halo on the wooden table. The goddess struggled weakly against her restraining bonds, making her soft, large tits jiggle and bounce deliciously, each the size of a slightly smaller basketball, firm and round on her chest. Her soft, perfect thighs ground against each other as she tried to suppress her arousal. 

"Artemis, stop struggling." Calypso scolded, as she set the last of the 'feast' on the table. 

Percy stared at the Titaness' now naked form, watching her delectable ass jiggle and bounce as she bustled around the kitchen excitedly. 

Slack-jawed, he turned to Athena, just in time to see her pull his shirt over her head, his discarded boxers already lying around her ankles. As he had expected, she was not wearing anything beneath, giving an eyeful of her delicious bare tits as they bounced into freedom. They were slightly smaller than Artemis, but more firm, hugging the wisdom goddess's slender form, like two delicious pillows of flesh. She shook her head, making her blonde curls bounce cutely, and allowing him a view of her slender neck and collar bone, which was otherwise hidden away under her blonde hair. 

Immediately, he latched onto her neck, working hard to leave a hickey as he sucked on her pale skin. Athena's moans were music to his ears as she leaned her head back, allowing him greater access as he sucked, kissed and savoured her throat, feeling her immortal ichor pump in her veins. Guided by the lewd noises she was making, Percy kissed along her skin, before latching onto a sensitive spot, grazing it with his teeth as he sucked on her skin, determined to leave a hickey. 

Feeling another pair of soft lips trail along his chest, Percy pulled his mouth away from Athena's neck, watching with satisfaction as a purple lovebite formed immediately on her slender, pale neck. He looked down to meet Calypso's mischievous amber eyes as she pulled away from his glistening, saliva covered chest, standing up on her tiptoes to press her soft lips to his. 

Percy's eyes fluttered close, and almost on instinct, he pulled her close, his other arm snaking around Athena's back to rest between her soft, warm asscheeks, his palm cupping her sweltering, gushing cunt. The wisdom goddess pressed closer to him, grinding herself against his waist, pressing her lips against his neck to suppress an erotic moan as she tried to hold herself up on weak legs, slightly supported by Percy's strong arms. 

Calypso lost herself in the feeling of Percy's warm lips against hers, her arm snaking down of its own accord, to free Percy's cock from its suffocating fabric constraints, helped along by his throbbing erection, as it sought to break free. The Titaness only had to free his bulbous, drooling head, letting his shorts fall to his ankles as she teased his cockhead. Feeling the familiar rock hard muscle in her palm, the smooth skin lined with veins and ridges and pulsing in time with his heartbeat, Calypso gave Percy a cautious few strokes, pumping his cock slowly to whet his appetite. 

She broke away, making him look down at her with a goofy smile on his face. His smile widened when Calypso brought her hand up, licking his precum off her palm, and commented with a smile on her face, "Tasty." 

Percy kissed her again, and bobbed his head over her caramel hair to stare at Artemis. 

Calypso giggled, pulling herself away from Percy to stand beside Athena, beside the table, holding the wisdom goddess' hand. She shot a smile at the blonde, who, like Percy, was staring hard at her sister tied up on the dining table. 

Artemis was blindfolded with a piece of scarlet velvet, hiding her silver eyes, and matching with her dark auburn hair. Her mouth was gagged with a large, juicy cherry, her full, pink lips sucking weakly around the fruit as saliva escaped from her mouth to dribble down her pale cheek. Her creamy shoulders were flushed pink with arousal, her pink tits jiggling softly as she took deep breaths. Her nipples, undoubtedly erect, were hidden beneath a generous amount of cream, topped with cherries. Several sliced fruits and other delicacies lined her perfect body, balanced perfectly along her toned stomach. At her crotch, pressed against her puffy pussy lips, was a bowl of chocolate ice cream. Artemis's thighs trembled and shook every now and then from her arousal, anticipation, and the cold. 

All around her on the table, several more dishes of eatables and delicacies were arranged beautifully, placed carefully on the table around her slender body. There were also a plate of ambrosia cubes and a jug of cold nectar. 

A slightly cruel smirk made its way to Percy's face as he padded forward, remembering not to make any noise, as millennia of stealth kicked in. He moved like a predator stalking its prey, the bound and gagged moon goddess the only thing he saw or heard. 

Artemis stiffened when she felt some food item being removed from her belly button, her excitement becoming apparent as a new wave of juices gushed forth from her chilled nether lips. Whoever it was, leaned close to her ear, their breath tickling her skin as her ears reddened. She couldn't help but curse the blindfold as the person traced her ear softly with the cool fruit, before they moved away. 

Lips met her now exposed belly button, kissing the available skin on her toned stomach as random food items were removed from her body, the sound of moans intermixed with the slurping of... something. 

She felt a pang of jealousy as she heard Athena moan sexually, something which was definitely not caused by the food. 

It was Artemis' turn to moan and gasp as she felt someone lick along her chilled slit, smearing some ice cream along her cunt. She gave a muffled scream, accompanied by a fresh wave of feminine juices, reflexively snapping her hips up and trying to close her thighs around the person's head. However, it was not to be, as her restraints stretched taught and groaned. She heard Percy chuckle, close to her head. 

Fingers, (she assumed Percy's), entangled in her auburn hair, stroking her soothingly. "Such a waste of good ice cream." Artemis could not help but agree, though the pleasure she was feeling almost made it worth it. 

"Sooo... how did you end up here, on this table? Not that I mind of course." He added hurriedly. 

Seeing as Artemis was in no way to answer, Calypso answered for her. "We tossed. She lost." She replied, making Percy chuckle again as he stroked her hair. With a jolt, Artemis realised that Calypso was the one between her legs. 

With growing anticipation, she tried to determine Athena's position. 

Athena straddled her stomach, which was now clear of all food items, grinding her gushing cunt against her stomach, making Artemis emit a muffled moan as she felt her sister's juices smeared against her stomach. 

The blonde-haired goddess leaned down, pressing her lips to her sister's, sharing the cherry that gagged the latter between them. When she pulled away, Artemis gasped in a breath through her now free mouth. 

"Not so quickly, princess." Percy's previously soft touches turned harsh as the grip on her hair tightened, making Artemis moan. 

"Yes, you do that." Artemis could almost imagine Calypso's grin as she said that. "I'll be here, finishing the ice cream." 

Artemis braced herself for the inevitable tongue, but was pleasantly surprised when the Titaness just stroked a finger along her pussy lips. 

She cursed under her breath. Of course, nothing would be that simple. 

She felt Athena lean forward. She was still straddling her stomach, slowly gyrating her hips. Artemis cranes her neck forward, her lips parted to catch whatever she gave her. 

Artemis' lips latched onto Athena's erect nipple, licking the ice cream away from her breasts, and suckling her tits clean as she felt Percy kiss down the side of her face and neck, his grip on her hair not slackening. His lips trailed along her collarbone, leaving a few hickeys down her chest as he sought out her right boob, immediately latching onto her erect nipple.

Percy savoured the taste of the whipped cream on Artemis' already delicious nipple, having already eaten the juicy cherry that topped the lewd food item. Twirling his tongue around her hardened nub of flesh, he captured it between his teeth and tugged upward, making Artemis moan as he watched the bound and helpless goddess as she tried to suck on Athena's tits. Giving a last lingering suck on her hardened nipple, he regretfully removed his mouth from her chest at the same time as Athena removed her chest from Artemis' mouth. 

As Athena kissed down to Artemis' other nipple, Percy gave her saliva-lathered breast a gentle, loving kiss, before moving up to occupy her mouth. Gently tracing her face with his erection, Percy was rewarded by watching the helpless goddess open her mouth longingly. He pressed his drooling cockhead to her lips, letting her taste him with her lips. 

And Artemis did not disappoint. High on unbridled lust, almost worshipfully, she placed gentle kisses on Percy's bulbous cockhead, teasing it slightly with slow, long licks to lap up his endless stream of precum, which had always been Artemis' second favourite drink. She trailed her tongue along the underside of his cock, feeling him bob and pulse under her ministrations. 

For his part, Percy did not pay much attention to Artemis, having felt this a lot of times. Reaching down, he shamelessly groped her unoccupied boob, feeling her soft flesh easily yield easily under his rough, strong palm; her wet, erect nipple poking his hand. Looking past the eager blonde head licking Artemis' stomach clean of some nectar, his thorough eyes closed in on Calypso, who was kneeling between Artemis' spread legs. 

Calypso had long finished the ice cream, and with her lips and tongue cold, she met Artemis' inner thighs with some loving kisses, the soft flesh there also slightly cold. Her lips trailed up her trembling thighs, and she was sure that the moon goddess would have been begging her to end this torture if her lips were not engaged with her lover's dick. As it was, Calypso had free reign as she teased the goddess, circling her tongue around her gushing pussy but never diving in. 

Finally feeling Artemis' resolve crumble as her hips snapped up towards her face impatiently, Calypso giggled slightly, before latching onto Artemis' clit, sucking gently on her hardened nub of sensitive flesh, sucking hard as she tasted Artemis' honeyed feminine juices as she orgasmed, her hips snapping up again as she struggled against her restraints. 

Feeling a pair of eyes staring intensely at her, the Titaness looked up, a mischievous smirk finding its way onto her beautiful face as she looked up at the only male in the room. 

Percy smirked back at her, and as Calypso returned to her job, he pressed harder against Artemis' worshipping lips, finally entering her mouth. 

Artemis squealed in delight as she tasted the slightly salty, tangy taste of Percy's cock, mixed with the sweetness of whipped cream. Locking her lips tightly around his bulbous head, she sucked hard on his erection, trying to extract as much precum as she could, greedily gulping the endless stream of pre that flowed from Percy's cockhead. 

At first, Artemis was sceptical of the entire thing, and slightly sad that she would not be able to see what was happening. However, right then, having her tits sucked by Athena, with Calypso eating cubes of ambrosia from her gushing cunt, and sucking on Percy's throbbing erection, Artemis was assaulted by overwhelming pleasure from all sides. Her mind was blank, the only thing she could comprehend was the pleasure as she obediently, and mindlessly, sucked on the hard flesh in her mouth; relying on muscle memory to get him off. 

Percy groaned, closing his eyes as he bucked his hips, finally going all thirteen inches inside her hot, warm and wet mouth. 

His enormous size stretched her throat, distending her neck and making the bulge of his cock visible through her throat, every ridge and vein visible. 

His warm sac rested against Artemis' face, the smooth velvet of her blindfold tickling his skin, the warmth making Artemis moan around his cock, sending pleasurable vibrations up his meat as her teeth slightly raked him. 

Percy pulled out until only the tip of his cock remained in her mouth; making the moon goddess suck even harder, teasing his tip with her velvety tongue. Smirking slightly, and not giving her any chance, he bucked his hips again, violently hilting himself inside her throat, the tip of his cock slightly reaching into her stomach. Warm drool escaped from the helpless and bound auburn-haired goddess' lips, trailing down her cheeks. 

Setting himself into a nice rhythm, Percy closed his eyes, violently thrusting into her throat, trying to get himself off as quickly as possible. He didn't know how much time passed, as he lost himself in the feeling, Artemis' muffled screams as she orgasmed helplessly from their combined onslaught his only way to gauge time. However, he felt it had been roughly twenty minutes, before he felt his balls churning, announcing his approaching orgasm. 

His eyes snapped open as he left Artemis' hot mouth with a lewd pop, her bruised lips and the string of saliva connecting her lips with his cock the only signs of the brutal facefucking the moon goddess had just received. Jerking off his thick cock furiously, he aimed his cock all over Artemis' body as he came with a roar. 

Percy closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of his thick sperm as it surged out of his cock. Feeling his orgasm subside after a few minutes, he opened his eyes, slowly striking his still erect cock to get out any leftover sperm. The last, weak shot landed in Artemis salivating, eager mouth, making her squeal in pleasure. 

Artemis' top half was completely covered in his thick, warm seed. Her face seemed as if it was covered with a white mask, the thick fluid sluggishly flowing down her face like a glacier. Her soft pink lips, covered with white, were parted as she panted heavily, showing Percy all the cum that she had collected in her warm mouth, before she swallowed, making lewd gulps as she did so. Her chest and upper stomach were covered with the same, the thick fluid dripping slowly from her soft tits. Athena was reattached to her breasts, cleaning her up of his cum and lathering her pale skin with her saliva. 

"Calypso, clean up the whore. Athena, time for your punishment." Percy's voice was deep and husky as he ordered them about. 

All three girls gave a unified moan at his dominance as they switched positions, Calypso assuming Athena's previous position straddling Artemis' toned stomach, as she began greedily licking up the delicious fluid that splattered the goddess' body. 

Athena stumbled over to Percy on weak legs, her pussy already wet at the prospect of her punishment. She bent over Percy's knees, looking up at the Titan sitting on a chair through her blonde curls, with submissive grey eyes. 

"It seems that you have a particular form of punishment in mind." He caressed her perfect bubble butt, making Athena bite her lip in arousal as his rough hand ran over her smooth skin. 

Hearing a moan from the other two, Percy looked up to see Calypso and Artemis engaged in an open-mouthed tongue filled kiss as they cum swapped, his white seed dripping from Calypso's soft pink lips to be swallowed by the bound Artemis' eager mouth. His cock twitched at the lewd sight. 

Athena moaned at the feeling of Percy's cock twitch against her toned stomach, the hard thirteen inches lined with veins and ridges, warm against her smooth skin. She wiggled her ass impatiently, bringing back Percy's attention to the delicious, pale flesh jiggling enticingly before his very eyes. He growled, making Athena moan at his aggression. 

"I've been such a bad girl, daddy! Punish me, please, daddy!" She bit her soft, pink lip, her eyes shining with lust, mischief and mirth. 

That soon changed as she gasped at the stinging feeling on her behind, her soft flesh jiggling, the pale skin already assuming a pink tint as Percy spanked her. 

Several more smacks followed it, making Athena scream in pleasure and pain as she orgasmed repeatedly, coming helplessly as she was bent over Percy's knees.

None of the four came out of the dining room until the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late update? It has only been two weeks, man. Okay, fine. Next, and last update within the next week. One more chapter, and then I can officially declare I have completed The Sea's Serpent. 
> 
> Keep calm and CR7!! Keep calm and LM10!! (Messi)


	49. Epilogue: The Love

**_Time: A few centuries later_ **

Percy stared at his three naked wives with unbound love and lust, as he leaned against the railing of their room on the roof, the perpetual flower petals and soft, fresh leaves cool against the bare soles of his feet. It was barely dawn, the sky was purple, the east horizon assuming a slight orange tint towards the east, as the eternal playboy Apollo finally took his chariot out for the day. 

The wind tousled his messy black hair, framing his chiselled aristocratic face as he continued staring at the three sleeping forms, his emotions unchecked, his sea-green eyes glimmering. The sound of the waves crashing on the beach behind him formed a grey noise. 

Nothing ever changed when you were immortal. Their loyalties to each other held through thick and thin, Percy being the only one who had an affair here and there when he got too drunk for his own good. Such instances were always real headaches, both from the hangover, and from being scolded from three extremely angry, frightening beauties. 

The lively, cosy house on the lonely island of Ogygia hadn't changed a single bit, though several new inhabitants had come and gone, like birds flying away from their nest. The two Titans, and the goddesses were eternal on the tropical island, relishing in each other's attentions, and adding to the world's immortal population, one day acting like lovesick schoolgirls as Percy took the three on frequent dates in the mortal world, and the other day, screaming their heads off as protective mothers whenever the mischievous Titan introduced their three-month-old to a particularly dangerous creature like sharks and venomous snakes. Of course, they had nothing to fear, still, their maternal instincts kicked in, seeing their toddler giggling, and holding onto a lion's mane as they rode the majestic creature like a pony. 

The room on the roof had several shelves full of photo albums, detailing every aspect of their numerous children's lives. The clan of Perseus was the largest in the mythical world, especially since it included the Hunters, who had increased exponentially, with zero deaths. 

Every month, the entire extended family gathered at the newly installed feast table at Ogygia, to spend time with siblings, father and mothers. It was a time for Percy to spoil his children and great-grandchildren rotten. 

The dogs they had adopted had bonded to their children, leaving with their bonded when the time came as protectors. Not disheartened by the dual loss of a child and a dog to the independence of adulthood, Percy and the three girls had instead set about making more children, and adopting more dogs. 

Right now, at the house on Ogygia, there were only two children, and three puppies. 

Charlie was a black-haired son of Artemis and Percy, he had inherited his mother's hunting skills and archery. That coupled with his father's ability to speak to all animals made him the perfect hunter. He was only eleven years old, attending Othrys High School. No doubt remained as to who his bonded pet was, since he did not go anywhere without Candy, a female boarhound, and vice versa. 

The other child was the newborn daughter of Calypso, Roselyn was only three months old, with a tuft of caramel hair not unlike her mother. And at that young age, she had been intimate with sharks, snakes, crocodiles, and even a hyena. 

Everything was peaceful so far.... mostly. There were some uprisings from the Giants and some rogue gods. There was that time when Percy had to intimidate half of Othrys when he announced that he would be marrying Artemis and Athena, thus granting them the status of major Titanesses. One should have seen Hestia, Leto and Rhea smacking whoever opposed them. 

But all jokes aside, the worst war came in the form of a civil war, an uprising against Kronos', and by extension Percy's rule. The war was bloody for both sides. Percy had pulled out the Hunters, and his children, the two largest units of Othrys out of the war, to be used as last resort of he fell in battle. The side led by a triumvirate of Atlas, Hyperion, and Perses had the numbers, especially since the entire City of Tartarus had joined their side, though reluctantly. The war ended when the three rebel leader killed each other. Percy had been tortured for a fourteen-hour period in the war, it was bloody, but the worst part was when the Void returned to claim him back. His entire family was horrified when he turned up, almost dead on Ogygia's beach. They were all staying on Ogygia to keep themselves away from the worst of the war. The reconstruction also took some time. It was a... calculated risk he took. 

Percy was brought out of his musings when Calypso stirred, moaning as she removed Athena's head from her swollen breasts. She sat up, rubbing her head, and messing up her frizzy caramel hair, squinting at Percy through sleepy, half-lidded eyes. "Percy..." she groaned, "what are you doing up so early?" She asked. 

Percy marvelled at her form. Despite having birthed innumerable sons and daughters of his blood, she did not look a day older than when he had first met her, a lonely, virgin beauty bathing in the sea. 

Percy smiled at her sleepy form, as she stretched her arms childishly, wanting a good morning hug. Percy indulged her, sauntering over to where she was sitting, and wrapping his strong arms around her thin form as he hugged her protectively, pressing his lips to hers in a soft kiss. 

Calypso moaned at the gentle gesture, and Percy kneeled beside her on the floor, pressing his lips to the inside of her thighs, kissing her soft, creamy skin, and making her moan again in pleasure. 

Not wasting any time, Percy latched onto her pink, erect nipple, his soft lips forming a tight seal around her sensitive, hard flesh. She wrapped her slender arms around his head to keep him in place as he gently suckled on her boobs, trying to get at the milk that lay inside her swollen, pale tits. 

Calypso arched her back in pleasure as Percy swirled his tongue around her sensitive nub, conscious of his warm hands exploring the soft stomach of her perfect hourglass figure. She herself ached to touch her husband's delicious, sculpted abs and broad chest, but concentrated on the feeling of his lips on her chest.

Percy mentally smirked when he felt the now familiar taste of Calypso's breast milk hit his eager taste buds. He did not relent in his sucking, his eager lips hungering for her milk, the familiar taste of sweet honey and milk overwhelming his senses, as he continued to roughly assault her aching tits, violently lashing her nipple with his tongue, tugging at her breasts with his teeth and drinking her milk.

"Oh, Percy...." The caramel haired Titaness moaned, making Percy conscious of her impending orgasm, as her back shuddered, and the bedsheets moistened with her gushing feminine juices. How she had any left after their passionate six-hour-long fuckfest last night, Percy could only marvel at. 

With a last, lingering suck, and long lick to clean Calypso up, Percy forcefully tore himself away from her delicious flesh, soft and firm on her chest. 

"Why did you stop?" Calypso moaned, feeling the cold air sting her wet, glistening nipple. 

Percy offered her a devilish grin, his hand that had wandered to her backside, squeezing her ample ass harshly. He leaned in for a rough, dominating kiss as Calypso moaned, parting her lips to give him access to her mouth. 

"Check up on my daughter first, whore." He growled, making Calypso shiver as she stood up on shaky legs. 

"I'm sore." She complained, but Percy was having none of it, as he slapped her soft bubble butt harshly, leaving behind a pink handprint, and making Calypso yelp. With a last moan, she made her way to the trapdoor that led downstairs, swaying her waist enticingly for Percy's benefit, whose sea-green eyes were locked onto her delicious ass, the pale flesh jiggling with every step that the Titaness took. He watched his retreating wife till she disappeared through the trapdoor, at which point, he turned his attention to his two other wives, still on the bed. 

Athena, who was heavily pregnant, was staring at them, her grey eyes clouded over with lust. She could not sit up properly because of her stomach, and was leaning on her shoulder, her blonde hair cascading down over her shoulder, and covering her sizeable chest. 

Percy moved over towards his goddess, pressing his lips to hers. "You should sleep, love. Our child is on her way." 

Athena looked up at his handsome face through sleepy, half-lidded eyes. "How do you know it's a she?" She questioned, a slight smile tugging her lips as she snuggled into his chest, Percy's arms wrapped protectively around her. 

Percy smiled down at her. "I know." He spoke softly, pressing his lips to the blonde goddess as he settled her down beside him, leaving some distance between her and Artemis, so she wouldn't be disturbed when he woke her sister up. 

"You haven't been rough with me ever since I became pregnant." 

"I've never been," Percy spoke softly.

Athena ignored his statement. "I don't like it." She hugged a pillow to her chest, and fell back asleep before Percy could say anything. 

He smiled, moving to her sister, and straddling Artemis' toned stomach, leaning down to capture her in a gentle kiss. 

"When are you going to stop pretending that you are asleep?" Percy smiled against her lips. 

Artemis' eyes cracked open to reveal wide silver irises, before she pouted childishly. "Since when?" She whispered, not wanting to disturb her sleeping sister. 

"Since Calypso left." Percy grinned roguishly, before capturing her lips in a soul-searing kiss. Wife and husband's lips moved in sync, each intimate with how the other kissed to make any mistake. 

Percy broke off a few minutes later, leaving a panting Artemis behind. He smirked at the goddess. "It's nice to see that I have the same effect on you that I had several millennia ago."

"Don't get so cocky mister." Artemis snapped playfully, "Let's see if you can back up those words. Now, lose those boxers, and get to making some siblings for Charlie." She spread her legs, giving Percy a view of her already wet cunt. Her numerous pregnancies had done nothing to reduce her tightness. Her hands explored Percy's diamond-hard abs, eyeing the purple hickeys that she had left the previous night on his broad, muscular chest. 

Athena stumbled into the dining room a few hours later, supported by Artemis, who was limping herself, while Percy hovered in the background, worried. 

"Are you okay, 'thena?" Percy asked, wrangling his sweaty hands in worry. 

"What happened?" Calypso was immediately beside the two, helping Athena into the chair. 

The blonde goddess laughed. "Nothing happened. Percy is just being his usual self." 

Calypso sighed in relief. "You had me worried for a moment there." 

Percy rubbed his forehead sheepishly as Calypso went back to make breakfast. "Sorry..." 

Nobody paid him any mind. Artemis was playing with little Rosy, and Athena was reading another new article on motherhood, one of thousands over the years. 

"I'm gonna get Charlie." Percy excused himself, leaving the three girls in the kitchen. He swore, the girls were much closer to each other than they were to him. Must be some... girl thing. 

Percy pushed the decorated door open silently, taking a moment to admire his son's room. 

All the windows were shut, the blinds drawn, plunging the room into total darkness. Like his mother, Charlie was not fond of mornings. All the walls were painted dark green, with black swirls, that seemed to fade into the background. Several posters of metal bands lined the walls, including a life-size poster of Attila Dorn from Powerwolf. There was a mini archery range to the corner of the room, the bow and quiver hung from a hook beside the target. Stretching across one wall was a massive split-screen gaming set up, where both father and son spent many a night. 

Percy smiled softly to himself. He spoiled his children rotten with everything they wanted. Being ignored largely by his own father in his childhood, only acknowledged when he became a strong warrior, discarded by his parents for Zeus' lies, Percy took a guilty pleasure in lavishing his children with all the attention that they could possibly want. 

He clapped his hands, loudly, shouting, "Get up, sleepyhead! You have school." Not breaking stride, he jerked the curtains back, opening the windows with a wave of his hand, and letting the warm, golden sunlight flood into the room, accompanied by the soothing sounds of the waking world. 

For his part, Charlie groaned, twisting in bed and burying deeper into the sheets. 

Percy huffed, wrenching the fuzzy forest-green blanket from his son's grasp. The preteen groaned, before finally sitting up in bed, hugging Candy to his chest, his fingers digging into her silky black fur. He rubbed his eyes tiredly as the boarhound mirrored his expression, yawning widely. 

Percy ruffled his messy black hair teasingly. His son would be a ladies' man in no time. Charlie glared up at his dad through heterochromatic eyes, his right enticing sea green, and his left a shocking silver. 

"Freshen up, kiddo. Breakfast is waiting downstairs." He shooed him to the bathroom, picking up Candy in his arms, as the boarhound refused to leave the warmth of the bed. For her large size, she was surprisingly light, or maybe it was only Percy's strength. His physical strength was always abnormally large, even for a Titan. As soon as the black-haired Titan stepped out of the bedroom, Candy seeing that there was no way she could return to the bed, jumped down to the floor, bounding down the stairs to rush to her siblings for breakfast, which Percy had already laid out. 

He returned to the bedroom, absent-mindedly noting the spirit servants as they changed the bedsheets. He banged on the attached bathroom door. "Don't fall asleep in there! We are waiting!" Saying so, he returned downstairs, already knowing that he would be soon behind. Like his mother, Artemis, Charlie, too, never refused food, or made them wait for too long for meals. 

Entering the kitchen-and-dining room, he saw Artemis and Calypso crowding closely around Athena, breakfast forgotten. Roselyn was sleeping peacefully on a soft, fluffy blanket on the dining table. 

All thoughts forgotten, Percy rushed to her side, prepared for the worst. 

"What happened?" He almost shouted worriedly, kneeling beside his blonde bombshell of a wife. 

Athena giggled. "Nothing Percy. My child just kicked inside my womb."

He stated at her for a moment, not understanding what she was saying. Such moments, though common place for Percy now, were always magical. He was still as loving and as caring a husband and father as he was several centuries ago. 

Artemis' voice broke him out of his reverie. "We are going to take her to Apollo's clinic today. Drop off Charlie at school and then you can come." 

Calypso picked up her sleeping baby from the table, wrapping her up in the soft, pink blanket as she protectively clutched her to her chest. "And while we are at Apollo's, we'll also have a check-up on little Rosy conducted." She looked down at the sleeping infant with a soft smile on her beautiful face. 

Percy was overwhelmed at the moment, and he had to sit down on the floor to comprehend it all. "Wow..." he breathed, chuckling softly to himself at his own reaction. "I love you all." 

The girls smiled down at him. "We know, Percy." They chorused together, "And we love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue is shit... isn't it? Anyway..... another book has ended, time flies by, another chaotic (more than most) year has died. ....So poetic of me. *sniffs*
> 
> Was this book awesome? 
> 
> I know it is. Do you know it is?
> 
> Keep calm and CR7!! Keep calm and LM10!! (Messi)


	50. My Other Works

Here are the other works by TheSonofTartarus, that is, me!

1\. Olympian Transformer  
2\. The Sea's Serpent  
3\. Percy Jackson the God  
4\. The Date  
5\. The Arranged Marriage  
6\. Let Them Think That  
7\. Just Friends  
8\. Random Percy Jackson One-Shot Shit   
9\. A Hero Enslaved  
10\. Banished  
11\. Pertemis One-Shots  
12\. The Moon's Lover  
13\. Vengeance  
14\. Acceptance  
15\. Isolation  
16\. Her Touch  
17\. When the Moon Got Amnesia


End file.
